Forgotten Memories
by Eclipse-28
Summary: Amnésique, Serena se languit de pouvoir retrouver ses origines. Mais lorsque celles-ci l'amènent malgré elle à faire la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa vie bascule. Comme quoi l'oubli peut parfois se révéler être l'option la plus attrayante...
1. Souvenirs volés

_Ce n'est pas bien long, mais il s'agit simplement d'une petite mise en place. Enjoy :]_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I** - _Souvenirs volés_

_

* * *

_

**« Le souvenir est le seul paradis dont nous puissions être expulsés » **

- _JP. Richter_

_

* * *

_

Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point vivre dans l'ignorance m'avait fait du mal. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'importance, qu'au fond, j'accordais à cet injuste destin. Peut-être m'étais-je simplement mentie à moi-même durant tout ce temps? Car ne pas regarder la réalité en face peut parfois rendre les choses tellement plus simples… Peut-être que la peur s'était emparée de moi… Et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je m'étais forcée à croire que ma vie avait bel et bien commencé dans cet orphelinat?

J'avais toujours su que quelque chose manquait… Qu'il était impossible que je me réveille un jour, sans me souvenir de ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant. J'avais bien vite compris que cette période de ma vie m'avait été volée contre mon gré… Mais comment accepter le fait de ne peut-être jamais connaître mes origines? Comment accepter une si dure réalité?

Je m'étais défilée. J'avais abandonné la partie avant même qu'elle ne commence et, préférant marquer le jour de mon réveil comme étant le premier de mon existence, j'avais simplement laissé la vie suivre son cours, et m'étais liée d'amitié avec tout ce petit monde qui habitait l'orphelinat dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée. Je m'étais conduite en véritable lâche… J'étais terrorisée, envahie par un pressentiment désagréable que la vérité ne me plairait pas. J'avais choisie la voie la plus simple… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ignorais tout de moi. Ma propre vie restait un mystère à mes yeux… Et même si je n'avais pour le moment aucune piste, j'étais décidée. Plus rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

Le moment était venu de prendre mon courage à deux mains…

* * *

Le cœur palpitant, la tête légèrement tournante sous l'appréhension, je dévalai les escaliers menant vers le bureau de la directrice, sans prêter attention aux regards noirs qui se dressaient sur mon chemin. L'une des règles de l'établissement nous interdisait de courir dans les couloirs et, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment compris son utilité, je l'avais toujours respectée… J'avais toujours été obéissante, mais une avidité soudaine m'envahissait, prenant contrôle sur mon corps. Je filai donc comme une fusée vers le lieu de travail de la propriétaire.

Je toquai tout de même à la porte, afin de ne pas me faire réprimander, et attendis le signal pour entrer. Avec délicatesse, j'entrouvris la porte et lançai un sourire timide à une femme mûre dont l'air sec et pointilleux donnerait l'envie de fuir à n'importe qui. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, avec une timidité telle que la mienne, que son aura de sévérité ne m'atteigne pas. J'avais beau la regarder sous tous les angles, je ne voyais qu'une femme sage et bienveillante. Un éclat dans ses yeux bleus pétillants qui me rassuraient, en quelque sorte. Une sensation de familiarité que je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'apprécier toutes ses années…

La directrice m'accorda un hochement de tête en guise de bienvenue, signe qu'elle m'autorisait à entrer. Je m'exécutai, ravie, et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi, avant d'aller m'installer en silence dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'opposé de son bureau. Triturant nerveusement la fermeture éclair de mon gilet, j'inspirai à fond, me préparant psychologiquement à la suite, le temps qu'elle se décide à me donner la parole.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et ce, malgré ma surprise, d'une voix étonnamment douce :

- Si tu es ici, c'est certainement pour me demander quelque chose, pas vrai? Parle… Je t'écoute.

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, geste qui ne manqua pas de m'ébranler, pour une raison que j'ignorai. Plus mal à l'aise que lors de mon arrivée, je me tortillai légèrement sur mon siège, et le flot de paroles qui sortit de ma bouche fut bien évidemment incompréhensible.

- Pardon?

Je tentai une nouvelle fois :

- Eh bien… Je voudrais savoir si… si vous avez toujours… Vous savez… Ce que je portais sur moi…

- Le jour de ton arrivée?

J'acquiesçai, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu veux dire le pendentif que tu ne voulais pas garder?

Je me rembrunit, et baissai les yeux, me remémorant le jour où, effrayée, et peut-être blessée, j'avais lancé le collier à l'autre bout de la pièce, clamant que je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Je sais mais… J'ai changé d'avis. Enfin… Si vous l'avez toujours.

J'eus l'impression de me liquéfier lorsqu'elle me jaugea du regard, me donnant l'étrange sensation d'être scannée aux rayons X. Ma gorge se serra légèrement lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise, avant de s'avancer avec élégance vers son armoire. Au moment où elle en sorti une petite boîte, je réalisai que ce que j'étais entrain de faire allait probablement tout chambouler.

La directrice sorti le bijou de son écrin, et me le tendit, une grande sagesse s'emparant de ses traits. D'une main tremblante, j'en attrapai la chaine du bout des doigts, et laissai le médaillon en argent pendre à hauteur de mes yeux.

Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et ma vision devint floue. Je sentais pertinemment un regard triste et compatissant posé sur moi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la couche de larmes qui menaçait de s'écouler le long de mes joues. D'une voix chevrotante, je la remerciai et, alors que je m'apprêtais à me détourner pour sortir du bureau, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais la sensation familière que j'avais ressenti plus tôt me submergea une nouvelle fois. Malgré ma réticence, je ne pu m'empêcher de succomber. Le cœur lourd, je fondis en larmes, mes doigts se resserrant avec force autour du médaillon.

J'avais beau me sentir on ne pouvait plus gênée de la situation, mes sanglots ne se calmèrent qu'après un long moment durant lequel la directrice n'avait pipé mot, son regard retranscrivant parfaitement le fait qu'elle me soutenait moralement.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour me dire avec un petit air amusé que mes yeux ressemblaient à des balles de ping pong que je pus reprendre totalement contenance. Je relevai ma tête vers elle, d'abord l'air légèrement étonnée, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire soulagé. J'essuyai vivement mes joues inondées et attrapai la main qu'elle me tendait pour m'aider à me relever.

Mon sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'elle prit subitement un air sérieux.

- Je suppose que tu vas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas? Pour partir à la recherche de ta famille…

Mon cœur se contracta à l'entente de son ton douloureux. Baissant la tête, presque honteuse d'avoir agit sans penser à elle, je balbutiai maladroitement :

- Je suis… Vraiment… Vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle leva sa main pour m'interrompre, tout en hochant négativement la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire, après tout. Je savais bien que tu ne supporterais pas éternellement de rester dans l'ombre, et c'est parfaitement naturel. Simplement… Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre dans une mimique que je ne lui avais jamais connue. J'haussai mes sourcils, surprise, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à terminer sa phrase.

Elle se passa une main sur son front tout en soupirant, avant de relever sa tête vers moi, les yeux brillants.

- A cause de ton amnésie, personne n'est jamais venu t'adopter. Probablement par peur qu'un jour, ta mémoire te revienne, et que tu t'en ailles… Cela fait plusieurs années que tu te trouves ici, et même si je ne saurais dire précisément ton âge, tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune adulte, désormais. Tu as passé une partie de ta vie avec nous, et je savais pertinemment que, même sans partir à la recherche de ton passé, tu allais finir par nous quitter une fois devenue indépendante. Je le savais… Et pourtant… Je n'aurai jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite.

Ma gorge se serra lorsqu'elle prit un air plus peiné encore.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en pour toi, mais… Sincèrement… Durant ces quelques années, je t'ai considéré comme ma propre fille.

Sa voix se brisant et son menton tremblant ne manquèrent pas de m'achever. Mes yeux à nouveau rougis, je m'élançai vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je reniflai, tout en souriant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir…

Elle me rendit mon étreinte et passa une main sur mes cheveux dans un geste de pure tendresse.

- Et à moi d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche.

Je fermai les yeux, me sentant comme entourée d'une bulle protectrice, protégée du reste du monde. La sensation était extraordinaire… Juste parfaite.

Je savourai l'instant, avant de finalement m'écarter d'elle, à contrecœur. Nous échangeâmes alors un regard qui valait tous les mots du monde. Il était temps pour moi de m'en aller, et nous le savions toutes les deux.

J'espérai simplement qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un au revoir…

* * *

Tirant comme une furie sur la tirette du plus gros sac à dos que j'avais pu trouver et qui, pourtant, peinait à fermer, j'atterrissais fesses contre le carrelage. Dans un soupir rageur, je retournai à la charge et m'acharnai une ultime fois contre la bête qui, étonnamment, se montra plus docile. Dans un éclat de rire victorieux, et probablement nerveux, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et enfouissais mon visage dans le coussin le plus proche, savourant l'odeur de lavande qui s'en émanait. Cet endroit me manquerait, c'était certain… Mais la curiosité que j'avais si longtemps gardée enfouie en moi par peur de la vérité surgissait et s'emparait de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais laissé cette envie de retrouver mon passé prendre le contrôle, et je savais que je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir trouvé réponse à mes questions.

Je me redressai et sorti le médaillon de ma poche, sans le regarder. Je sentais le bijou entre mes doigts et, pourtant, je peinai à y croire. Plus pour m'encourager qu'autre chose, je m'adressai à moi-même, à voix haute, sans me soucier d'avoir l'air d'une aliénée.

- Vas-y, regarde-le… Tu peux le faire… C'est ta seule piste, alors tu vas le regarder, et l'ouvrir. Compris?

J'inspirai à fond et baissai mes yeux vers le collier afin de l'examiner plus attentivement que précédemment, le cœur palpitant dans ma poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, j'amenai le précieux objet à une distance suffisante pour apercevoir un _S _gravé sur le devant du médaillon.

- S? C'est une initiale, peut-être?

Je le pris fébrilement entre deux doigts et, retenant mon souffle, je décidai d'aller plus loin. Il s'ouvrit dans un déclic qui me retourna, et je ne pus retenir mes légers tremblements. C'était plus fort que moi… Je n'étais déjà pas le genre de personne à bien supporter le stress en temps normal, alors dans ce genre de situation…

Je déglutis et dévoilai devant mes yeux le contenu du bijou. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Le médaillon contenait deux choses, et je n'aurai su dire laquelle était la plus importante. Je les avais à peine fixé quelques secondes que je les chérissais déjà comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Je frôlai du doigt l'inscription gravée et qui, de toute évidence, m'était directement adressée.

_A ma petite-fille, Serena._

_Puisses-tu toujours porter un peu de mon amour avec toi… _

J'hoquetai, tout en reportant mon attention sur la photo qui était placée à côté du message. Un homme relativement âgé, dont le regard bleu pétillant semblait pourtant être celui d'un jeune adulte, tenait dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens.

Soudainement privée de mes forces, je laissai tomber le médaillon sur mes genoux, sans pour autant quitter la photo des yeux.

- C'est moi… ça ne peut qu'être moi…

J'attrapai une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts, comme pour me prouver la véracité de cette hypothèse. Et, même si je connaissais mon reflet comme ma poche, mes jambes me portèrent dans un automatisme étrange vers la glace qui trônait au dessus de mon bureau. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon reflet et, comme prévu, croisai mes habituels iris d'un bleu intense. Je réprimai un frisson, toujours fixée sur mon double. D'une voix blanche, je tentai, afin de percevoir peut-être, une once de familiarité dans la sonorité de mon supposé prénom :

- Serena?

Je sentis instantanément mes joues rosir de plaisir et me souris à moi-même.

- Ce n'est pas si mal…

Une sensation de légèreté remplaça toute l'anxiété et la douleur que j'avais accumulé durant la matinée, et je retournai en virevoltant vers mon lit. C'était si bon de savoir quelque chose de soi-même… De quoi avais-je eu peur? C'était tout bonnement extraordinaire! Comment avais-je pu me priver si longtemps d'un tel bonheur? Comment avais-je été capable d'ignorer cette vague d'espoir? Surexcitée, je repris le collier entre mes doigts et m'adressai directement à la photo.

- Bien, il est temps d'y aller! Où que tu sois… Prépare-toi, j'ar… Eh?

Je battis des paupières, troublée. Etais-je entrain d'halluciner?

- C'est le trop plein d'émotion qui me fait voir des choses, ou quoi?

Je m'approchai d'avantage du bijou, persuadée que ma vision me faisait défaut… Constatant que rien n'avait changé, je poussai un cri strident.

- C'est quoi, ce délire? Pourquoi il me fait des clins d'œil?

* * *

_Voilà pour le petit avant-goût… _

_J'avoue être un peu perplexe. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser un OC (« autre personnage »), et je ne sais pas du tout ce que cette fiction va donner. _

_J'ai simplement eu envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau, et de différent de mes habituels GW/TJ. _

_J'ai quelques idées que j'aimerai exploiter et, si possible, poursuivre cette fiction. _

_N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de toute remarque/critique qui vous passent par la tête, afin que je sache si, selon vous, ce chapitre laisse présager à une suite qui saura en intéresser quelques uns =) _

_Et même si vous ne laissez pas une trace de votre passage, je vous remercie de votre visite! XP_


	2. Une bien étrange rencontre

**Chapitre II**** - **_Une bien étrange rencontre_

_

* * *

_**« Une tête sans mémoire est une place sans garnison »**

- _N. Bonaparte_

_

* * *

_

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je lançai le médaillon sur mon lit et reculai d'un pas. Battant des paupières, je restai quelques instants immobile, comme persuadée qu'avec le temps, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas cette chance. Les mouvements de l'homme photographié entraient toujours, malgré la distance, dans mon champ de vision. Aucune nouvelle technologie ne permettait une telle fluidité… Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il s'agissait belle et bien d'une photo. Alors comment était-ce possible? Quelque chose clochait… Personne ne pouvait voir cette chose étrange… Personne.

L'écho de pas arrivant à proximité de ma porte me sortirent de ma torpeur. Par réflexe, je m'élançai vers le bijou pour le refermer et l'enfonçai vivement dans ma poche.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter, et un petit garçon apparut sur le seuil, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. D'une voix amusée, il me pointa du doigt tout en me tirant la langue.

- Ahahah! T'as eu peur, j'tai eu!

Tandis qu'il repartait sans plus de cérémonie, un sourire confus naquit sur mon visage et une chaleur envahit mon visage. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes joues, honteuse d'avoir été effrayée pour si peu.

- Quelle idiote… Ce n'est pas comme si on allait me sauter dessus pour me le voler…

Légèrement crispée, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche pour l'en ressortir et le rouvrit, bien décidée à trouver une explication à la mobilité de la photographie. Je m'étranglai.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Je battis des paupière et, dans un murmure, je soufflai :

- Il est… Parti? C'est impossible, quelqu'un se moque de moi… C'est une farce…

Inutilement -j'en avais pourtant bien conscience-, je balayai la salle du regard. Personne. Evidemment. Je soupirai, tout en plaquant une main contre mon front. Toute cette histoire tournant autour du médaillon me rendait confuse, et pourtant…

J'avais beau me dire qu'un tel objet ne pouvait exister, que tout cela sonnait faux… Quelque chose me retenait, me faisant ardemment désirer que tout soit vrai. La situation pouvait être aussi absurde que possible… Son regard ne mentait pas. Les yeux de ce vieil homme, si semblables aux miens, disaient à eux seul que, même si cela n'en avait pas l'air, tout concordait.

Je connaissais ce regard… Et pas uniquement par le biais de mon propre reflet, j'en étais persuadée. Mieux encore, je le _savais_. Je ne me souvenais peut-être pas du moment où avait été prise cette photo, pas plus que de l'homme qui me portait dans ses bras, mais la sensation de familiarité était si forte qu'il était impossible de se tromper.

Ce ressentit était relativement étrange et contradictoire, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Rouvrant mes yeux, je serrai le bijou avec force entre mes doigts. Dans un murmure, je soufflai :

- Il y a toujours une explication. Je le retrouverai… Et tout sera plus clair.

Les sourcils froncés par une détermination que je ne pensais pas posséder, je me relevai et attrapai mon sac à dos, avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

Peinée, je refermai le portail derrière moi. Partir était la chose à faire si je voulais en savoir plus sur mon passé, mais devoir me séparer de toutes ces personnes qui m'avaient soutenue au cours de ces dernières années me déchirait le cœur. J'espérais que mes objectifs seraient rapidement atteints et que je pourrais leur rendre visite sous peu… Avec une pointe de regret, je me détournai du vieux bâtiment et effectuai quelques pas. Le cœur lourd, je m'immobilisai, tentée de regarder en arrière. Je me mordis la lèvre, tentant de résister à la tentation et, dans un ultime effort qui me couta bien cher, je pris la route.

Les minutes défilèrent et, pourtant fermement plongée dans mes réflexions, je peinai à trouver un moyen d'avancer dans mes recherches. J'avais sur moi quelques vêtements, de quoi me nourrir pour quelques jours, et tout ce que j'avais pu économiser ces dernières années… C'était évident que je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin avec tout cela. Quant au médaillon, il me serait difficilement utile si l'homme de la photographie se faisait la malle toutes les deux minutes…

Avec un petit sourire, je me rendis compte de l'ironie de mes pensées. Une personne quittant sa propre photographie… Y avait-il rien de plus absurde? Je fixai d'un air amusé le bijou que je tenais entre mes doigts. Cette histoire avait au moins le mérite d'attiser d'avantage ma curiosité.

Qu'avait ce vieux monsieur de si particulier pour réussir à m'offrir un tel collier?

Je tiquai.

Ce vieux monsieur…? A nouveau, je choisissais la voie la plus simple, n'est-ce pas? La réalité semblait si lointaine que je l'évitais par automatisme. En tout logique, il n'était pas simplement un homme parmi d'autres, mais un membre de ma famille. Une personne faisant partie de ma vie. De ma précédente vie, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins… Mon grand-père.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma respiration subitement douloureuse. Ma vision s'embua, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, errant dans les rues sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Le fait d'avoir mentalement accepté de nommer les choses telles qu'elles sont, de penser à ce vieil homme comme étant de ma famille, venait tout juste de me transpercer le cœur. Une sensation étrange résidait en moi, à la fois merveilleuse et détestable. Une sorte de souffrance heureuse… Une nostalgie basée sur du néant… Car j'avais beau savoir que j'avais vécu avant mon arrivée à l'orphelinat, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je pouvais chercher des bribes de mon existence dans ma mémoire autant que je le voulais, rien ne marchait. Le médaillon prouvait qu'il était mon grand-père, et je l'acceptais d'autant plus en raison de la familiarité qui émanait de la photo… Je savais donc que j'avais connu cet homme. L'évidence était devant moi, et malgré tout, ce brouillard épais avait fait de ma tête sa nouvelle résidence. C'était frustrant… Et terriblement blessant.

Mon champ de vision totalement brouillé, je rentrai violemment en collision avec ce qui me sembla être une personne. Je clignai rapidement des paupières et chassai mes larmes le mieux possible, avant de me confondre en excuses d'une voix hachée.

- Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolée… Je n'étais pas… attentive… Pardon…

Je relevai timidement la tête, mes yeux se posant sur un homme aux cheveux roux, accompagné d'une femme tout aussi rousse que lui. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire radieux et hocha sa tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais probablement tes raisons pour ne pas regarder devant toi, ce n'est pas un problème.

Le sourire que je lui rendis fut presque indécelable. Je n'étais pas spécialement à l'aise avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas, aussi polis soient-ils. C'était sans doute à cause de ma méfiance ou de ma timidité. Je savais bien que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je lui lançai un regard désolé qu'elle sembla comprendre. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, comme prête à dire quelque chose, mais son élan fut coupé par l'enthousiasme soudain de l'homme roux qui l'accompagnait à l'égard de mon sac à dos. Je me crispai légèrement lorsqu'il bondit vers moi, le regard brillant tel un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Magnifique!

La bouche en cœur, des étoiles dans les yeux, il fixait mon sac avec une avidité que j'eus du mal à comprendre. Je le regardai, ébahie, tandis qu'il continuait dans sa lancée.

- Extraordinaire!

Il le tapota du doigt, me plongeant dans un profond malaise.

- Quelle taille! Quelles belles couleurs! Tu as beaucoup de choses dedans? Ce n'est pas trop lourd? Comment est-ce que ça tient sur ton dos? C'est confortable?

- Arthur!

Ne parvenant plus à cacher mon étonnement, j'interrogeai la femme du regard. Elle me répondit avec une gêne évidente.

- Excuse-le. Il est, disons, fasciné par ce genre de choses.

Je battis des paupières. Fasciné? Par mon sac à dos?

Toute tension sembla s'envoler instantanément. Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclatai d'un rire joyeux et soulagé. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de ces deux personnes, mais c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans ma journée troublée.

Amusée, j'enlevai mon sac pour le poser à terre.

- Tenez… Vous pouvez le regarder d'un peu plus près, si vous voulez.

Le dénommé Arthur s'accroupit rapidement pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et l'examina plus attentivement tandis je l'observais, subjuguée. C'était impressionnant de voir ses yeux pétiller de la sorte pour un simple sac. En voilà un qui savait apprécier la beauté de choses toutes simples… C'était admirable.

Me sentant un peu plus à l'aise, je m'accroupis à côté de lui, sans me soucier des passants qui nous regardaient de travers. J'ouvrai les deux tirettes sur le devant du sac, révélant deux poches supplémentaires, tentée de voir sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Par Merlin, mais c'est fantastique!

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, intriguée.

- Par Merlin? C'est un nouveau genre d'expression?

La femme rousse le foudroya du regard, et il sembla se liquéfier.

- Oh, hum… Oui. Eh bien… J'aime modifier les expressions… selon mes envies…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Franchement, cette fois-ci.

- C'est original.

Il toussota, mal à l'aise, tout en se relevant et en balbutiant un rapide « merci ». Perturbée par son changement de comportement, je me levai à mon tour. Les sourcils froncés, je leur demandai :

- Vous partez? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de blessant?

Un lueur attristée passa dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il se tournait vers sa compagne.

- Tu vois, Molly, que nous pouvons facilement nous entendre. Leurs inventions sont tellement intéressantes, alors pourquoi ne pas…

- Arthur! Tais-toi!

Penaud, il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Une seule fois. Pour voir ce que ça donne…

- Tu vois bien ce que ça a donné avec les Dursley. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à accepter Harry pour ce qu'il est…

- C'est différent, elle est jeune, et…

- C'est un non, Arthur, et il est définitif.

Il baissa légèrement sa tête, comme admettant en partie sa défaite. D'une voix douce et bien plus masculine que précédemment, il tenta cependant une dernière fois :

- Ma chérie… Essaye de me comprendre… Tu sais à quel point tout ça m'intéresse… Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante, je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous accepter.

Elle soupira.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de venir ici…

Il insista, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Tu sais… Cela serait également bénéfique à mon travail.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Le visage soudainement illuminé, pressentant sans doute qu'il était à deux doigts de la convaincre, il acheva :

- Je t'assure! Imagine tout ce que je pourrai apprendre sur les Mol… sur eux, simplement en lui posant quelques questions.

- Et tu es obligé de nous dévoiler pour ça? Ne peux-tu pas simplement lui poser tes questions, et ne pas aller plus loin?

Une lueur déterminée s'alluma au fin fond de ses iris.

- Molly, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est une opportunité extraordinaire…

- Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe qui. Pourquoi embêter cette jeune fille? Tu sais bien qu'au fond, aucun d'entre eux ne sait véritablement _voir _les choses. C'est pour ça que nous passons toujours inaperçus! Pourquoi serait-elle différente?

Je frémis, confuse. J'avais beau tenter de suivre leur conversation, cela faisait un moment que j'en avais totalement perdu le fil. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'en étais le sujet principal. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que je ne m'étais pas éclipsée durant leur altercation. Je me figeai lorsque l'homme roux hocha sa tête en ma direction.

- Elle l'est. J'en suis certain.

- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, Arthur. Ne nous met pas en danger pour si peu, enfin! J'avoue qu'elle a tout l'air d'une fille inoffensive, mais nous ne pouvons pas…

Il leva sa main pour l'interrompre et, même si je ne comprenais rien à leur discussion, je fus tout aussi étonnée que sa compagne lorsqu'il prit un air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu le ressens pas?

Elle resta un court instant pétrifiée -nous le restâmes- avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Son aura. Tu le sens parfaitement, toi aussi. Tu sais qu'elle ne nous fera aucun mal.

Molly détourna son regard, troublée.

- Je ne peux pas me fier à une simple sensation.

Il lui sourit affectueusement.

- Tu es bien trop méfiante, ma chérie. Ne sous-estimes pas nos dons.

Elle se crispa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ne parle pas aussi fort, enfin!

J'eus la sensation que mon cœur entamait un tour de grand huit à l'intérieur de mon corps, avant de se coincer dans ma gorge. _Nos dons? _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Qui étaient donc ces gens? Ils avaient pourtant l'air d'être deux personnes respectueuses et pleine de bonté. Notamment le dénommé Arthur, avec son amour inconditionnel pour mon sac, aussi étrange soit-il. Je déglutis, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux d'eux, comme coupée du monde. Avec stupéfaction, je vis l'homme s'avancer vers moi, ignorant les menaces de sa partenaire.

- Arthur, je te défends… Si tu _oses_ faire ça…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme si j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de véritablement important allait se dérouler, je le regardais passivement arriver à mon niveau et se pencher légèrement vers moi. Dans un murmure, il me souffla :

- J'ai un secret à te raconter. Voudrais-tu l'entendre?

Je restai immobile telle une statue de glace, le sang affluant jusque dans mes oreilles. Quelle était cette sensation? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je savais déjà ce qu'il avait à me dire? La sensation de savoir… Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à nommer la chose. Je mordis ma lèvre, coléreuse. Tout cela était à nouveau dû à ma perte de mémoire, n'est-ce pas?

Les mots franchirent mes lèvres par automatisme.

- Dites-le moi.

Il se redressa quelque peu, le visage souriant.

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, pas vrai?

J'hochai la tête et répondit d'une petite voix.

- J'ai eu ma dose de bizarrerie pour aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

- Certaine?

J'acquiesçai.

- Allez-y.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille tandis que la femme rousse s'époumonait, à quelques mètres de nous.

- Si tu fais ça, Arthur, je… je… Je ne cuisinerai plus jamais pour toi!

Il l'ignora, s'approchant d'avantage.

- Je te préviens! Tu iras te faire tes toasts tout seul!

- Nous sommes…

Je m'arrêtai momentanément de respirer.

- Tu n'auras plus de pancakes! Tu…

Trop tard. Les mots franchirent sa bouche, réduisant en miettes ses derniers efforts.

- …des sorciers.

_Silence total. Esprit déconnecté. _

_Le monde entier disparaissant, ne laissant place qu'à une sensation de néant. _

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas envie de rire? Pourquoi ses mots venaient-ils de me poignarder en plein cœur? Pourquoi avais-je cette subite envie d'hurler mon désespoir? Un sentiment d'extrême injustice… De nostalgie, peut-être… L'impression d'avoir été privée de quelque chose._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi cette simple phrase me pétrifiait-elle ainsi? Pourquoi? _

_Je savais que j'avais la réponse. Mais j'étais coincée car, comme toujours… Je ne me souvenais pas. Je savais, sans vraiment savoir… Où était la logique, dans tout ça?_

Je serrai mes poings, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes tremblements. Arthur se redressa, l'air déboussolé et légèrement inquiet. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce que j'éclate de rire suite à sa révélation. Les yeux légèrement brillants, je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour la première fois, toute timidité oubliée. Instinctivement, je lui révélai :

- J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il vous plait…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la femme rousse, qui vint rapidement nous rejoindre, l'air tout aussi désemparée que lui. Elle me demanda d'une voix si douce que j'en frémis :

- Que t'arrive-t-il? N'es-tu pas choquée par ce que vient de te dire Arthur?

Je baissai les yeux. Je me posais la même question…

- Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer… Mais… S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de m'imposer de la sorte, mais… Vous êtes mon seul espoir. Je le sais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi…

Ils se dévisagèrent avant d'échanger un regard qui en disait long. Molly hocha sa tête et me prit par les épaules pour me guider, tandis qu'Arthur ramassait mon sac avec une difficulté que je ne remarquai pas.

- Très bien. Allons ailleurs, les gens nous observent.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes dans un pub si bondé qu'il en devenait l'endroit idéal pour discuter. Les gens autour de nous parlaient de façon si animée qu'il était évident que personne ne nous entendrait ni ne nous dérangerait. Nous nous installâmes à une petite table ronde, dans un coin assez éloigné.

Je fus la seule à commander une boisson, la gorge bien trop sèche pour m'en passer. Une fois mon jus d'orange à portée de main, j'en avalais une longue gorgée, et reposai mon verre, tendue.

Ils m'encouragèrent à débuter mon récit. Gênée, je débitai mon histoire assez rapidement, les yeux fixés sur mon verre. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai dans mes explications, je prenais peu à peu confiance en moi et finissais par les regarder tout en parlant. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Converser avec eux me paraissait naturel et, au fond, je sentais que c'était la chose à faire.

Ce fut donc sans hésitation que je leur contai l'histoire du médaillon. Si le mot « sorcier » était sorti de leur bouche, je pouvais bien parler d'une photographie animée… La femme fut la première à se prononcer. D'un ton plus qu'étonné, elle demanda :

- L'homme de la photo est parti?

Je ressortais le bijou de ma poche, tout en lui répondant, légèrement hésitante.

- Oui. Mais il est revenu par la suite. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais si vous pouviez la regarder et me dire si vous avez une idée de la façon dont elle a été faite… Ou si vous connaissez la personne…

Je lui tendis le collier d'une main tremblante d'appréhension, et le laissai tomber dans sa paume. Elle échangea un regard intense avec son partenaire.

- C'est impossible qu'elle possède ce genre de photo, n'est-ce pas? Les Moldus ne peuvent pas en voir les mouvements…

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon jus, ne tiquant pas à l'entente de ce mot que je devrais considérer comme inconnu. Mes doigts se resserrèrent avec force autour de mon verre tandis qu'elle l'ouvrait, Arthur regardant avec avidité par-dessus son épaule.

Ma fréquence cardiaque augmenta considérablement lorsque leurs visages devinrent blêmes. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent d'un même mouvement et de concert, ils s'exclamèrent :

- Dumbledore!

Ils relevèrent vers moi leurs visages stupéfaits, mais il était trop tard, mon esprit s'était déjà envolé.

_Dumbledore… Dumbledore… Dumbledore… _

_Ce nom résonnait dans ma tête avec une intensité surprenante. _

_Dumbledore… _

Un cri m'échappa tandis qu'une douleur lancinante traversait mon crâne. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes, mon visage se tordant sous la souffrance. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Je n'entendis pas Arthur et Molly se précipiter sur moi et, sans pouvoir me retenir, je sombrai dans le néant, ce silence total si paisible et confortable…

* * *

De faibles échos me parvenaient, mais mon esprit eut du mal à les assimiler. Je tentai d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Je me résignai à patienter…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à la faire rentrer dans le Terrier…

Un soupir.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

- Ce n'est pas une Moldue.

- Exact. Mais je ne comprends pas… Tu as vu son médaillon? Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien Dumbledore. Je n'avais jamais entendu qu'il avait eu des enfants…

- Il faut croire que si, ou elle ne serait pas là.

Un raclement de gorge.

- ça y est, j'ai tout expliqué aux autres.

- Merci, Ron.

- Mais, maman… Tu es sûre qu'elle est la petite fille de Dumbledore?

Un nouveau soupir.

- Aucune idée. C'est probable…

- Mais il est… Hum… Plutôt âgé…

- Et alors?

- Eh bien, tu sais…

- Ron, enfin!

- Quoi? Je m'interroge, c'est tout.

- Tu sais bien que nous avons le pouvoir de nous faire vieillir plus lentement. Tu crois que Dumbledore a vécu comment passé ses cents ans? Est-ce qu'il a l'air de faire son âge, selon toi?

Silence gêné.

- Oh, hum… Je n'avais pas pensé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais donc imaginé, je me le demande…

- Hum…

- De toute manière, le seul moyen d'en être sûr est de demander à Dumbledore lui-même.

- Vous… Vous allez le faire venir… Ici?

Des bruits de pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ronichou? Serais-tu déstabilisé face à la grandeur du Directeur?

- T'es qu'un crétin, Fred.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère!

- Merci, Papa.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit pour toi, Fred.

Un rire.

- Ne mens pas. Je sais bien que tu m'aimes!

De multiples rires en chœur…

_Rien qu'avec mon ouïe, je pouvais le détecter… Le bonheur. Cette ambiance si chaleureuse… _

Je frémis. Ce sentiment semblait m'avoir donner la force de sortir de ma léthargie. Avec quelques difficultés cependant, j'entrouvris légèrement mes paupières.

- Elle se réveille!

- Très observateur, Ron…

- Bon, ça suffit, vous deux.

Tout en ouvrant mes yeux, je tournai légèrement la tête pour mieux voir qui se trouvait là. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa lorsque je constatais que la pièce était bondée… de roux.

Instinctivement, lorsque je vis tous les regards posés sur moi, je virai au rouge pivoine et baissai la tête. Molly, qui se trouvait le plus près de moi, m'aida à me redresser et m'encouragea.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te sentir à ton aise avec nous. Ne sois pas déstabilisée par mes fils, ils sont doux comme des agneaux.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'on fait la nuit…

- Bien dis, Georges!

- Merci, Fred.

- Je t'en pris, Georges.

- Non, c'est moi, Fred.

- Georges…

- Fred…

Elle foudroya les deux plus grands garçons du regard.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises!

J'avais observé la scène en silence, légèrement intimidée, mais toute ma gêne sembla s'envoler. Sans prévenir, j'éclatai de rire, les mains sur les côtes, provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire sur le visage des jumeaux.

Bientôt, mon fou rire se propagea dans la pièce et je me sentis vibrer d'émotion… J'avais l'impression d'être… _vivante. _C'était merveilleux…

Lorsque l'instant prit fin, j'éprouvai une once de regret, mais mon sourire ne me quitta pas. J'adressai un regard reconnaissant aux parents.

- Merci… De ne pas m'avoir laissé dans le pub, je veux dire…

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout nat…

Arthur s'interrompit, conscient que mon regard avait dévié vers le sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever brusquement du canapé, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Ma question me resta en travers de la gorge. Je fixai avec effarement le chiffon qui semblait nettoyer le sol de lui-même.

L'air subitement paniquée, Molly se précipita vers moi.

- Oh, euh… Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est… hum…

- …Familier.

Les roux se tournèrent tous vers moi.

- Pardon?

Je lui adressai un faible sourire.

- C'est étrange… Je devrais être entrain de m'enfuir en courant, mais… C'est exactement comme tout à l'heure, lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous étiez des sorciers… ça me parait… Juste familier. Je pourrais vous accuser à tort de vous être moqués de moi, je pourrais dire que tout cela n'est qu'une farce et que je n'y crois pas… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça me parait naturel… Et pourtant… Pourtant…

Ma voix se brisa.

- Pourtant je n'y comprends rien… Je me sens à mon aise sans le vouloir… Je…

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

- Je suis perdue…

Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des rouquins vint s'assoir à côté de moi, à ma grande surprise. Il me fit un petit sourire, le bout de ses oreilles légèrement rouge.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. On va appeler Dumbledore, et tout ira mieux. D'accord?

Je lui répondis par un sourire ému.

- Merci.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot, et il résumait tout… Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je percevais une once de stress émanant de tout ce petit monde. Je me retournai vers mon voisin, l'air interrogateur.

- Est-ce simplement moi, ou vous semblez tous un peu nerveux?

Il éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

- Disons qu'il possède… eh bien…

L'un des jumeaux -je n'aurai su dire lequel- vint à notre encontre et tapa son frère dans le dos, l'air amusé.

- Tu peux lui dire, Ron!

Il se tourna vers moi :

- Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde, d'après la majorité des gens.

Je soupirai, abattue. A nouveau, cette sensation de déjà savoir quelque chose, et pourtant sans s'en souvenir. Cela prouvait bien que tout concordait… Comment était-ce possible que je _ressente _la vérité sans m'en rappeler? C'était vraiment désagréable, finalement.

Une main s'agita devant mon visage, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Ehoh, tu vas bien?

Je relevai ma tête vers le jumeau et acquiesçai.

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il me lança un regard attristé.

- Il semblerait que ta perte de mémoire soit dure à gérer…

J'acquiesçai, détournant le regard. La voix forte de Molly me prit par surprise.

- ça suffit. N'attendons pas un seul instant de plus. Le seul moyen de tout régler est de faire venir Dumbledore. Maintenant.

Mon cœur se retourna, et le monde autour de moi sembla se volatiliser.

_Maintenant? _J'allais le voir… _tout de suite? _Une subite pression s'empara de moi. Que devrais-je faire? Que devrais-je dire? Allait-il me reconnaitre? Qu'allait-il penser de moi? Devenant rouge de stress, je fis un bond lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion émana de la cheminée.

Je louchai légèrement vers Molly, ma question muette lui parvenant sans problème.

- Arthur a envoyé son Patronus… C'est… euh… enfin, peu importe. Il arrivera par la cheminée d'ici quelques instants.

Je me statufiais, battant des paupières à toute vitesse dans un étrange tic nerveux. Le feu de la cheminée devenant progressivement vert n'arrangeait en rien mon état. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je sentis ma respiration s'arrêter lorsque les flammes s'élevèrent brusquement, puis redescendirent avec lenteur, laissant apparaître une silhouette haute et fine. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler sans que je puisse les retenir, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de l'homme qui sortit alors de la cheminée, époussetant l'étrange robe bleue et argentée qu'il portait. Je ne me formalisai cependant pas de son apparence, trop occupée à le dévisager. Je sentais des regards posés sur moi dans mon dos, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, bouleversée.

Lorsqu'il releva un visage souriant vers nous, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Arthur, sentant peut-être mon malaise, se précipita vers lui pour l'accueillir.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Vous avez reçu mon message… J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas.

- Pas le moins du monde, Arthur. J'étais simplement dans mon bureau.

Il sorti une petite boite de sa poche et la lui tendit.

- Un bonbon au citron?

Il ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur moi. J'avais conscience du fait que j'avais désormais les joues inondées de larmes, mais que pouvais-je bien y faire? Honteuse, je baissai la tête, tout en reniflant.

A travers le rideaux formé par mes cheveux, j'aperçu le bas d'une robe bleue et argentée, s'avancer avant de s'arrêter juste en face de moi. Mon cœur se retourna lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour me tendre la boite de bonbons.

- Tenez, prenez-en un. Ils sont délicieux. Je suis sûr que vous en oublierez tous vos soucis.

Gardant ma tête bien baissée, je tendis timidement la main et en attrapai un du bout des doigts avant de le mettre dans ma bouche.

En quelques secondes, le gout du citron explosa mes papilles, brulant mes sens. Un sanglot m'échappa. Comment avais-je pu oublier jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de…

- …mes préférés.

- Pardon?

Mon menton se mit à trembler, je crispai mes poings. C'était si douloureux d'être à la portée de ses souvenirs, mais de ne pas se les remémorer. Par conséquent, me souvenir de ne serait-ce qu'un simple parfum était… la plus belle des choses au monde.

D'une voix brisée, je murmurai :

- Merci… Ils sont excellents…

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir son sourire. Il me retendis la boite.

- Un autre?

La phrase sortit de ma bouche sans prévenir.

- Les bonbons, ça fait grossir.

J'entendis son rire.

- C'est au citron. Parfaitement naturel, et sans sucre, je vous le garantis.

A nouveau, une phrase m'échappa, sortie de nulle part.

- Tu me l'avais déjà dit pour la tarte au chocolat. Je te crois plus, maintenant.

Il se figea tandis que je plaquais une main sur ma bouche, effarée. Qu'avais-je dis? Et d'où est-ce que ça venait?

Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur mes genoux, tremblante. Je n'osai pas lever la tête…

- Regardez-moi.

J'entendis la respiration des autres se couper de concert avec la mienne. Il était si prêt… Juste un petit coup d'œil… Un tout petit coup d'œil pour voir à quoi il ressemble d'aussi prêt…

Je relevai très légèrement la tête, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour changer quoi que ce soit. Le trac m'empêchait d'agir, comme toujours. Je n'étais qu'une lâche, comme d'habitude…

Il répéta d'une voix ferme :

- Regardez-moi. Levez votre tête vers moi… Je ne vous ferai rien.

Serrant les dents, mes mains posées sur mes cuisses tellement crispées que je m'en faisais mal, je relevai la tête avec une lenteur extrême.

Finalement, j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

Le choc fut violent. Ses iris bleus me retournèrent, si proches, si réels… Je les aurais reconnu entre mille. Je ne me souvenais théoriquement pas des moments passés avec lui, mais ce regard… Je ne pouvais que le reconnaitre. Celui de la photo n'était rien… Rien, comparé à celui-ci.

- Impossible…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son teint devint livide et, prit d'une faiblesse, il tomba en arrière. Par réflexe, je me précipitai vers lui, et m'agenouillai à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que ça v…

Ma question se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je réalisai qu'il me regardait comme quiconque regarderait un fantôme. Je ramenai ma main, qui s'était automatiquement tendue vers lui, le long de mon corps. Peinée, je baissai une nouvelle fois la tête. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi?

A nouveau, il répéta :

- Impossible…

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui, mon regard se faisant suppliant. Qu'il parle, ou je ne le supporterai pas…

- T… Tu…

Je le fixai sans ciller. Il allait me dire quelque chose, pas vrai? J'allais comprendre… Tout allait s'éclairer, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu… Tu étais…

J'étais? J'étais quoi? Qu'il le dise, par pitié! Je n'en pouvais plus…

- Par Merlin… Mais je te croyais _morte!_


	3. Heureuse Souffrance

_**Chapitre III**__- Heureuse Souffrance_

_

* * *

_

**« Il n'est pire douleur que le souvenir du bonheur au temps de l'infortune » **

-_ Dante _

* * *

- …je te croyais _morte! _

Mon cœur cessa momentanément de battre. Et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, d'ailleurs? Morte? Comment ça? Pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose? Pourquoi tout semblait-il d'un coup bien plus compliqué que lorsque je ne savais rien? Je serrai mes dents, subitement coléreuse envers moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de vouloir en savoir plus sur mon passé? Je me sentais comme engloutie par une tornade, dévorée par un océan… La tournure des évènements me dépassaient et, en cet instant, tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête que j'aurai voulu perdre conscience. Pour me couper de tout cela.

- J'ai été stupide… Je n'aurai pas dû venir… J'aurai dû savoir que je ne tiendrai pas le coup…

Je me relevai, les jambes tremblantes, constatant qu'il ne me regardait désormais plus.

- J'ai toujours préféré me défiler… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai. J'aurai… J'aurai dû rester là bas…

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, je ne voyais presque pas où j'allais, mais je me dirigeai tout de même vers la première porte que je pus trouver. Je ne prêtai pas attention aux éclats de voix qui m'entouraient et attrapai la poignée.

- Serena!

Je me figeai. Une main ferme m'attrapa par l'épaule et me retourna.

- Ne pars pas. S'il te plait.

Je restai silencieuse. Que pouvais-je dire en cet instant? Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais. Il me força à relever la tête vers lui, et je posai sur son visage un regard troublé. Une peine démesurée m'envahie lorsque des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux clairs et qu'il resserra sa poigne sur mon épaule. Je bégayai légèrement :

- J… Je ne sais plus… où j'en suis. Je ne… me souviens même pas… Je sens pourtant que c'est vrai… Et tu me dis que j'étais morte… Je…

Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur mon autre épaule et il me força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux rougis.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je vais t'aider, tu m'entends? Alors essayes de te calmer… Je ne te laisserai plus tomber, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais tu dois te ressaisir… Pour moi. Je t'en prie.

L'effet fut instantané. Ses mots me touchèrent comme jamais et, sans même m'en rendre compte, un élan de pure affection me traversa. Etonnamment sereine, je me retrouvai à le serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Je savais bien que mes larmes tâchaient désormais sa robe extravagante, mais pour rien au monde je ne me serai séparée de lui. Je l'avais trouvé, et il m'acceptait. Comment pouvais-je le laisser partir, à présent?

Avec douceur, sa main vint me caresser les cheveux et je l'entendis murmurer :

- Ma petite-fille… Ma pauvre petite-fille…

Il renifla légèrement, provoquant chez moi un nouveau sanglot. Heureux, cette fois-ci. En cet instant, une vague de soulagement vint prendre la place de toute la tension que j'avais accumulé. Et, pour la première fois, la définition même du mot bonheur prenait tout son sens. Je laissai un petit sourire de contentement se former sur mes lèvres et resserrai ma prise, froissant d'avantage sa robe.

Derrière nous, une marée de roux aux yeux rouges. Un spectacle plutôt surprenant… Mais comment aurais-je pu le remarquer? A ce moment précis, mon attention toute entière était concentrée sur _lui. _Un membre de ma famille. Celle que je ne connaissais plus, mais que j'avais décidé de retrouver. Une partie de mon passé oublié.

Mes yeux clos, je profitai pleinement de ce que je ressentais. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier? Cette chaleur, cette tendresse, ce sentiment de sécurité… Enfermée dans mon cocon, j'étais si bien… Je me sentais flotter, comme portée par le vent…

Tout se faisait silencieux…

- Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie…

- Laissons-là se reposer. En attendant, je vais tout vous expliquer.

* * *

Tapant violemment du poing contre la table, chose qu'il faisait pourtant rarement, Dumbledore s'exclama d'une voix emprunte d'une fureur sans borne :

- Qui que ce soit qui ait osé se jouer de moi de la sorte, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer ainsi!

Son timbre montait crescendo :

- J'ai vu son cadavre de mes propres yeux…

Arthur et Molly le fixaient avec tristesse, mais ne pipaient mot, bien conscients que dire quoi que ce soit serait inutile.

- Je ne peux pas le tolérer. Me faire croire à sa mort… Quiconque ose s'en prendre ceux que j'aime se doit de payer le prix!

Les parents Weasley frémirent.

Haine. Vengeance. Le regard du Directeur s'était transformé en véritable brasier. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un symbole de sagesse, de tolérance et de pardon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins capable de devenir menaçant. Sa puissance était certes au service du Bien, mais il n'en devenait pas un Saint.

On ne touchait pas à sa famille sans risquer de s'en mordre les doigts…

Timidement, Arthur proposa :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'œuvre de… Vous-Savez-Qui?

Il croisa ses mains sous ses lunettes en demies-lunes, l'air songeur.

- Il n'était pas censé connaître son existence… Ma fille avait tout fait pour la protéger, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le relais, après son décès.

Les deux Weasley baissèrent leurs yeux, gênés d'en apprendre plus sur la tragédie qu'avait vécu le Directeur.

- Tom était parfaitement capable de s'en prendre à ma famille pour m'atteindre… C'est lui qui a commandité le meurtre de ma fille et de son mari, quand Serena avait à peine 5 ans. Mais…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, puis reprit, réfléchissant à voix haute :

- L'information n'aurait pas pu lui parvenir, nous avions utilisé un sortilège de Fidelitas. Nous étions tous trois Gardiens du secret, et Tom n'aurait pu être au courant que si…

Il s'interrompit.

- Impossible. Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ma fille aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de sacrifier Serena.

Molly tenta d'une voix faible :

- Personne d'autre n'était au courant?

- Personne. En tout cas à ma connaissance.

- Alors peut-être que le mari de votre fille… Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est simplement une supposition…

Dumbledore soupira, l'air las et épuisé.

- Il n'aurait pas fait ça, tout de même… Il s'agissait de la sécurité de son enfant.

- Peut-être ne connaissez-vous pas toute l'histoire… Ce serait terrible, certes, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il aurait vendu sa propre fille? Pour quelle raison aurait-il commis un acte aussi immonde?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… J'espère que nous faisons fausse piste.

- Je l'espère également, Molly. Je l'espère…

Arthur l'interrogea sur un point qui le tracassait :

- Allez-vous parler de tout cela à Serena?

Le sorcier soupira, tout en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi perdu.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas qu'elle supporterait une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, surtout si elle implique une trahison de son propre père. Cela ferait trop de choses à gérer d'un coup. Je vais d'abord tenter de trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Peut-être est-elle au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore… Je vais faire mon possible pour l'aider, et nous verrons par la suite.

Gênée, Mme Weasley se tortilla légèrement sur son siège.

- Il reste un… petit détail.

Il sourit.

- Oui, vous m'avez donné un résumé vraiment compacté de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, alors j'imagine bien qu'il manque beaucoup de détails.

- Enfin… Ce n'est pas un détail si petit que ça…

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Elle soupira.

- Serena a été élevée dans un orphelinat.

- Oui, vous me l'avez dit.

- Un orphelinat… Moldu.

Il se pétrifia, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je vous demande pardon?

* * *

Emmitouflée dans une couette bien chaude, un coussin moelleux contre ma joue, je me réveillai en douceur, tandis qu'une brise délicate me caressait le visage…

Mes pensées se stoppèrent net. Une brise délicate? Il y avait un problème, là… J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et me figeai. Sous le coup de la surprise, je ne pus retenir mon hurlement et me mis à marteler mon opposant à coup de coussin.

- Hé, du calme! C'est Fred!

Je m'immobilisais, reconnaissant la voix de l'un des rouquins. Tandis que je me remémorai la journée de la veille, je réalisai mon erreur. Rouge de gêne, je me confondais en excuses.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… J'avais oublié que je me trouvais ici… Je ne voulais pas…

- …m'assassiner avec ton coussin?

Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse.

- Pardon.

Il s'assit sur mon lit, si rayonnant de bonne humeur que ça en était contagieux. Je me détendis.

- C'est uniquement dû à mon imagination tordue ou bien tu me soufflais sur le visage?

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Non, tu as raison. C'était pour te réveiller en douceur. Je ne voulais pas t'offrir le réveil à la mode Weasley dès ton premier jour.

Je me redressai, curieuse.

- C'est quel genre de réveil?

Il haussa ses épaules, taquin.

- Tu ne préfères pas le savoir, crois-moi.

Mon sourire s'effaça quelque peu lorsque je remarquai qu'il me fixait avec un air un peu trop coquin à mon goût. Battant tous les records en matière de rougissement, je pris rapidement l'aspect d'une véritable tomate.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout sourire.

- Rien… Joli pyjama.

Etonnée, je baissai les yeux vers ma tenue. Je m'étranglai à la vue d'un pyjama rose recouvert de nounours.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est que ça?

- Eh bien… Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment une taille de mannequin, et comme tu es relativement petite… Faut nous excuser, c'était le seul qui t'allait.

Eclatant d'un rire que je trouvais démesurément sadique, il sortit de la chambre, tout en me faisant un signe de la main.

- On se revoit au petit déjeuner!

Vexée, je lançai mon coussin vers lui, mais le ratai de peu. Sa voix résonna dans le couloir.

- T'iras le chercher toi-même, vilaine. T'avais qu'à pas m'attaquer!

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Les enfants de cette famille étaient de vrais phénomènes. C'était même plutôt agréable…

Je m'apprêtais à me débarrasser de ma couverture lorsque quelqu'un entra, mon coussin dans les bras. Mon visage s'illumina, tandis que je croisai son regard bleu ciel.

- Bonjour!

Il m'ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

- Bonjour, Serena. Bien dormi?

J'acquiesçai vivement, profitant pleinement du sentiment de sécurité qui émanait de sa présence.

- Oui… J'en avais bien besoin, je crois.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. La journée d'hier n'a pas été de tout repos…

J'hochai silencieusement la tête, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés. Son air sérieux me mit mal à l'aise. Inquiète, je lui demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il y a un problème?

Il soupira, l'air navré.

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter de si bon matin, mais -ne panique pas-, je dirai qu'il s'agit d'une urgence.

Je clignai des yeux.

- Une urgence? De quoi s'agit-il?

Hésitant, il tenta :

- Tu n'as jamais… pratiqué de magie, n'est-ce pas?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je pouvais facilement deviner…

- J'ai du retard, n'est-ce pas?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, une lueur légèrement attristée dans le regard.

- Beaucoup de retard. _Trop _de retard, à vrai dire.

Mon estomac se noua sous le coup de l'anxiété. D'une voix fébrile, il poursuivit :

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne pourras jamais l'utiliser, mais tu vas devoir commencer par les bases et… Même en travaillant très dur durant ces vacances, je doute que je puisse te faire aller plus loin qu'un niveau de troisième année d'ici septembre. Si, bien sûr, tu te sens aptes à commencer ton apprentissage. Je ne te force pas.

- Et pour quelqu'un comme moi, la logique des choses voudrait que je sois actuellement en…?

- Septième année.

- Oh… ça fait une sacrée marge.

- Je suis désolé.

Je baissai les yeux, ressentant tout de même une légère honte.

- C'est un peu comme si j'étais une idiote, pas vrai?

Son regard se fit plus intense et il me prit par les épaules.

- Ne redis jamais ça, c'est compris? Tu n'es pas une idiote. Avec de l'entraînement, tu pourrais devenir aussi bonne que les autres. Ce serait simplement un peu plus tard… Je t'aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais. Il faudrait juste que tu ne baisses pas les bras.

- Très bien. Je veux bien essayer.

Il m'adressa son sourire le plus radieux. La familiarité de la situation était si forte que mon cœur rata un battement.

- Je reconnais bien ma petite fille.

Emue, je rosis de plaisir. Je voulus lui faire part de mon contentement, mais un autre élément important me vint en tête.

- Par contre…

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Oui?

Timidement, je lui révélai :

- Si c'est possible, j'aimerai également essayer de résoudre mon autre problème.

Il se tendit légèrement et, même s'il essayait clairement de ne pas le laisser paraître, je l'avais bien senti.

- Tu parles de ta perte de mémoire?

J'acquiesçai.

- Tu pourrais… me raconter, par exemple.

Son regard se voila, et il détourna sa tête. Il me répondit en fixant le mur :

- Ou bien je pourrais trouver un moyen de te faire retrouver progressivement la mémoire. Si je te raconte moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette période, tu vas avoir l'impression de te rappeler, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas. Ce sera uniquement parce que je te l'aurais moi-même dit… Alors que si j'arrive à trouver un autre moyen…

Pleine d'espoir, je me débarrassai vivement de ma couverture et me levai pour me poster devant lui.

- C'est possible?

- Ce sera long, et difficile… Mais réalisable, si nous nous y mettons tous les deux.

- Vraiment? Merci! Merci beaucoup!

Je levais les bras en guise de victoire, comme si la nouvelle m'avait momentanément dévergondée. Voyant son iris fixés sur moi, je ramenai mes bras le long de mon corps, rougissante.

- Hum… Désolée.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, bien au contraire. Je suis content de te voir heureuse.

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire.

- Et moi de te voir, tout court.

Il toussota légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tiens… Je lui avais fait plaisir. Fière de moi, je virevoltai jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

- Tu comptes sortir comme ça?

Je levai vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

- Comment ça?

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Si tu aimes les pyjama à nounours, pourquoi pas…

* * *

Une fois habillée, je descendis rapidement les escaliers, puis tentai de trouver mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. J'y fus accueillis par une Mme Weasley plus que rayonnante et son mari, lisant tranquillement le journal, sirotant son café. Je m'adressai à eux le plus poliment possible, d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Bonjour M. et Mme Weasley…

Simultanément, ils posèrent leur regard sur moi. Le père Weasley posa sa tasse et me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu peux m'appeler Arthur, tu sais.

- Oh… Euh… D'accord.

Sa femme m'intercepta et me fourra un plateau de petits pains dans les mains.

- Et je préfèrerai aussi que tu m'appelles Molly, d'accord? Tu es la bienvenue chez nous, alors ça ne pose pas de problème. Oh, et mange autant que tu veux. Tu as besoin de force.

J'acquiesçai, heureuse et légèrement plus relaxée.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie.

Je m'installai tranquillement à la table et attrapai un petit pain. Je mordis timidement dedans et fut surprise par la douceur de sa texture. C'était moelleux, mais terriblement savoureux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas fondre…

Je ricanai nerveusement. Arthur loucha dans ma direction.

- Un problème?

Je m'étouffai, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste… délicieux.

Molly rosit de plaisir, avant de retourner se consacrer à la préparation des repas. Tout en dégustant mon petit déjeuner, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle maniait sa baguette avec une aisance et une grâce déconcertantes. Pas que je sois en mesure de faire des comparaisons… Mais je trouvais ça magnifique. A mes yeux, elle était vraiment douée. Le rire de son mari m'éjecta de mes pensées.

- Ma chérie, je crois que tu as une admiratrice.

Je reposais mon verre de jus, et me tournai vers la cuisinière.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous fixer comme ça… C'est juste que vous êtes vraiment impressionnante.

Elle sembla touchée.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est même flatteur de savoir que tu t'intéresses. Tu es libre de venir voir de plus prêt quand tu veux.

- Vraiment?

Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je souris, radieuse. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, comme portée par l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais oublié. Le regard lumineux, je lui demandai :

- Où étais-tu passé?

Il s'assit à mes côtés, sa barbe blanche si longue qu'elle entrait en contact avec le rebord de la table.

- A Poudlard, j'avais quelques affaires à régler.

Je tiquai.

- Poudlard?

Il me fixa un instant sans comprendre puis, finalement, une lueur passa dans son regard, signe qu'il avait saisit le sens de ma question.

- Oh… L'école de Magie dans laquelle j'aimerai te faire entrer en Septembre.

Arthur leva les yeux de son journal et Molly abandonna sa tâche en cours. Cette dernière lui demanda :

- Vous comptez la faire aller à Poudlard?

- Après un entrainement intensif, oui.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent.

- _Intensif? _Enfin, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand je le devançai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était ma décision. Je préfère commencer tout de suite, j'ai déjà assez de retard comme ça.

Molly s'adressa directement au Directeur.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas la faire aller en première année, j'espère?

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans mon dos. J'en déduisis instantanément que les enfants Weasley étaient arrivés pour le déjeuner. Légèrement rouge, je les entendis s'arrêter, sans doute pour écouter la conversation. Je déglutis difficilement, tandis que la réponse fusait :

- Peut-être pas en première année, mais en troisième, tout au mieux.

Le père Weasley se leva et en oublia momentanément toute politesse :

- Albus! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Les autres élèves vont avoir du mal avec ce genre de situation, et Serena encore plus. Vous devriez plutôt la faire étudier à domicile ou…

Il hocha négativement sa tête.

- L'apprentissage sera bien plus efficace dans un lieu tel que Poudlard. Elle progresserait bien trop lentement à domicile.

- Mais…

- Je ne la force pas. Serena a accepté de sa propre initiative. Pas vrai?

J'hochai la tête. Je savais bien qu'il avait raison et si je voulais ne pas prendre trop de retard, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Il a raison. Je suis prête à courir le risque…

Je leur souris timidement.

- Enfin, je crois.

- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis d'ici là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas.

Les enfants Weasley, considérant que la discussion était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient s'incruster sans poser de problème, s'installèrent avec nous à la table. Lorsqu'il tendit sa main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, Ron avala sa gorgée de travers, les yeux exorbités.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Le message était clair. _« comment ça se fait que Dumbledore est comme ça? On dirait juste un vieux papy ». _Il était peut-être le plus grand sorcier du monde selon certains, mais pour moi, il était tout simplement ma famille. Et je savais qu'ils le comprendraient un jour, eux aussi.

Fière, je mordis avidement dans un second petit pain… Avant d'avaler de travers. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Je toussai à n'en plus finir mais ça non plus, je ne le réalisai pas. Pas plus que Mme Weasley qui tentait de me faire boire un verre d'eau pour arranger la situation.

Je terminai le verre et, par automatisme, je le posai bruyamment sur la table. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, une pensée ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit avant cet instant… Pourquoi seulement maintenant? J'avais été si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une personne de ma famille que je n'avais pas pensé au reste… Est-ce que, inconsciemment, j'avais su que la question ne valait pas la peine d'être posée?

Mes yeux subitement brillants, je me tournai vers le Directeur. Son visage se décomposa tandis que mon menton se mit à trembler. D'une voix inquiète, il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as mal quelque part?

J'hochai négativement la tête, mes larmes roulants le long de mes joues.

Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait que je me trouvais désormais dans mon véritable monde, et que cela favorisait la réapparition de bribes de sensations ou autres pressentiments vis-à-vis de mon passé… Mais une chose était sûre : je _savais. _Même si j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir.

- Serena? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens de sorte à lui faire comprendre que je n'accepterai que la vérité. D'une voix brisée, je murmurai :

- Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas?

Les visages autour de moi devinrent livides. Le silence se fit.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire?

- Mes parents. Ils sont décédés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Mon cœur se brisa en milles morceaux.

- Alors j'ai raison?

Il se prit le visage entre les mains, clairement déboussolé.

- Serena…

Mon regard se fit dur pour la première fois.

- Dis-le moi! J'ai le droit de savoir!

- Je ne sais pas si…

Hors de moi, je me levai brusquement.

- Dis-le-m…

Je battis des paupières, confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Ma vue se brouilla. Un son strident résonna dans mes oreilles et, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas chanceler. Je retombai avec un bruit sourd sur ma chaise.

- Serena! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Je l'entendais m'appeler, mais le bruit aigu résonnant dans mon crâne m'empêchait de rester concentrée et de lui répondre. Je grimaçai de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? La tête me tournant, je fermai mes yeux pour tenter de me calmer, mais mon action eut l'effet contraire. Derrière mes paupières closes, un flot d'images défilait…

_« Ils arrivent! Mets là en sécurité, dépêche toi! Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça. » _

_Quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. La sensation était tellement familière… On me déposait dans un endroit confiné et sombre. Je ronchonnais._

_« J'veux pas aller dans l'armoire… »_

_« S'il te plait, Serena, soit sage, d'accord? Reste ici, juste pour quelques minutes. »_

_« Mais papa… J'veux pas aller dans l'armoire. »_

_« C'est pour ton bien. Promis, je te recherche après. »_

_« Juré? »_

_« Juré » _

_Un flash. Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Et moi… Qui ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder au travers de la mince ouverture entre les deux portières. _

_« Alors comme ça, vous faites parti de la famille de ce déchet qu'est Albus Dumbledore? »_

_« Comment osez-vous! »_

_« Je suppose que c'est un oui… »_

_Silence._

_« Parfait. Lord Voldemort nous a donné l'ordre de vous éliminer »_

_La suite était trop rapide… Tout était bien trop lumineux, bien trop coloré pour que je puisse suivre. Les rayons fusaient bien trop vite… Mais la fin du combat, elle, ne m'échappa pas. _

_Mon menton se mit à trembler et, tandis que les hommes encapuchonnés se volatilisaient, je poussais un cri à fendre l'âme. _

_« Maman… »_

_Je sortis en trottinant de l'armoire et m'élançai vers eux. Je les secouai._

_« Papa, tu dors? Pourquoi tu dors? T'as dit que tu venais me chercher… »_

Je rouvris mes yeux, sous le choc. Tous me dévisageaient d'un air inquiet, mais je n'en avais que faire. Rageuse, je tapai du poing sur la table, les yeux brillants, trop perturbée pour me réjouir d'avoir retrouvé un bout de souvenir -celui-ci n'étant pas forcément une chose dont on voudrait se rappeler. Je me tournai vers le seul qui serait apte à répondre à mes questions. Oubliant mon caractère habituel, je ne me retins pas pour m'exprimer façon moldue.

- Voldemort! C'est qui, ce connard, que je lui fasse la peau?

* * *

Posée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, j'interrogeai à tour de rôle ceux qui étaient assis autour de moi. Je pointai Ron du doigt.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cet assassin s'en est aussi prit aux parents de ton meilleur ami, c'est ça?

Il acquiesça tristement.

- Quelle ordure… C'est inacceptable…

Je me retournai vers Dumbledore.

- Et tu oses me dire qu'on ne peut rien faire contre lui pour le moment?

- Je suis désolé, mais il est bien trop fort. Ne pense même pas à faire quoi que soit toute seule, tu te ferais tuer. Et je ne peux pas permettre ça…

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Désolée…Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Il me sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce souvenir t'a mise hors de toi, et c'est parfaitement normal…

Je soupirai, désespérée.

- Je ne m'en souvenais peut-être pas, mais je le sentais… Que je n'avais pas à les chercher, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Tu vois? Et pourtant… Ce fragment de ma vie m'est revenu d'un coup, juste parce que je pensais à eux. Comment ça se fait que ça ne me soit pas arrivé avant, dans ce cas? C'est parce que je suis de retour dans le monde dont je ne me souvenais pas?

Il alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir relativement large de mon fauteuil et passa un bras autour de mes épaules en guise de réconfort.

- C'est très probable… Mais je pense que c'était une exception, peut-être aussi dû au fait que, sous le coup de la colère, tu étais momentanément instable… Si, comme je le pense, ton amnésie est due à un sortilège, l'intégralité de ta mémoire ne te reviendra pas spontanément. Ce n'est théoriquement pas possible. Peut-être quelques bribes, de temps à autre… Mais je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait aller plus loin. Et je pense aussi que c'était une coïncidence que le souvenir qui te soit revenu soit précisément celui-là.

Il soupira.

- Pardonne moi pour mon égoïsme, mais je préfère être franc. J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu te souviennes de tout, sauf de ça. Tu n'avais pas besoin de revivre cette horreur…

Je baissai mes yeux, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. J'avais effectivement du mal à digérer ce que j'avais vu… Mais j'étais au moins heureuse qu'il soit là pour me soutenir.

La voix de l'un des jumeaux nous sortit de notre torpeur. Il prit une expression enjouée et se leva :

- Stop au désespoir! Vous voulez vous battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui? Faut d'abord avoir la pêche pour ça! Réservons nous une journée bien tranquille, et à partir de demain, tous ensemble, on luttera. Capiche? Qui m'aime me suive!

L'autre jumeau se leva et se posta à côté de lui. Il lui adressa une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Moi je t'aime, Georges!

- ça me touche, Fred.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie, Georges.

- Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, Fred.

- Et toi de même, G…

- ça va, ça va, on vous suit!

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice.

- Tous dans le jardin!

L'un des jumeaux se tourna vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qui veut voir la p'tite nouvelle sur un balai?

* * *

Echevelée et rouge de honte, je me précipitai vers la douche. Le sport, ça n'avait jamais été mon truc. Alors sur un balai… Je m'étais bien évidemment ridiculisée, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Plus jamais je ne toucherai de balai! Jamais!

Fulminant, je passai sous le jet d'eau pour me remettre les idées en place. Quelle idée, aussi, de se lancer une balle dans les airs… C'était tellement plus simple avec les pieds sur terre.

Après m'être suffisamment détendue et rafraichie, je sortis de la douche et balayai la salle du regard, sans trouver ce que je cherchais. Je me tapai le front du plat de la main, réalisant mon oubli. Quelle idiote!

Une serviette nouée autour de moi, je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain pour me précipiter vers la pièce dans laquelle j'avais malencontreusement laissé mon sac à dos. Rapidement, je l'ouvrai et en sortis le premier pyjama qui me tombait sous la main. Je virevoltai, prête à faire demi-tour, puis entrai en collision avec l'un des rouquins.

_Mince. Je ne sais pas à quel jumeau j'ai à faire… _

Le concerné m'envoya un clin d'œil amical. Je m'empourprai.

- Désolée, j'avais… oublié… dans la chambre… euh… Georges?

Il me sourit, clairement amusé par la situation.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu penses que je suis qui, d'après toi?

Triturant nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux, je fixai un point au dessus de son épaule, bien trop embarrassée pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Je vais te donner un indice, dans ce cas.

Réprimant de toute évidence un éclat de rire, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Laisse moi te dire un secret. De nous deux, je suis celui qui voue une passion incommensurable pour les…

- Les quoi?

Il me souffla dans l'oreille, avant de ricaner.

- _Les pyjama à nounours_.

Je me figeai.

- Tu avais vraiment la classe ded…

Par réflexe, je lui balançai ma trousse de toilette à la figure. Il l'attrapa au vol, le visage rieur. Je ronchonnai.

- Fred… Bien sûr.

- Bingo. Tiens, tu as le droit à un présent. Je t'offre cette magnifique trousse de toilette, contenant en prime… Attends, laisse-moi l'ouvrir…

Je lui arrachai précipitamment des mains, et balbutiai à toute vitesse :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ce qu'il y a dedans! C'est… C'est réservé aux filles.

Il se pencha vers moi, taquin.

- Oh vraiment? Je serai bien curieux, pourtant…

Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui, ayant bien conscience du fait que mes joues avait atteint un niveau de coloration bien plus élevé que la moyenne. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer…

- Dis donc, tu es sacrément rouge… Tu as trop chaud?

Il me tendis son bras.

- Je te tiens ta serviette, si tu veux.

Je baissai mes yeux vers mon corps emmitouflé, avant de relever ma tête vers lui, offusquée.

- T… Tu… N'importe quoi!

Sans prévenir, je le contournai et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dans ma précipitation, je manquai de peu de me prendre le tapis dans les pieds et, plus rouge que jamais, claquai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Je soupirai.

- La honte…

Je plaquai mes mains contre mes joues. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je rougisse aussi vite?

Je bondis lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, juste dans mon dos. Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée par ma propre attitude. Ne savais-je donc pas me détendre?

Je déverrouillai la porte, m'attendant à voir Mme Weasley qui, quelques minutes auparavant, m'avait prévenu qu'elle ramènerait dans la salle de bain une pile de serviettes à ranger et que je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter si j'entendais quelqu'un toquer. Je l'entrouvris.

Des serviettes? Oui.

Des cheveux roux? Oui.

Mme Weasley? Non.

J'haussai mes sourcils.

- Encore toi?

Fred me lança un sourire narquois.

- Je sais, je me suis transformé en super-glue ce matin. Mais c'est de ta faute.

Je m'offusquai :

- De ma faute? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu as porté mon pyjama fav…

- Oh, je te _jure _que si tu prononces encore ce mot, tu vas m'entendre!

Il ricana doucement.

- Bingo.

Je le fixai, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas bien compliqué…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Tu peux te lâcher, quand tu veux.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, déposa les serviettes dans l'armoire et repartit sans un mot. Je fixai quelques instants le seuil qu'il venait de franchir, avant de sourire.

Il était doué, sans aucun doute.


	4. Manipulation

**Chapitre IV**- _Manipulation_

_

* * *

_

**« D'une joie même, le souvenir a son amertume, et le rappel d'un plaisir n'est jamais sans douleur » **

- _O. Wilde_

* * *

Un homme de relativement grande taille, une longue robe noire à capuchon sur ses épaules, et le teint blafard était agenouillé, le corps agité de soubresauts nerveux. Sa baguette, brisée en deux, gisait au sol, devant lui. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent contre le carrelage tandis qu'un rayon de lumière le percutait en pleine poitrine, le projetant en arrière. Une voix glaciale surgit des Ténèbres, s'enroulant dangereusement autour de lui, le faisant d'avantage frissonner :

- Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance et te confier une mission d'une si grande importance? J'ai de la chance, je crois… J'ai bien fait de lire ton esprit, ou bien m'aurais-tu sans doute berné encore longtemps…

Une haute et fine silhouette s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par le col, son propre capuchon glissant de son crâne, dévoilant une peau laiteuse, deux yeux à l'éclat rouge sang et un visage rappelant fortement la face d'un serpent. L'homme se mit à sangloter, le teint livide et les yeux exorbités sous la terreur. Le regard meurtrier de son Maître le glaçait, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il s'étrangla, presque fou tant l'inquiétude s'emparait de lui :

- P… Pardonnez-moi… Je vous en supplie!

Son opposant cracha d'une voix envenimée par la fureur, tout en l'attrapant par la gorge, la serrant avec force de ses longs doigts squelettiques :

- Te _pardonner_ ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'appeler Albus Dumbledore, selon toi?

- N… Non… Je…

Il resserra sa prise et le fidèle, toussant à n'en plus finir, commença à manquer d'oxygène.

- Je suis _Lord Voldemort_. Et je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui ce que signifie ce nom… Tu as été bien naïf, mon cher.

Le souffle court, le mangemort tenta tant bien que mal de trouver la force de faire sortir des mots de sa bouche. Il souffla d'une voix presque inaudible :

- M… Maître… Je peux… me racheter…

- Te racheter? Je t'avais demandé de la tuer!

- Ce n'était… qu'une enfant…

Le repoussant avec force, il envoya l'homme s'écraser contre le sol. Ce dernier, sans mains sur sa gorge, inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'être prix d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les iris enflammés de son bourreau luisirent dans l'obscurité, le rendant plus menaçant que jamais.

- Je n'ai que faire de son âge! Tout ce que tu avais à faire était _obéir_.

Le Mangemort se précipita à ses pieds et attrapa le bas de sa robe. Il le supplia d'une voix rauque et affaiblie :

- Mon Seigneur… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

Un rictus malsain apparut sur les lèvres décolorées du Lord tandis qu'il lui arrachait son pan de robe des mains. Il prit alors une voix onctueuse qui ne lui allait pas, et qui ne laissait rien présager de bon concernant l'avenir de celui qui l'avait ouvertement trahi :

- Oh, vraiment? Tu m'en vois ravi… J'ai bien quelque chose à te demander.

Le partisan se redressa, plein d'espoir, le regard brillant, ne se doutant pas que sa fin était proche.

- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le mage noir éclata d'un rire froid et effrayant. Une lueur démoniaque apparut dans son regard, tandis qu'il le dardait sur son fidèle. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et approcha son visage si près du sien que le pauvre homme en perdit ses dernières couleurs.

- _Meurs. _

Son regard se voila et il se crispa, tout espoir s'envolant, bien conscient du fait qu'il était désormais trop tard. Au dernier moment, prit d'une once de courage qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé développer face à un tel sorcier, il lui cracha au visage.

- Je n'ai aucun regret! J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, j'ai sauvé la vie de cette petite fille juste sous votre nez, et c'est _tant mieux_.

Le visage blafard du Lord se décomposa sous la fureur et il hurla de rage en pointant sa baguette sur le torse du sorcier.

Ce fut avec un sourire confiant et satisfait sur ses lèvres que le mangemort reçu le sort mortel en plein cœur.

_Aucun regret… _

_

* * *

_Une chaleur envahit mon visage et je peinai à ouvrir mes yeux, les rayons du Soleil m'éblouissant. Les sourcils froncés, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et m'étranglai en réalisant que l'astre était désormais à son zénith. La bouche entrouverte, je virevoltai vers l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte.

- Midi? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé?

Je m'élançai vers la pile de vêtements que j'avais sorti de mon sac la veille et en attrapai les premiers de la pile, sans aller plus loin. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'acheter de tenue semblable aux leurs, alors je devais me contenter d'un jean et d'un débardeur tout simple. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas?

Ma trousse de toilette sous le bras, je m'élançai vers la salle de bain avec une vigueur que j'avais rarement connu. J'étais censée aller m'acheter mes premières fournitures aujourd'hui… Qui ne serait pas excité à cette idée?

Tout sourire, l'esprit léger, je me glissai sous le jet d'eau, tout en prenant soin de ne pas utiliser trop d'eau chaude. Les Weasley étaient vraiment adorables mais, d'après ce que j'avais compris, ils ne possédaient pas une très grande fortune. Je prenais déjà assez de leur temps et énergie comme cela… Je n'allais pas m'imposer de la sorte. Je ressortis donc assez rapidement de la douche, légèrement refroidie. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je m'enroulai dans ma serviette bien chaude. Les sorts de Mme Weasley étaient vraiment fantastiques… La sensation était extraordinaire.

Un petit air béat sur le visage, je restai là quelques instants, plongée dans cette douceur si particulière. Je sursautai lorsqu'on toqua à la porte et, me remémorant la journée de la veille, je virai au rouge. Je toussotai légèrement et approchai mon oreille de la porte.

- Oui?

- C'est Molly. Je viens juste te prévenir que les amis de Ron sont arrivés… Alors ne sois pas surprise si tu vois deux nouvelles têtes. Tu verras, ils sont adorables.

- Oh… D'accord. Merci.

- Ne tarde pas trop, nous aimerions partir dans l'heure pour acheter les fournitures…

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je m'habillai rapidement et, légèrement tendue à l'idée de voir de nouveaux étrangers, je descendis l'escalier avec lenteur, la gorge légèrement nouée. Mi-gênée, mi-coléreuse envers ma timidité, j'arrivai dans la cuisine, mes yeux se posant d'office sur les deux amis du plus jeune fils Weasley. Je croisai le regard noisette de la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et répondit par un hochement de tête à son sourire de bienvenue. Le garçon, facilement reconnaissable au milieu de cette masse de rouquins grâce à ses cheveux noirs de jais posa ses yeux émeraudes sur moi. Instantanément, je sentis que, lui non plus, ne me ferait aucun mal. Je le saluai poliment et reportai mon attention sur Mme Weasley qui me désignait la chaise à côté de son mari.

Légèrement troublée par le silence soudain qui était tombé, je fixai mon assiette d'un air désemparé. Sans doute conscient de ma gêne, le jumeau en face de moi -que je ne pus malheureusement pas identifier, les deux ayant strictement la même expression en cet instant-, se leva et me désigna de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous présente Serena, alias Je-ne-sais-absolument-pas-tenir-sur-un-balais-et-c'est-pas-grave-parce-que-le-quidditch-c'est-nul. Hermione, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, non?

La concernée vit rouge et lui lança un regard menaçant, provoquant des éclats de rire à la table. Fred, bien évidemment…

- Ou alors vous pouvez l'appeler Serena, porteuse officielle de pyjam…

Je me levai brusquement, l'air effaré, le faisant s'interrompre. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi? Ça te gêne si je révèle ton petit secret?

Je m'empourprai.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Je n'avais aucune intention de le porter!

Il ne retint pas son rire, se délectant ouvertement de ma gêne.

- Tout ça pour en arriver à la conclusion : la miss que voici a un gros problème de timidité. C'est plutôt drôle par moment, mais n'en abusez pas.

Il me lança un clin d'œil et se rassit tandis que, les joues en feu, je reprenais ma place devant mon assiette. Son frère jumeau lui lança un regard en biais, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Faut croire que t'arrives à te montrer envahissant, quand tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Faut bien que je prenne le relais, de temps en temps, ou bien tu te feras sermonner par maman.

Il lui lança une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

- Crétin.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Les Weasley éclatèrent de rire en chœur, et moi avec. Le duo qu'ils formaient était sans nul doute la chose la plus belle que j'avais jamais vu. Les deux frères se complétaient et au travers de leur humour déjanté se ressentait clairement le lien qui les unissait. C'était drôle et touchant en même temps.

Un bruit d'explosion provint de la pièce d'à côté, nous réduisant tous au silence. Mon visage s'illumina instinctivement, étant bien consciente de ce que cela voulait dire. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour le saluer mais suspendis mon geste lorsque je vis l'expression terne et fatiguée qu'il arborait. Mon « bonjour » se coinça dans ma gorge et je lui demandai d'une voix inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Son regard se voila, son poing droit tenant avec force un bout de parchemin froissé. Il s'exprima d'une voix étrangement sèche qui me blessa.

- Rien du tout.

Le silence était pesant et, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table et rangeait précipitamment le bout de papier dans l'une des poches de sa robe, personne n'eut le cran de s'adresser à lui. Je l'observai avec un regard suppliant, le priant mentalement de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Je ne supportai plus de rester dans l'ombre… La gorge sèche, j'insistai :

- Il y a forcément un problème… Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. On peut peut-être t'aider?

- Non, c'est à moi de tenter d'arranger les choses.

Lorsque je croisai son regard attristé, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Ma tentative de le réconforter s'évapora et je me sentis submergée par une vague de désappointement. J'avais toujours eu une intuition très développée et, en cet instant, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir deviné quel était le problème. Je tentai d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Ils…

Je déglutis, tandis que les sorciers se tournaient tous vers moi, intrigués.

- Ils ne veulent pas… m'accepter… n'est-ce pas? La différence d'âge est trop grande…

Ma tête me tourna légèrement lorsque, confirmant mes doutes, il tapa brusquement du poing sur la table.

- _Je_ suis le Directeur! C'était censé être _ma _décision, pas la leur… Comment on-t-il pu refuser ma demande?

Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement. Alors j'avais raison… Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre rageusement et baissai la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes, sachant pertinemment que me voir pleurer lui ferait d'avantage de mal. J'essayai de rendre ma voix assurée et calme :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave… Je ferai tout de même de mon mieux.

Nous sursautâmes de concert lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant contre le sol, et qu'il s'époumona :

- Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tu ne pourras jamais trouver d'emploi si tu n'obtiens pas au moins tes ASPIC! C'est injuste! Tu n'avais rien demandé…

Malgré tous les regards posés sur lui, il continuait de s'exclamer, tremblant de colère :

- Comment osent-ils refuser uniquement à cause d'une différence d'âge? Par Merlin, c'est scandaleux! Tu as autant le droit que les autres de…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Durant son discours, je m'étais levée et, arrivée à son niveau, j'avais posé ma main sur son épaule dans ce geste si réconfortant auquel j'avais souvent eu droit dernièrement. Je lui souris tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te l'ai dit… Je ferai de mon mieux et peut être qu'un jour j'attendrai un niveau suffisant pour me permettre de tout de même faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

Il se décontracta légèrement, comme pressentant les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche.

- C'est possible? De passer les ASPIC en candidat libre…

J'entendais clairement les parents Weasley murmurer dans mon dos, mais je n'y étais pas attentive, trop occupée à analyser l'expression de son visage. Je retins mon souffle, ma fréquence cardiaque augmentant considérablement. Puis, contre toute attente, son visage s'illumina.

- Tu es confiante?

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air, puis lui rendis son sourire.

- Je ne saurais le dire… Mais rien ne coûte d'essayer pas vrai?

- Ce sera difficile. _Très_ difficile, sache-le.

Mon visage se fit dur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas? Si je veux lutter à vos côtés contre cette ordure…

Je perçus un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles, bientôt remplacé par une motivation nouvelle. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de me demander de rester éloignée de cette guerre et il désirait autant que moi que je maitrise la magie, c'était évident… Bientôt, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je l'imitai, consciente du fait que je venais de le convaincre.

Nous retournâmes nous assoir sous une pluie de regards ébahis. Légèrement gênée, Mme Weasley me demanda :

- Es-tu sûre de toi? Tout ça me semble être beaucoup à encaisser.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose durant ces dernières années… J'étudiais, certes, mais on ne m'a jamais demandé de tenter de me dépasser, ou autre. Ca me changera, ces journées bien remplies…

- Mais tout de même… Tu ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, tu auras besoin d'aide.

- Je l'aiderai.

- Professeur Dumbledore, sauf votre respect, vous n'aurez pas le temps de l'accompagner toute la journée durant.

Le plus jeune des rouquins se tourna vers sa mère.

- Et si nous essayions, Harry, Hermione et moi? Nous sommes encore des élèves, alors ce serait approprié à la situation…

Arthur se leva et hocha négativement la tête.

- Vous n'aurez pas le temps, avec vos études. C'est honorable de ta part, Ron, mais vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de quitter le château.

Il insista :

- Sauf pendant les vacances. Ce serait déjà ça de prit.

Hermione se leva et, les yeux brillants, fixa le plus jeune fils Weasley avec une sorte d'admiration qui, selon mon point de vue, ressemblait beaucoup à de l'affection.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Ron. Ce serait une excellente idée. Je suis également partante. Harry?

Le concerné acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- ça me va. Ça nous fera un entraînement, à nous aussi.

Emue, je me tournai vers eux et leur concoctai mon plus beau sourire, reconnaissante.

- C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part… Merci… Beaucoup… Vraiment.

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie lorsque les parents Weasley s'échangèrent un long regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

- Nous pourrions également t'aider un peu, si tu veux. Je serai disponible le soir, par exemple, après mon travail, et Molly…

Celle-ci acheva :

- …en début d'après-midi. Le matin aussi, parfois, lorsque tout a été préparé… Si tu le désires.

Je rosis de plaisir, si touchée par leur proposition que j'en restai quelques secondes sans voix.

- C'est… tellement gentil à vous… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Simplement oui.

J'éclatai d'un rire joyeux.

- Oui! Milles fois, oui!

La personne suivante à se prononcer me toucha plus encore. La seule et unique fille de la famille Weasley, Ginny, se leva à son tour et, le regard déterminé, elle s'adressa à moi pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée :

- Pendant les vacances… Je suppose que je peux aussi participer.

Elle ajouta, hésitante :

- Si tu es d'accord.

Bouleversée par tant d'affection, j'hochai simplement la tête, le visage gai. Les jumeaux s'exprimèrent d'une même voix, me prenant par surprise :

- De jour, comme de nuit, Fred et Georges te tiendront compagnie!

Je me tournai vers eux, tandis que l'un ajoutai :

- Surtout de nuit!

- Surtout de n… Quoi? Enfin, Fred, t'es qu'un pervers!

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, Georges… T'es quand même celui qui te ballade souvent, en ce moment.

- N'importe quoi! Je me ballade pas… Je vais simplement chercher un verre d'eau.

Je réprimai un fou rire.

- Merci à vous deux… Vraiment.

Fred se tourna vers moi et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Par contre, moi je viens uniquement si tu mets ton pyjama à nounours.

- Tu…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et, pour une fois, décidai de jouer le jeu.

- D'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à venir, alors.

Il haussa tout d'abord ses sourcils, surpris, puis m'adressa un sourire franc.

- Sans faute.

Mon cœur rata un battement, sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait de cette façon et c'était… vraiment beau.

Je savais pertinemment que je devais avoir l'air d'une aliénée, à le fixer de la sorte, mais j'étais émue. Georges se racla la gorge, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Bon, ben excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre contemplation l'un de l'autre, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chercher les fournitures, non?

A l'entente de sa remarque, je pris mon habituelle teinte rouge pivoine, provoquant des éclats de rire autour de moi. Gênée, j'adoptai un sourire désolé, avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent une énième fois, tant j'étais émerveillée. Telle une enfant, j'attrapai la manche de sa robe et tirait dessus avec animation, faisant pétiller ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demies-lunes.

- Et ça! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il sourit, tout en attrapant la petite boule rose entre ses doigts.

- Un boursouflet. Il est utilisé comme animal de compagnie par certains sorciers.

- Ohhh, c'est trop mignon!

Ron se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder l'animal au pelage duveteux et me mit en garde :

- N'en prend surtout pas.

- Pourquoi ça?

Il se renfrogna.

- J'en ai eu un, un jour, quand j'étais plus petit. Fred s'en était servi comme Cognard.

Je m'étranglai, les yeux exorbités, tandis qu'il partait rejoindre Harry et Hermione à l'autre bout de la boutique, sans attendre de voir ma réaction. Pétrifiée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux petites créatures, avant de m'éloigner, mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée d'en acheter un.

Je les oubliai bien vite, cependant, emportée par un tourbillon de choses nouvelles et étonnantes. Je pointai du doigt une minuscule chouette au pelage blanc comme neige et aux yeux ambrés.

- C'est aussi le genre d'animal de compagnie qu'un sorcier peut avoir?

Il acquiesça, tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Exact. Et ils transportent également le courrier.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent tant j'étais fascinée.

- Vraiment? C'est stupéfiant…

Un éclat de voix retentit derrière moi.

- Harry, t'as vu ça? On dirait Hedwige en miniature!

Le concerné s'avança et sembla fondre devant la créature.

- Tu as raison! Elles sont exactement pareilles!

- Je suppose qu'elles s'entendraient bien… Tu crois pas, Harry? Hein? Tu penses pas?

Harry resta silencieux, tandis que Ron faisait des gestes maladroits dans ma direction, à un point que je n'eus aucun mal à les percevoir. J'haussai mes sourcils, intriguée, tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux émeraudes du sorcier.

- Oh! Bonne idée…

Hermione pouffa silencieusement, puis contourna les deux garçons pour se diriger vers le vendeur de la boutique. Elle désigna la petite chouette du doigt puis lança un signe de tête dans ma direction que je ne compris pas.

Une sensation étrange dans mon dos me força à reporter mon attention dans la direction opposée au Trio. Je balayai le bout de salle du regard, sans voir personne. Je soupirai, irritée par ma propre paranoïa, et me tapai le front du plat de la main, comme pour me ramener à la réalité. Je m'apprêtai à retourner à mes occupations lorsqu'une silhouette noire s'arrêta en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Je battis des paupières, troublée.

Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi me fixait-il de la sorte? Je sentis un frisson se propager le long de mon dos tandis qu'un rictus froid apparut sur ses lèvres, ma glaçant sur place. Je voulu tendre la main vers Dumbledore, mais il n'était plus là, probablement en discussion animée avec le reste du groupe. Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front tandis qu'une impression de solitude extrême m'envahissait. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à bouger?

J'essayai de bouger mes orteils, en vain. La panique me submergea.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger?_

_Car c'est moi qui contrôle tes mouvements. _

Je réprimai un hurlement. D'où venait cette voix? Mentalement, je m'époumonai :

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Pourquoi vous faites ça?_

_Parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre… Le Maître veut s'amuser un peu avec les émotions de ce vieux détritus de Dumbledore, avant de le tuer. _

_Q… Quoi? N… Non… Je… Laissez-moi! _

_Alors là, tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité. Maintenant ferme-là, et retourne toi pour leur adresser un sourire. Sinon ils vont trouver ça suspicieux. _

_Jamais! Qu'est-ce que…?_

Horrifiée, je constatai que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et se mouvait de lui-même. Je sentis ma propre bouche se tendre en un sourire que je ne désirais pas. Tétanisée, je vis le Trio y répondre avec enthousiasme et mon grand-père me faire un signe de la main.

Intérieurement, j'agonisais.

_Espèce de brute! Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite! _

_Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer, petite. Tu n'as pas de baguette, et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai réussi à t'avoir aussi facilement. _

_Vous êtes une ordure… C'est vous, le détritus! Pas Albus Dumbledore! _

Je vis avec effarement ce dernier se diriger vers moi et me sourire. Le rire de l'homme résonna dans ma tête.

_Excellent. Juste là où j'avais besoin qu'il soit… _

_Il ne se laissera pas berner!_

_Il n'en aura pas le temps… Etrangle-le! _

Un cri de désespoir mental m'échappa tandis que mes mains se levaient vers lui.

_N… Non… Je dois… résister…_

_Inutile. Tu es bien trop faible. _

Mon cœur se brisa littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas étrangler mon propre grand-père… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Serena, qu'est-ce que tu as?

J'aurai voulu lui répondre, mais impossible. Mes mains se dirigeaient toujours vers sa gorge, et j'étais impuissante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le rire de l'homme résonna une nouvelle fois.

_Oh, attends… Je t'ai dit de l'étrangler? Oups, pardon… Je me suis trompé. _

Je sentis tout mon courage partir en fumée.

_C'est toi-même, que tu dois étrangler. _

En une fraction de seconde, je perdis tout contrôle. Ce sorcier m'avait totalement manipulé, de sorte à ce que je baisse ma garde, et cela avait parfaitement marché. J'avais été si concentrée sur ma peur de faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais, que j'en avais oublié ma propre sécurité.

Tout alla bien trop vite… Sans avoir le temps d'agir, mes propres mains se refermèrent sur ma gorge et, leur force décuplée par le sortilège dont j'étais victime, je sentis bientôt ma respiration se couper. Les yeux exorbités, je tombais à genoux.

Un rayon de lumière rouge fusa et fit exploser la vitrine et, simultanément, tous mes muscles se relâchèrent, me faisant tomber au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ma vue troublée, je suffoquais, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Quelqu'un me retourna et je sentis la pointe d'une baguette courir le long de mon front. Une chaleur se propagea de ma tête jusque dans mes pieds, et mon corps se détendit. Le souffle court, je battis des paupières, rendant ma vision plus nette que précédemment et je rencontrai deux prunelles empruntes d'une inquiétude sans borne. Je souris faiblement et soufflai :

- Je suis contente… Tu n'étais pas visé…

Il passa sa main sur mon front, l'air plus désolé que jamais.

- Je n'aurai pas dû relâcher mon attention… J'aurais dû rester avec toi… Pardonne moi.

Je secouai la tête tandis qu'il m'aidait à me redresser.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas m'assister continuellement… Et l'important, c'est que tu n'aies pas été blessé.

Son regard se voila d'une couche brillante.

- Et toi? Ne penses-tu donc pas à ta propre sécurité? Ta vie passe avant la mienne…

Je m'offusquai.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Tu es tout aussi important que moi. Et tout le monde dit que tu es le plus puissant de tous, pas vrai? J'en conclus que tu as bien plus de valeur que m….

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que, déjà, il me serrait dans ses bras. Touchée, je lui rendais son étreinte. Nous sursautâmes de concert lorsque le vendeur se mit à hurler.

- Par Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve! Vous avez totalement détruit ma vitrine!

Dumbledore se détacha de moi et fit signe au Trio de m'aider à me relever, pendant qu'il dégainait sa baguette et la pointait sur la vitrine pour la réparer. Bien évidemment, tout fut comme neuf en une fraction de seconde et le vendeur se confondit en excuses.

J'adressai un petit sourire à Hermione qui me laissait gentiment m'appuyer sur elle le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Elle me souffla d'une petite voix :

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

J'acquiesçai vivement, tout en souriant faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu étourdie.

Elle soupira, abattue.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance… Nous qui voulions te faire la surprise, je suppose que ça n'aura plus le même effet.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, intriguée. Avec un petit sourire désolé, elle désigna un emplacement derrière moi. Je me retournai doucement, la tête me tournant encore légèrement et me figeai en apercevant une petite cage dans laquelle se trouvait la minuscule chouette blanche que j'avais vue précédemment, mais dont j'avais été forcée de dévier mon attention. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie lorsque Ron et Harry, tout sourire, demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Elle te plait?

Un sourire incontrôlable naquit sur mon visage, malgré ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

- Vous plaisantez? Vous n'avez pas tout de même pas…

Le rouquin hocha sa tête avec enthousiasme.

- Et si! C'est pour toi! On s'est dit que ça te motiverait un peu et te donnerait du courage pour ton futur apprentissage de la magie.

Harry ajouta :

- et ça fera de la compagnie à Hedwige…Considère un peu ce présent comme une invitation à venir nous connaître d'avantage.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude amical.

- Harry a toujours beaucoup apprécié Dumbledore… Alors c'était certain qu'il aurait envie de voir si tu lui ressembles.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais s'offusqua.

- N'importe quoi! Ça n'a rien à voir!

Ma main devant la bouche, je tentai de masquer mon sourire. Emue, je les remerciai de tout cœur.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche… Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de faire ça…

Hermione me guida jusqu'à la cage et révéla avec sagesse :

- Tout sorcier a besoin d'un animal à qui il pourra donner toute son affection… Dans les moments durs, c'est toujours un soulagement. Et les animaux de notre monde établissent toujours une connexion très forte avec leur propriétaire. Tu verras, c'est…

Elle sourit.

_- …magique. _

_

* * *

_

Rouge de gêne, je reposais timidement la baguette avec laquelle je venais tout juste de mettre feu aux cheveux d'Ollivander, provoquant les éclats de rire des Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous voulu m'accompagner?

Je jetai un regard en biais à mon protecteur et il hocha doucement sa tête pour m'encourager.

- Bois de hêtre. Ventricule de dragon. 26 cm. Très flexible. Essayez.

La gorge sèche, j'attrapai la nouvelle baguette qu'il me tendait et la reposai immédiatement après avoir troué par inadvertance la chemise du vendeur. Je me mordis la lèvre, honteuse.

- Désolée.

Il éclata de rire, tout en partant à la recherche d'une autre baguette.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu bien pire que cela.

Je retins la question que je brulais de lui lancer et croisai intérieurement les doigts.

- Bois de saule. Crin de licorne. 28 cm. Relativement rigide, très pratique pour les sortilèges. Tenez.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'attrapai l'objet du bout des doigts et, à ma grande surprise, une sensation de chatouillis se propagea le long de mon bras. Une brise se leva dans la pièce, malgré la porte fermée, et me caressa le visage avec douceur, presque comme une main effleurant ma joue. Je fixai avec de grands yeux le dénommé Ollivander et celui-ci me répondit par le biais d'un sourire enchanté.

- Vous voyez… Vous n'aviez pas à être si désespérée. Une baguette a fini par vous choisir.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, je me retournai vers tout le petit groupe qui m'avait accompagné et poussait un cri de victoire, avant de reporter mon attention sur le trésor que j'avais désormais entre mes mains. Je contemplais la fine baguette, la mine rêveuse, une sensation de sécurité faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Juste la sensation… d'être entière. D'avoir récupéré une partie manquante de mon être.

Nous ressortîmes de la boutique, l'esprit beaucoup plus léger que précédemment. La baguette dans une main, la petite cage dans l'autre, je me retenais à grand peine pour ne pas me mettre à danser dans les rues. La voix de la benjamine Weasley me prit par surprise, et je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'elle apparut à côté de moi, la mine légèrement contrariée. De sorte à ce que les autres ne puissent nous entendre, elle me tira légèrement en arrière du groupe et chuchota :

- Ce qu'il s'est passé, avant, dans l'autre boutique…

Je me raidis, pressentant ce qui allait venir.

- Tu as été possédée, pas vrai?

Je serrai les dents et, à contrecœur -n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé- j'acquiesçai. Mon cœur se retourna lorsque la rouquine me demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Le Mangemort… T'a-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier?

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide aux autres afin d'être sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué notre échange puis me retournai vers elle, le visage dur.

- Jure moi que tu ne lui diras rien.

Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, elle savait parfaitement de qui je parlais. Je la vis déglutir avec difficulté, comme si elle devinait que la suite n'allait pas être rose, et acquiescer silencieusement.

- Voldemort…

Elle se crispa, mais je n'y pris pas garde, trop occupée à forcer la suite de la phrase à sortir de ma bouche.

- …veut le faire souffrir… Avant de le tuer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu veux dire… en t'utilisant? Ce Mangemort t'a utilisé pour lui faire du mal?

Dans un réflexe dont je n'eus même pas conscience, ma main se resserra sur ma baguette. D'une voix hargneuse, je crachai :

- Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose arriver. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma véritable famille… Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de le laisser se faire blesser.

_Oh, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses… Tu vas te porter malheur. _

Je me pétrifiai au beau milieu de l'allée, mon sang se glaçant littéralement. Mon arrêt fut si sec que le reste du groupe se retourna vers moi. Ginny, qui était la seule à encore être à mon niveau, m'attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_Je te conseille de fermer ta petite bouche, ou bien je m'en occuperai personnellement. Compris? _

Pour une raison que j'ignorai, cette voix, bien différente de la précédente, me tétanisait au plus haut point. Avec une difficulté extrême et, sans m'en rendre compte, je ne pus qu'obéir. Retenant de toutes mes forces mes tremblements, je m'efforçai de les rassurer. Un faux sourire sur les lèvres, je reprenais ma route.

- R… Rien. Désolée, je…

Mes bégaiements passèrent inaperçus, sans doute à cause de ma timidité habituelle qui donnait l'impression que mon comportement actuel était le même que les autres jours.

-…je pensais à autre chose.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je les contournai et, tentant de prendre un ton enjoué, je les encourageai :

- Alors, vous venez?

La tension au sein de notre petit groupe sembla s'envoler.

_Bien joué. Tu vois que tu peux être utile, quand tu veux. _

Je tentai de l'ignorer, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

* * *

Le fidèle se fit tout petit et se mit à sangloter, le nez contre le tapis. Tremblant comme une feuille, il n'osait pas regarder le Lord, qui le jugeait désormais avec un regard dégouté, donnant au mangemort la désagréable impression qu'il allait se faire écorcher vif.

Son timbre glacial claqua comme un fouet.

- Tu es bien _sûr _? Ce vieux fou n'a rien remarqué, sans aucun doute possible?

Le sorcier se crispa et, blême d'angoisse, ne put s'empêcher de bégayer tant il était intimidé. Il avait peut-être rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres de son propre gré, mais il ne pouvait nier que sa peur avait joué un très grand rôle dans sa décision…

- Oui, M… Maître. Il pensait p… probablement que nous avions l'int… l'intention de la tuer pour mieux l'atteindre…

Il releva timidement sa tête et se ravisa aussitôt lorsqu'un rictus dangereux apparut sur les lèvres de son Maître.

- Plan relativement logique, il est vrai.

Son rire glacial fit trembler de peur son fidèle, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, conscient de la folie dans laquelle se trouvait l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Mais je trouve celui-ci _tellement _plus intéressant.


	5. Souvenir Toxique

_Bonjour, bonjour =) Je tiens simplement à préciser que je n'écris _Forgotten Memories_ que pour le plaisir. Contrairement à mes autres fictions, j'avoue que je prête moins attention aux détails, et que je me relis assez vite. Mais je désirais tout de même la partager...  
_

_J'espère donc que je parviens à rester cohérente dans l'intrigue et que l'histoire reste plaisante à suivre (pour ceux qui suivent, bien entendu ^^). En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont arrivés à cette page xP_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre V** - _Souvenir Toxique_

_

* * *

_

**« Plus on veut se souvenir du détail d'une image lointaine, plus le temps nous prouve que l'on a déjà oublié » **

- _D. Blondeau_

_

* * *

_

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée et, Merlin merci, la voix ne s'était plus manifestée. Mon principal soucis envolé, je parvenais enfin à me détendre et à me sentir à ma place. J'avais certes toujours un peu de mal à converser avec les autres, mais ils étaient tous corrects avec moi, me faisant me sentir à mon aise. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais que, finalement, partir à la recherche de mon passé avait été la meilleure décision que j'avais jamais prise. Je n'avais certes pas encore retrouvé la mémoire -mon traitement n'étant, d'après ce que j'avais compris, pas encore tout à fait au point-, mais j'appréciais réellement ce monde. Les gens de l'orphelinat me manquaient, certes, mais je sentais que c'était à cette vie là que j'appartenais réellement.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre que je partageais désormais avec Hermione.

- Entrez.

Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître une tête rousse qui se révéla être celle de Ginny. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, depuis le jour de ma possession, elle s'était décidée à me traiter aimablement. J'en étais ravie… et très étonnée. Je lui adressai un sourire éclatant.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère?

Je désignai mon lit d'un coup de tête. Celui-ci était recouvert de livres que je tentai à grand peine de retenir.

- Au contraire, tu me sauves la vie.

Son visage devint rieur, tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de moi. Elle me tendit une assiette sur laquelle reposait les habituels -mais néanmoins délicieux- petits pains de Mme Weasley. Reconnaissante, je la remerciai.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Mais ne t'embête pas, je peux les chercher moi-même. Je ne veux pas déranger.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air subitement sérieux.

- En réalité… Les petits pains n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour venir ici. J'avais… disons… envie de te parler de quelque chose.

J'haussai vers elle un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'elle vienne de si bon matin pour parler n'était peut-être pas si bon signe… Je ne pus cacher mon trouble et, même si elle sembla le remarquer, elle n'en dit rien. J'initiai la conversation :

- Je t'écoute.

Elle inspira à fond et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se lança d'une voix cachant un profond trouble :

- Tu as sans doute remarqué que je m'étais beaucoup intéressée à ce qu'il t'était arrivé dans la boutique, avec le Mangemort…

Je confirmai.

- Eh bien… Disons que la possession est un peu un sujet qui me touche directement, moi aussi.

J'en restai pantoise. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, je demandai timidement :

- Tu as… déjà été possédée?

- J'avais 11 ans. Ça m'a beaucoup affecté, et je n'avais personne à qui en parler. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'adresser la parole, le jour de ton arrivée. Pas plus que le suivant… En fait, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Tu sortais de nulle part, et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à l'accepter…Mais ce qu'il s'est passé m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, ses yeux se recouvrant d'une couche brillante qui me transperça le cœur.

- Quand je repense à ce que j'ai vécu… Comment pourrais-je te laisser seule?

Ma gorge se noua, et je ressentis un élan d'affection envers la rouquine.

- Je suis… vraiment désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça… Que s'est-il passé? Tu peux me raconter, je te promets de ne rien dire à personne.

Son sourire attristé me retourna. Dans un réflexe que j'avais sans doute développé à force d'imiter ce qu'on me faisait, je posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Je ne te presse pas, mais si jamais tu as envie de lâcher ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu sais où me trouver.

Jouant nerveusement avec la pointe de sa longue queue de cheval, elle entrouvrit sa bouche, la lueur de ses yeux indiquant clairement qu'elle allait se confier. Je tendis l'oreille, attentive, et touchée par la tournure des évènements. Avec difficulté, elle entama son récit, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Je pouvais facilement ressentir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait alors éprouvé durant sa première année, ce qui ne me poussa que d'avantage vers elle.

Finalement, elle en arriva à un certain point de son histoire qui ne me laissa pas de marbre. Lorsqu'elle mentionna le journal intime de Jedusor, une sensation étrange s'empara de moi. Haine. Avidité. Hystérie. _Destruction. _Un mélange d'émotions qui ne m'allaient pas, sortant de nulle part. Je déglutis, désormais plus focalisée sur ma nausée que sur ses mots. D'une voix chevrotante, je la priai d'arrêter. Elle s'interrompit, l'air suspicieux, puis posa sa main sur mon front, avant de la retirer brusquement.

- Tu es brulante! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Mon rythme cardiaque montant en flèche, je sentis mon sang affluer dans tout mon corps. Les yeux subitement brillants de douleur, je poussai un cri. Ginny se leva, sur le qui-vive.

- J'appelle Dumbledore!

Ma voix claqua comme un fouet, même si je n'en avais aucunement l'intention.

- NON! Reste ici où je _jure _que je te tue!

Elle se raidit et je sentis ma respiration se couper. Avais-je dit une telle chose? Pourquoi une telle horreur était-elle sortie de ma bouche?

_Parce que nous sommes connectés, désormais. _

Je me sentis sombrer. Cette satanée voix n'était finalement pas partie? Un haut le cœur me submergea tandis que je réalisai, qu'une fois encore, mon inexpérience m'avait couté bien cher.

_C'est douloureux… Mais c'est le prix à payer pour que nos esprits soient unis. Alors encaisse._

Affaiblie, je me laissai retomber sur le lit, les paupières closes. La benjamine Weasley m'appela timidement, toujours choquée par mon comportement, mais je n'eus pas le moyen de lui répondre. J'utilisai mes dernières forces pour hurler mentalement.

_Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? _

_Le lien est désormais totalement établit… Je dirais donc que, dans l'immédiat, je souhaiterais que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé. Oublie que ma voix a résonné dans ton esprit. Oublie ce que je viens juste de te dire, oublie la souffrance que tu viens d'éprouver… Oublie les mots qui sont sortis de ta bouche. _

_Ça ne risque pas d'arriver!_

_Ai-je oublié de préciser? C'est un ORDRE! _

Ses paroles semblèrent m'écraser le cerveau et, sans m'en rendre compte, mon esprit lui obéit.

* * *

Un violent coup projeta ma tête sur le côté. J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, la main sur ma joue, croisant le regard perturbé de Ginny. Je me redressai brusquement, perdue.

- P… Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

Son teint devint livide.

- Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai? Tu viens juste de perdre conscience, j'essayai de te réveiller… Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?

Je clignai stupidement des paupières. Je m'étais évanouie pendant qu'elle me racontait son histoire? Quelle idiote… La pauvre avait besoin de se confier, et moi je lui faussais compagnie. Piteusement, je baissai la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Elle se relaxa et je ne réalisai pas que, pour elle, mes paroles avaient un autre sens.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça… Je crois que je peux comprendre. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te sens mal, peu importe si tu m'en empêches, j'irai voir Dumbledore.

Je la regardai vaguement. Alors là, elle m'avait perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

- Je mets ta réaction sur le compte du stress, pour cette fois…

Elle se rassit à mes côtés et soupira.

- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je poursuive mon récit?

Je me redressai vivement et lui attrapai le bras.

- Bien sûr! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais je t'assure que je suis toujours apte à t'écouter. Je veux t'aider. Je veux que tu puisses te confier à moi… Que tu saches que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'imposer, si tu ne veux pas de moi ici… Mais que je suis là si tu en as besoin.

Un sourire naturel s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle attrapai l'un des petits pains et en fourrait un morceau dans sa bouche, avant de désigner le plateau d'un signe de la tête. Comprenant son message, j'en pris un à mon tour et nous mangeâmes en silence, entourées d'une ambiance beaucoup moins pesante qu'auparavant. Le regard dans le vide, elle me révéla :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler à Dumbledore durant ma scolarité mais, pour ce que je connais de sa personnalité, tu lui ressembles énormément. Vous êtes tous deux prêts à vous sacrifier pour la sécurité de l'autre… Et tu as cette franchise dans ton regard… ça se ressent, c'est évident que ce n'est pas inventé de toute pièce. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué, les premiers jours, tu sais. Mais je rencontre tellement rarement ce genre de personnes que j'avais du mal à y croire. Je pensais que, forcément, tu avais une facette de ta personnalité que tu ne montrais pas. Avec les récents évènements, nous avons tous vu évoluer une part d'obscurité, aussi petite soit-elle, en chacun de nous.

Elle se consentit enfin à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu possèdes ta propre force, toi aussi… Mais prends garde à toi, Serena. Je dis ça pour toi… Tu es bien trop naïve. Jouer la carte de l'innocence et de la bonté d'âme te perdra.

Je baissai ma tête, prenant pleinement conscience du sens de ses paroles. Elle poursuivit d'une voix douce et amicale :

- Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta personnalité… Tu es un peu timide, et tu as toujours l'impression d'être un fardeau pour les autres. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Je détournai le regard, gênée d'avoir été aussi transparente. Je me mordis la lèvre, acquiesçant très légèrement.

- Tu es une fille bien, je peux le voir… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te sauvera, dans notre monde. Tu es novice, tu n'as donc pas pris pleinement conscience de l'horreur que nous vivons actuellement… Mais tu verras bien assez tôt que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Marquée par ses mots d'une façon que je ne saurai décrire, je reposai mon petit pain sur le plateau et me levai, avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre. Le dos tourné, j'entrepris de lui révéler à mon tour ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

- Tu es vraiment perspicace, Ginny. Déjà avant de venir ici, j'ai toujours su, au fond, que ma personnalité n'était pas assez affirmée et qu'il fallait que je tente d'arranger cela, si je ne voulais pas que ça me pose de problèmes… Seulement comment aurais-je pu y parvenir? Une fois encore, je n'avais pas le courage de me changer. Parce que je trouvais cela plus facile de rester comme je suis…

Ma gorge se noua.

- J'avoue qu'ici, je me sens plus à mes aises, mais je fais encore quelques blocages…

Je m'interrompis un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, et elle en profita pour se lever à son tour et s'approcher de moi. Arrivée à mon niveau, elle souffla :

- Tu n'as pas à changer qui tu es, Serena. Il faut simplement que tu gagnes un peu confiance en toi, et que tu fasses vraiment attention à ne pas offrir ta confiance à n'importe qui. Tu n'as pas un seul instant hésité à nous l'accorder, dès le jour de ton arrivée. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas bien fait… Mais dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu te coûter la vie. Je dis ça pour toi, vraiment.

Je me retournai tout en lui souriant gentiment.

- Je le sais. Et je t'en remercie.

Elle hocha sa tête, compréhensive.

- Je t'en prie…

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta :

- …Finalement, c'est plutôt facile de s'entendre avec toi.

Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut à ce moment précis que je réalisai que, malgré les apparences, malgré le désintérêt qu'elle avait montré à mon égard lors de mon arrivée, Ginny serait sans doute la Weasley avec qui je m'entendrai le mieux.

On toqua à la porte et nous sursautâmes de concert. Je m'avançai pour l'ouvrir et jetai un œil dans le couloir. J'y rencontrai deux yeux bleus ciel.

- Oh, bonjour! Tu es bien matinal…

J'ouvrai d'avantage la porte pour le laisser entrer et Ginny s'écarta légèrement afin qu'il puisse se faufiler jusqu'à mon lit et s'y assoir. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je sentis une tension s'accumuler en moi. Légèrement déstabilisée par son air sérieux, je m'installai à ses côtés, et le fixai, dans l'attente qu'il se prononce. Il toussota nerveusement tout en sortant une fiole contenant un liquide ambré de sa poche. Je me raidis subitement, devinant où tout cela allait me mener… Du coin de l'œil, je vis la benjamine Weasley se diriger vers la sortie, mais j'agitai ma main.

- Tu peux rester.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit sombre.

- Serena… Cela risque d'être douloureux… Il pourra y avoir des effets secondaires, et je n'ai aucune garantie de l'efficacité de cette potion. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas être seule?

J'hochai vivement la tête.

- Je préfère être accompagnée… Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Ginny suspendit son mouvement et revint vers moi, la mine légèrement contrariée.

- Tu es sûre? Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée…

Mon visage s'éclaira et je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire.

- Bien au contraire.

Les iris du Directeur pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demies-lunes et, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il se leva. Arrivé au niveau de la plus jeune Weasley, il posa une main sur son épaule et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je compte sur vous, Miss Weasley. Prenez soin d'elle. Et si quoi que ce soit d'étrange se passe, venez me chercher.

La concernée me jeta un coup d'œil tout en acceptant avec un enthousiasme qui me chamboula. Il franchit la porte en silence, tandis que j'échangeai un regard complice avec la jeune fille. Soudainement heureuse, je pris entre mes doigts la fiole qui avait été déposée sur mon lit et l'observai, le cœur gonflé de joie. J'avais une opportunité… Si cela marchait et que je recouvrai la mémoire, que pourrais-je alors demander de plus? Tous mes souhaits seraient exaucés…

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et m'attrapa le bras. Je serrai le flacon dans ma main et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Merci. D'être restée là. Sincèrement…

Elle eut un petit rire mi-joyeux, mi-ému.

- C'est tout naturel… Après la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, je crois que je peux maintenant affirmer que je t'ai mal jugé… Et… Je veux également essayer de t'aider dans les coups durs. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

Je baissai ma tête.

- Tu ne l'as sans doute pas réalisé, mais rien que ce matin, tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te rendre la pareille…

- Tu en auras l'occasion lorsque tu auras récupéré tes souvenirs, d'accord? En attendant… Réglons ce problème.

Elle leva son poing dans un signe de victoire.

- Alors bois! Bois, et recouvre nous ta mémoire, que cette histoire finisse bien!

La sorcière, par le biais de ses encouragements, m'inculqua une détermination sans pareille et, sans hésiter, je débouchai le flacon. Avec une voix faussement dramatique, je murmurai :

- On se revoit de l'autre côté…

J'avalai la potion, les échos de son rire parvenant jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ce fut le cœur étonnamment léger que je sombrai dans un tourbillon d'images.

* * *

_- Mamaaaaan! Papa veut pas me rendre mon jouet! _

_Le visage à la fois rieur et frustré, je courrai après mon père qui venait tout juste de me dérober mon ourson en peluche. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et se retourna en me tirant la langue. _

_- Si tu m'attrapes, je te le rends et je t'offre un cadeau en prime!_

_Mes yeux se mirent à briller. Pleine d'espoir, je demandai : _

_- Vraiment? C'est promis?_

_- Promis! _

_Je fonçai sur lui, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles et lui attrapai la jambe, sans réaliser qu'il s'était volontairement laissé prendre. Avec émerveillement, je le vis sortir un petit miroir de sa poche et me le tendre. Perplexe, je le pris entre mes doigts._

_- C'est quoi?_

_Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à mon niveau._

_- C'est un miroir à double sens… Papa en possède aussi un… Alors quand tu te sens un peu seule et que tu veux me parler, même si je ne suis pas là, tu n'as cas m'appeler grâce au miroir. _

_Mon visage s'illumina plus encore, si c'était possible._

_- Oooh… Même quand tu n'es pas à la maison? Je peux t'appeler quand je veux, dis? Tout le temps?_

_Il m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux._

_- Oui, quand tu veux. _

_Je poussai un cri de joie et serrai le miroir contre moi. Il était si rarement à la maison… _

Le décor changea brusquement, laissant place à une chambre de petite fille.

_Sur mon lit, entourée de dizaines d'oursons, j'attendais patiemment qu'on vienne me chercher pour le dîner. On m'avait dit de ne pas bouger… Mais c'était tellement ennuyeux d'attendre… _

_- J'ai faim, moi…_

_Timidement, je me levai du lit et m'approchai de la porte pour l'entrouvrir. Mes yeux s'agrandir lorsque j'aperçus mes parents dans le couloir… et je me calmai lorsque je réalisai qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué, trop concentrés sur leur conversation avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Curieuse, je tendis l'oreille._

_- Enfin, ma chérie… Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Je peux bien lui dire… _

_- Nous avions dit que nous trois serions les seuls au courant! Les seuls! Tu as promis… Nous avons fait un Serment! _

_L'inconnu se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné._

_- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux? J'ai du mal à vous suivre… _

_- Rien du tout._

_- Chérie… _

_Elle se détourna, furieuse, les bras croisés. _

_- Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je ne te pardonnerai pas. _

_- Tu en fais peut-être un peu trop… Evan et moi sommes amis depuis 10 ans. _

_Elle soupira._

_- Tu n'es pas assez prudent. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que cela resterait secret jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre. _

_Ledit ami toussota légèrement._

_- Je devrais peut-être m'en aller… _

_Son visage se fit triste._

_- Si vous ne voulez pas me dire… Ce que vous avez à dire… Laissez tomber… _

_Il renifla, plongeant mes parents dans un profond malaise. Ma mère se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, mi-méfiante, mi-touchée. _

_- Peut-on vraiment vous faire confiance? Vous nous le jurez? Vous seriez prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable? _

_Il sembla se crisper légèrement mais se reprit bien vite. Avec un petit sourire, il affirma : _

_- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez. Par contre… Pardonnez-moi… Mais ne pourriez-vous pas me le dire d'abord? Je me sentirais légèrement manipulé si vous me demandiez de prêter Serment immédiatement… Vous savez… Comme si vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi… _

_Il baissa sa tête, comme abattu. Je reniflai à mon tour, me demandant pourquoi ce monsieur avait l'air si triste. _

_Mon père posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et acquiesça, tout sourire._

_- Tant que tu prêtes le Serment… C'est d'accord._

_- Je le ferai. Je vous donne ma parole. _

_Ma mère se détourna légèrement, l'air fâché, tandis que mon père me faisait signe de venir. Rouge de honte, je compris que mes parents m'avaient vu depuis le début mais avaient fait mine de ne pas me voir. Je m'avançai et fit un grand sourire à l'ami de mon père. Déçue, je constatai qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il fixa mes parents d'un air ahuri. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Le tapis? _

_Je déglutis. Pourquoi ce monsieur faisait-il comme s'il ne me voyait pas? _

_Mon père attrapa ma main et sourit à son ami. _

_- Je te présente ma fille. _

_L'inconnu haussa ses sourcils, stupéfait, avant de baisser la tête vers moi. _

_Le voile qui me rendait invisible aux yeux de cet homme fut détruit… _

A nouveau, changement de décor. Ma chambre, une seconde fois. Sauf que je n'étais pas seule.

_Accompagnée de l'ami de mon père, je jouais silencieusement avec mes peluches. Consciente de son regard insistant posé sur moi, je levai la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. _

_- Tu veux jouer? _

_Il ricana légèrement. _

_- Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tes oursons sont précieux… Je ne voudrais pas les abimer._

_J'insistai, le visage toujours aussi rieur._

_- Mais je peux t'en prêter un, tu sais. _

_- C'est très gentil à toi. _

_Il prit le jouet entre ses mains tandis que mon regard déviait vers la porte._

_- Elle revient quand, Maman? _

_Le sorcier s'assit en tailleur sur mon lit. _

_- D'ici quelques minutes… Elle est juste allée chercher de quoi dîner. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi, en attendant. _

_- Oh… D'accord._

_Je baissai la tête vers lui et poussai une exclamation admirative. Je pointai du doigt son bras._

_- Waouh! T'as une belle montre… Je peux voir, dis? Je peux voir? S'il te plaiiiit. _

_Avec un rire qui sonnait faux, il me tendit son avant bras. Toute contente, je remontai sa manche. Mes yeux s'agrandirent._

_- Comme il est gros le dessin que t'as sur le bras! Tu l'as fait au feutre? Tu peux m'en faire un? _

_Il éclata d'un rire glacial._

_- Tu veux te faire marquer, petite? _

_J'hochai vivement la tête, totalement à côté de la plaque._

_- Tu es bien naïve… _

_Je ronchonnai._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Papa me dit que je suis un cerveau. _

_Son rire redoubla d'intensité._

_- Il dit sûrement ça pour te faire plaisir… Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de toi. _

_Je lui attrapai le bras._

_- T'as pas le droit de partir. Maman a dit que tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne pour te faire faire le Serment Involable._

_Il s'arracha brusquement à mon emprise et prit un air mauvais, tout en approchant son visage du mien. Je vis double._

_- Premièrement, c'est Inviolable, pas Involable, petite ignorante… Et deuxièmement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton Serment. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici, maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Tu diras à tes parents qu'ils sont vraiment idiots de ma part, d'accord?_

_Il m'ébouriffa méchamment les cheveux tandis que je fondais en larmes. _

_

* * *

_

J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux et, malgré la luminosité de la pièce, mon monde n'aurait pas pu être d'avantage plongé dans l'obscurité. Alors tout tournait autour de ça… La trahison. La confiance éternelle qu'avait accordé mon père à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami n'avait été basée que sur des mensonges. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Comment cet homme avait-il pu feindre des années d'amitié sans le laisser transparaître? Tout n'avait-il été qu'un complot contre ma famille, simplement à cause de la haine que vouait Voldemort à l'égard de mon grand-père? N'était-ce pas injuste? Jouer ainsi avec des valeurs aussi importantes ne revenait-il pas à se moquer de l'humanité? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tomber aussi bas?

Je serrai mes poings, outrée, ignorant les appels de Ginny. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ma vie n'était qu'une énorme plaisanterie? J'avais la désagréable sensation que les membres de ma famille n'étaient que de vulgaires pions dans le jeu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'en avait-il pas assez? Ne pouvait-il pas nous laisser en paix? Pourquoi s'entêter à nous détruire de la sorte? Il avait tué mes parents… Ne serait-il satisfait que lorsque toute la famille Dumbledore aura été éradiquée?

- Serena… Tu veux que j'appelle le professeur Dumbledore?

Serrant les dents, je refusai.

- Je vais descendre lui parler. J'ai d'abord besoin de réfléchir quelques minutes…

D'une voix hésitante, elle proposa :

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seule, maintenant?

A contrecœur, j'acquiesçai. Je devais d'abord classer les informations que je venais tout juste d'assimiler… Essayer de comprendre à quoi tout cela m'engageait. Et surtout… _pourquoi. _Pourquoi ma famille était l'objet d'une telle persécution.

J'entendis la porte se refermer et j'en profitai pour m'allonger sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Je poussai un profond soupir, le cœur lourd.

Le décès de mes parents était dû aux Mangemorts. La révélation de mon existence était la conséquence d'une amitié trahie, à nouveau par l'un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci vouait une haine sans pareille à l'égard de mon grand-père… Tout remontait à ce sorcier. _Tout._

Il me restait certes à me souvenir du jour où j'avais perdu la mémoire, mais il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qui était à la cause de tout cela.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Voldemort avait détruit la famille Potter. Il s'en était également prit à la mienne… Combien d'autres avaient été victimes de ce monstre? Combien de vies devaient être volées avant qu'il ne s'arrête?

Une larme de rage coula le long de ma joue. Qu'avait donc ce sorcier en tête pour faire autant de mal? Quelles raisons avait-il pour agir de la sorte et détruire notre monde?

_Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à tes stupides questions? _

L'écho de ses mots résonna dans ma tête et, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, sa présence me parut naturelle.

_C'est normal, j'ai le contrôle sur toi. _

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et me couchai sur le côté, avant de prendre le médaillon que j'avais accroché à mon cou entre mes doigts. Cette voix… Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en inquiéter. Pourquoi? Comment? Ces interrogations étaient inutiles, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi m'embêter avec ce genre de choses?

_Bien, bien. On dirait que tu es enfin coopérative. Je te laisse vaquer à tes pensées larmoyantes, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je reviendrai plus tard, j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir. _

Un rire froid et effrayant.

_Evan Rosier… Pour avoir attendu 5 ans avant de m'avertir de l'existence de cette gamine, tu vas payer. _

La pression dans mon crâne disparut, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, mon entière attention focalisée sur les souvenirs qui étaient retournés en ma possession.

La tête envahie par un brouillard dense, je fermai les yeux, serrant d'avantage le bijou entre mes doigts. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Et de quelle façon? Comment allait-il prendre le fait que, une fois encore, sa famille avait été victime du courroux de son ennemi?

Un sanglot m'échappa. Tant d'injustice… Ginny avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu conscience de l'horreur des choses. Jusqu'à cet instant. J'avais été si naïve… Le monde de la magie n'était en rien plus simple que celui des Moldus. Bien au contraire.

* * *

Alors que je descendais silencieusement les escaliers, des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à moi. Je reconnu parfaitement celle de Molly.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Je doute qu'elle accepte une telle chose. Ce serait certes pour la protéger, mais tout de même… Un nouveau sortilège de Fidelitas?

Je me figeai, la bouche entrouverte.

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux semaines… Je ne peux pas me permettre une autre erreur de ce genre. Si ce Mangemort a attaqué, cela signifie que Tom est au courant qu'elle est en vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle courre de risque.

Le cœur battant, je m'approchai en silence, tout en prenant garde de ne pas me faire voir. Mme Weasley sembla s'emporter.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça! Elle refusera, c'est certain. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle acceptera d'être invisible aux yeux du reste du monde? Que vous l'ayez fait lors de son enfance, je peux parfaitement le comprendre… Mais imaginez un peu ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Elle n'a déjà pas l'occasion d'aller à Poudlard, alors si vous l'empêchez de faire d'autres connaissances… C'est peut-être un peu trop, vous ne pensez pas?

Un soupir.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais sa vie passe avant tout, à mes yeux. Je suis égoïste, je le sais parfaitement, mais…

Je franchis le seuil et me dévoilai à leurs yeux.

- C'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher!

Il se retourna vers moi, une lueur déchirée dans ses yeux, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi fragile qu'en cet instant… Je ravalai la réplique que j'avais eu l'intention de lui lancer et me fit toute petite, gênée par son expression si peinée. Voyant mon malaise, le père Weasley vint à mon secours.

- Je comprends parfaitement que vous puissiez avoir le désir de la protéger, croyez-moi… J'aurais sans doute fait de même à votre place. Mais je sais que jamais vous ne pourrez forcer la main à Serena. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne désire pas se soumettre à un nouveau sortilège de Fidelitas, n'est-ce pas?

J'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur fondre lorsqu'il alla s'assoir à la table et que, d'une voix hachée et tremblante, il murmura :

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose… Je… Ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.

La tête baissée, je m'avançai vers lui et lui attrapai le bras avec force, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui souris timidement.

- Je t'assure que, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Bien au contraire, je te serrai éternellement reconnaissante si tu acceptes de me laisser faire ce choix moi-même. Et puis… Que pourrait-il m'arriver de si grave? Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi…

_J'ai bien fait de revenir plus tôt que prévu, apparemment… Tes mots sont d'une telle ironie que ça en devient hilarant! _

Il détourna le regard, profondément troublé.

_A force de craquer devant tes airs de petit chiot, ce vieux fou en paiera le prix… _

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire lorsqu'il m'attrapa la main et la serra avec tendresse.

- Très bien… Mais promets moi de faire attention.

J'éclatai d'un rire joyeux et levai ma main vers mon front, dans un salut militaire.

- Oui, mon commandant!

Il haussa ses sourcils, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas saisit le sens de ma phrase. Légèrement rose, je baissai le bras.

- C'est… hum… Ce qu'on voit parfois dans les films… Moldus… et euh…

Voyant mon malaise et ma difficulté à m'expliquer, il éclata d'un rire léger qui me gonfla le cœur de joie. Sa main se tendit dans un automatisme vers ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, et je vis du coin de l'œil Mme Weasley s'essuyer les joues, émue. Je souris intérieurement. La sorcière était une femme au grand cœur, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Mon bonheur ne dura malheureusement pas bien longtemps. Le sujet que je redoutai ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, et je me rembrunis lorsqu'il me posa la question :

- T'es-tu souvenue de quelque chose?

_Oh, oui… Surtout la fin. C'était jouissif. _

Un éclat de rire hystérique.

_J'ai hâte de voir ton air abattu et désemparé, Dumbledore. _

Tapotant nerveusement du pied contre le sol tout en jouant avec mon médaillon, je m'entendis lui répondre sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Oui… J'ai quelques souvenirs qui me sont revenus.

Il se redressa et je sentis une pression subite tomber sur la salle. Les parents Weasley se tendirent et je me mordis la lèvre. Comment lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu sans lui faire de mal?

_Pourquoi t'embêter? Détruit-le au passage, ça m'arrangera. _

Sans vraiment le réaliser, je m'exécutai et, sans aucun tact, je clamai :

- C'est Voldemort qui est à la source de tout. C'est lui qui se joue de notre famille depuis le début, et tout ça à cause de _toi! _

Il se figea, choqué, tandis que je continuai à m'exclamer d'une voix forte et sèche que je n'aurais jamais adopté en temps normal.

- Il veut détruire nos vies parce qu'il te hait. Le véritable coupable dans cet histoire, c'est toi! Toi, et _uniquement_ toi!

Son visage se décomposa de concert avec ceux d'Arthur et Molly.

_Oh, tu fais un sacré bon boulot! Achève-le, maintenant. Tu m'en verras comblé, ma chère. _

Et, sans résistance, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Les yeux luisant d'une haine que je ne possédais pourtant pas, je criai :

- Je te _déteste! _Tu me dégoutes, et je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends?

J'entendis des murmures dans mon dos et me retournai pour faire face aux enfants Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Au milieu de cette marée, je perçu le regard douloureux de la benjamine de la famille, ainsi que les mines perturbées de tous les autres. Mais comment aurais-je pu véritablement le remarquer? Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant. Rien, sauf…

…_obéir. _

Je les observai passivement, avant de me décider à sortir de la pièce en les contournant. Quelqu'un m'attrapa brusquement le bras et je tournai la tête pour croiser un regard intensément confus qui appartenait à l'un des jumeaux.

_Sale petit parasite… Envoie-le promener._

Je tentai vivement de me dégager, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Je levai vers lui deux yeux brulants de colère et d'une voix envenimée, je sifflai :

- Lâche moi tout de suite.

Sa réponse claqua comme un fouet.

- Non.

Serrant les dents, je tentai une seconde fois d'échapper à sa poigne, sans succès. Voyant que je n'y arrivai pas, je m'emportai.

- Tu vas me _lâcher_, oui?

- Réponds d'abord à ma question. Qui suis-je?

_A quoi joue ce petit morveux? Il essaie de me poser une colle? _

Je clignai des paupières, incapable de répondre tant que l'ordre ne m'en était pas donné.

_Par Salazar… Ignore sa question. Essaie de te débattre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec ce traitre à son sang._

Obéissante, je commençai à m'agiter pour tenter de me délivrer de son emprise. Les sorciers présents regardaient à présent le jumeau avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Je poussai un cri rageur et tentai de l'attaquer avec ma main libre. Vif, il attrapa mon poignet avant que je n'ai le temps d'atteindre son visage.

- Je t'ai dit de répondre à ma question! Ne tente même pas de te défiler!

Je crachai :

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Tu as exactement la même tête que ton jumeau!

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il précisait :

- Je suis celui qui adore te taquiner à propos du pyjama que tu as porté le tout premier jour.

_Il se fiche de moi? Ignore-le. _

Voyant que j'essayai à nouveau de me débattre, il me plaqua contre le mur avec une force qui, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, m'aurait sans aucun doute surprise. Il insista d'une voix sèche.

- Réponds. Qui suis-je?

_Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou bien a-t-il deviné…? _

Le regard légèrement vide, je fis mine de réfléchir pour gagner du temps. Car c'était ce qu'il désirait… Comment aurais-je pu ne pas faire ce qu'il voulait? C'était la chose à faire, pas vrai?

Le jumeau me secoua légèrement, et les yeux écarquillées, désormais plus focalisée que précédemment, j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'aurai su l'expliquer, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche semblèrent m'atteindre d'avantage que l'emprise de cette voix mystérieuse sur mon esprit…

- Serena, je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu te souviens de moi.

Je battis des paupières, l'air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? N'étais-je pas en train de rire avec mon grand-père, il y a quelques secondes? Que faisais-je plaquée contre le mur? Pourquoi toute la famille me dévisageait-elle?

Un hurlement de rage résonna dans ma tête me faisant sursauter.

_Petit morveux! Je jure que je vais te tuer! _

Subitement tremblante, je reportai mon attention sur le jumeau que j'avais en face de moi et qui m'observait, l'air déstabilisé. D'une toute petite voix, je demandai :

- P… Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça, Fred?

Il relâcha sa poigne, l'air accablé.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer, pas vrai?

Le cœur battant, j'hochai timidement la tête.

- Je suis… désolée… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… ce que j'étais entrain de faire…

Totalement perdue, un sanglot douloureux m'échappa et, sans m'en rendre compte, j'atterrissais dans ses bras. Son murmure ne m'échappa pas :

- Je ne peux pas prétendre te connaître comme ma poche… Mais que tu ne puisses pas répondre à une question comme celle-ci… Il n'y avait aucun doute que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Je sentis sa tête se tourner vers ce que je devinais être mon grand-père.

- Ne vous sentez pas blessé, professeur. Serena n'avait aucunement l'intention de dire ce qui est sorti de sa bouche.

- Merci infiniment, Fred. Sans votre aide, j'aurais sans aucun doute cru à ses mots blessants… Après tout, elle n'était pas totalement en tort… Elle a parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir…

Je le sentis se tendre -en même temps que moi-, sans doute car le Directeur l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. Je relevai timidement la tête et fixai le seul membre restant de ma famille dans les yeux, sans me détacher du jumeau, bien trop attirée par le sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageait de son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que… J'ai dit?

Il se leva et hocha la tête.

- Oublions ça, veux-tu? Plus important… Que t'est-il arrivé? Quelqu'un a-t-il conversé avec toi par le biais de ton esprit, dernièrement?

_Ce satané Weasley a peut-être réussit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais j'ai toujours le contrôle, pauvre fou! Attends un peu que je me manifeste une nouvelle fois… Tu vas payer pour t'être opposé à moi. _

Je niais, par automatisme.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, méfiant.

- Soit tu es en train d'ouvertement me mentir, soit tu es totalement sous le contrôle de cette personne et tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Je ne pus retenir un tremblement. Sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre? Comme lors de l'attaque dans la boutique? Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur.

- M… Mais… Je ne veux pas…

Ma voix se brisa et Fred, tout sourire, m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je levai un regard surpris vers lui, tandis qu'il proposa d'un air enjoué :

- On peut peut-être trouver un sortilège pour le faire partir… Si nous nous y mettons tous, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une solution.

_Autant tu étais plutôt malin il y a quelques minutes… Là, tu es vraiment idiot. Personne ne peut lutter contre moi. Personne n'est mentalement assez fort! _

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Par réflexe, je me détachai du jumeau, les joues roses.

- C'est très aimable de votre part… Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais je pense malheureusement qu'il s'agit du seul et unique opposant que nous ne puissions vaincre de la sorte.

_Perspicace, Dumbledore. _

Nous nous crispâmes de concert. Blanche comme un linge, je commençai à paniquer.

- V… V… Voldemort? Lui? Dans ma… Tête? Tu te trompes forcément! Il… Moi? Pourquoi?

Son aura se fit subitement menaçante, et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette avec une telle force que, si elle n'avait pas été protégée par la magie, elle se serait sans doute brisée en deux. D'une voix si emprunte de colère que j'en reculai d'un pas, il murmura :

- Pour mieux me détruire.


	6. Pression Psychologique

**Chapitre VI**- _Pression Psychologique_

_

* * *

_

**« Il faut compenser l'absence par le souvenir. La mémoire est le miroir où nous regardons les absents » **

- _J. Joubert_

* * *

Mes genoux s'entrechoquant, je louchai en direction de la baguette que j'avais désormais pointée entre mes deux yeux. Pas très sûre de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Malgré la confiance que je lui accordais, je n'étais pas persuadée de la fiabilité d'une telle action…

- T… Tu es sûr que… c'est une bonne idée?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Serena. Je dois lui parler.

Je le regardai d'un air suppliant, effrayée par sa subite proposition. Savoir qu'il allait y avoir une entité supplémentaire dans ma tête ne me rassurait pas vraiment. L'idée de deux sorciers les puissants au monde se confrontant au sein même de mon esprit ne m'enchantait pas.

- Mais tu vas… entrer dans mon esprit? Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire?

- Rien, je te promets d'être vigilant. En revanche, il est très probable que je réussisse à voir certaines choses… Comme les souvenirs qui te sont revenus, ou ceux qui tu as collecté ces dernières années. M'en voudras-tu?

Je me mordis la tête et hochai négativement la tête. C'était peut-être plus simple de cette manière, après tout. Entre lui raconter et lui faire voir mes souvenirs… La différence n'était pas négligeable. Je serrai mes poings, plus nerveuse que jamais et l'encourageai à s'exécuter. Malgré le trac, je devais bien admettre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il jugeait sa décision comme étant la bonne… Soit.

- Je suis prête.

- Bien… Arthur, si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de vous placer prêt d'elle, dans le cas où elle ne réussirait pas à rester debout pendant que je parcours son esprit.

Le concerné acquiesça sans hésitation et se positionna à côté de moi. Je déglutis et priai intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Je fermai les yeux, éblouie par la lumière qui se dégagea soudainement de sa baguette. Le cœur battant, je sentis un flot de paroles exploser dans mon crâne et, avec une grande surprise, je réalisai que j'en percevais l'intégralité. Je me concentrai sur l'altercation mentale dont j'étais involontairement témoin.

_Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire partir simplement par le biais de ton esprit, Dumbledore._

_Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Tom. Je suis venu te proposer un marché._

_Un marché? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le « Grand et Respectable » Albus Dumbledore se laisserait un jour tenter de la sorte… Mais soit. Etonne-moi. _

_Quitte son esprit et laisse la tranquille…_

_Il va falloir que ta proposition soit très alléchante pour que j'accepte, tu en as conscience, pas vrai?_

…_et j'accepterai de faire l'une des choses que tu me demandes. _

_Oh… Touché. ça m'intéresse…_

_As-tu des propositions à me faire?_

_Si tu savais, Dumbledore… Si seulement tu savais… _

_Je t'écoute. _

Un rire glacial et hystérique résonna, me faisant chanceler. Je me sentis atterrir dans les bras du père Weasley et je retins un haut-le-cœur.

_Abandonne ta lutte contre moi et laisse moi gagner cette guerre. _

_C'est hors de question._

_Très bien… Dans ce cas… Meurs._

_Ça reviendrait au même. Il y a tellement de choses dont tu ignores l'existence et qui, si tu ne te laissais pas aveugler par tes envies de pouvoir, t'intéresseraient, j'en suis persuadé. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un autre compromis…_

_Sans aucun doute. Tu pourrais me rejoindre…_

_Jamais. Je suis même étonné que tu me le proposes, après tout ce temps._

_Alors laisse ta petite-fille endosser cette responsabilité._

_C'est bien mal me connaître, Tom…_

_Peut-être. Mais je n'agis pas en fonction de toi, Dumbledore._

_Que veux-tu dire?_

_Ta chère et tendre petite-fille… Disons que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle entende toute notre conversation._

Silence. Ma tête se retrouva brusquement projetée en arrière, et Dumbledore rouvrit ses yeux. J'eus à peine le temps de l'imiter, légèrement confuse, qu'il se précipita sur moi et m'arracha des bras du père Weasley en m'attrapant par les épaules. Troublée, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et relevai ma tête vers lui. Je me figeai, prise de court par l'aura hargneuse et terrifiante qui l'entourait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'époumonait :

- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien entendu… Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te laisser berner!

- Je… Non, je…

_Oh que si, tu vas le faire._

Je me statufiai, littéralement. Il s'adressait directement à moi, ne se souciant désormais plus de passer inaperçu... Ça n'était pas bon signe. Je m'agitai légèrement, le corps frissonnant, perdue entre les mots qui résonnaient dans ma tête et ceux qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je tremblai de plus belle à l'entente de ses menaces :

_Tu vas le faire… ou bien je détruirai la vie de ton bien-aimé grand-père. M'as-tu bien compris? _

- Ecoute-moi! Ne l'écoute pas!

_Tu vas me rejoindre de ton plein gré… Ou je m'occuperai personnellement de tous ceux que tu aimes._

- Je t'en prie, ferme ton esprit… Essaye au moins, pour moi…

Je ne pouvais pas m'exécuter. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre… Comment pouvais-je prêter attention à autre chose qu'aux horreurs que me profanait la voix du mage? Comment aurais-je pu être assez forte psychologiquement pour ignorer ses ignobles paroles? Comment aurais-je pu être assez courageuse pour ne pas me laisser atteindre par ce qu'il me disait? Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne… Encore moins en cet instant, alors qu'il se jouait de mes faiblesses et de mes peurs.

_Rejoins-moi où je le tue!_

- Focalise toi sur ma voix, Serena! Je t'en supplie!

_Je le tuerai lui… ainsi que cette petite idiote de Ginny Weasley. _

- N… Non…

_Je tuerai toute la famille. Chacun d'entre eux… Jusqu'au dernier. _

- P… Pitié… Pas ça…

_Le plus jeune… Le plus vieux… Les parents… Et ces satanés jumeaux! _

- NON! Nooooon!

Je tombai à genoux, les joues inondées de larmes, ignorant totalement les éclats de voix autour de moi. Je ne réfléchissais même plus, mon cerveau me paraissant momentanément rouillé. Ma concentration était réduite à néant, et mes angoisses s'accumulaient, formant une véritable marée m'engloutissant. Il ne risquait rien, alors que moi, j'avais tout à perdre… Je ne faisais pas le poids. Le cœur brisé, ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, je le suppliai.

- Je v… vous… en prie… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!

_Ah, voilà ce que je voulais entendre. Dis-le. Que tu acceptes de me rejoindre. Dis-le! _

Une violente gifle me projeta sur le côté et je reconnu la voix relativement lointaine de la benjamine Weasley.

- Ne l'écoute pas! Ce n'est qu'un manipulateur! Je sais ce que je dis… Moi aussi je suis passée par là, souviens-toi!

Je me figeai, tandis que ses paroles résonnaient avec de plus en plus de ferveur, atteignant progressivement ma raison.

- N'écoute pas ce monstre! Quoi qu'il te dise, ce n'est que du vent!

_Ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Ose refuser, et ils n'auront pas même 24h à vivre. _

Je commençai également à m'époumoner, tentant de masquer par le biais de ma voix celle que j'entendais dans mon esprit.

- Il dit qu'il vous tuera si je refuse! Tous! Je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Ressaisis-toi! Si tu le rejoins, ce sera bien pire, crois-moi. Il te demandera de nous assassiner toi-même!

Je me glaçai, les yeux grands ouverts, paumes et genoux contre le sol. Touché. La sorcière n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux… Un sentiment de profond dégout envers le monstre qui m'habitait me submergea et je sentis un courage nouveau naître en moi. Une force que je possédais si rarement, mais que la rouquine faisait miraculeusement ressurgir par le biais de sa détermination et du soutien dont elle faisait toujours preuve à mon égard.

_Ne l'écoute pas. Je ne te le demanderai pas._

_Menteur! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale hypocrite! _

_Oh, vraiment? Je te déconseillerais pourtant de m'énerver… Si je décide de te placer sur ma liste de gens à éliminer, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera?_

_Tuez-moi, dans ce cas! Ça me fera une belle jambe! _

_Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais laisse-moi le faire à ma manière, veux-tu?_

Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur. Qu'avait-il en tête, cette fois-ci? Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour me déstabiliser et me faire céder?

_Je vais garder ton corps… Et ce sera ton âme, que je vais détruire. Qu'en penses-tu? _

Je clignai stupidement des paupières, une nouvelle fois déconnectée du reste du monde. Subitement paniquée par ses propos, je laissai l'intensité de mon courage s'éteindre légèrement.

_Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? _

_Dans ton esprit, je vais exercer une pression telle que tu ne la supporteras pas. Au fil du temps, tu finiras par perdre la raison… Et, une fois devenue une simple coquille vide, je me chargerai d'utiliser ton corps comme bon me semble. Splendide idée, ne trouves-tu pas? Certes moins intéressante que si je t'obtenais dans ton intégralité, mais soit… Dumbledore souffrira dans les deux cas, ne penses-tu pas? _

Perdue comme jamais, je tentai de rassembler la dernière once de détermination qu'il me restait et, ne réalisant pas pleinement que tout le monde autour de moi entendait parfaitement les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, je soufflai avec difficulté :

- J'aurais au moins eu le mérite d'essayer de lutter. Détruisez-moi comme bon vous semble… Au final, vous paierez cher pour ce que vous avez fait.

_Soit. Si tu me le demandes si gentiment… Prépare toi à souffrir, petite. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu aies totalement perdu l'esprit. Mais tu es libre de revenir sur ta décision quand tu veux, si jamais tu ne peux plus supporter la douleur. J'en serai même comblé… _

- Plutôt mourir tout de suite.

_Bien. Tu verras assez tôt que l'autre choix est plus raisonnable. Souffre, petite peste! _

Instantanément, un silence total se fit, presque comme s'il n'était plus là. Sur le qui-vive, comme si le moindre mouvement risquait de me coûter la vie, je relevai doucement ma tête vers les gens qui m'entouraient, avant de leur adresser un sourire désolé.

- Pardonnez-moi, ça ne sera peut-être pas plaisant à voir… Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire souffrir.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla en face de moi et me releva le menton de sorte à ce que nos regards se croisent. J'y vis une lueur d'angoisse et un soupçon de colère, tandis qu'il me demandait d'un ton rude :

- Qu'as-tu fait?

Mon sourire se fit tristesse et je détournai le regard, à la fois effrayée et anéantie. Nous étions si tranquilles… J'avais été si près du but… Si proche de mon passé. Et cette ordure avait tout gâché.

- Désolée… Mais je crois qu'au bout du chemin, je risque de devenir folle.

Perspicace, il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Sa poigne se resserra et je vis passer dans ses iris une lueur presque démoniaque, si intense qu'il en devenait effrayant. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurais-je été plus intimidée que cela…

- Ne me dis pas… Qu'il va essayer de te faire perdre la raison?

- Tout est allé trop vite… Je crois que je l'ai énervé.

Puis, comme pour confirmer mes dires, je sentis dans ma tête une pression augmentant progressivement. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue et disparaître dans sa longue barbe blanche, avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Non… J'aurais dû… essayer… C'est de ma faute.

La pression se fit souffrance et je poussai un cri à fendre l'âme tandis que ma vue se troublait. Je sentais à peine qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me serrer contre son cœur, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais désormais prêter attention étant cette souffrance insupportable me déchirant, et sa voix envahissant les moindres recoins de mon âme. L'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et de me laisser consumer par mes erreurs. Je n'étais qu'une ignorante… Sans expérience, sans pouvoirs… J'étais faible. A portée de main.

_Rejoins-moi et la peine s'arrêtera… _

_Jamais!_

La douleur s'accentua, provoquant l'apparition de tremblements dans tout mon corps. J'aurais sans doute été touchée par tout le monde qui m'entourait, si seulement j'avais pu le remarquer… Mais il était trop tard pour ça. J'étais ailleurs, emportée dans un monde où ne subsistait que ma peine et où mon cœur se déchirait. Je n'étais qu'un jouet. L'objet de ses envies destructrices.

_Rejoins-moi… _

_Non!_

Les mots résonnèrent avec d'avantage d'intensité, m'inculquant un mal de tête plus violent encore. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et cette impression étrange d'être entrain de perdre mon âme me terrifia. Plus que jamais, je me sentais abandonnée. Ça n'était pas de leur faute s'ils ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre, mais tout de même... Perdue dans les ténèbres, j'angoissai.

_Rejoins-moi… Rejoins-moi… Rejoins-moi…_

_N…Non. J'ai dit… non. _

Un son strident se logea dans mes oreilles, si fort que je n'en entendais même plus mes cris. Ma raison sembla momentanément m'abandonner. Etais-je en train de me diriger vers l'Enfer? Ne serait-il pas logique que je meurs, d'ici peu?

_Je t'ai dit de me rejoindre! Cesse de lutter! _

_N… Non… De toute façon… Je vais bientôt mourir… _

J'entendis son rire, si hystérique qu'il en semblait fou.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser cette chance? Je vais m'arrêter… Et je reprendrais demain. Et tous les jours à venir… A chaque fois plus longtemps… Jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes… Ou finisse par ne plus le supporter. Tu ne te diriges pas vers l'Enfer, ma jolie… Tu es entrain de le vivre. _

D'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

La sensation de m'être transformée en véritable bloc de béton tant j'avais du mal à bouger et tant ma tête était lourde, j'ouvrai doucement les yeux. Ma main sur mon front, je réprimai un cri de douleur. J'avais la très désagréable impression qu'un volcan en éruption se trouvait à la place de mon cerveau. Je tentai de me redresser et sentis une main sur mon épaule m'y aider. Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner vers la personne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant que dire et n'osant pas le regarder. Je n'osai pas non plus lever la tête vers les Weasley. Comment aurais-je pu, d'ailleurs? J'avais honte… Honte d'être devenue un tel fardeau pour une famille aussi adorable... Honte de m'être laissée possédée par Voldemort. Honte de ne pas savoir pratiquer la magie pour pouvoir me défendre. Honte, tout simplement, de ne pas réussir à faire honneur au nom de mon grand-père. Dumbledore… A lui tout seul, il représentait un symbole de puissance. Et moi j'en étais arrivée là, à me laisser posséder par l'ennemi de ma famille. Y avait-il chose plus ridicule?

J'avais honte… D'autant plus que, toutes les secondes, j'étais envahie par le désir d'abandonner. J'avais toujours été ainsi, avant mon arrivée dans ce monde… Tentée de fuir. Me comportant en véritable lâche… J'avais souvent lutté contre cet aspect de ma personnalité mais jamais… _Jamais_, cela n'avait été aussi dur qu'en cet instant.

Je baissai la tête, accablée. Tout le monde était si silencieux que je ne pouvais que penser qu'ils m'en voulaient… Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, comme je le faisais toujours, mais le mot ne pu sortir de ma bouche. J'étais brisée.

_Oh oui, je vais te casser en milles morceaux…Et je recollerai les bouts selon mes envies… _

Je me crispai, m'attendant à ressentir une nouvelle fois cette douleur si atroce… Mais rien ne vint.

_Qui a dit que j'allais simplement utiliser la douleur physique pour te mettre à bout? _

Je soupirai, abattue. J'étais condamnée à supporter cette situation jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pas vrai?

_C'est inévitable. Sauf si tu me rejoins. _

_Laissez tomber. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, ça n'a plus d'importance… _

_Oh, la petite demoiselle serait-elle en train de nous faire une dépression? _

Je l'ignorai, blessée. Inconsciemment, je venais tout juste de prendre ma décision. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester ici, attendant avec inquiétude le moment où je perdrais définitivement mes moyens… Je devais m'éloigner, afin ne pas leur faire de mal. Je devais aller là où personne ne souffrirait à cause moi.

Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser de regards, je me levai, les jambes flageolantes. Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant à ma chambre avec difficulté, manquant de m'étaler par terre à plusieurs reprises. Personne ne parla. Personne ne m'arrêta. Peut-être pensaient-ils que j'avais besoin d'être seule quelques instants? Ou bien peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi importante à leurs yeux que j'aurai pu le croire. Notre lien n'était peut-être pas assez solide… Je montai les escaliers avec une lenteur digne d'une tortue et arrivai devant ma pile de vêtements moldus.

Le cœur lourd, j'entrepris de ranger rapidement toutes mes anciennes -et par la même occasion, nouvelles- affaires dans mon sac à dos. Je l'enfilai, mis ma baguette dans ma poche et attrapai la cage dans laquelle se trouvait la petite chouette blanche que j'avais reçue. Je la levai de sorte à avoir ses yeux ambrés en face des miens.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas encore t'avoir donné de nom. Ron t'a tellement bassiné avec ses « mini-Hedwige » que tu as fini par t'y habituer, pas vrai? J'avoue que ça manque cruellement d'originalité…

La petite créature hulula joyeusement.

- Promis, dès qu'on sera rentré, je te trouve un beau nom rien que pour toi, d'accord? Pas de « Hedwige », pas de choses en rapport avec le passé… A nous deux, on recommencera tout à zéro. Tu veux bien, dis? Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Une lueur attristée passa dans ses grands yeux, mais elle se consentit tout de même à hululer une nouvelle fois. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Merci… Vraiment.

Je ramenai mon bras le long de mon corps et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Je ne devais pas hésiter. Je ne devais pas avoir de regrets. C'était la chose à faire… Je n'allais pas rester ici à me faire assister pendant que je perdais la raison et criais ma souffrance… C'était humiliant, et bien trop demander.

_Si tu avais accepté ma demande, nous n'en serions pas là. _

Je l'ignorai avec difficulté, descendant les escaliers avec lenteur, la gorge serrée. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil dans le salon et constatai avec un soupçon de désappointement que plus personne ne s'y trouvait.

_Tu vois, tu refuses mon offre pour des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de toi. _

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. J'attrapai la poignée et la tournai…

…sans succès.

Je battis des paupières, confuse, et refis un essai qui ne fut pas plus concluant que le précédent.

- Qu'est-ce que… C'est fermé?

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Je fis volte-face et croisai le regard des deux jumeaux. Les bras croisés sur leurs torses, ils me jugeaient du regard, me plongeant dans un profond malaise. Je tournai la tête, sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer considérablement. Partir discrètement aurait sans doute été plus simple… Sèchement, j'affirmai :

- C'est mieux comme ça.

L'un des deux frères prit la parole et s'avança, une expression si coléreuse sur le visage qu'elle me retourna. Je me mordis la lèvre, dans un réflexe nerveux que j'avais récemment acquis.

- Comment peux-tu penser que ton départ nous facilitera la tâche? Ils sont tous dans la cuisine entrain de discuter d'une manière de te sauver… Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi…

Ma gorge se serra pendant que je posai la cage à mes pieds. Je me relevai, le visage dur, les mains légèrement tremblantes sous l'émotion.

- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai _envie _de m'en aller?

- Alors reste. Reste, et laisse-nous t'aider.

Sans le réaliser, je montai d'un ton.

- J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple! Bien sûr, que je voudrais rester avec vous, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais cette ordure est continuellement dans ma tête, m'épuisant constamment, préparé à me faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne dingue! Tu crois que je veux être vue dans cet état là? Tu penses que j'aurais le courage de rester près de vous tous en sachant que, à un moment ou à un autre, il pourrait en profiter?

- C'est un risque que nous sommes tous prêts à prendre.

- Pas moi.

Je m'apprêtai à me détourner quand Georges s'avança à son tour. Peut-être était-ce parce que la demande sérieuse de son frère ne marchait pas, ou peut-être pensait-il que son argument valait bien plus, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de me lancer un sourire moqueur. J'en restai sans voix.

- Tu devrais rester… Sinon Fred va _vraiment _me taper sur le système.

J'haussai mes sourcils, surprise par ce genre d'argumentation. Le concerné et moi-même l'interrogeâmes d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il leva ses yeux au ciel, un sourire étincelant illuminant son visage.

- Allons… Tu es mon frère jumeau. Je sais _tout. _

Pressentant où le sujet allait bientôt nous mener, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une coloration rouge foncée. Je déviai mon regard vers le mur, gênée par le revirement de situation.

- De quoi tu parles, Georges? C'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Si on arrive pas à la faire rester, Dumbledore va nous suspendre dans sa cheminée.

Je reportai automatiquement mon attention vers eux, sans savoir si j'étais censée rire de ses paroles ou non. Sans me départir de ma couleur tomate, j'observai à tour de rôle les deux frères, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai très bien remarqué que tu l'aimais bien, la petite et timide Serena.

Mon cœur sembla se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je fixai les jumeaux d'un air effaré et, comme à mon habitude, commençai à bégayer.

- V… Vous n'êtes… vraiment pas drôles… sur ce coup-là.

- Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle. J'ouvre simplement les yeux à notre cher et tendre Fred.

Il lui lança son habituel bourrade dans le dos, taquin.

- Pas vrai, frangin? Tu peux le dire, que tu l'apprécies. Je suis sûr qu'elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de partir.

- Georges…

- Fred?

- T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Mon attention fut attirée par la subite gêne que semblait ressentir Fred. Ses oreilles désormais rouges de honte me firent instantanément oublier ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire. Lorsqu'il releva lentement sa tête vers moi pour me regarder du coin de l'œil, j'en perdis tous mes moyens.

- J… Je… T… Tu… Enfin… Vous racontez… n'importe quoi… Et…

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'une sensation de légèreté se propagea soudainement dans mon crâne. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je relevai brusquement la tête vers les jumeaux. Ils me dévisagèrent, troublés, l'expression de leurs visages retranscrivant parfaitement le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas saisit ma réaction.

_Impossible. _

- Il s'est… Il s'est arrêté.

Fred sembla reprendre contenance et esquissa un pas dans ma direction, la mine perturbée.

- Tu-sais-qui?

J'acquiesçai, choquée. Pourquoi toute pression semblait-elle s'être brusquement envolée, lui qui avait l'air si pressé de me détruire? N'était-ce qu'une simple feinte? Allait-il revenir en force, pour mieux me surprendre? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça? Pourquoi me laisserait-il une occasion de me ressaisir?

- Oui… Je ne le sens plus… Il est partit d'un seul coup…

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans le couloir, me prenant par surprise. Je sursautai, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers nous, l'air plus sage que jamais.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison que tu dois rester ici.

Il s'approcha de moi et je baissai la tête, honteuse qu'il me voit ainsi, avec mon sac, prête à franchir le seuil. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et attendit que je pose mes yeux sur lui avant de continuer ses explications :

- S'il y a bien une chose que Tom ne peut pas supporter, ce sont les sentiments qu'il considère comme appartenant aux faibles. Amitié, Compassion, Pardon, Attirance... Bien sûr, le plus apte à l'empêcher de te posséder serait celui qu'il méprise au plus haut point.

Je me pétrifiai. Il n'allait quand même pas…

- S'il a été rejeté de la sorte par ton esprit, cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas pu supporter ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment là. J'en déduis que tu t'es laissée emportée par ce sentiment durant l'espace d'un instant… Et cela a été suffisant pour le faire partir.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais peut-être Messieurs Weasley ici présents t'ont-ils dit quelque chose qui aurait pu… disons… te chambouler? Bien évidemment, ça ne me regarde pas…

Je me liquéfiai, mon corps en ébullition. Il avait osé…

- C'est… Enfin… Je…

Je soupirai, incapable de m'exprimer, tant je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je baissai mes yeux vers le sol, avec une profonde envie de m'y enfoncer et de disparaître. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant relever mes yeux vers lui par automatisme. Je m'étranglai lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix amusée :

- Je crois que je vais leur demander de rester avec toi à longueur de journée, si ça peut empêcher Tom de te posséder. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne me dises lequel des deux a réussi à voler ton c…

Je m'empourprai d'avantage et plaquai vivement une main contre sa bouche pour l'interrompre, provoquant de soudains éclats de rire autour de moi. Avec un sourire mi-désolé, mi-heureux, je m'écartai de lui, la tension que j'avais accumulée s'évaporant progressivement. Nettement plus confiante et pleine d'espoir, je demandai :

- Tu penses que c'est possible qu'il ne puisse plus revenir?

- Je n'oserai l'affirmer… Mais si tu arrives à le maintenir à l'écart ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas mieux que de ne pas y parvenir du tout?

- Si, tu as raison.

- Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

J'acquiesçai, réalisant l'erreur que je m'étais apprêtée à faire. Qu'avais-je bien pu penser? Où avais-je bien pu avoir la tête pour prendre une décision aussi précipitée? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais voulu me sacrifier pour les autres… Mais c'était la première fois que je réalisai à quel point une telle action était idiote. Avec tout ces gens merveilleux qui m'entouraient, Voldemort n'en aurait que plus de mal à nous vaincre, n'est-ce pas?

J'aurai dû réaliser dès le départ que, bien évidemment, la meilleure des solutions était de…

…Rester.

* * *

Emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, j'observai en silence un petit bout de ciel étoilé par la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de mon lit. Après une journée telle que celle-ci, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu trouver le sommeil, même si je le désirai ardemment. Poussant un faible soupir, je me couchai sur le côté en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne voulais en aucun cas réveiller Hermione, dont le lit se trouvait juste à côté du mien. Mes efforts ne furent pas bien utiles, cependant, car je l'entendis chuchoter :

- Tu dors?

Je posai mes yeux sur elle, et vit -non sans gêne- qu'elle me fixait d'un air inquiet. Je me raclai la gorge, intimidée par l'intensité de son regard.

- Non… Désolée… Si je t'ai réveillée…

Elle se redressa pour prendre une position assise. Sentant qu'elle avait envie de me parler, je l'imitai, légèrement confuse. D'une voix douce, elle me rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà réveillée. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire ironique.

- Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas.

Elle fut prise d'un léger fou rire nerveux, qui ne manqua pas de se propager jusqu'à moi.

- Etant donné les circonstances, je dirai que c'est plutôt normal.

Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant que dire, ma nervosité empoisonnant l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas tant de parler à Hermione qui m'angoissait… Il s'agissait plutôt du léger mal de tête que je recommençai à sentir et que je n'osai lui avouer. La douleur était peut-être due à la pression mentale que j'avais subie toute la journée... Il n'y avait peut-être aucune raison de s'inquiéter… n'est-ce pas?

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, mais n'avais pas le courage de lui révéler ma peur. Cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il restait une possibilité que Voldemort réussisse à se connecter une nouvelle fois à mon esprit, et c'était une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais me résoudre.

Elle reprit la parole, me prenant par surprise. Je reportai mon attention sur elle par automatisme.

- Si jamais tu recommences à avoir mal quelque part, ou si tu entends quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel… N'hésite pas. Car cela risquerait de causer ta perte. Alors ne soit pas gênée. S'il y a quoi que ce soit… Dis-le.

J'haussai mes sourcils, admirative. Elle avait parfaitement deviné ce à quoi je pensais, à la minute même où j'y avais pensé. C'était déstabilisant… mais parfait pour me faire revenir sur ma décision. Timidement, je lui avouai les doutes qui m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil :

- A vrai dire… J'ai légèrement mal à la tête.

Elle se crispa, détournant son regard et je vis ses mains s'agripper à sa couverture avec force. Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement lorsque je pris conscience de la raison de son attitude. Blessée, je ne pus empêcher mon menton de trembler.

- Je te… fais peur, n'est-ce pas? Car tu sais qu'il reste probable qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur moi…

Son soupir désolé me fit d'avantage de mal que si elle était restée silencieuse. J'essuyai rapidement la larme qui coulait le long de ma joue et retournai me coucher sur le dos. Fixant le plafond avec un intérêt feint, je m'exprimai d'une voix hachée :

- Je suis… désolée. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux pour avoir été aussi stupide… Je jure que je ne voudrais jamais vous faire de mal… Je ferai ce que je peux pour lutter, s'il revient. Je vous donne ma parole…

Une pression à côté de mes jambes me força à m'appuyer sur mes coudes pour me relever légèrement. Je constatai avec surprise qu'elle s'était désormais assise sur mon lit, la mine accablée.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Serena. C'est _lui _qui me terrifie. Lui, et ce qu'il pourrait te faire. A toi. A nous.

Son regard se fit plus tendre. Ce que je ne manquai pas de remarquer, touchée.

- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, tu sais. Il a décidé de s'en prendre à toi pour blesser Dumbledore… mais tu n'y es pour rien.

J'hochai vivement la tête, en désaccord.

- C'est faux. Si j'avais été plus douée en magie, je n'aurais pas eu un esprit aussi accessible…

- Tu viens juste de commencer ton apprentissage, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu vas devoir pratiquer l'Occlumencie avant de pouvoir protéger ton esprit…

Ma honte envers moi-même se dissipa quelque peu suite à ses paroles. Me sentant désormais plus à l'aise, je me débarrassai de ma couverture et m'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Curieuse, je lui demandai :

- Alors toi non plus tu ne la maitrisais pas, au début de ta scolarité?

Elle hocha la tête, souriante.

- Elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard, et je ne l'ai jamais pratiquée. Je vais essayer d'y remédier très bientôt… En même temps que toi, si le cœur t'en dit? D'ici septembre, je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner quelques fois avec toi.

Mon visage s'illumina et je fus si heureuse de sa proposition que j'en levai mes poings en signe de victoire.

- Ce serait vraiment fantastique!

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me tapota amicalement le bras.

- Essayons de dormir, d'accord? De cette façon, nous pourrons commencer dès demain et prévenir ton esprit de toute intrusion. Il faut mieux se dépêcher, on ne sait jamais…

Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant et hochai ma tête en guise de remerciement. Me sentant beaucoup plus légère et décontractée, je m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures et fermai mes yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

La générosité de ces personnes me sauverait… J'en étais persuadée.


	7. Songes Malsains

**Chapitre VII** - _Songes Malsains_

_

* * *

_

**« Les souvenirs sont façonnés par l'oubli comme les contours du rivage sur la mer » **

- _M. Augé_

_

* * *

Je levai mon regard vers un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles et dans lequel régnait l'astre lunaire. Son éclat, qui avait toujours eu le don de me rassurer et me réconforter, me plongea dans un profond malaise de part les lueurs rouges qui s'en émanaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Quelque chose avait changé. Ne quittant pas la lune des yeux, je commençai à me frotter les bras, refroidie par la brise qui me soufflait au visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Comment pouvait-il faire si froid en plein été? _

_Frissonnante, je me détournai, prête à rentrer au Terrier. Lorsque je réalisai que ce dernier n'était plus là et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun bâtiment aux alentours, je paniquai. Où est-ce que j'avais atterrit? Comment?_

_Une voix plus glaciale que l'air qui m'entourait s'éleva dans mon dos et je sentis les muscles de mon corps se raidir. _

_- Disons que tu es en plein rêve… Ou plutôt, que tu es censée l'être. _

_Je fis volte-face, tétanisée. Je me sentis perdre mes dernières couleurs, et j'esquissai un pas en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, je fixai la silhouette noire devant moi avec appréhension. Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille… _

_- Vous… Vous… êtes…_

_Je n'eus pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner son sourire. Il s'avança dans ma direction, réduisant presque à néant la distance que j'avais mise entre nous. Je me liquéfiai tandis que sa main s'élevait vers son capuchon. Dans un murmure terrifiant, il me demanda : _

_- Ne souhaites-tu pas pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur cette voix que tu entends continuellement? Ne désires-tu pas savoir à quoi pourrait bien ressembler le Seigneur des Ténèbres?_

_Sans le vouloir, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, terrifiée. Jamais je n'avais autant été dépourvue de courage et de détermination qu'en cet instant. Les yeux grands ouverts, je ne parvenais à détourner le regard, comme attirée par un aimant. Je voulais bouger, crier, m'enfuir… Mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur lâchait lorsqu'il retira lentement sa capuche, éclatant d'un rire qui me transperça jusqu'à l'os. _

_L'éclat rouge sang de ses yeux brilla dans l'obscurité et je poussai un hurlement terrorisé. Comment pouvait-il posséder…_

_- …un tel visage? _

_Il passa ses longs doigts squelettiques sur son crâne blanc et dépourvu de cheveux en poussant un soupir de contentement qui me donna la nausée. _

_- N'est-ce pas terrifiant? Une telle apparence est idéale, si je désire soumettre les sorciers à mon commandement. Car la peur suscitée par mon visage participe grandement à leur obéissance… Par exemple…_

_Il s'approcha si près de moi que son front toucha le mien. Je me retins à grand peine pour ne pas fondre en larmes et ignorai le plus possible la faiblesse de mes jambes. _

_- …je suis certain que tu ne resterais pas de marbre si je décidai d'utiliser mon apparence pour te déstabiliser. _

_Il était si près de moi que je n'arrivai même plus à ciller, bien trop paniquée à l'idée que le moindre de mes mouvements risquerait de m'approcher d'avantage. Je retenais ma respiration, parfaitement conscience que ma peau devait désormais être aussi pâle que celle d'une morte. Ma vue se brouilla, et je sentis une larme perler le long de ma joue. _

_Un petit couinement craintif m'échappa lorsque son pouce vint essuyer celles qui s'étaient accrochées à mes cils. Si apeurée que j'en aurais voulu mourir sur l'instant, je commençai à sangloter. C'était plus fort que moi… Sa présence, son aura, son visage si près du mien m'épouvantaient plus qu'aucune autre chose. Mes pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle lorsqu'il me chuchota : _

_- Que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait à quel point je te fais souffrir cette nuit? Je suis sûr que, même lui, en développerait des envies de meurtres. J'aimerai tant voir ce vieux fou perdre ses moyens… Devrais-je te faire d'avantage de mal? _

_J'eus l'impression de m'évanouir. Mais c'était tout. Une impression. Dans le monde des songes, que pouvais-je bien faire? Et je n'avais pas l'air prête à me réveiller… _

_- C'est parce que je ne t'en laisse pas l'occasion. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive plus à t'atteindre lorsque tu es consciente. Je vais devoir me contenter de ça… Mais autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas? Te faire voir quelque chose… Te le faire sentir… Vivre, même. N'est-ce pas plus efficace que de simples paroles et une douleur lancinante? _

_Un rictus machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres et j'eus l'impression de loucher tant il était proche. _

_- Je vais m'amuser avec toi… Et nous verrons combien de temps tu pourras tenir._

_Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'avantage, si c'était possible. S'amuser…? _

_- Dois-je te faire un dessin? _

_Je battis des paupières, ses derniers mots me donnant l'impression que tout autour de moi était désormais ralentis. Le vent, ma respiration, les pulsations de mon cœur… Mon monde entier s'écroula et, sans plus me soucier du fait que nous étions front contre front, je poussai un hurlement à m'en briser les tympans. _

_La gifle qu'il m'assena alors me coupa net dans mon élan. Ma main sur ma joue, je le regardai désormais comme s'il s'agissait du Diable en personne. _

_Le Diable? Non… Il était pire._

_L'intensité de ma frayeur atteignait un sommet tel que j'en retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes. Je profitai de la fraction de seconde durant laquelle il avait relâché son attention par surprise, et m'élançai à toute allure le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne savais pas où j'allais… Je ne savais même pas s'il existait une limite à ce monde, où si la prairie qui s'étalait à perte de vue était effectivement sans fin… Mais une chose était sûre : en cet instant, tout ce qui m'importait était de fuir. _

_Je regardai rapidement en arrière afin de voir s'il me poursuivait et j'eus un hoquet alarmé lorsque je constatai qu'il n'utilisait absolument pas ses jambes. Il était juste là, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, me rattrapant avec une vitesse inimaginable. Je reportai mon attention devant moi afin de, peut-être, gagner en rapidité. Je poussai un cri surpris lorsqu'une pierre se dressa soudainement sur mon chemin, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. J'atterrissais dans un bruit sourd contre l'herbe, sous les éclats de rire du mage._

_- Aurais-tu oublié? Je suis celui qui contrôle tout… Tu ne peux pas échapper à un monde que j'ai moi-même créé. _

_Je me redressai vivement, le temps de le voir atterrir juste en face de moi. Mon cœur battant si fort qu'il m'en faisait mal, je me sentais désormais comme un insecte s'apprêtant à se faire marcher dessus. Le menton tremblant, les yeux emplis de larmes, je bégayai tandis qu'il s'accroupissait et m'attrapait les cheveux sans aucune tendresse._

_- S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi… _

_Sa poigne se resserra et il tira ma tête en arrière. Je poussai un cri de douleur tandis qu'il approchait une nouvelle fois son visage du mien. Son regard se fit plus malfaisant qu'auparavant et il cracha : _

_- Croyais-tu vraiment que j'étais le genre de personne à se laisser atteindre par ce genre de demande larmoyante? Tu n'as encore rien vu… Ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un avant-goût!_

_Je ne retins pas mes pleurs. Je n'étais plus capable de me contrôler tant la terreur qu'il suscitait chez moi était grande. _

_- Pitié… _

_- Ne te fatigue pas. Il nous reste précisément… 5 heures avant le lever du jour. _

_Je m'étranglai. _

_- Cinq… C… Cinq… heures…?_

_Le sourire redoutable qu'il arborait face à mon désarrois ne m'en rendis que plus malade. _

_- ça nous laisse pas mal de temps, n'est-ce pas? J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas gérer tout ça…_

_Une envie subite de mourir m'envahit lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Crispée, je tentai de le repousser, mais il ne me restait plus beaucoup de forces. Mes pleurs cessèrent, ma peur dorénavant bien trop puissante pour être exprimée de la sorte. Je tombai dans une véritable crise d'angoisse lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec la mienne. Mon corps tout entier me paraissant transformé en coton tant je n'en pouvais plus, je laissais mes bras retomber mollement contre mon ventre. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter… C'était trop… Bien trop… Comment aurais-je pu être capable d'encaisser de la sorte? _

_Epuisée, ce fut à cette seconde que je décidai d'abandonner. Je me détesterai sans doute jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais je n'y arrivais plus. _

_Il me relâcha, tout sourire, tandis que je retombai contre le sol. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était conscient de mes pensées. Il se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'éclat rouge de ses yeux étincela avec une vigueur telle que cela en paraissait surnaturel. _

_- Et dire qu'il suffisait d'un simple baiser… _

_Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et, avec une voix victorieuse, il souffla : _

_- Dis-le. Je veux te l'entendre dire. _

_Les yeux clos tant j'étais anéantie, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer. Derrière mes paupières fermées, mes larmes affluaient. D'une voix brisée, je murmurai : _

_- J'acc…_

J'ouvrai mes yeux sous le choc, le nez contre le parquet. Tremblante et en sueur, je relevai la tête pour apercevoir mon grand-père, Hermione et Ginny. Cette dernière était si blanche qu'elle en avait l'air malade et sa main levée me laissa deviner qu'elle m'avait éjecté du lit… Je battis des paupières, totalement perdue.

Le Directeur se précipita vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Les yeux grands ouverts, mes genoux s'entrechoquant, je le fixai d'un regard vide, mon esprit à des années-lumière de ma chambre.

_Une seconde._

_Une seconde de plus, et ma vie aurait tourné au drame._ _Tous nos efforts auraient été détruits… Et Voldemort aurait gagné cette bataille. _

_Voldemort…_

Un haut-le-cœur me submergea et je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mon envie de vomir. Ma tête me tourna légèrement et la benjamine Weasley se précipita vers moi pour aider Dumbledore à me faire m'assoir sur le lit. La tête entre mes mains, je restai silencieuse. J'avais du mal à respirer et mon pyjama collait contre ma peau, comme si ma course dans la prairie avait été bien réelle. L'estomac noué, j'attendis patiemment que quelqu'un se décide à prendre la parole. S'il y avait une personne qui resterait muette comme une tombe jusqu'au bout, c'était bien moi. Jamais je n'engagerai la conversation, trop effrayée qu'on puisse me demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Malheureusement, la question fusa instantanément :

- Que t'est-il arrivé? Miss Granger a jugé bon de m'appeler, car tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil. Tes cris ont fini par réveiller Miss Weasley ici présente, qui a tenté de te réveiller sans succès. Elle s'est vue obligée de te frapper. Est-ce que tu te rends compte? Te frapper, Serena! Alors n'essaie pas de me dire que tu avais simplement le sommeil lourd… Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et tout de suite.

Je levai mes yeux vers son visage mi-inquiet mi-coléreux, avant de répondre d'une voix blanche et sans émotion :

- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je le vis serrer ses poings. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua légèrement, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Tu _hurlais_, juste avant que Miss Weasley ne te gifle. Tu t'époumonais à n'en plus finir, si bien que je m'étonne que le reste de la famille ne soit pas déjà montée à l'étage! Alors ne me mens pas.

Une vague de tristesse me submergea mais aucune larme ne naquit dans mes yeux. Il était trop tard pour cela. Mentalement, j'avais épuisée toute ma réserve… Tendue, je me forçai à le regarder droit dans les yeux. D'une voix rauque, je répétai :

- Il ne s'est _rien _passé.

Sans prévenir, il me relâcha et sortit un petit flacon de la poche de sa robe violette. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge lorsqu'il me révéla l'identité du contenu de la fiole :

- Ne me force pas à te faire boire du Veritaserum. Je n'aime pas avoir recourt à ce genre de méthode, mais il s'agit de ta _vie. _Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser me dire des mensonges à ce sujet.

Lui raconter tout ce que j'avais vécu durant la nuit, et dans les moindres détails? L'idée me répugna et une angoisse soudaine me traversa. Je me levai brusquement du lit et lui arrachai la potion des mains si rapidement qu'il en fut prit de court. Paniquée, j'envoyais la fiole en verre s'écraser contre le sol et, sans le regarder, je m'exclamai :

- D'accord… J'avoue! Il a réussit à entrer en communication avec moi. Mais tu le savais de toute façon!

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'ajoutai d'une voix véritablement sèche pour la première fois :

- Et non, je ne te raconterai pas. Alors tu peux retourner te coucher.

Sous leurs airs ébahis, je le contournai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'envoyai claquer contre le mur et sorti sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Dans le couloir, je croisai le reste des Weasley et Harry, mais je ne les regardai pas. Je ne répondis pas non plus au _« que s'est-il passé? Nous avons entendu du bruit à l'étage » _d'Arthur et me dirigeai vers l'escalier. J'arrivai dans le salon, la discussion entre Dumbledore et les autres sorciers se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je l'ignorai tout en m'enfonçant dans le canapé à côté de la cheminée et plaçai ma main contre mon front. Je fermai mes yeux et poussai un soupir accablé, pensant être seule. N'ayant pas remarqué que l'un des jumeaux était redescendu dans le salon, je soufflai, brisée :

- Pourquoi…? Pourquoi me faire ça?

Ma main se reporta vers mes lèvres et je les essuyai avec ferveur, comme si cela me permettrait de chasser cette horrible sensation qui reposait encore sur elles. Dégoutée, je rouvris mes yeux et entreprit de frotter avec d'avantage de force. Je suspendis brusquement mon geste lorsque j'aperçus le jumeau, qui me fixait avec tant d'intensité que j'en aurais frissonné dans d'autres circonstances. Je reposais vivement mes mains sur mes genoux et déviai mon regard vers les flammes artificielles de la cheminée. Il s'avança avec précipitation vers moi et m'attrapa le poignet. Ne pouvant plus l'ignorer plus longtemps, je reportai mon attention sur lui. La réplique que j'allais lui lancer se coinça dans ma gorge quand je décelai l'animosité de son regard. Sa voix, dure et sèche, claqua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Je me sentis pâlir.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Sa poigne se resserra, peut-être involontairement.

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore le dire à ma mère. Tu-sais-qui a réussit à entrer en communication avec toi, cette nuit. Alors je te demande… _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? _

Je serrai les dents, des flash-back fusant dans mon esprit.

- Rien du tout. Il me parlait… Disait qu'il n'arrivait plus à m'atteindre lorsque j'étais consciente.

C'était en partie vraie… Mais comparé à la situation générale, cela restait tout de même un mensonge.

- Quoi d'autre?

Je me levai brusquement et le défiai du regard.

- Je te l'ai dit. Rien. Arrêtez un peu de tous me demander! Rien, d'accord? Rien du tout!

Je me dégageai violemment de son emprise, emportée par ma peur d'être percée à jour, mais il me rattrapa sans plus tarder. Je fis volte-face et lui lançai un regard suppliant.

- Lâche-moi. _S'il-te-plait. _

Il desserra sa poigne et sa main se dirigea vers la mienne. Il l'attrapa avec douceur et serra mes doigts avec force. Légèrement déstabilisée par ce changement brusque d'attitude, je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Il me sourit légèrement et, avec tendresse, souffla :

- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, pas vrai? Je veux t'aider.

La façon dont il s'adressait à moi me touchait tant que, sur le moment, je faillis m'exécuter.

- Je…

Inutile. Les mots ne me semblaient pas assez forts pour décrire ce que j'avais ressentis...

Un véritable cauchemar. La pire nuit de ma vie. Un _Enfer_.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui dire cela? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Ce n'était pas lui en parler qui détruirait la connexion que j'avais désormais établie avec ce monstre…

- Tu trembles…

Ses mots me ramenèrent à la réalité, et je constatai qu'effectivement, je frissonnais. J'avais beau tenter de me retenir du mieux que je pouvais pour avoir l'air forte aux yeux des autres… J'avais beau vouloir leur faire croire que rien ne s'était passé… Mon corps me trahissait inconsciemment. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour mentir et croire moi-même à mes mensonges… Je ne pouvais effacer ce que j'avais vécu et ressentis. Malgré le fait que tout se soit passé dans mon esprit, la chose avait été si réelle que cela ne changeait strictement rien… ça n'en était pas plus réconfortant. Mes genoux se dérobèrent et je tombai au sol en poussant un hurlement douloureux.

Le rouquin s'accroupit précipitamment à côté de moi et m'attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Réponds-moi!

Mon cri de souffrance s'accentua et je fondis en larmes, désespérée. J'avais été à deux doigts de craquer… J'étais entrain d'accepter sa demande lorsque je m'étais réveillée… Je n'avais pas su résister. L'idée de me rendormir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes me révulsait et je frissonnai de plus belle.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne pouvais plus me le permettre… Plus _jamais._

Le jumeau était entrain de me prendre dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur quand les sorciers à l'étage, alertés, déboulèrent dans le salon. J'avais beau savoir que j'étais entourée de monde, mes pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Je savais pertinemment que si je me rendormais et qu'il recommençait son petit manège, j'accepterai tout aussi facilement. Voire plus rapidement. Et si, à ce moment-là, on ne me réveillait pas à temps… J'étais condamnée. Maudite. Il avait mon destin entre ses mains et jouait avec comme bon lui semblait. Je n'étais que l'une de ses marionnettes… et il s'en délectait.

Un nouveau sanglot m'échappa et même si je sentais qu'on me caressait les cheveux affectueusement dans une tentative de me calmer, je ne pus m'arrêter. La pression était trop grande. Tout allait trop vite depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Cela faisait trop de choses à encaisser d'un coup, et je n'arrivais plus à le supporter.

Je tapai brusquement du poing contre le sol et, emportée par mon élan, je suppliai le Directeur, qui était arrivé à mon niveau :

- Fais en sorte que ça s'arrête, je t'en supplie. Fais-le partir une bonne fois pour toute!

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon front.

- J'aimerai en être capable, crois-moi… Plus que tout au monde, je voudrais que tu en sois libérée. Mais le seul moyen est de t'entraîner à maitriser l'Occlumencie, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le faire partir définitivement. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative, pardonne moi…

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui, et attrapai sa manche.

- Fais moi commencer tout de suite! Pitié!

Il refusa avec douceur.

- Tu n'es pas en état… ça ne servirait à rien de te forcer pour cette nuit. Il faudrait que tu récupères… Je peux te préparer une potion qui te plongera dans un sommeil sans rêve, si tu veux.

Je me crispai et mon cri m'échappa sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

- NON! Je ne veux pas dormir!

Je le sentis se tendre et une fureur sans nom s'empara des traits de son visage.

- Une telle potion l'empêchera de communiquer avec toi pendant quelques heures… De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Je devins livide.

- Et si… si la potion ne marche pas?

- Au pire des cas, tu entendrais sa voix dans tes rêves… mais ton sommeil serait tout de même réparateur.

Il prit un air suspicieux.

- A moi que tu ne me dises pas quelque chose... Peut-être que tes hurlements n'étaient pas dus à un simple cauchemar et que ce n'était pas uniquement sa voix qui te perturbait?

Je détournai le regard.

- Oublie ça.

Des étincelles sortirent du bout de sa baguette et j'en concluais instantanément qu'il était furieux.

- Je sais depuis le début que tu me mens, Serena. Raconte-moi. Il faut que je sache.

Les joues inondées, je me remettais à crier.

- Je ne te dois rien! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!

J'entendis la petite voix de Ginny dans mon dos.

- Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous racontes pas…

Le jumeau me relâcha de sorte à ce que je puisse me tourner vers elle. Son regard douloureux me transperça le cœur et, comme si une connexion s'était établie entre nous, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de son visage.

_Ginny. N'était-elle pas la plus apte à écouter ce que j'avais à dire? Elle avait également été possédée par lui… D'une toute autre manière, certes, mais c'était un point commun non négligeable. Peut-être arriverai-je à lui parler? Elle était la mieux placée, après tout. Peut-être aurais-je le courage de me confier, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu… Si c'était elle qui m'écoutait… Peut-être… _

Je lui lançai un regard qui valait tous les mots du monde. Le message était clair, et elle le comprit en un instant.

J'acceptai son aide. La _sienne. _Uniquement.

* * *

Alors que le jour commençai tout juste à se lever, nous étions toutes deux assises sur mon lit, plongées dans un silence plus qu'embarrassant. L'une comme l'autre, nous n'arrivions tout simplement pas à entamer la discussion. J'avais peur, et je sentais qu'au fond, c'était aussi son cas. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, pas plus que si j'en aurais le courage… Mais ce n'était qu'avec elle que j'avais le cran d'essayer.

Son soupir me fit tourner la tête vers elle. La jeune femme me fixait avec une angoisse non dissimulée et je déglutis, la gorge sèche. Finalement, elle fut la première à briser la glace.

- Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Comme nos chambres sont voisines, j'ai tout de suite entendu tes cris… Lorsque je suis arrivée, Hermione était déjà partie chercher Dumbledore. Je me suis approchée, et tu semblais progressivement te calmer… Lorsque d'un coup, tu t'es mise à hurler. C'était… terrifiant. On avait l'impression que tu te faisais agresser dans ton sommeil… J'ai… paniqué. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais rien ne marchait… Alors je t'ai giflé. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes par terre -et j'en suis désolée-. La chute t'a heureusement réveillée, mais j'avais l'impression que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir tes yeux… Comment pouvais-tu être aussi profondément endormie? Tu faisais un simple rêve, avec sa voix en arrière plan, et tu t'es mise à paniquer? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Ou bien c'était… autre chose?

Je baissai ma tête vers mes genoux et ouvrai ma bouche. Comme je l'avais prédis, aucun son n'en sortit. Me remémorant la nuit que j'avais passée, je fus prise de nouveaux tremblements et mon corps tout entier se glaça. Son teint devint blême face à ma réaction, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de me demander :

- Est-ce qu'il… s'est passé quelque chose? Est-ce que… par hasard… il aurait réussit à faire plus que simplement te parler?

_Faire « plus ». Effectivement, il avait fait bien plus que ça… Mais comment avouer une telle chose? Comment mettre des mots sur les émotions que j'avais alors ressenties? J'avais honte… Et j'avais peur de le revivre en le racontant. Mais c'était peut-être ça le truc, après tout… _

J'ouvrai ma bouche une seconde fois, inspirant à fond, et tentai avec toute la détermination dont j'étais capable :

- Je ne… rêvais pas. Pas vraiment… Je crois.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle m'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le cœur battant, légèrement nauséeuse, je m'expliquai :

- Je pense… Que ce que j'ai vu durant la nuit… n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. C'était plutôt… quelque chose qui provenait du sien… et qu'il voulait me faire voir. Mais en même temps, j'arrivais à prendre mes propres décisions. Un peu comme dans un rêve que je contrôlais, mais qu'il contrôlait lui aussi… Une sorte de rêve partagé…

Tendue, je reprenais ma respiration et essayai de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Un rêve partagé? Qu'il aurait provoqué lui-même?

J'acquiesçai, mes mains serrant avec une telle force mon bas de pyjama que j'en aurais presque pu le trouer.

- C'est ce que je crois, oui. Un rêve évolué… Où tous les détails sont bien distincts. Dans lequel tu arrives à penser… à bouger… dans lequel tu évolues comme s'il s'agissait de la réalité. Un peu comme un monde intermédiaire entre le songe et le réel…

- Je vois… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit capable de créer un tel environnement…

Elle s'interrompit légèrement hésitante, avant de poursuivre d'une voix presque inaudible, me faisant clairement deviner qu'elle appréhendait la suite :

- Et… il te parlait par le biais de ce rêve, c'est ça?

Mon estomac se noua et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je lui révélai :

- En fait… Pas seulement…

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et murmurai :

- Si je te le raconte, je veux que tu me donnes ta parole que tout ce que je vais dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

- Promis.

- Et que tu ne me prendras pas en pitié. Que tu ne seras pas constamment entrain de me lancer des regards désolés…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'accepter.

- C'est d'accord. Sauf si, au final, je considère ta demande de me taire comme déraisonnable.

Je soupirai, accablée. Elle était réactive et maligne, sans aucun doute… A contrecœur, j'acquiesçai. Je savais que maintenant que j'étais lancée, terminer mon discours était la chose à faire. Avec difficulté, j'entamai mon récit :

- J'étais dans une grande prairie… Elle s'étalait à perte de vue, et on ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'herbe à l'horizon. J'ai commencé à m'interroger sur la manière dont j'avais atterrit à cet endroit et… j'ai entendu sa voix… dans mon dos.

Mes muscles se raidirent tandis que je fus assaillie de flash.

_Disons que tu es en plein rêve… Ou plutôt, que tu es censée l'être. _

Je continuai, avec une grande difficulté cependant. Le souffle court, j'en bégayai.

- Il portait une longue robe noire… un capuchon… Mais je l'avais reconnu grâce à ses intonations. Il s'est approché de moi… a enlevé sa capuche pour me montrer… son visage. Il m'a expliqué à quel point il lui était utile… Il s'est approché… si prêt… mon front touchait le sien…

…_Je suis certain que tu ne resterais pas de marbre si je décidai d'utiliser mon apparence pour te déstabiliser._

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer… Il me faisait… tellement peur.

_Devrais-je te faire d'avantage de mal? _

- Il a… essuyé mes larmes… J'étais frigorifiée… Je n'arrivais pas à m'enfuir… Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à m'atteindre lorsque j'étais consciente… Mais que c'était bien plus simple de cette façon… car je pouvais enfin ressentir les choses… et les voir. Il a dit qu'il allait… en profiter pour se jouer de moi. Je n'avais pas… tout de suite compris.

_Dois-je te faire un dessin? _

- Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il entendait par là, j'ai hurlé… Mais il m'a giflé pour me faire taire… Peu après, j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. J'ai couru… Mais il m'a facilement rattrapé. Je l'avais pourtant supplié…

_S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi… _

- Il ne m'a pas écouté… Il s'est… Il s'est…

Mes mains contre mes tempes, je peinai à faire sortir la suite de la phrase de ma bouche. Je n'osai plus regarder la benjamine Weasley, mais je devinai facilement le genre d'expression qu'elle pouvait arborer. Un frisson d'horreur se propagea le long de mon dos et je terminai dans un murmure :

- …jeté sur moi. J'étais à bout… Je ne savais pas jusqu'où il était prêt à aller… mais j'avais déjà craqué. J'étais entrain… d'accepter… sa demande de le rejoindre… quand je me suis réveillée. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée… Si tu savais… Je n'en avais pas l'intention…

Mes larmes s'écrasèrent contre mes cuisses. Ça y est… J'avais tout dit.

Et Merlin savait à quel point je commençai à le regretter.

- T… Tu… te fiches de moi… n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournai timidement vers elle et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je croisai son regard horrifié. Plus blanche que jamais, elle serrait ses poings si forts qu'ils en tremblaient et elle ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ses yeux rougis par mon discours, elle se leva et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

- C'est _hors de question _que tu laisses Dumbledore en dehors de cette histoire!

Je me levai à mon tour, effarée.

- Il n'a pas à savoir! De toute façon, ça ne change rien.

- Il fait parti de ta famille! Il me tuerait si jamais il apprenait que je lui ai caché une telle chose à ton propos!

Je m'offusquai.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- Tu veux parier, peut-être? Ce monstre a osé te toucher! Que se serait-il passé si nous n'étions pas intervenus et que tu étais restée endormie jusqu'au matin? Tu serais déjà marquée à l'heure qu'il est!

Je me crispai à l'entente du mot.

_Tu veux te faire marquer, petite? _

L'ironie avait fait qu'à ce moment précis, ma réponse avait été affirmative… Tout cela ressemblait fortement à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût faite par mon destin.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Je la suppliai :

- Ne lui dis rien… Je t'en prie. Ça ne changera de toute façon rien du tout!

Elle se dégagea vivement, l'air plus en colère que jamais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant de maîtriser l'Occlumencie, dis moi? Accumuler les nuits blanches?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

- Si, tu l'as! Parles-en à Dumbledore et peut-être saura-t-il te trouver une potion suffisamment efficace…

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, perdue. Je savais qu'elle avait raison… Mais comment pouvais-je lui raconter une telle chose? Me confier à celle que je considérai désormais comme l'une de mes amies était une chose… En faire part à mon grand-père, et accessoirement l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde, relevait d'un tout autre registre. Qui me garantissait que, sous l'emprise de la colère, il n'irait pas directement se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres? S'il avait le même sens du sacrifice que le mien, ça ne ferait aucun doute qu'il tenterait de marchander une nouvelle fois avec lui… C'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre.

Je fis part de mes doutes à la plus jeune Weasley et elle argumenta avec aisance :

- Si tu ne lui dis rien, et qu'il l'apprend par d'autres moyens… Je suppose que tu peux t'imaginer que le résultat sera bien plus terrible.

Elle avait raison, une fois encore. Mais ça n'en atténuait pas mon angoisse.

- Jamais je n'oserai lui raconter comme je viens de le faire.

Sa proposition me choqua :

- Laisse-le revoir la scène dans ton esprit.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit par réflexe et, sans me retenir, je m'exclamai :

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la raison? Ma parole, mais c'est du suicide! S'il revoit tout sous mon point de vue… Il en deviendra fou…

Je sentais parfaitement qu'elle en avait conscience, elle aussi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas décidé à changer d'avis. Elle se posa derrière moi et me poussa vers la porte.

- C'est la meilleure des solutions. Tu ne tiendras pas sans dormir… C'est impossible. Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Et si tu ne lui dis pas… Je m'en charge. Tu m'en voudras sur le moment, mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et m'attrapa par le bras, avant de m'entrainer avec elle dans le couloir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, tout le monde était présent. Je la sentis se tendre, sa main se resserrant d'avantage sur mon poignet. Immobile telle une statue de glace, je la vis adresser un signe de la tête au Directeur. Elle me relâcha, mais j'étais pétrifiée. Je l'observai passivement s'avancer vers lui et s'arrêter à son niveau, l'air sérieux.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Je suggère que vous alliez voir de vous-même ce que Serena a vécu cette nuit. Elle ne vous le dira certainement pas, sachant qu'elle a eut du mal à se confier à moi.

Il se racla la gorge, visiblement agité.

- Pour être bref, vous me faites comprendre que je peux parfaitement utiliser la force sans me sentir coupable… Est-ce bien ça?

- Tout à fait. Le Veritaserum est une autre solution… Mais vu sa réaction, je dirai que l'impact sera beaucoup plus fort si vous visualisez vous-même la scène.

Je me sentis pâlir et, les jambes tremblantes sous l'émotion, je m'avançai également jusqu'à lui. Si faiblement que mes paroles avaient sans doute été inaudibles pour ceux qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du salon, je murmurai, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny :

- Je ne sais pas si… c'est une très bonne idée…

Son regard se voila tandis qu'il se redressait pour me faire face. Tout mon pseudo-courage s'envola et je reculai d'un pas.

- En fait… Je _sais _que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je… Je vais te raconter, d'accord?

Surpris par mon changement de version, moi qui m'étais tellement opposée à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en fut que plus intéressé. La lueur hargneuse qui apparut dans ses yeux clairs m'électrifia, m'empêchant d'agir alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur moi, devant tout le monde. Il souffla d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas entrer dans ton esprit, et je m'en abstiendrai.

Un vague espoir se propagea dans mon cœur, tandis que je m'enfonçai d'avantage, sans m'en rendre compte :

- Tu serais furieux. Il vaut mieux que je te le dise…

Je clignai des paupières, abasourdie par l'aura noire et menaçante qui l'entourait. Je me crispai, réalisant mon erreur bien trop tard.

- _Legilimens! _

Sous le choc, je fus projetée en arrière. Je sentis deux bras me rattraper, mais je ne pus les identifier, engloutie par une marée de souvenirs, défilant en accéléré.

_Son regard terrifiant…_

_Son front contre le mien…_

_Son doigt essuyant mes larmes… _

_Sa voix me glaçant…_

_Sa main se plaquant avec force contre ma joue…_

_Et finalement, malgré ma résistance, ses lèvres contre les miennes._

Mon retour à la réalité fut si brutal que j'en poussai un cri de douleur. Je battis des paupières, réalisant que je me trouvais dans les bras d'un des jumeau que j'identifiai comme étant Fred grâce à ses initiales brodées sur son t-shirt. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'y perçus une vive inquiétude. Mon « merci » se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque j'entendis la mère Weasley bégayer pour la première fois.

- P… Prof… Professeur Dumbledore…?

A l'entente de son nom, mon cœur rata un battement. Je tournai ma tête vers lui si vite que je m'en fis mal à la nuque, mais j'étais bien trop angoissée pour ne serait-ce que le remarquer. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, pendant que Fred m'aidait à me relever. Il était toujours là, debout, en face de moi, sa baguette levée vers moi. Il était immobile… Statufié. Pétrifié. Mais ses yeux, eux, retranscrivaient une horreur sans nom. Le cœur battant, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il se calme et que tout ne vire pas au drame… Il avait tout vu. J'en étais sûre car, moi-même, j'avais vécu une nouvelle fois l'ensemble de la scène en même temps que lui. Timidement, je tendis ma main vers lui et l'agitai devant ses yeux. Je la retirai immédiatement, choquée.

Une aura de pure haine l'entourait et la température de la pièce sembla monter en flèche. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette avec une force telle que les jointures de ses doigts virèrent au blanc. Son regard se fit menaçant et son être tout entier se transformait en torche vivante. Plus personne n'osait bouger, par peur de subir son courroux. En cet instant, il était tout bonnement… terrifiant. Mon cœur palpitait désormais si vite qu'il en devenait douloureux. Morte de trouille, je l'appelai d'une toute petite voix :

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout… va bien?

Je ne réalisai que trop tard la stupidité de mes paroles et plaquai une main devant ma bouche tandis qu'il posait ses iris enflammés sur moi. Je me sentis fondre comme glace au soleil et reculai d'un pas.

- Je… Je suis désolée… Je…

Il s'adressa à moi d'une voix si calme que j'en eus la chaire de poule.

- Tu me demandes… si je vais _bien?_

Clignant des yeux nerveusement, j'hochai vivement la tête.

- Non, je…

- Après ce que je viens de voir… Tu oses me demander… si je vais… _Bien ?_

Paniquée par l'étrange terreur qu'il m'inspirait, j'agitai ma main.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne voulais…

Il m'interrompit une nouvelle fois, le ton bien trop doucereux à mon goût.

- Je viens de revivre en intégralité cette… _chose… _et tu me demandes… si je vais _BIEN? _

Un hoquet alarmé m'échappa et Fred me tira en arrière, m'éloignant de lui par précaution. Arthur s'avança timidement et, le visage rouge d'angoisse, il s'arrêta à son niveau, les jambes tremblantes.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Peut-être pourriez-vous… Vous assoir? Essayer de vous dét…

Sa réponse claqua comme un fouet. Sèche. Faussement mielleuse.

- _M'assoir? _Vous me proposez de… m'assoir, Arthur?

Ce dernier se liquéfia, prit au piège dans la même situation que moi.

- N… Non, je…

Ses prunelles étincelèrent.

- Je viens de voir ceci… et vous me proposez… de m'assoir? Vraiment? M'assoir?

Le père Weasley recula, choqué et se cogna contre l'armoire du salon. Des larmes de frayeur roulèrent sur mes joues lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur moi, avant de s'avancer. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre de moi et, sans prévenir, explosa :

- Je vais… le _tuer de mes mains!_

Sa baguette projeta un amas d'étincelles rouges et, alors que je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de transplaner, malgré ma peur, malgré tout, je me jetai sur lui. Je l'encerclai de mes bras et le retint avec force.

- N'y vas pas. Je t'en supplie! Tu n'es pas en état… Tu n'as pas réfléchis…

Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets et, avec force, il me détacha de lui. Sans me relâcher, il ancra ses yeux brulant de haine dans les miens et je frémis, déstabilisée par une telle intensité.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de _réfléchir. _J'ai beaucoup encaissé ces dernières années, mais ça… ça… Non. Je ne peux pas. Il doit payer.

Alors qu'il se détournait, je l'attrapai par la robe, ne voyant pas d'autre alternative.

- Tu n'es pas préparé! C'est du suicide! Ne fais pas ça… Pas à cause de moi… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de cette histoire… _Pitié. _

Il se crispa, et je devinai qu'il s'était remémoré en même temps que moi l'instant où j'avais supplié le mage noir de me laisser. Je déglutis et, tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour, je poussai un hurlement désespéré dans le but de le retenir. Je m'interrompis brusquement, le souffle court.

Je tombai à genoux, ma vision brouillée par une multitude de petits points, nauséeuse. Peut-être était-ce dû à toute la pression que j'avais accumulé… Peut-être était-ce dû à mon manque de sommeil… Je n'aurais su le dire. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et, alors qu'il se retournait vivement et s'élançai vers moi, l'évidence s'imposa à moi : j'allais tomber dans l'inconscience. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre… Je ne pouvais pas…

Et, pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui arriva.


	8. Entre Deux Mondes

**Chapitre 8 **- _Entre deux mondes_

_

* * *

_

**« L'imagination, c'est de la mémoire fermentée. Quand on perd la mémoire, on perd sa faculté d'imaginer » **

- _A. Lobo Antunes_

_

* * *

_

_Le corps légèrement courbaturé, ma joue plaquée contre quelque chose de piquant, je tentai d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je levai ma main devant mon front, protégeant ma vue des rayons du Soleil. Dans un soupir douloureux, je me redressai légèrement, la tête tournante et, une fois ma vision accommodée à toute la luminosité qui m'entourait, je regardai autour de moi, perplexe. Des éclats de rire joyeux résonnèrent à mes oreilles et je sentis mon cœur se contracter. Retenant ma respiration, je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce son étrangement familier. _

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque j'aperçus, à quelques mètres de moi, deux personnes courant après une enfant d'environ 5 ans, leurs sourires éclatants retranscrivant le bonheur qu'ils étaient tous trois entrain de vivre. Mon cœur pulsa dans ma poitrine et, tel un automate, je me relevai, sans les quitter des yeux. Une vive peine me submergea tandis que je m'avançai vers le petit groupe avec lenteur, chaque pas me coutant un effort magistral. _

_J'arrivai enfin à leur niveau et je me pétrifiai, mes doutes plus que jamais confirmés. _

_- Maman… Papa… ?_

_Et moi, bien sûr. Je n'avais aucun mal à reconnaître la version rajeunie de moi-même… Mais comment une telle chose était possible? Était-ce un souvenir? Dans ce cas, comment pouvais-je assister à la scène de l'extérieur, dans mon propre corps et non à travers mes yeux d'enfant?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas un souvenir. _

_Malgré la chaleur et la beauté du paysage, je me sentis subitement frigorifiée. Pétrifiée, je vis sa silhouette terrifiante me rejoindre. Y avait-il chose plus contradictoire? Ce que je considérais désormais comme l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, associée à un environnement doux et familier. J'esquissai un mouvement de recul, sur le qui-vive, comme s'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se jeter sur moi sans prévenir. _

_Il éclata d'un rire froid qui me rendit, une fois encore, plus nauséeuse que jamais. _

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher. Pas tout de suite. J'explore… Toutes les possibilités. _

_Je restai silencieuse, incapable de prononcer un mot tant j'avais peur qu'il ne se retourne brusquement contre moi. Il poursuivit d'un ton calme, tandis que mes parents chatouillaient mon double en éclatant de rire : _

_- Ce que tu vois autour de toi… N'est-ce pas l'un de tes plus profonds désirs? Tu souhaiterais ardemment que ta petite famille soit au complet… Mais ce genre de vie t'est inaccessible, est-ce que je me trompe?_

_Je fixai mes pieds, légèrement tremblante. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser se jouer une nouvelle fois de moi et pourtant, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lutter. Ne se laissant pas troubler par mon silence, il poursuivit, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres :_

_- Et tu as parfaitement raison. Laisse moi te montrer à quel point ce genre de souhait est idiot! _

_Un haut-le-cœur me submergea lorsqu'il leva sa baguette et la pointa tout droit sur ma mère. Le Soleil disparut derrière les nuages et un vent froid s'éleva. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne pu qu'assister une nouvelle fois au massacre de ma famille._

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_Un rayon émeraude et intensément lumineux fusa de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur mes parents. Je poussai un cri strident et voulus m'élancer vers eux. Une fois encore, tout se passa au ralentis. Il m'attrapa le bras et m'empêcha de les rejoindre, ses paroles me brisant une énième fois._

_- Regarde… Regarde-les mourir… A cause de ce cher Albus Dumbledore! _

_J'essayai de détourner le regard mais il attrapa ma tête entre ses mains, me forçant à regarder leurs corps inanimés tomber à terre. Folle de rage et de douleur, je me débattis et me libérai de son emprise. La vision trouble, je levai mes yeux vers lui, ignorant mes jambes tremblotantes qui semblaient vouloir porter mon corps à une distance plus raisonnable. Je crachai :_

_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous me faites ça?_

_Il m'attrapa par le cou, me forçant à croiser son regard rouge sang. Par réflexe, je le repoussai de mes deux mains, mais mes efforts n'étaient pas à la hauteur de sa force actuelle. Son visage, qui avait hanté mes pensées depuis mon réveil, me déstabilisa plus encore que précédemment. Je déglutis, sa réponse m'explosant au visage :_

_- Parce que j'aime ça. _

_Ma respiration se coupa lorsque ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus confiant. _

_- Tu t'es évanouie, n'est-ce pas? _

_Je battis des paupières, perturbée par sa question. Pourquoi me demandait-il cela? _

_- Car, si j'ai raison… Il y a une chose dont je vais devoir te faire part. _

_Il aurait pu me répéter ses derniers mots avec le ton le plus amical du monde que je n'en aurais pas moins relevé la menace qu'ils sous-entendaient. Le menton tremblant, je demandai timidement : _

_- Qu'est-ce que… c'est? _

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent, donnant à son regard un aspect plus menaçant encore. Je trébuchai légèrement lorsqu'il me relâcha pour se détourner et lever les bras vers le ciel désormais sombre._

_- Profitons de ce long moment passé ensemble… Car j'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'il sera plus difficile de te réveiller que la fois précédente. Beaucoup plus difficile… _

_Je tombai à genoux, sous le choc de sa révélation. Mon corps agités de soubresauts nerveux, j'eus un sourire ironique._

_- Vous vous moquez de moi… _

_Il virevolta, sa robe flottant au gré du vent, lui donnant l'air plus puissant que jamais. Il leva sa baguette vers moi et ses yeux luisirent dans l'obscurité naissante. _

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter?_

_Je poussai un cri alarmé lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi et je reculai le plus possible, terminant ma course dos contre un arbre. Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il faisait là, ne l'ayant pas vu précédemment._

_- Je l'ai créé par le biais de mon esprit. Je n'allais pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts, n'est-ce pas? _

_Il arriva à mon niveau, son arme toujours pointée dans ma direction. Il s'accroupit et, dans un souffle qui me transperça de dégout, il murmura : _

_- Par quoi pourrais-je bien commencer pour te faire craquer?_

_Je me plaquai d'avantage contre le tronc si c'était possible et, même si l'envie d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot se faisait ressentir, je n'y arrivais plus. En cet instant, les larmes me paraissaient être un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me permettre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je l'entendis proposer : _

_- Devrais-je reprendre là où nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt docile, juste avant de te réveiller… Peut-être que si je recommençai, j'aurais enfin le plaisir de t'entendre accepter ma demande jusqu'au bout? _

_Blanche comme un linge, j'hochai vivement la tête._

_- Non… Pas ça… _

_- Pourquoi pas? Ça m'a l'air d'être la chose la plus apte à te faire céder… Alors je ne vais pas me priver. _

_Je bégayai, folle d'inquiétude. _

_- M… Mais vous avez dit… que vous n'en aviez pas l'intention…_

_Il éclata de rire, comme si chacune de mes phrases n'était qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. Sa main encercla ma mâchoire, ses doigts serrant mes joues si fort qu'elles en devenaient rouges. Il me fit relever ma tête de façon à ce que nos visages soient face à face. _

_- J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas l'intention… Tout de suite. Nous sommes « plus tard »._

_Un couinement terrorisé m'échappa tandis qu'il me relâchait tout en envoyant ma tête se cogner contre le tronc d'arbre. Je poussai un cri de douleur, ma main se plaquant instinctivement au niveau de l'endroit de la collision. Le cœur battant, sentant quelque chose de poisseux sous mes doigts, je reportai ma main devant mes yeux. _

_- Qu'est-ce que…?_

_Du sang. Comment pouvais-je être entrain de saigner en cet instant? Je n'étais même pas dans la réalité… _

_- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? J'ai peut-être créé ce monde par le biais de mon esprit, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était totalement exclut du réel._

_Je me figeai._

_- De quoi vous parlez?_

_Son sourire s'agrandit tant que j'en restai sans voix. Il vint caresser mes cheveux au niveau de ma plaie et en retira une main tout aussi rouge que la mienne. Avec une lueur animale dans ses iris, il leva ses doigts imbibés vers mon visage._

_- Ce sang est parfaitement réel. Sais-tu pourquoi?_

_Je restai silencieuse, envahie par le pressentiment que ma vie n'allait que s'approcher d'avantage des flammes de L'enfer._

_- Car tout ce qui arrive à ton corps dans ce monde… lui arrive également dans la réalité. Je suppose que ton cher et tendre grand-père doit sacrément s'inquiéter, avec cette belle tâche sur sa robe… _

_- Non… C'est impossible…_

_Il se rembrunit, furieux._

_- Ne sous-estime pas mes dons. Tu n'as rien vu de ce que je suis capable de faire! _

_Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, un jet de lumière rouge s'échappa de sa baguette pour foncer vers le ciel. Une violente bourrasque se leva et je dus mettre mon bras devant mes yeux tant la force du vent naissant était impressionnante. Bientôt, le vent devint une véritable tempête et je fus contrainte à m'accrocher au tronc d'arbre pour ne pas me faire emporter. Ses bras levés vers le ciel, le vent fouettant sa longue cape noire, le Lord riait aux éclats. Jamais il n'avait parut aussi fou qu'en cet instant… _

_Puis, en une fraction de seconde, tout s'arrêta. Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds, terrifiée par son aura sombre et puissante. Lorsqu'il reposa enfin ses yeux sur moi, mon envie de fuir revint à vitesse grand v. Je tentai de me relever, mais retombai aussitôt contre le sol. En état de choc, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Paumes et genoux contre le sol, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe, je l'entendis se rapprocher. Son ton dangereusement doux et ses paroles me firent tomber face contre terre : _

_- Te décides-tu à me rejoindre immédiatement, ou vais-je devoir aller plus loin? _

_Le nez contre le gazon, je poussai un cri de rage et d'épouvante. Arrachant une portion d'herbe au passage, je me laissai emporter dans une véritable crise et hurlai à n'en plus finir. Etonnement, le mage n'en fit rien et me laissa m'époumoner comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tapant violemment du poing contre le sol, je ne pris pas la peine de me redresser et restai allongée là, hurlant mon désarrois. J'étais à deux doigts de me laisser tenter par la voix de la facilité, trop effrayée par les conséquences qu'un refus pourrait avoir… Et il le savait. _

_Alors que mes cris se transformaient en véritables lamentations, je sentis ses longs doigts froids se refermer sur mon poignet. Je relevai un regard douloureux vers lui, tremblante comme jamais. Conscient du fait que j'étais désormais mentalement instable, il m'encouragea avec autorité : _

_- Dis-le, maintenant. Et tout sera terminé. _

_A bout de force, me sentant plus vide que jamais, je cédai. Je savais que j'étais entrain de littéralement vendre mon âme au Diable et je savais que, quel que soit mon choix, un avenir peu glorieux m'attendait, mais je ne pouvais plus encaisser. J'avais atteint ma limite, et je ne pouvais que me raccrocher à l'espoir que, si j'acceptais sa demande, il me libérerait enfin de son emprise. Les mots peinèrent à sortir de ma bouche, mais je m'efforçai tout de même à murmurer d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion : _

_- J'accepte. _

_Son expression se fit victorieuse._

_- Mais encore?_

_- J'accepte de rejoindre vos rangs. _

_Ses doigts se resserrèrent d'avantage sur mon poignet._

_- Une fois marquée, tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière. Tu n'auras plus que deux options : obéir ou subir ma colère. Je t'épargne les détails, les choix sont relativement variés… Répète-le. _

_Anéantie, je m'exécutai : _

_- J'accepte… de porter la Marque. _

_Il éclata de rire, avant de tirer si violemment sur mon bras que je m'en redressai, terminant à genoux devant lui. Sans aucun tact, il arracha ma manche avec une avidité effrayante et pointa sa baguette sur mon avant-bras. Retenant ma subite envie de vomir et de m'arracher les yeux, je serrai les dents, attendant avec appréhension la douleur qui allait de pair avec la gravure de la Marque des Ténèbres. Je détournai la tête, préférant reporter mon attention sur le paysage. _

_- C'est fait._

_Je clignai des yeux._

_- Pardon? _

_Son sourire s'agrandit et il semblait jubiler._

_- Je te réserve la souffrance pour ton réveil. Tu passeras le bonjour à ce vieux fou de ma part… Je te recontacterai plus tard. _

_Ma bouche s'entrouvrit mais je n'eus pas le temps de me prononcer. Je me sentis soudainement aspirée et le monde autour de moi s'évanouit. _

_

* * *

_

Si j'avais su dès le départ ce que l'avenir me réservait, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais fait l'erreur de rechercher mes origines. Ne se serait-il pas mieux porté si nous ne nous étions jamais revus? Je n'aurais pas été une source d'ennuis, et je n'aurais pas été au cœur de cette bataille l'opposant à Voldemort… Je ne serais pas devenue un véritable fardeau pour tous ces gens respectables et extraordinaires…

J'étais la part d'ombre obscurcissant leurs journées. J'étais l'arme idéale. Suffisamment naïve pour me laisser prendre au piège… Assez faible pour laisser ma vie être dictée par un autre.

Si seulement j'avais su…

Un cri soudain me déchira les tympans et j'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, faisant face au plafond du salon des Weasley. Mon cœur entama un véritable tour de grand huit dans tout mon corps tandis que je me redressai, pleine d'appréhension. Timidement, je relevai mes yeux, m'attendant à voir les mines effarées de tous ces gens qui m'avaient soutenue depuis mon arrivée.

Exactement comme je l'avais prévu… Tous me regardaient désormais comme si j'étais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue, ma capacité à me transformer en fontaine revenant soudainement en ma possession. Blessée, le cœur déchirée en milles morceaux, mon âme froissée comme un vulgaire morceau de parchemin, je me redressai, chancelante. Nauséeuse, je baissai mes yeux vers mon bras qui commençait à me faire terriblement souffrir. Je grimaçai tout en fixant avec horreur la tête de mort qui reposait sur ma peau. Un sanglot m'échappa et, trop honteuse et terrifiée à l'idée de faire face aux autres, je m'élançai à toute vitesse vers la sortie. La vue brouillée, je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter les deux jumeaux qui se dressèrent précipitamment sur mon chemin. Je rentrai de plein fouet dans le premier, tandis que le deuxième m'attrapait l'avant-bras. Retenant un hoquet de douleur, je tentai de me dégager, sans succès. Je relevai mes yeux vers le rouquin, désormais tremblant de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que cette face de Scroutt à Pétard t'a fait?

Utilisant sans doute une expression peu commune sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix était si lourde de rage que je m'en crispai. Ne parvenant à stopper mes pleurs, je tirai sur mon bras comme une furie, mais il ne desserra pas sa poigne. Tandis que le reste des Weasley, Harry et Hermione se consentaient enfin à s'approcher de moi, je poussai un cri désespéré.

- Pardonnez-moi! Je vous en supplie… Je ne voulais pas… Je vous le jure! Je n'ai pas… Je n'arrivai plus… Pardon…

Un élancement traversa mon crâne et je plaquai ma main contre ma plaie. Avec un haut-le-cœur, une phrase me revint en mémoire.

_Je suppose que ton cher et tendre grand-père doit sacrément s'inquiéter, avec cette belle tâche sur sa robe… _

Je balayai la salle du regard, le poignet toujours fermement tenu par le jumeau. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'unique personne qui ne s'était pas approchée. Il était là… A genoux… Sa robe tachée de sang. Il ne me regardait pas, ses iris fixés sur l'emplacement au niveau duquel s'était tenu mon corps inanimé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le menton tremblant, je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager. Je m'arrachai si violemment de l'emprise du rouquin qu'il fut contraint à me lâcher. Sanglotant à n'en plus finir, je me précipitai vers les escaliers.

On m'avait peut-être empêché de partir la dernière fois, mais ça ne se reproduirait pas… Cette fois-ci, la situation ne me permettait plus de rester. Montant les escaliers, les échos des paroles de l'un des jumeaux -que, au fond, j'avais réussit à identifier comme étant Fred depuis le début- me parvinrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez à rester plantés là comme des poteaux sur un stade de Quiddich? Bon sang, vous ne réalisez pas la situation? Elle va partir!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière lorsque des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans mon dos. A mi-chemin entre la salon et ma chambre, Fred m'intercepta. Il se planta devant moi, les bras écartés.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici. Il faudra me passer sur le corps!

Je serrai mes dents, m'interdisant de m'effondrer devant lui. Le regard douloureux, je tentai de le contourner, mais il me barra la route. Irritée et blessée, je m'élançai dans la direction opposée. Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur, tremblant. Il persiffla entre ses dents, d'une façon que je ne lui avais jamais connu :

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller.

Crispée, je tentai de le repousser.

- Lâche-moi! Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop tard!

J'abandonnai bien vite ma lutte, trop fatiguée par les récents évènements, ne faisant pas le poids face à une carrure telle que la sienne. Ma voix se fit suppliante :

- Laisse-moi… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne peux plus me permettre de mettre vos vies en danger de la sorte. Si je reste et qu'il vient directement ici, je…

- Qu'il vienne te chercher!

Je me figeai.

- Qu'il vienne… Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il ne te touche plus jamais.

Je détournai le regard, troublée, mais bien consciente du fait que son comportement était suicidaire.

- Tu ne peux pas… Il est trop fort, et…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mes épaules, et je me consentis enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles brulaient d'une intensité incomparable. J'en restais momentanément sans voix et il profita de mon trouble pour argumenter une fois de plus :

- Je me fiche de sa puissance. Ce monstre te manipule depuis le début et si tu le rejoins, il ne t'en fera que plus de mal. Je ne peux pas permettre ça…

Je montai d'un ton, ne supportant plus la pression qui s'abattait sur moi.

- Si je reste, il recommencera à me polluer mes nuits! Il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il veut… Il ne s'arrêtera jamais, ne le réalises-tu pas?

- Dans ce cas, moi non plus. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je ne le laisserai pas t'avoir.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et je me défoulai sur lui :

- Tu crois peut-être que je veux que tu sois blessé? Ne te mêle pas à cette histoire!

Il se rembrunit et, pour la première fois, il se fit réellement menaçant.

- Et tu penses que je souhaite te voir détruire ta vie? Tu crois que je vais te laisser te jeter de la sorte dans son piège? Je me fiche de ta Marque! Tu restes ici!

Désormais si proche que son nez touchait le mien, il siffla :

- Je te l'ai dit : tu devras me passer sur le corps. Si tu veux vraiment partir d'ici, tu vas devoir me clouer au sol.

Je le fixai sans ciller, mon rythme cardiaque montant en flèche. Subitement gênée par sa proximité, je soufflai :

- C'est injuste… Je n'ai pas de baguette…

Un sourire taquin apparut soudainement sur ses lèvres, me donnant l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein cœur.

- Tu pourrais utiliser tes poings… Mais vu ta taille, je ne pense pas que tu sois très coriace.

Ressentant les pulsations de mon cœur avec une intensité décuplée, je baissai les yeux, sans pour autant bouger le reste de mon corps. Il était si prêt que je m'étonnai moi-même de ne pas m'être transformée en piment rouge sur pattes. Le souffle court, je fixai son épaule avec un intérêt feint et tentai une ultime fois, sans grande conviction :

- Laisse-moi…

Sans se départir de son sourire, il répéta :

- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Sans vraiment le réaliser, ma douleur et mes angoisses furent totalement remplacées par ma gêne. Je fixai désormais son t-shirt avec tant d'intensité que, si j'avais eu des rayons lasers à la place des yeux, le malheureux serait déjà parti en fumée. J'eus la sensation de me liquéfier sur place lorsque je l'entendis me murmurer d'une voix amusée :

- Ton cœur bat si fort que ça me donnerait presque l'impression qu'il s'agit du mien…

Je m'éclaircis doucement la gorge et la seule chose que je trouvais à lui répondre fut :

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- J'avoue avoir un humour assez spécial… Mais ça te plait, ne dis pas le contraire.

Il avait gagné… Instantanément, je m'empourprai et recommençai à balbutier, comme à mon habitude :

- Moi? Je… Enfin… Disons que…

Sous le coup du stress, la vérité m'échappa.

- Oui… J'aime bien ça…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, choquée par les mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche. Envahie par une bouffée de chaleur, je m'obstinai à dévier mon regard. Au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que si, à ce moment précis, je me plongeai dans ses yeux, j'en perdrai toute ma volonté. J'eus l'impression de m'enflammer lorsqu'il me murmura :

- Regarde-moi.

Plus embarrassée que jamais, osant à peine bouger mes lèvres tant les siennes étaient proches, je chuchotai :

- Je ne peux pas… Tu es trop…

- Beau?

Je tiquai. Sentant un sourire incontrôlable naître sur mon visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer tout naturellement :

- J'allais dire « prêt », mais tu n'as pas totalement tort…

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je n'avais tout de même pas… dis ça? Rouge de honte, je m'agitai :

- Je… Enfin… Ce n'est pas…

- Oh, je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Son ton charmeur me fit légèrement frissonner et, sans le réaliser, je levai mes yeux vers lui. Emportée par mon habituelle timidité, j'eus le réflexe de me plaquer d'avantage contre le mur. J'aurai voulu lui dire de s'éloigner, ou détourner le regard, mais il était trop tard. Comme attirée par un aimant, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon attention de son visage. Je déglutis difficilement et, d'une toute petite voix, je tentai :

- Tu devrais peut-être… me lâcher, maintenant…

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je ne crois pas non. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant?

- Non, je… ça n'arrivera pas. On va… en discuter… Mais pas comme ça.

Son souffle contre ma peau sembla s'accélérer, tandis qu'il me demandait :

- Pourquoi pas comme ça? J'aime plutôt cette situation…

Mon cœur battant toujours aussi fort, si ce n'était plus, j'eus un petit rire nerveux.

- ça me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix…

- Et ça me donne envie de t'embrasser.

Je me figeai, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. J'entrouvris la bouche pour parler, mais il me devança :

- Reste. Je suis sérieux.

- Non, je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, et insista une nouvelle fois :

- Reste.

- J…

Il s'approcha si près de moi que nos lèvres se frôlèrent et il souffla contre ma bouche :

_- Reste._

Sans me laisser le temps de refuser, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une telle passion que j'en perdis momentanément tout contrôle. Nos cœurs battants à l'unisson, j'en oubliai mes peurs, ma peine, mes douleurs… Tout s'effaça le temps de quelques secondes durant lesquelles nous échangeâmes un baiser fiévreux. Mon corps tout entier vibrait, mon sang affluant à toute vitesse. Emportée par l'instant, je fermai mes yeux. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait… Mes soucis s'évaporaient, mes pensées se stoppaient, plus aucun son ne m'atteignait… La seule chose dont j'avais encore conscience étant notre échange enflammé, par le biais duquel il me suppliait de rester, et grâce auquel je lui communiquai ma réponse.

Partir? Cette option me paraissait soudainement inacceptable et, malgré les doutes que j'avais eu, malgré mes peurs… Je savais que je n'aurai plus le courage de m'en aller, désormais. Cette décision était peut-être idiote et spontanée… Peut-être n'étions-nous que deux ignorants aveuglés par l'instant… Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même… De vivre pour moi… Et non pour les autres. La sensation était bien trop enivrante pour que je puisse m'en séparer aussi tôt.

Je _voulais _rester. Ici. Avec lui. Avec eux.

Fred se détacha lentement de moi, un rictus coquin aux lèvres.

- Qui je vais embrasser de la sorte si tu t'en vas, dis moi? Avoue que c'est un argument en béton…

Il avait gagné. Me sentant libérée des chaines qui me retenaient à un destin que je ne désirai pas, j'éclatai d'un rire léger mais joyeux. Les joues roses, je le vis du coin de l'œil se passer une main dans ses cheveux. Tout en poussant un soupir de contentement, il s'adossa contre le mur à côté de moi. Amusé, il me révéla :

- Honnêtement, j'avais un peu peur que tu m'arraches les yeux…

Je relevai ma tête, surprise.

- Comment ça?

- Tu sais… Au cas où… Je ne te plairais pas comme tu me plais.

Entendre ses mots clairement sortir de sa bouche me fit rosir de plaisir… Du moins, d'avantage que précédemment. D'une voix nouée par la gêne, je murmurai :

- Tu m'avais pourtant l'air bien confiant…

Il se redressa vivement, le visage illuminé.

- Tu veux que je te la refasse en version timide?

J'haussai mes sourcils, d'abord surprise, puis éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire. Ce dernier se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque la voix -clairement amusée- de Georges nous parvint du salon :

- Dis voir, Fred… Tu sais pourtant que c'est mal insonorisé… On a tout entendu, ici… Alors j'admets que tu t'en sors honorablement, mais… Bon… Venez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez finis.

Je piquai un fard et adressai un faible sourire à Fred, dont les oreilles étaient désormais cramoisies. D'un signe de la main, il m'encouragea à le suivre. Nous descendîmes les marches avec lenteur, appréhendant autant l'un que l'autre le moment de faire face aux autres.

En arrivant devant les sorciers, j'avais à nouveau perdu toutes mes couleurs. Je cherchai mon grand-père du regard et mon cœur se retourna lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'avançait vers moi. A nouveau plongée dans cette tension si désagréable, je me crispai lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face de moi et m'ordonna d'un ton étrangement calme :

- Montre-moi ton bras.

Lorsqu'il le mentionna, je pris conscience de la douleur que j'éprouvais au niveau de la Marque. Je baissai mes yeux et m'étranglai à la vue d'une tête de mort désormais orangée, comme si on était entrain de me marquer au fer rouge. La douleur se fit plus vive et mes yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'il attrapait mon poignet et le relevai à hauteur de ses yeux. Il soupira, l'air accablé :

- Il t'appelle…

J'en devins blême. Il m'appelait? Il m'ordonnait de venir à lui, c'était bien ça? Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour, il croisa mon regard. L'espace d'un instant, je fus capable de percevoir toute la souffrance qu'il endurait… Il n'était pas fâché contre moi… Il ne m'en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Le menton tremblant, je lui fis part de mes doutes :

- Tu… Tu m'en veux…?

Il relâcha mon bras et se massa le front. Après un instant d'hésitation, il souffla :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Serena… Tout ça _m'épuise. _Tom se joue ouvertement de nous et tente de détruire nos vies… C'est à lui que j'en veux. Car tu ne t'es pas vraiment tournée vers lui par choix, mais par peur. Tu n'en pouvais plus… Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a encore bien pu te faire pour que tu finisses par accepter sa demande. Autant je désirerais voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton esprit… Je ne serai pas capable de me contenir une deuxième fois. Ta perte de conscience m'a empêché de me laisser submerger par ma colère… Mais là… J'avoue que tout cette situation me dépasse.

La tête entre ses mains, il alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Bien évidemment, c'est hors de question que je te laisse y aller.

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, je demandai :

- Tu veux que je reste? Vraiment?

Molly s'avança timidement.

- Il n'est pas le seul. Nous le voulons tous.

Son mari alla passer un bras autour de ses épaules et me fit un petit sourire amical.

- Tu n'es pas une Mangemorte à nos yeux. Cette Marque n'est que superficielle et…

Il se fit brusquement interrompre par Ginny. La benjamine de la famille se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, me prenant par surprise. Touchée, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue tandis qu'elle me persuadait, une fois de plus :

- Evidemment que tu dois rester! Que tu sois officiellement marquée ne change rien… Il est hors de question que tu le rejoignes, je n'ose même pas imaginer le traitement qu'il t'infligerait… Nous devons nous battre! Nous te protégerons…

Emue, je lui adressai un sourire attristé.

- Il est plus fort que nous tous réunis…

Elle acquiesça avec sagesse.

- J'en suis consciente, mais je suis sûre que tout le monde ici est prêt à prendre le risque.

Légèrement angoissée, j'ajoutai :

- Et s'il continue à communiquer avec moi par l'intermédiaire de mes rêves?

La rouquine désigna Dumbledore d'un signe de tête.

- Tu boiras la potion qu'il t'a préparé… Si ça ne marche pas, nous en essayerons une autre, et ainsi de suite… Nous finirons bien par trouver un moyen efficace. Et, à côté de ça, tu t'entraineras comme prévu à maîtriser l'Occlumencie. Il arrivera bien un jour où nous arriverons à te débarrasser de ta connexion avec lui.

Je soupirai, désespérée :

- Et s'il vient ici?

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley s'avança et les sourcils froncés par sa détermination, il leva son poing vers le plafond, avant de s'exclamer :

- Harry le pulvérisera!

Le concerné se rembrunit et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il contourna le fauteuil avant de taper amicalement le rouquin dans le dos.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron.

- Quoi? T'es bien l'Elu, non?

J'étouffai un petit rire, légèrement plus décontractée.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais eu la fâcheuse habitude de prendre une décision et de changer d'avis toutes les deux minutes… Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi et, maintes fois, avais failli pencher en faveur de la mauvaise solution. Heureusement, tout ce petit monde me soutenait et m'aidait, me faisant toujours ouvrir les yeux. Le choix du sacrifice me paraissait souvent être le bon… Mais le plus simple et le plus heureux était simplement de rester unis.

C'est une chose que je ne risquai plus d'oublier, désormais…


	9. Etape Ultime

_Un chapitre légèrement plus long. Une sorte de transition vers la seconde partie de l'histoire que je ne commencerai malheureusement pas à rédiger sous peu, par manque de temps._

_Pour ceux qui seraient découragés à l'idée d'attendre le prochain chapitre et décideraient d'abandonner leur lecture, _

_je vous remercie tout de même de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. A tous les autres -si "autres" il y a ^^-, je vous dis également un grand Merci, et à très bientôt! xP  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**- _Étape Ultime_

_

* * *

_

**« Les rêves sont de la vie sans souvenir » **

- _H. de Montherlant_

* * *

Comme nous l'avions toutes deux prévu, Hermione et moi nous retrouvâmes à pratiquer l'Occlumencie. Je savais que j'allais m'entraîner avec tous les autres également, mais je souhaitais commencer avec elle. C'était elle qui m'avait redonné confiance en moi lorsque je lui avais fait part de mon désarrois concernant mon manque d'expérience en magie… Et, autant j'appréciais Ginny, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard intelligent de la brunette qui me poussait également vers elle. De plus, ses connaissances semblaient sans fin et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer et de croire qu'elle serait la partenaire idéale pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

Nos baguettes levées l'une vers l'autre, nous nous défions gentiment du regard. Avec un sourire légèrement crispé, sans doute à cause de ma nervosité, je l'encourageai :

- Vas-y, je suis prête. Enfin, je crois…

- Tu es sûre de toi? Je risquerai de voir… tu sais, certaines choses que tu aimerais peut-être garder pour toi.

Je soupirai et abaissai légèrement mon arme, contrariée par un retour aussi brusque sur le sujet que j'avais voulu éviter et dans lequel je m'étais malencontreusement et stupidement replongée. Sans la regarder, je la rassurai :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je t'en donne le droit. De toute manière, tout le monde finira par être au courant… Et au final, cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mes souvenirs… Il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorai encore de mon passé et pourtant, ma quête était passée en second plan. J'avais certes toujours envie de trouver des réponses à mes questions, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de placer mon désir de me débarrasser de celui qui parasitait mon esprit en tête de liste. Plus que tout, je souhaitais me sortir -nous sortir- du pétrin dans lequel nous nous étions laissés emporter.

J'hochai doucement la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Rapide comme l'éclair, la sorcière virevolta vers moi dans un mouvement gracieux et, ayant malheureusement peu de réflexes, je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le rayon de lumière qu'elle envoya à mon encontre. Je relevai à peine ma propre baguette que, déjà, un flot d'images défilaient dans mon esprit.

_N'est-ce pas terrifiant? _

…_la peur suscitée par mon visage participe grandement à leur obéissance…_

Je me crispai à la vue de ce souvenir désagréable. N'aurai-je pas pu avoir autre chose en tête? Le jour de mon arrivée ici, par exemple. Ou l'une de mes traditionnelles journées à l'orphelinat… Il fallait bien sûr que la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit soit celle-ci. Ma main se resserra sur ma baguette et je serrai les dents, essayant de lutter contre l'attaque mentale d'Hermione.

Sans succès. Les images défilèrent et j'eus l'impression d'entendre le cri surpris de la jeune femme.

_Je vais m'amuser avec toi… Et nous verrons combien de temps tu pourras tenir._

Sans même le réaliser, je commençai à trembler. Je devais tenter de stopper son intrusion psychique. A tout prix et sans attendre. J'avais certes accepté de la laisser faire mais ça_… _Je n'avais pas le courage de la laisser y assister. Je rassemblai toute ma volonté et, dans un effort mental qui m'épuisa et me prit malheureusement beaucoup trop de temps, je lui hurlai d'arrêter.

_Et dire qu'il suffisait d'un simple baiser… _

Trop tard. Elle ne m'écoutait plus, sans doute trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir... Qui aurait pu l'en blâmer? N'ayant pas la force de m'opposer à elle une seconde fois, j'attendis qu'elle prenne elle-même l'initiative de briser notre connexion. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à s'exécuter et lorsque je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait, je croisai son regard horrifié.

Je fixai timidement le bout de mes chaussures, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps. J'ignorai ce qu'elle allait me dire ou ce qu'allait être sa réaction, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : je n'avais absolument aucune intention de discuter une fois de plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'agissait déjà de ma principale préoccupation, je n'allais pas en faire mon seul sujet de conversation… J'espérai ardemment qu'elle comprenne cela.

- Tu veux… Réessayer?

Je relevai ma tête, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point j'appréciai son attitude. S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'arrivais plus à supporter, c'était qu'on me prenne en pitié. Cela me rappelait indirectement ma propre douleur et c'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

J'acceptai sa proposition avec enthousiasme, ignorant la fatigue que m'avait fait ressentir notre premier essai :

- Oui, si ça ne te pose pas de problème.

- Pas du tout.

Je me tendis alors qu'elle pointait son arme vers mon front. Le cœur battant d'appréhension, je m'efforçai de rester concentrée sur mon envie de réussir et non sur des souvenirs trop douloureux. Je devais profiter le plus possible de ces entraînements, ou bien jamais je n'arriverai à me débarrasser de lui… Je devais me prendre en main… Je devais me _battre. _

Hermione s'insinua sans aucun effort dans ma tête, parcourant mes souvenirs aussi facilement qu'on tournait les pages d'un livre. La pression que la sorcière exerçait dans mon crâne était certes beaucoup plus douce que celle que m'avait imposée le mage, mais elle ne m'en rappelait pas moins ma mésaventure. Je me sentis légèrement nauséeuse face à ce rappel désagréable mais n'en tint pas compte, bien trop fascinée par les flashs défilant derrière mes yeux clos.

_Fred plaisantant. _

_Fred se moquant de moi. _

_Fred me serrant dans ses bras. _

_Fred m'embrassant…_

Virant au rouge pivoine, ma gêne fut si forte qu'elle en devint un véritable catalyseur. Je ne savais pas si l'expression _« oh non, la honte! » _était sortie de ma bouche ou avait simplement raisonnée dans mon esprit… Mais j'en avais momentanément trouvé la force nécessaire pour lutter contre Hermione. Un peu comme si mon propre esprit prenait le sien par la main pour le diriger vers la sortie, je sentis la pression dans mon crâne s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je fis face au sourire éclatant de la jeune femme. Légèrement confuse, j'haussai mes sourcils tandis qu'elle m'expliqua la raison de sa bonne humeur :

- Tu m'as fait partir! J'aurais pourtant pensé que ce serait plus facile avec un mauvais souvenir, mais… Tu as _réussit! _

J'éclatai d'un rire joyeux et commençai à sautiller sur place, sans me soucier d'avoir l'air idiote. Je fis le tour de la pièce tout en virevoltant, ne prêtant absolument aucune attention à ma maladresse tant j'étais heureuse. Un simple essai concluant ne voulait pas dire que j'étais prête à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Mais un infime espoir, aussi petit soit-il, dans ce monde de brutes… rien n'aurait pu d'avantage me combler.

Bientôt, les rires d'Hermione se joignirent aux miens et, ignorant le reste du monde, je l'entrainai dans ma danse ridicule, mais tellement libératrice. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ma timidité allait un jour me servir… Elle n'avait fait que m'étouffer depuis le début, me faisant m'interroger sur moi-même. Pourtant, en un instant, elle avait su me guider et me faire avancer d'un pas dans ce long parcourt qui m'attendait. C'était réconfortant, en quelque sorte, de savoir qu'un aspect de ma personnalité que je n'avais jamais apprécié soit finalement d'une quelconque utilité.

Le cœur subitement léger, cette sensation que j'avais perdue ces derniers jours revint en force. L'espoir nourrissait mon âme et animait mon corps… En un mot, j'étais _vivante. _

Je rentrai maladroitement en collision avec Hermione, la tête tournante, et nous fûmes emportées dans un nouveau fou rire. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une manière comme une autre d'évacuer la pression à laquelle nous étions récemment confrontées, mais d'un point de vue externe, cela pouvait paraître vraiment…

- …Dingue. Elles sont devenues dingues, Fred!

Nous nous figeâmes de concert et je tournai vivement la tête vers la porte. Voyant les jumeaux s'échanger un regard complice et amusé, je piquai un fard et toussotai pour cacher mon embarras. Hermione, qui savait pourtant garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, ne put s'empêcher de rosir et me lança un sourire gêné.

Les deux frères vinrent nous rejoindre et Georges -aucun doute là-dessus, un G étant fièrement tracé sur son t-shirt - donna une tape amicale et peut-être un peu trop forte sur l'épaule de la brune, dont les jambes se fléchirent légèrement.

- Faut croire que la petite préfète sait faire autre chose que plonger son nez dans les livres, pas vrai, Fred?

Le concerné acquiesça vivement, un rictus espiègle sur ses lèvres.

- J'étais pourtant à deux doigts de dire à Ron que ses gouts en matière de femme laisse vraiment à désirer...

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la principale concernée me concurrencer en matière de rougissement. Honteuse, elle nia sur toute la ligne :

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?

- De ton amour pour Ronichou bien sûr.

Je compatissais parfaitement avec la gêne que la sorcière pouvait ressentir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça, les regards qu'elle et le plus jeune des frères Weasley s'échangeaient à tout bout de champ n'étaient pas simplement les fruits de mon imagination? J'étouffai un petit rire lorsque je constatai qu'elle ne niait absolument pas la supposition des jumeaux. Je reportai mon attention sur ces derniers et eus l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc.

Georges me lança en regard en biais et son sourire s'agrandissant me fit penser qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je m'éclipse dans l'instant… Je tentai de me faufiler, mais il m'attrapa le bras pour me faire revenir à mon emplacement initial, le visage plus rieur que jamais.

- Dites-voir, en parlant de romance…

Je le fixai désormais avec des yeux ronds. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ce à quoi je pensais, pas vrai?

- Vous en êtes à quel niveau, mon frangin et toi?

Si, bien sûr… Il n'était pas le genre de personne à ne pas attraper une telle perche.

Je m'empourprai et baissai mes yeux. Surprise, j'entendis son frère lui répondre à ma place, moqueur.

- Pourquoi? T'es pressé que j'élise domicile dans sa chambre pour en avoir une à toi tout seul?

Je m'étranglai, tandis qu'Hermione explosait d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable. Je lui lançai un regard faussement menaçant.

- Tu es contente que je sois leur cible, comme ça ils te laissent tranquille, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! C'était vraiment très drôle…

Je rétorquai d'un ton amusé :

- Tu aurais dû voir la tienne lorsqu'ils ont mentionné ton futur mariage avec Ron…

Elle se redressa vivement, les joues roses et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Instantanément, elle argumenta :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui embrassait un Weasley dans le couloir, l'autre jour.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lançait des regards langoureux à un Weasley pendant le repas, l'autre jour.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit puis se referma. Elle croisa ses bras, comme vexée, mais son sourire ne mentait pas.

- Les filles… Tu sais jamais si elles se battent ou s'amusent…

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Fred. Les filles, c'est une espèce à part.

Comme pour confirmer leurs dires, nous éclatâmes toutes deux de rire et, les ignorant royalement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir, bras dessus-bras dessous.

- Ils devraient vraiment écrire un livre là-dessus.

- Sans aucun doute…

A l'entente des paroles des deux frères, nos sourires s'agrandirent d'avantage et ce fut d'humeur beaucoup plus légère que nous descendîmes les escaliers.

Une fois. Une seule et unique fois où j'avais réussi à atteindre mon objectif et où mon esprit s'était montré capable de lutter contre les intrusions extérieures. Ça n'avait été qu'un instant… Et pourtant, toute ma journée s'en voyait illuminée. Pourvue d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, je remarquai à peine le regard inquiet que le Directeur posa sur moi avant de quitter le salon. Je savais qu'il se faisait du soucis et qu'il craignait plus que tout que mon entraînement ne soit pas suffisant… C'était également mon cas mais, en cet instant, je n'aurai pu m'en formaliser. J'étais bien trop enthousiaste, emportée par la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Un futur plus beau, où la souffrance ne ferait plus partie intégrante de notre quotidien. Que pouvais-je demander de plus que cela?

Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé, juste à côté d'Hermione et, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, j'hochai la tête dans sa direction.

- Merci, vraiment. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider et pourtant, tu le fais sans hésiter. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Elle agita sa main, le visage rieur.

- Je le fais avec plaisir, tu le sais bien… Et j'avoue que ta réaction en valait vraiment la peine.

Comprenant facilement sa référence à ma petite danse de tout à l'heure, je piquai un nouveau fard et feins une quinte de toux pour cacher mes rougeurs.

- ça m'est venu… spontanément.

Elle me sourit sincèrement tout en me tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

- C'est justement ce qui a rendu l'instant divertissant. Sur le coup, j'ai réussi à oublier tout le reste. Et je sais que toi aussi.

J'acquiesçai, ravie qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Assise ainsi, à ses côtés, riant et plaisantant comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, je réalisai pleinement à quel point je m'attachai à ces gens. A mon arrivée, j'avais été obnubilée par mon désir de savoir et de comprendre ma situation. Me remémorer de mon passé avait été ma priorité et, pas une seule seconde, je me serais doutée qu'un lien s'établirait entre nous tous. Je n'avais certes pas la prétention de faire partie de la famille Weasley, pas plus que d'avoir une amitié aussi forte avec eux que celle qu'ils possédaient les uns pour les autres, mais je sentais une connexion assez puissante pour me faire vouloir passer plus de temps encore avec eux. Je me sentais comme chez moi et, malgré toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, je n'arrivai pas à effacer cette sensation. J'espérai simplement que mes envies ne deviendraient pas leur fardeau.

La main d'Hermione passa devant mes yeux et je sursautai, subitement éjectée de mes pensées, lorsqu'elle m'interrogea :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

J'évaluai l'expression de son visage du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait inquiète, bien évidemment… J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de me déconnecter de la réalité lorsque je pensais à quelque chose. Etant données les circonstances, il était naturel qu'elle considère une toute autre hypothèse… Me redressant vivement, je la rassurai :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je réfléchissais simplement.

Elle se relaxa tout en soupirant légèrement. Un petit sourire d'excuse sur ses lèvres, elle révéla :

- Désolée, je suis un peu sur le qui-vive depuis… Tu sais…

Evitant son regard, j'achevai sa phrase sans aucune hésitation tant il était facile de deviner ce à quoi elle faisait référence :

- Depuis que tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui…

Elle baissa sa tête, gênée. Il me paraissait clair qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet, pas plus qu'elle ne le désirait. Etant du même avis, je ne lui laissai donc pas l'occasion de le faire et me relevai. Je lui proposai d'une voix que je m'efforçai de rendre enjouée :

- Prête pour un second tour? Histoire de voir si je suis capable de le refaire…

Une voix résonna dans mon dos, méconnaissable.

- Si ça ne te pose pas de problème, j'aimerais que tu poursuives cette séance avec moi, Serena.

Je me retournai avec lenteur, le cœur battant, préparée à croiser ses habituels iris clairs emprunt d'inquiétude. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens et lui souris tristement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je…

Il m'interrompit d'une voix sèche et répéta :

- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il est temps que tu me laisses intervenir. Je suis en général une personne très modeste mais soyons franc…

Un frémissement de sa barbe me fit comprendre qu'il souriait, désormais.

- …tu avanceras bien plus vite avec moi. Tu sais que ce serait plus raisonnable de me faire participer tout de suite à ton apprentissage.

J'argumentai, mal à l'aise à l'idée de le faire une nouvelle fois assister à mon face-à-face avec Voldemort :

- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas une nouvelle fois perdre tes moyens et vouloir lui arracher les yeux? J'avoue que cette perspective ne me déplairait pas, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire…

Son rire fut si soudain que j'en restai sans voix. J'haussai mes sourcils, surprise par une telle réaction et l'interrogeai du regard. A la vue des récents évènements, c'était précisément le genre d'intonation que je m'attendais à ne plus entendre pour un bon moment.

Sans s'expliquer, il me tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant, et tendit sa main vers le couloir. Comprenant qu'il ne tolérerait pas mon refus et qu'il était inutile d'approfondir la discussion, je m'engageai vers la sortie. La journée risquait d'être longue…

* * *

Les jours suivants de la semaine se déroulèrent selon le même programme. Je passais la plus grande partie de mes journées à m'entraîner avec ceux qui étaient disponibles. Ils m'aidaient à tour de rôle et j'avançai comme je le pouvais. Je profitai du reste du temps pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts, histoire de ne pas rester une éternelle ignorante, mais j'avais malheureusement quelques difficultés de concentration. Par chance, la famille Weasley faisait preuve d'un optimisme contagieux qui me redonnait courage. La plupart du temps, les séances du soir étaient celles qui m'épuisaient le plus, et je me couchai relativement tôt. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me couchai dans mon lit avec plaisir. Emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, je poussai un petit soupir de contentement et me blottis contre mon oreiller.

Rapidement, le silence se fit et je tombai dans les bras de Morphée…

_Pour m'avoir désobéit, tu vas payer… Ils mourront par ta faute. Tous. Et je me ferai un plaisir de déchirer leurs entrailles juste sous tes yeux. _

J'ouvris brusquement mes paupières, le cœur battant et posai ma main contre mon front désormais moite. Je tentai, non sans difficulté, d'ignorer le frisson qui glissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale et m'encourageai mentalement. Un rêve. Un simple rêve… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

J'avais suivi mon traitement avec précaution ces derniers jours, je m'étais entraînée des heures durant sans m'arrêter, malgré mon manque de progrès suite à ma première tentative réussie avec Hermione et, bien heureusement, le résultat global avait tout de même été concluant. J'avais enfin été capable de passer des nuits agréables, sans angoisse et, la plupart de temps, les songes n'étaient pas au programme. Pas une fois n'avais-je entendu sa voix dans mon esprit, pas plus que je ne l'avais rencontré dans ce monde intermédiaire dans lequel il m'avait prise au piège. Tout avait marché comme nous l'avions prévu. Une rechute était exclue… Du moins j'osais l'espérer. J'avais donc été victime d'un mauvais rêve. Un simple cauchemar…

Je me redressai en soupirant et pris une position assise dans mon lit. Je me frottai doucement les yeux, afin de rendre ma vue moins trouble et battis quelques fois des paupières. Ma fréquence cardiaque toujours aussi élevée, le corps tendu, je balayai rapidement la pièce du regard, comme pour me rassurer et me prouver qu'il n'y avait personne en dehors d'Hermione, qui dormait dans le lit voisin. Légèrement paranoïaque, je me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à la portion de jardin que je parvenais à distinguer de là où je me trouvais et réalisant que tout semblait normal, je m'autorisai enfin un moment de détente. Souriant faiblement face à ma réaction sans doute trop excessive, je m'accoudais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage entre les mains.

Quelle idiote… Tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Les peurs que je tentai d'enfouir dans un recoin de mon âme s'étaient simplement échappées sous la forme d'une hallucination auditive.

…Pas vrai?

Non…

Perdant mon sourire, je secouai ma tête et serrai les dents, méfiante. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être dans le déni. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'affirmer que tout n'était que mirage, et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise et que je ne risquai plus d'oublier, c'était bien ça : en cas de doute, je me devais d'en parler. Il était inutile d'être bornée et de nier l'évidence. Je risquai sans doute d'alerter les autres sans raison, mais au moins, je serai bien sûre que tout n'était dû qu'à la pression des derniers jours et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Cacher ce qu'il venait de se passer ne ferait que nous mettre en danger. Il était temps que je cesse de me défiler, si je voulais que tout se passe bien.

Je m'apprêtai à me retourner pour réveiller Hermione lorsqu'un objet en mouvement attira mon attention. Plissant les paupières, je collai mon nez contre la vitre et tentai de voir avec plus de précision de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne tardai pas à distinguer une silhouette noire parmi les broussailles. Celle-ci n'attendit pas un instant pour ôter sa capuche et tourner sa tête vers moi, comme si elle savait depuis le départ que je l'observai. J'ouvris ma bouche sous le choc et, les yeux écarquillés, je poussai un cri terrifié en m'éloignant de la fenêtre. Je trébuchai contre le tapis et m'étalai douloureusement contre le parquet. J'entendis clairement Hermione se lever avec précipitation et je n'attendis pas que sa question franchisse ses lèvres pour lui crier :

- Voldemort! Ici… Dans le jardin! …vite!

Je me relevai péniblement, juste à temps pour voir la sorcière plaquer une main horrifiée contre sa bouche et sortir en courant de la chambre, baguette en main, sans doute pour prévenir les autres. Ignorant l'angoisse qui menaçait de me glacer sur place, je me précipitai vers ma baguette, reposant négligemment sur la table de chevet. Me maudissant pour avoir été aussi lente, je partis à la poursuite de la brunette, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'apercevant entrain de se diriger vers le salon avec Ron, je dévalai les escaliers avec fracas pour les rejoindre, priant pour que le reste de la famille soit également présente. J'arrivai rapidement dans la pièce et constatai avec soulagement que tout le monde était présent, M. Weasley s'afférant près de la cheminée, sans doute pour se préparer à appeler Dumbledore. J'esquissai un pas vers eux, mais me stoppai net, un cri douloureux m'échappant.

La Marque des Ténèbres, d'un rouge flamboyant, me faisait si mal qu'elle me donnait l'impression d'être entrain de ronger la chaire de mon avant-bras. Les yeux brillants face à l'augmentation exponentielle de l'intensité de ma souffrance, je chancelai et mon dos vint se cogner contre le rebord de la cheminée. Personne n'eut le temps de venir me soutenir car la porte d'entrée, visible depuis le salon, s'ouvrit à la volée, nous figeant sur place. Une violente bourrasque s'engouffra dans le Hall et se propagea jusqu'au salon, ébouriffant nos cheveux, nous forçant à fermer nos yeux. L'air fouettait nos visages avec une vigueur telle qu'il était impossible de nous concentrer. Ma main se resserra sur ma baguette car, si ma vision me faisait actuellement défaut, mon ouïe restait intacte.

Je savais. Nous savions tous.

Il était là. Et il était furieux.

La rafale se calma et, finalement, un silence assourdissant nous entoura. D'un même mouvement, nous ouvrâmes nos yeux, sur le qui-vive. Réalisant la situation, je poussai un hurlement terrorisé et me plaquai contre le mur, désirant avidement pouvoir m'y enfoncer. Le Lord se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de moi, sa baguette rivée entre mes deux yeux, un sourire de pure délectation sur ses lèvres. Mes bras pendant lamentablement le long de mon corps, je me transformai en véritable statue de pierre, la terreur prenant contrôle sur moi. L'idée de me défendre ne me passa pas par l'esprit : je savais que je n'avais pas l'avantage en cet instant et que, quoi que je fasse, jamais je ne l'aurai. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon malaise.

Sans ciller, car ce mouvement naturel me paraissait impossible à exécuter, je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Courage? Non… La flamme destructrice de ses iris attirait simplement mon regard comme un aimant. Il m'était étrangement impossible de m'en détacher, malgré le fait que j'aurai préféré m'enterrer moi-même six pieds sous terre plutôt que de croiser son regard. En cet instant, je réalisai pleinement à quelle point sa puissance n'avait d'égale. Il existait peut-être quelques sorciers -si ce n'était que mon grand-père- qui avait les moyens d'utiliser des sorts aussi puissants que lui, mais il possédait une confiance en lui et un désintérêt face à des choses cruciales pour tout autre homme, à un point qu'il en devenait imbattable. C'était du moins mon avis, même si je n'osai l'admettre.

Hypnotisée par ses prunelles brulantes de malfaisance, je dus faire face à ce que je considérais comme étant la réalité actuelle des choses : j'étais au bord de la falaise, et il n'allait pas tarder à me pousser dans le vide. Il était fou de rage et la douleur lancinante que j'éprouvais au niveau de mon avant-bras me le faisait facilement comprendre. Je déglutis, effrayée. J'avais beau savoir qu'il me réservait un destin horrible, je n'étais pas sûre de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. J'ignorai à quoi m'attendre, et ça me terrorisait.

Son sourire se transforma en véritable éclat de rire et je me crispai, sans le quitter des yeux. J'aurai voulu crier aux autres de fuir, ou simplement vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais la sensation d'être isolée du monde, seule avec un monstre, enfermée dans une cave obscure pour l'éternité.

Envahie par des sueurs froides, je sentis ma dernière volonté de rester forte voler en éclats. Je ne cachai pas ma peur, je ne dissimulai plus mes pleurs… Mes supplications franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir, comme à chaque fois que je lui faisais face :

- Je ne voulais pas… Pitié…

Son rire se stoppa si brusquement que j'en sursautai. Il posa sur moi un regard menaçant et, les traits de son visage tirés par la colère, il cracha :

- Pitié? _Pitié? _Je t'avais donné un ordre!

Son timbre monta crescendo et je me sentis perdre mes dernières couleurs.

- Tu es censée m'obéir! Je t'avais pourtant prévenue… Soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit tu en subis le châtiment. Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es pas venue. Conclusion : tu vas payer.

Je louchai en direction de sa baguette, dont l'extrémité vint entrer en contact avec ma peau. Me recroquevillant, je fus animée par un réflexe moldu et attrapai son arme entre mes doigts pour l'éloigner. Dans l'autre monde, ce geste aurait peut-être pu contribuer à ma survie, mais face à un tel adversaire c'était tout simplement…

- …Stupide. En effet.

J'hoquetai. Il avait lu dans mes pensées?

- Pendant un moment, j'ai été incapable de te contacter, il est vrai… Mais qui a dit que je n'avais pas accès à tout se qui se trame dans ta petite tête?

Il passa sa longue main cadavérique sur son crâne avec satisfaction, montrant que finalement, il était resté maître de la situation. C'était une chose dont j'avais également pris conscience, désormais et je ne m'en voulais que d'avantage pour avoir été assez idiote pour espérer un jour me débarrasser de tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. Dégoutée pour avoir été manipulée de la sorte, mais acceptant néanmoins ma défaite, je laissai ma baguette tomber au sol. Je devais sans doute être légèrement dérangée pour faire une telle chose, mais je ne voyais d'autre alternative que de rendre les armes. J'avais étudié l'Occlumencie et une partie des sorts de première année, mais en dehors de ça, je n'étais rien. Mes connaissances magiques n'égalaient même pas celles d'un simple enfant de 11 ans, alors comment pouvais-je prétendre être en mesure de me défendre? C'était ridicule et désespéré.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à le prier d'en finir avec moi au plus vite, il abaissa sa baguette et se détourna. Tout en fredonnant une mélodie faussement doucereuse qui me donna la nausée, il s'avança vers Harry, légèrement à l'écart des autres, comme si une proximité trop importante signifiait un danger immédiat pour ceux qu'il aimait. Lorsque tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face, l'air sembla se charger d'électricité. Je me consentis enfin à me détacher du mur et ramassai ma baguette, pressentant le changement soudain de situation comme un très mauvais signe. J'eus la chaire de poule en apercevant le regard du sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ses prunelles émeraudes étaient chargées de haine et il fusillait son opposant du regard avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu penser qu'une véritable guerre nucléaire allait se produire dans le salon des Weasley. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi et, il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, comme je l'avais été. Simplement… Prêt à tout.

Je profitai de l'instant durant lequel les deux sorciers se dévisageait pour rapidement balayer la salle du regard. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'aperçus Fred et Georges soutenant leur mère par les épaules, blanche comme un linge, semblant à deux doigts de perdre conscience. Je portai mon attention sur Ginny, encadrée par son plus jeune frère et Hermione. Tous trois semblaient au summum de la nervosité, mais ils dégageaient tout de même une aura de détermination. Leur envie de lutter se faisait clairement ressentir et je culpabilisai d'avantage. C'était de ma faute s'il était là… Et pourtant, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre. Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi devais-je me comporter en lâche en cet instant?

Je resserrai ma prise sur ma baguette et, le bras légèrement tremblant, je tentai de mentalement me convaincre. Je ne savais certes pas grand-chose, mais j'aurais au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé de m'en servir.

Alors que le Lord et Harry dégainèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement, je levai également la mienne. Un sort de première année n'était certes pas aussi puissant que les sortilèges impardonnables ou autre magie noire utilisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais un sort restait un sort. Tant qu'il atteignait sa cible et était correctement formulé, il marcherait. Quitte à être prise dans un instant de folie, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout…

Livide, l'impression de m'être transformée en masse difforme et flasque non identifiée, j'avalai difficilement ma salive et ouvrai ma bouche. S'il lisait dans mes pensées, il saurait bien assez vite. Mais j'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir tenté quelque chose contre cette abomination.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lancer un innocent _Petrificus Totalus_, le mage fit volte face, tout en désarmant Harry sans difficulté. Celui-ci resta sans réaction, surpris par une telle rapidité, et tout le monde se tendit. En un battement de paupière, Voldemort se retrouva en face de moi, son arme pointée sur ma gorge, son corps assez proche du mien pour que ma propre baguette soit également en contact avec la sienne. Je me figeai, n'arrivant pas à assimiler la vitesse incroyable avec laquelle tout s'était passé et restai sans voix.

Je mis quelques secondes pour réaliser la situation et ce fut ses paroles qui me permirent de vraiment m'en rendre compte. D'une voix glaciale, il persiffla :

- J'ai hâte de voir qui de nous deux sera plus rapide.

J'esquissai un pas en arrière, n'osant pas l'affronter. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le feu de la cheminée prendre une couleur verte profonde et sentis l'espoir me submerger. S'il était présent, tout serait différent… Mon enthousiasme diminua pourtant bien vite. Je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter une violente gifle qui me projeta contre le mur tant la force déployée contre ma joue avait été grande. Je poussai un cri de douleur de concert avec Mme Weasley, qui avait poussé un hurlement horrifié. Ma main sur ma joue, les yeux écarquillés, je relevai la tête juste assez rapidement pour voir Fred se précipiter sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Baguette levée, le jumeau se jeta sur le mage avec une telle ferveur qu'ils tombèrent au sol. Les Weasley hurlèrent de concert :

- Fred, non!

J'hoquetai, tout d'abord surprise puis réalisai la situation. Je me levai en chancelant et me jetai sans réfléchir dans la bataille, la vue brouillée sous l'émotion. Oubliant la magie, oubliant même mon identité, je me précipitai sur le rouquin et le prit dans mes bras, mon corps lui faisant office de bouclier. Tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ma présence, Voldemort se releva, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Sans attendre, il pointa sa baguette sur nous et persiffla d'une voix hargneuse :

- Je n'avais pas prévu de te tuer, petite imbécile! Alors écarte-toi!

Tremblante comme une feuille, j'hochai négativement la tête, sans réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Alors que je m'accrochai désespérément à Fred, celui-ci tenta de me repousser. Je savais qu'en terme de force nous n'étions pas sur un pied d'égalité, mais ma volonté augmentait la mienne de façon exponentielle et je résistai. Joue contre joue, ses paroles n'eurent aucun mal à parvenir jusqu'à moi :

- Lâche-moi, Serena, où je t'assure que je vais devenir violent.

Je refusai, bornée.

- Hors de question.

Le sorcier s'emporta et me repoussa avec une vigueur telle que je fus contrainte à me détacher de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher. Nous nous fîmes face quelques secondes, et il explosa :

- Il va te tuer, pauvre idiote! Alors bouge toi de là, tout de suite!

Je me mordis la lèvre, consciente que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer dans les secondes à venir. Il n'était pas question que j'abandonne : je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de la sorte. Si Voldemort voulait en finir avec lui, il allait d'abord devoir en finir avec moi. Et, avec un peu de chance, il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Le voix du Lord résonna :

- Pas le temps? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le temps? Je peux facilement tuer tout le monde ici et repartir tranquillement avant même que ce vieux fou ne soit arrivé.

Je ne pus empêcher l'une de mes pensées de déborder. _S'il disait vrai, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas exécuté depuis le début? _Ma question muette lui parvint sans problème, et il ricana :

- Parce que _tu _es celle qui doit être punie pour m'avoir désobéit, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Parce que j'ai besoin d'encore un petit moment avant que le processus ne soit terminé et parce que je veux le faire juste sous le nez de notre cher Dumbledore…

Divertie par les paroles du Lord dont je ne comprenais absolument pas le sens, je relâchai mon attention et le jumeau en profita pour se libérer. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'avança vers le mage, baguette levée, l'air furieux et qu'il murmura hargneusement :

- Vous n'allez pas toucher à Serena. On vous en empêchera!

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ses paroles semblant toucher le monde autour de nous, les autres sorciers s'avancèrent, prêts au combat. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme, bien décidée à participer, tout en tentant de me calmer. Leur soutien me rendit légèrement plus confiante, et je pu me convaincre mentalement que, si je me débrouillai bien, je serai peut-être d'une quelconque utilité.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit soudainement entendre et nous sursautâmes, les nerfs à vif. Ignorant le plus possible les palpitations de mon cœur, je fis volte face vers les flammes qui laissaient désormais apparaître la silhouette du Directeur. Il s'avança dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'épousseter sa robe et darda un regard brulant de haine sur le Lord. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent dans un silence effrayant et, instantanément, la tension monta d'un cran. Dans un réflexe inconscient, je reculai, rapidement imitée par les autres autour de moi. Au fond de nous, nous savions pertinemment qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de nous battre, désormais. Intervenir dans un duel entre les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps était tout simplement stupide, et nous ne ferions que les gêner dans leur bataille.

La gorge serrée, mes yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas, n'attaquaient pas… Ils se faisaient simplement face, sans dire un mot, comme s'ils attendaient chacun que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir à l'œuvre pour ressentir la puissance terrifiante qui se dégageait d'eux. Une aura émanait de leurs êtres et c'était étrangement… angoissant.

Je déglutis difficilement, les mains moites. J'étais si absorbée par cet inexplicable interaction que je ne sentis pas la main d'Arthur sur mon épaule. Les reniflements douloureux de Molly me semblaient déjà loin, le monde autour de moi s'évaporait. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur eux, l'écho des battements de mon cœur me paraissait être le seul son encore capable de m'atteindre.

J'étais irrésistiblement attirée. Subjuguée d'une façon que je ne saurai expliquer, je ne pus empêcher ma vue de se troubler. Mon sang affluant dans mon corps, je sentais une partie de moi se révolter. La sensation était inhabituelle, étrangère, dangereuse… Mais enivrante. J'étais envieuse. Désireuse de ce que je voyais. Sans même utiliser la magie, leur force exceptionnelle se faisait ressentir. Je repensai soudainement à ma propre connaissance magique, et me dégoutai. J'étais inutile alors qu'eux… étaient magnifiques. Rayonnants d'énergie, de détermination, de haine. Leur colère les transportait, les rendant presque invincibles… Rien qu'en les observant, je pouvais sentir cela. Et je souhaitais obtenir la même chose.

Je battis des paupières avec lenteur, sans détacher mes yeux de la scène. J'étais hypnotisée par la beauté de leur puissance, touchée comme jamais. Je n'arrivai pas à m'expliquer ce que je traversais, pas plus que je n'aurai su dire si j'étais raisonnable ou non…

Mais je _la _voulais, moi aussi. Je voulais la maîtriser. Je voulais être…

…_Puissante. _

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, comme si ma demande voulait franchir mes lèvres sans autorisation, puis se referma. L'instant d'un battement de cils, je repris conscience des évènements et me pétrifiai.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait donc prit?

La tête subitement lourde et douloureuse, je plaquai mes mains contre mes tempes et tombai à genoux, envahie par une bouffée de chaleur. La voix de Voldemort résonna :

- Regarde Dumbledore… Regarde ta chère petite-fille subir mon châtiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fait?

Il éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos et abaissa sa baguette, comme s'il jugeait ne plus en avoir besoin. Il répondit d'un ton faussement doucereux :

- Là, tout de suite… Rien. Ce n'est que la conséquence de mes actions.

Sèchement, il ordonna :

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Tom. Dis-moi tout de suite de quoi tu parles.

Le rire du mage devint légèrement hystérique et je vis le bas de sa robe noire s'approcher de moi. Je relevai ma tête avec difficulté, désirant également connaître la réponse à cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait donc fait?

Lorsqu'il s'accroupit à côté de moi, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Ma vue se troubla d'avantage, sans raison apparente, et je clignai des paupières pour tenter de retrouver une vision correcte. Sans succès.

J'aperçus -et sentis- vaguement sa main attraper mon avant-bras qui portait la Marque. Sans aucune douceur, sa poigne se resserra, et il cracha à l'encontre de Dumbledore et des autres sorciers :

- Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'un sorcier de mon envergure ne serait pas capable de maîtriser une petite ignorante comme elle? Que ses séances d'Occlumencie m'avaient maintenu à l'écart? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui parlais pas que je n'étais pas là… Elle n'a tenu que 48h, mais je suis resté silencieux pour qu'elle pense avoir définitivement réussit.

Ses doigts encerclèrent mon poignet avec une telle force que cela en devenait douloureux. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant mon cri, tentant de garder plus ou moins le contrôle. Il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante d'excitation :

- J'ai vu ses pensées les plus profondes… Je l'ai possédée… J'ai hanté ses rêves. Je suis même parvenu à _marquer _ta chère et tendre petite-fille, Dumbledore. Je connais ses peurs, ses envies… Pensais-tu peut-être qu'au bout du compte, elle serait autre chose qu'une pauvre petite créature mentalement affaiblie? Elle l'est même suffisamment, en fait, que je suis sûr de pouvoir l'emmener avec moi sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance.

Ma fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il souffla :

- Regarde bien, Dumbledore. Et considère ceci comme ma vengeance pour t'être opposé à moi.

Je sentis un bras me relever aussi facilement que si je n'avais été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et me projeter contre le mur. Sous le choc, je rouvris mes yeux et, sans en comprendre la raison, ma vision redevint nette. Mon corps retrouva subitement ses forces et je relevai la tête vers le mage, qui me souriait cruellement. Légèrement nauséeuse, j'agitais mes doigts dans le vide, réalisant que j'avais laissé ma baguette au sol. Lorsque sa voix résonna dans mon esprit, je me crispai, blême d'angoisse.

_Viens avec moi, et peut-être que je limiterai les dégâts infligés à cette famille. Qu'en penses-tu?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il recommençait sa manipulation… Exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, ses essais avaient toujours été concluants. Pourquoi se priverait-il?

_Je vois que tu commences enfin à penser comme moi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Je perdais patience, à force. _

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? _

Il sourit et resta quelques instants silencieux. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres et retint un hoquet horrifié. Ils étaient tous… figés. Littéralement. Leurs yeux étaient toujours mobiles, mais le reste de leurs corps semblait aussi immobile que la pierre.

Je réprimai un sanglot. Seul mon grand-père semblait y avoir réchappé, mais il paraissait figé pour une toute autre raison. Il nous fixait avec horreur, et je savais qu'il ne prenait pas le risque d'attaquer par peur de me toucher. Le Lord avait su le déconcentrer avec de simples mots, et il était désormais trop dangereux pour lui d'attaquer. Il était trop tard… Le seul moyen de gagner était de refuser sa proposition. De ne pas le suivre, tout simplement.

_Tu penses que c'est aussi simple de s'opposer à moi? _

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre._

_Même si je te menace de faire du mal à cette famille?_

_Je leur ai promis! Jamais je ne viendrai avec vous. Et je me battrai avec eux. Contre vous!_

_Te rends-tu compte à quel point tes paroles sont vides de sens? Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis._

_C'est ce que vous croyez._

_Non, c'est ce que je sais. _

Les mots suivants fusèrent sans que je n'ai l'intention de les utiliser, presque comme s'ils n'étaient pas les miens :

_Prouvez-le! Dites la vérité. _

_Tu viens tout juste de le faire. _

Je ne répondis pas, déstabilisée. Je n'avais pas du tout suivit sa réflexion… Il s'approcha d'avantage de moi et, une fois son visage assez prêt du mien pour que je puisse en distinguer tous les détails, il susurra mentalement :

_Tu deviens comme moi, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. _

Je niai avec détermination :

_Vous dites n'importe quoi! _

_Vraiment? Et cette subite envie de puissance que tu as ressentis il y a à peine quelques minutes? _

_C'était stupide. Je ne le voulais pas._

_Oh que si, tu le voulais. Plus que tout, même. Et c'est parce que tu te plies à mes envies. Je veux que tu sois ainsi… Tu l'es. Tout simplement. _

Les rouages se mirent progressivement en place.

_Vous… Vous me forcez à changer?_

_Exact. Tu me seras bien plus utile de la sorte. _

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Je… Je me suis…_

…_entraînée? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu ne maîtrises rien du tout. Il va falloir d'ailleurs y remédier, si je ne veux pas que tu sois en travers de mon chemin._

_Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. _

_C'est ce que nous verrons. Oh, et pense bien à regarder ce cher Dumbledore en partant. Je veux voir toute sa souffrance… _

A l'instant où il s'écarta de moi, Dumbledore en profita pour prendre une position offensive. Sa baguette levée vers le mage, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait voir, mais cela m'est égal. Sors d'ici tout de suite, Tom, où je serai obligé de me confronter à toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de stupidement penser qu'il ne s'était pas exécuté par peur de démolir le Terrier. Quoi que… L'hypothèse n'était peut-être pas exclue.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je repars. Et j'emmène ta petite-fille avec moi. Je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore… Ma _vengeance._

J'entrouvris ma bouche, comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais mes paroles se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas vraiment maître de moi-même et ce, depuis le début… Je devais lui faire comprendre. Je tournai la tête vers mon grand-père et hochai négativement la tête, priant pour qu'il saisisse le message. Que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de partir…

Je fronçai mes sourcils. Partir?

Mon regard se voila et un petit sourire confus naquit sur mes lèvres. _Partir… _Le mot résonnait dans mon esprit, caressant… Enivrant… Atrocement tentant.

Sans plus me soucier de la situation, je me plaçai entre les deux sorciers et croisai le regard du Directeur. Celui-ci abaissa instantanément sa baguette, sans doute par peur de me blesser. Il m'ordonna avec méfiance :

- Serena… Enlève-toi de là.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je refusai sans hésitation :

- Non. Si je suis là, tu n'oseras pas attaquer.

Il s'étrangla :

- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu… racontes?

D'un ton monocorde, je lui révélai, sans toutefois réaliser pleinement le sens de mes mots :

- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- Serena…

- Je m'en vais avec lui et je ne reviendrai pas. Alors oublie-moi. Oublie mon existence.

Il lança un regard effaré au Lord et, en un instant, son aura de puissance et de détermination s'évapora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Tom?

Le concerné, juste derrière moi, m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'attirer à lui et expliqua :

- Je l'ai simplement rendue plus utile.

Son sourire s'agrandit :

- Tu es peut-être le plus doué en sortilèges, Dumbledore… Mais je suis un Legilimens hors pair.

Sa poigne sur mes épaules se resserra, et il me força à m'éloigner du sorcier. Dans un murmure, il acheva :

- J'avoue que tes connaissances dans certains domaines sont honorables… Mais en ce qui concerne les méandres de l'esprit, je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris : je suis _imbattable. _

Sous le regard stupéfait du dernier membre de ma famille, il me fit d'avantage reculer et, après avoir éclaté de rire, il joua sa dernière carte :

- Prépare-toi, Dumbledore. Parce que la prochaine fois que ta petite-fille se retrouvera face à toi…

Il inspira à fond, comme si l'air autour de lui avait l'odeur de la victoire.

- …ce sera pour te tuer.


	10. Cruelles Intentions

_Bonjour, bonjour =] _

_Après une longue période d'inactivité (notamment due à un manque de temps -cours, etc-), je me décide enfin à poster la suite. _

_Ce chapitre marque une sorte de transition vers la seconde partie de l'histoire, et je me suis donc permis de le faire plus court que les autres.  
_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez. (Si ce n'est pas le cas, rassurez-vous, je ne mange personne ^^). _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction (au risque de me répéter xD)._

_Enjoy xP_

* * *

**Chapitre 10** - _Cruelles Intentions_

* * *

**« L'oubli est parfois aussi important que la mémoire »**

- _Y. Navarre_

* * *

_Froid. Si froid…_

Mon corps tout entier frissonnait, ne parvenant plus à lutter contre l'air glacial qui se lovait contre lui. Les yeux mi-clos, les bras et les jambes clairement enfoncés dans ce que j'identifiais au toucher comme étant de la neige, j'inspirai avec difficulté et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

_Confuse. Si confuse… _

Engourdie, j'essayai en vain de me relever. Retombant mollement contre la couche blanche et brillante qui recouvrait le sol, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, comme si ma chute m'avait réveillée d'un long et pénible cauchemar. La tête si lourde que cela en devenait presque insupportable, je tentai de freiner l'angoisse qui menaçait de m'envahir. Tandis que je réalisai progressivement que le paysage m'entourant ne m'évoquait strictement rien de familier, ma fréquence cardiaque monta en flèche, accentuant ma sourde inquiétude. Me mordant la lèvre avec force, comme pour me prouver que tout était bien réel, je fis une seconde tentative pour me remettre sur pied. Je constatai avec une féroce satisfaction qu'elle s'avérait fructueuse et en profitai pour pousser un petit soupire de soulagement. J'ignorai le plus possible la douleur lancinante qui me traversait le crane et me creusai les méninges afin de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais en cet endroit, et comment j'avais bien pu y arriver.

Les sourcils froncés, je fixai l'horizon. Quelle était la dernière chose dont je me souvenais?

Un grésillement désagréable résonna dans mes oreilles tandis que la scène me revint en mémoire.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait voir, mais cela m'est égal. Sors d'ici tout de suite, Tom, où je serai obligé de me confronter à toi. _

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je repars. Et j'emmène ta petite-fille avec moi. Je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore… Ma vengeance._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir d'avantage frigorifiée en me remémorant les intonations du mage. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir et pourtant… Durant l'espace d'un instant, j'avais eu la désagréable impression de l'avoir une nouvelle fois à côté de moi. Je déglutis et balayai l'endroit du regard pour me rassurer. Constatant que j'étais effectivement seule, je me détendis et commençai à faire les cents pas pour aider ma réflexion.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite?

Mon grand-père avait-il vaincu Voldemort? Dans ce cas, quel était cet endroit? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au Terrier?

Intriguée et inquiète, je décidai de partir à la recherche des autres. J'étais momentanément confuse et ils avaient les réponses à toutes mes interrogations. C'était la seule chose à faire…

Accélérant la cadence, légèrement paranoïaque à la vue de la couche de neige qui s'étendait à perte de vue, je me retrouvai bientôt à courir. J'aurai certainement pu continuer encore bien longtemps, si ce n'était pour la grosse pierre qui s'était dressée en travers de mon chemin. J'atterris tête la première dans une montagne de flocons.

Je me redressai rapidement, rouge de honte, bien heureuse que personne n'ait été témoin de mon ridicule accident. Jetant un regard meurtrier à la cause de ma chute, je réalisai avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tremblotant et sanglotant, il releva vers moi un visage horrifié. Réagissant rapidement, je tendis une main vers lui pour l'aider mais suspendis mon geste lorsqu'un cri strident lui échappa. Choquée, je renouvelai tout de même l'expérience, inquiète pour ce pauvre petit garçon.

- Ne me touche pas, sale sorcière!

Je me figeai, bouleversée par son insulte et le regard haineux qu'il rivait sur moi. Légèrement bégayante, je soufflai :

- Tout… Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

_- Menteuse! _

Son accusation me blessa, mais je ne le laissai pas transparaitre. D'une voix douce, je lui affirmai :

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je veux t'aider, tu dois me croire.

Je lui attrapai délicatement le bras mais il se dégagea vivement, furieux et, de toute évidence, nettement effrayé. Son visage pâlit.

- Non! Tu es méchante, va-t-en!

Son visage décoloré et l'expression douloureuse qu'il arborait me transperça le cœur. Je l'interrogeai une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

Quelques secondes seulement après que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche, il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes et se précipita sur moi pour me marteler de coups dans le bras. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le forcer à s'arrêter car, déjà, il s'exécutait de lui-même. Le menton tremblant, il tomba à genoux et joignit ses mains devant lui en signe de prière.

- Laisse moi rentrer à la maison. S'il te plait… Je veux… Je veux retourner avec Maman…

Ne pouvant plus cacher mon trouble, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, émue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi, dis moi?

- Mais parce que c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici!

Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il était en train d'affirmer…

- Moi? Pourquoi?

Il se crispa et détourna la tête vers le côté opposé.

- Je sais pas… J'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit… Puis c'est toi qui l'a dit. Pourquoi tu veux que je répète?

J'insistai, mon sang affluant jusque dans mes oreilles, ne faisant qu'aggraver mes maux de tête.

- Dis moi exactement ce que je t'ai dit, et je _promets _de t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

Il me jeta un regard timide, ses yeux gonflés et rougis par ses pleurs, lui donnant l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. D'une toute petite voix, il me demanda :

- Juré?

Je lui souris amicalement avant d'acquiescer. L'enfant reprit apparemment confiance en lui et ouvrit sa bouche :

- Tu as dit…

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, son index pointé sur son menton, avant de reporter son attention sur moi :

- Tu as dit que je n'étais qu'un misérable petit _Moldu _indigne de vivre.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Dis, c'est quoi un Moldu?

Impossible… De tels mots ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être sortis de ma bouche. Je l'attrapai par les épaules, oubliant momentanément que ce n'était pas la meilleure des façons de traiter un enfant terrorisé. Paniquée, je murmurai :

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était moi?

Il hocha la tête, livide, sans doute surpris par mon attitude.

- Mais… Enfin… Ce n'est pas possible…

Je secouai ma tête, comme pour me remettre les idées en place. J'essayai en vain de me souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que de telles horreurs franchissent mes lèvres, mais rien n'y faisait. Dans une ultime et désespérée tentative, je lui demandai :

- Autre chose? Est-ce que j'ai dit autre chose?

Il renifla.

- Ben… J'ai pas bien compris non plus ce que tu as dit après.

Je l'encourageai, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Répète-le. S'il te plait.

Il me regarda quelques instants droit dans les yeux, et je n'eus aucun mal à ressentir son désarroi.

- Tu as dit… Que tu n'avais pas le choix. Que c'était un ordre du Maître et que tu avais besoin de pratiquer le… le… Euh… L'avakadavara…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de me demander avec avidité :

- C'est qui le Maître? Et c'est quoi, l'avadakalara?

Je me sentis perdre pied. Il parlait de toute évidence de l'_Avada Kedavra_… Mais pourquoi aurais-je eu l'intention de le pratiquer? D'après ce qu'on m'en avait dit, il s'agissait de l'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables et n'était utilisé que pour…

Je déglutis.

…_Tuer. _

Le cœur battant la chamade, atteignant le summum de la nervosité, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque je perçus un craquement dans mon dos. Avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pourtant pas, je fis volte face et dégainai ma baguette, sans réaliser immédiatement que celle-ci était censée se trouver sur le parquet du salon du Terrier. Je posai mes yeux sur le nouvel arrivant et me pétrifiai à la vue de sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Tremblant désormais plus de peur que de froid, je me transformai littéralement en statue de glace lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche.

- Serena…

J'haussai mes sourcils, surprise de ne pas entendre de voix connue malgré le fait que mon prénom ait été employé. Pourtant, et je n'aurai su dire si c'était à cause de mon instinct, je restai muette et attendis patiemment que l'homme se décide à parler. Il s'exécuta sans attendre et ce, d'un ton bien plus sec que celui auquel je m'étais attendu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Il te faut autant de temps pour exécuter ce petit morveux? Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous t'attendons!

Je me sentis perdre mes dernières couleurs. Une hypothèse venait de me traverser l'esprit et, au fond de moi, j'avais la désagréable impression que ce qui m'attendait ne me plairait pas. L'homme abaissa sa capuche d'un geste vif et agacé, révélant de longs cheveux blonds et un visage frustré. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi et s'écria férocement :

- Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, petite peste! Nous avons un programme à respecter, et je me fiche que tu sois favorisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de ton talent pour la magie noire. Tu vas te dépêcher de me tuer cet abrutis de Moldu, et plus vite que ça!

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'esquissai un pas en arrière. Dans un réflexe que j'aurai pourtant voulu éviter, je m'exclamai à son encontre :

- Vous êtes complètement fou!

Son visage se décomposa sans attendre et je regrettai soudainement mes paroles. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon arme, aussi utile soit-elle, et j'avalai difficilement ma salive alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, l'air plus menaçant qu'auparavant. La rapidité dont j'avais fait preuve à son arrivée semblait s'être envolée, et je n'eus pas l'occasion d'empêcher sa main d'encercler ma mâchoire. M'écrasant les joues avec force, il persiffla :

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon? Ne crois pas que tu es intouchable…

Sa poigne se resserra tant que je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur. Les larmes que j'avais si difficilement contenues jusqu'à présent s'écoulèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il parut bouleversé et je ne pus qu'espérer qu'il fasse preuve de merci. Il scruta mon visage avec une ironie évidente, me faisant comprendre que mon souhait était à des années lumières d'être exaucé et je me tendis instantanément, consciente du danger.

Le silence momentané qui nous avait entouré se trouva rapidement brisé par ses éclats de rire.

- Dites-moi que je rêve… Tu pleures? _Toi? _En voilà une bien étrange nouveauté!

Il desserra sa prise sans me lâcher des yeux, un rictus mauvais prenant possession de ses lèvres.

- Pensais-tu vraiment réussir à me _toucher_? Je n'avais jamais réalisé que ton côté manipulatrice s'étendait à ce genre de méthode. Je suis surpris.

Il me relâcha totalement, sans grande délicatesse, et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Dépassée par les évènements, je le fixai sans ciller. Je vis ses lèvres bouger, mais ses paroles ne m'atteignirent pas, mon esprit totalement déconnecté. Je regardai sans vraiment voir et écoutai sans entendre. J'étais là, et ailleurs en même temps. Et Merlin savait à quel point l'ailleurs était plus plaisant…

Un son strident s'installa dans mes oreilles pour se transformer en un élancement douloureux qui me transperça le crâne avec tant de force que j'en fus éjectée de ma bulle. Je grimaçai de douleur et plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes. Sans me soucier de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je poussai un cri déchirant.

La vision embuée, perdant progressivement la raison, je chancelai et tombai à genoux dans la neige. Des échos de voix me parvinrent de très loin et j'usai de mes dernières forces pour entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mon cœur se retourna lorsque je reconnu les intonations de la personne que j'espérais ne plus jamais revoir.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici? _

_- M… Maître._

_- Explique-toi, Lucius. Je n'aime pas avoir à me répéter. _

_- M… Maître… Je crois que nous avons un problème… Je n'avais pas réalisé… Je… Je pensais qu'elle faisait semblant… _

_- Sois plus clair, avant que je ne perde patience! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_- Je… Je crois qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, Mon Seigneur…_

La suite de leur conversation m'échappa, bien trop déstabilisée par le fait que ma douleur venait de subitement s'arrêter. Plus aucune souffrance. Plus de grésillements ou autre sonorité étrange. L'angoisse était certes toujours présente, mais j'avais enfin l'occasion de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Profitant de mon soudain rétablissement que je considérai comme un cadeau du ciel destiné à m'aider à m'échapper avec l'enfant que j'avais rencontré, je m'appuyai silencieusement contre le sol pour me relever.

Une fois en état de stabilité, je posai par automatisme mes yeux sur l'entité la plus proche de moi. _Lui. _La gorge serrée, je réalisai qu'il se tenait déjà en face de moi, ses prunelles rouges sang me scrutant avec attention.

M'échapper? J'avais de toute évidence stupidement oublié à qui j'avais affaire…

- Stupide, en effet.

Je me crispai à l'entente des mots qu'il m'avait déjà adressé quelques heures auparavant.

- Quelques _heures? _J'espère que tu plaisantes?

L'information mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre mon cerveau. Je fronçai mes sourcils et relevai ma tête vers lui, encore plus perdue qu'auparavant. Allais-je enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé?

Un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je gardai tant bien que mal contenance et réprimai un violent tremblement qui se transforma en tic nerveux. Tapotant inconsciemment du pied contre le sol, j'attendis de plus amples explications, à deux doigts de perdre mon sang froid. De toute évidence conscient de mon état, il prit volontairement tout son temps. Fredonnant un air que je ne pensais pas connaître mais qui m'était pourtant étrangement familier, il se mit à tourner autour de moi, me donnant l'impression d'être l'objet d'un sacrifice rituel. Comme hypnotisée, je le suivis des yeux, mon cœur remontant progressivement dans ma gorge. Il chantonna :

- Serena, Serena… Ne te souviens-tu donc pas?

Il s'arrêta devant moi et se rembrunit devant mon absence de réponse.

- Voilà qui est problématique.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, j'eus la sensation que ma propre tombe se creusait progressivement sous mes pieds.

- Après tous mes efforts, voilà que tu te libères de mon contrôle. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis incapable de rétablir le contact… Si en plus tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce que tu as fait, tu imagines bien que cela serait considéré comme, disons, une perte totale de mon temps. C'est une chose que je ne peux me permettre.

Sa main glissa vers l'une des poches de sa robe et il en ressortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier. Il sourit.

- Effectivement. Il s'agit bien de la même potion que tu as utilisé pour retrouver tes souvenirs. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'aider à mieux comprendre ton passé, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que tu te remémores également le reste.

Il me tendit le flacon mais je ne pus me résoudre à le prendre. Tout allait bien trop vite… Et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Pleine d'appréhension, j'hochai négativement la tête et reculai.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Oh, et que veux-tu, dans ce cas? Partir retrouver ton cher grand-père? Me combattre? Mourir avec honneur en essayant de t'enfuir, peut-être? Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Ce n'est donc pas ce que je vais t'accorder.

Il glissa la fiole de potion dans ma poche sans me laisser le temps de riposter.

- C'est la seule alternative que je tolérerai. Sache-le.

Je bégayai, affolée par ma demande :

- Et si… Si… Si je refuse?

Alors qu'il était en train de faire demi-tour, il s'immobilisa et pivota une nouvelle fois vers moi. Son regard flamboyant me transperça et je me maudissais pour avoir ne serait-ce que posé la question. Je détournai le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien plus longtemps. Je l'entendis s'approcher et n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir son visage s'arrêter juste en face du mien. Je retins ma respiration et trébuchai légèrement vers l'arrière. Son souffle vint glisser contre ma peau et je restai sans ciller si longtemps que des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux. Avec satisfaction, il révéla mon châtiment :

- Refuse, et je recommencerai depuis le début ce que je t'ai fait subir ces deux dernières années. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Te souvenir est une bien plus sage décision.

Ma surprise fut telle que j'en oubliai tout le reste. Effarée, je tentai :

- D… Deux…Ans?

Sans cacher le fait qu'il jubilait intérieurement devant ma réaction, il enfonça le clou sans aucun tact :

- Deux ans, oui. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que tu es sous mes ordres. Que tu travailles pour moi. Marchandes pour moi. Mens pour moi. Te bats pour moi. Oh… Et _tues_ pour moi, bien évidemment.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Je chancelai, mon monde s'effondrant autour de moi.

- C'est impossible. Vous mentez! Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas…

- Une meurtrière?

Je tiquai.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne me crois pas?

Il pointa ma poche du doigt, les pores de son visage transpirant la victoire.

- Vérifie-le par toi-même, dans ce cas.

Horrifiée, je baissai les yeux vers mes doigts qui s'étaient automatiquement refermés autour de la potion pour la sortir de mon manteau. Un frisson désagréable roula le long de mon dos et je suffoquai légèrement, étouffée pour une réalité trop dure. Dans un dernier souffle de volonté, je murmurai :

- Je ne… Je ne veux p…

Sa voix claqua. Sèche. Menaçante. Etrangement envoutante.

- Fais le. Tout de suite. J'allais te laisser le temps de te torturer comme tu sais si bien le faire, mais ta lutte agaçante m'a fait changé d'avis. Dépêche-toi, avant que je ne perde patience.

Il ajouta :

- Ou bien je torture cet enfant devant tes yeux, avant de mettre fin à sa vie. Compris?

Je relevai la tête si vite que je me fis mal à la nuque. Sans y prêter attention, je virevoltai vers le principal concerné. Gisant à terre, le petit garçon avait de toute évidence perdu conscience. Une peine intense me submergea à la vue de ses joues encore humides de larmes et je me laissai tomber à côté de lui. Je le serrai mes bras sans réfléchir et ripostai pour la première fois d'un ton confiant :

- Vous pouvez aller au diable! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal!

Ses éclats de rire ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la cadence effrénée des battements de mon cœur.

- C'est exactement ce que je désire, vois-tu… Prend la potion, et tout sera terminé.

Je restai silencieuse. Pourquoi cela se terminait-il toujours de cette façon? Allait-il menacer la vie d'autrui à chaque fois que je ne me plierais pas à ses ordres?

- Tout à fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas utiliser cette stupide faiblesse qui te caractérise. D'ailleurs, tu étais bien plus divertissante sans elle, si tu veux mon avis.

Son regard se fit dur et il sorti sa baguette de sa robe d'un geste vif pour la pointer sur nous.

- Bois. Maintenant.

Consciente du fait que je n'allais pas lui tenir tête jusqu'au bout et, avec un certain mépris pour ma lâcheté, je portai le flacon à hauteur de mes yeux. Je tentai de me convaincre mentalement, désirant en finir au plus vite.

Peut-être n'allais-je pas aimer ces souvenirs. Peut-être causeraient-ils ma perte. Mais j'avais l'infime espoir que, quelque part dans ce flots d'images, une information m'aiderait à me sortir de ce ramassis d'ennuis. Je jetai un coup d'œil au corps inanimé du petit garçon et lui caressai tendrement les cheveux. Dans un murmure, j'affirmai avec conviction :

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Je me détachai de lui et me relevai avec difficulté. Sans le regarder, je m'adressai au mage :

- En échange de ma coopération, laissez le partir.

Je devinai sans problème son sourire ironique.

- Je vois que tu sais toujours marchander. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas…

J'insistai, les jambes tremblotantes sous l'appréhension.

- Si vous refusez, je…

Il m'interrompit sans hésitation.

- J'accepte. Alors dépêche-toi. Les effets de la potion seront progressifs et tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé d'un coup, alors ne me fais pas perdre d'avantage de temps. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

J'ôtai à grand peine le bouchon de la fiole, et la posai contre mes lèvres. J'hésitai quelques secondes, ma fréquence cardiaque dépassant de loin la normale, puis décidai de me lancer.

Rien n'était jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, n'est-ce pas? Chaque situation possédait une part d'ombre et de lumière. Seules les proportions importaient vraiment… Un peu comme ce que je m'étais résignée à faire. Boire la potion pour sauver ce petit garçon. Une mauvaise décision pour une bonne action. S'allier aux Ténèbres pour voir le jour se lever sur le futur d'un innocent… Était-ce mal? Était-ce bien? Probablement les deux, si l'on suivait mon raisonnement…

Le problème que je n'avais sans doute pas perçu me frappa au dernier instant. Un éclair de lumière verte zébra le ciel et je réalisai avec horreur que, finalement, il existait toujours une exception.

Un cas abominable où les Ténèbres s'emparent de la dernière once de lumière pour ne laisser au final que…

…du Noir.


	11. Conflits Internes

_Bonjour, bonjour =] Je tenais juste à mettre au clair quelques points... Vous n'êtes sans doute pas très nombreux à l'avoir remarqué, mais j'ai changé un nombre incalculable de fois les personnages principaux et le résumé de l'histoire._

_Pourquoi? A cause de la limite du nombre de caractères qui me bloque dans la rédaction du résumé... Je ne suis jamais satisfaite, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour en trouver un correct, représentatif et définitif =) _

_Concernant les perso, vous avez eu droit à "Fred & OC" , "OC uniquement" "OC & Voldemort". Bon, autant être claire : Les trois sont des personnages principaux x) Que ceux qui sont venus lire à cause de Fred soient rassurés, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus _

_inscrit qu'il ne joue aucun rôle, loin de là. Voilà. J'étais indécise au départ, et ça m'a fait faire un peu n'importe quoi. Excusez mon manque de préparation... Je remercie tous ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici (et tous les autres, même s'ils ne le verront pas ^^)._

_ Merci pour votre passage, et bonne lecture! xP**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** - **_Conflits Internes_

* * *

**« Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme » **

-_ G. Sand_

* * *

_« Papa, tu dors? Pourquoi tu dors? T'as dit que tu venais me chercher… »_

_J'attrapai fébrilement son bras et le secouai, refoulant avec peine les larmes de terreur qui encombraient mon champ de vision. Je reniflai bruyamment et, le menton tremblant, je déviai mon regard vers le corps inanimé de ma mère. Je déglutis tout en l'appelant d'une voix timide : _

_« Maman…Pourquoi tu dors, toi aussi? C'est à cause du sort que le monsieur t'a jeté? Tu peux pas te réveiller, maintenant? »_

_J'attrapai sa main pour lui faire reprendre conscience mais retirai aussitôt mes doigts, comme si je m'étais brulée au contact de sa peau. Je battis rapidement des paupières dans un tic nerveux et sentis mon cœur se serrer quand je réalisai à quel point elle était froide. Un sanglot m'échappa et je piquai une véritable crise de nerfs : _

_« Maman, réveille-toi, tout de suite, ou je t'écouterai plus jamais! Je ferai plein de bêtises et je mangerai plus mes légumes! »_

_Mes gestes se firent plus violents et, sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à les marteler de coups._

_« Papa, s'il te plait! Je te dirai plus que tu as un gros ventre… Promis. » _

_Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissait, je commençai à angoisser. Je balayai la pièce du regard, espérant trouver un moyen quelconque pour arranger la situation et mes yeux se posèrent par automatisme sur la baguette de mon père qui avait été projetée un peu plus loin. Le cœur battant, je m'élançai vers elle, trébuchant à maintes reprises et l'attrapai entre mes doigts avec précaution. Je la fixai les yeux exorbités, sachant pertinemment qu'on m'avait toujours formellement interdit de l'utiliser et que, de toute manière, je n'étais sans doute pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec un tel objet à part bruler la maison ou autre atrocité du même genre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je la levai légèrement et, sans me soucier de rien, je la secouai violemment. Les sourcils froncés, j'attendais qu'un miracle se produise, sans succès bien évidemment. Au bout de multiples essais qui n'avaient aboutit qu'à de lamentables échecs, je tombai à genoux. Dans un ultime espoir, j'appelais la seule personne en qui j'avais encore confiance. Je criai à m'en déchirer les tympans : _

_« Papy! Maman et Papa se réveillent pas! Faut que tu viennes! S'il te plait! Je sais pas comment ça marche pour te faire venir… Mais viens quand même! S'il te plait… S'il te p… »_

_Des étincelles rouges crépitèrent du bout de la baguette, me faisant m'interrompre avec surprise. Je retins ma respiration, par peur que cette dernière fasse s'éteindre l'étrange lueur qui émanait progressivement de l'objet. Je fixai sans ciller les étincelles se condenser en une sphère étincelante et j'hoquetai lorsque celle-ci se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qui était toujours entrouverte. Les yeux rouges et bouffis, je m'élançai à sa poursuite tout en m'exclamant à son encontre : _

_« Attends-moi! Je sais pas comment ça marche! »_

_Je poussai violemment la porte afin de la pourchasser et m'arrêtai sur le seuil. _

_« Zut. Je la vois plus… » _

_Je regardai autour de moi, pleine d'espoir, mais il était trop tard. Je soupirai, soudainement entourée par un silence effrayant. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet : j'étais seule. Abandonnée de tous. _

_Je relâchai la baguette qui tomba au sol dans un faible cliquetis qui me parut assourdissant et je restai là, immobile, les yeux plongés dans le néant. Perdue dans l'immensité de ma solitude. _

_Les larmes s'écoulèrent, témoignant de mon malaise et je me recroquevillai en position fœtale contre le parquet. Je fermai mes yeux, ôtant de ma vue une scène bien trop insupportable et ignorai le monde m'entourant._

_Les heures s'écoulèrent… _

_Un cri d'effroi me réveilla de ma torpeur et je sursautai, blême de terreur. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette élancée se précipiter vers moi et la sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Instantanément, je l'identifiai et poussai un cri déchirant._

_« Papy! J'arrive pas à les réveiller… J'ai essayé, je te le jure! Mais ça marche pas… J'ai pris la baguette de papa… Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je savais pas… Je savais pas comment ça marche… C'est pas de ma faute, promis. J'ai rien fait! C'est un vilain monsieur qui a lancé un sort. » _

_Sa main caressa affectueusement mes cheveux et il se détacha de moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Je me fis toute petite, impressionnée. Si j'avais espéré un sourire de sa part, je m'étais trompée. Un voile brillant recouvra bientôt ses prunelles et je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, comme en proie à une étrange épidémie. Je le fixai douloureusement tandis qu'il essuyait silencieusement mes joues. Il ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, comme s'il valait mieux de pas me dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il soupira longuement et je gardai mes yeux posés sur lui, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Il se décida après de lourdes secondes d'attente, et ancra ses prunelles dans les miennes. J'y décelai sans problème une douleur infinie, et je me retrouvai bientôt à trembler. Dans un murmure lointain, il me souffla : _

_« Serena… Prends ma main, s'il te plait. » _

_Je lui lançai un regard curieux mais obéis sans attendre. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des miens avec une pression étrangement réconfortante et je lui fis un petit sourire. Ses lèvres frémirent, comme si elles avaient voulu y répondre, mais il ne se départit pas de son air sérieux. Mon sourire partit rapidement en fumée lorsqu'il commença d'une voix fébrile : _

_« Ecoute-moi bien… »_

_Je le sentis se tendre._

_« …Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je te racontais l'autre jour? »_

_Je tentai :_

_« Sur le Pays des Rêves? »_

_Il hocha la tête et je m'émerveillai._

_« L'endroit où on peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut? »_

_Il confirma une nouvelle fois et reprit d'une voix plus calme : _

_« Maman et Papa sont allés là-bas. »_

_Je l'interrogeai, vivement intéressée : _

_« Mais pourquoi quand moi je dors je peux jamais y aller? »_

_Il m'adressa un faible sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rosir de plaisir. Il me fournit la réponse d'un ton décontracté qui me rassura :_

_« C'est à cause du sort qui leur a été jeté. C'était une erreur… Je ne sais pas comment cet homme s'y est prit, mais c'est là qu'il les a envoyé »._

_Mon visage s'illumina._

_« Tu es sûr? »_

_Il hocha la tête et relâcha ma main, avant de m'attraper les épaules pour me placer bien en face de lui._

_« Maman et Papa sont très heureux dans ce pays… Ils veulent rester là-bas. »_

_Je clignai des yeux sans répondre. Il insista :_

_« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »_

_Je baissai la tête et fis la moue, vexée. Je ronchonnai :_

_« Ils vont dormir très longtemps… Mais Papy! »_

_Je relevai mes yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir._

_« …Moi aussi je veux y aller. Tu peux pas essayer de m'y emmener, dis? S'il te plait! Je serai sage… »_

_Il réprima un petit rire soulagé et m'ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux._

_« Si un jour je trouve le moyen d'accéder à ce monde où tout est possible… Je promets de t'emmener avec moi »_

_Je me levai brusquement et lui sautai dessus avec tant de vigueur qu'il failli tomber au sol._

_« Merci, merci, merci! Tu oublieras pas, dis? Note le sur un bout de parchemin! Comme ça on est sur… »_

_Il me tapota doucement le dos et je me lovai contre lui, heureuse. _

_« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas… »_

_Je l'entendis renifler mais j'étais bien trop enthousiaste pour m'en formaliser. Il me demanda d'une voix enjouée mais légèrement tremblante : _

_« Dis moi. Cette petite sphère lumineuse qui est venue vrombir dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à la suivre… C'était de toi, n'est-ce pas? » _

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je me détachai vivement de son étreinte._

_« Elle est venue te voir? Pour de vrai? Je la voyais plus alors je croyais que ça marchait p… »_

_Je m'interrompis brusquement lorsque je réalisai que ses yeux étaient rougis et légèrement gonflés. Il baissa rapidement sa tête, mais il était trop tard. Inquiète, je lui murmurai : _

_« Tu pleures? » _

* * *

Une violente claque projeta ma tête sur le côté et j'heurtai violemment le sol. Déboussolée, je relevai les yeux et rencontrai l'aura meurtrière du sorcier blond que j'avais croisé précédemment. Je passai ma main sur ma joue encore humide qu'il avait frappée sans hésiter et tentai de me concentrer. La potion était d'une puissance inouïe… En plus de m'aider à retrouver certains souvenirs, elle renforçait tant leur clarté que j'avais eu l'impression de revivre l'instant. J'en frissonnais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé que, déjà, il m'attrapait le bras pour me relever. Il me remit sur pied sans aucun tact et me jaugea du regard. Il m'interrogea d'une voix sèche et méprisante :

- Alors, est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Je restai silencieuse, méfiante. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se révolter et je sursautai lorsque son poing vint heurter le mur dans un craquement sinistre. Il s'époumona :

- Dépêche-toi de me répondre! J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi! Te souviens-tu de quelque chose concernant ces deux dernières années?

Je me recroquevillai légèrement. Désarmée, sans personne pour m'aider, je savais que lui tenir tête était la dernière chose à faire si je voulais rester en vie. J'hochai négativement la tête, sans le regarder. Je lui révélai d'une voix hachée :

- Non… C'était… un souvenir de mon enfance.

D'un ton venimeux, il cracha :

- Comme c'est _touchant._ Mais inutile, vois-tu.

Je lui lançai un rapide coup d'œil et me pétrifiai. Un rictus mauvais s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur moi. Horrifiée, je bégayai :

- Qu'est-ce que… Vous allez faire?

Il ne cacha pas son euphorie et éclata d'un rire sadique qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre patiemment que tu te souviennes. Etant donné que la potion n'agit que lorsque tu es inconsciente… C'est ici que j'interviens.

Mon cœur alourdit par la douleur pulsa violement et je pris une position défensive ridicule qui ne me servait pourtant strictement à rien dans un monde où la magie faisait partie du quotidien. Le Mangemort ne se priva pas et se moqua ouvertement de mon attitude :

- Tu es vraiment idiote, finalement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Maître s'embête à te récupérer. A sa place, je t'aurais déjà tuée.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide, et je frissonnai.

- Assez perdu de temps. Tu diras bonjour à Morphée de ma part.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper, je fermai mes yeux et priai pour que sa méthode soit douce. A croire que je n'avais toujours pas compris la leçon…

- _Endoloris! _

Sous le choc, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je tombai à genoux, poussant un cri d'agonie. Mes propres hurlements me brisaient les tympans, mais je ne pouvais les retenir. Des larmes de douleur m'échappèrent et, sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à le supplier d'arrêter. Il refusa avec une satisfaction évidente :

- Certainement pas. Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter… J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas très résistante, ou bien notre petit jeu risque de nous prendre bien plus que la journée.

- Pitié! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le second Doloris fusa et ma souffrance redoubla d'intensité. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux et j'eus l'impression terrifiante que l'on arrachait mon âme à mon enveloppe corporelle. J'hoquetai et tombai comme une masse contre le sol.

* * *

_Etalée sur le canapé, je dégustai joyeusement une boîte de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, suivant du regard la serpillère qui nettoyait d'elle-même le sol du salon. Envieuse de pouvoir moi aussi un jour apprécier les joies de la magie, je décidai de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je soupirai avec force pour être sûre d'être entendue puis tendis l'oreille. Des bruits de pas me parvinrent et je cachai tant bien que mal mon sourire. Il arriva à mon niveau et se pencha vers moi, sa longue barbe chatouillant mon visage._

_« Papy, recule, ta barbe m'embête! » _

_Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche._

_« Je t'ai entendu soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »_

_Je me redressai, pleine d'espoir et fit mine d'être déprimée. Je lui adressai mon regard de chien battu le plus convainquant et soufflai tristement : _

_« Je m'ennuie… »_

_Il haussa ses sourcils et remonta ses lunettes en demies lunes sur son nez dans un automatisme que je lui connaissais parfaitement. Les paroles fusèrent, exactement comme je l'avais prévu : _

_« Peut-être pourrais-je y remédier? »_

_Je m'enflammai et rouge d'enthousiasme, je m'exclamai : _

_« Oui, tu le peux! Je sais que tu le peux! »_

_Il ne cacha pas sa surprise et, sans attendre, je pointai un doigt vers l'une des poches de sa robe. Il tenta : _

_« Ma baguette? »_

_J'hochai la tête si vite que j'en eus le tournis, mais j'étais bien trop excitée pour y prêter attention. Je pris un ton suppliant : _

_« Tu pourrais me laisser… Tu sais… »_

_Il soupira._

_« …en acheter une, je suppose? »_

_« Oui! »_

_« C'est hors de question. »_

_Je ronchonnai, déçue : _

_« Pourquoi? »_

_Il se redressa, l'air sérieux. _

_« Tu n'as pas encore l'âge, Serena. »_

_Je me révoltai, animée par mon désir de pratiquer la magie._

_« Mais j'aurais 11 ans dans 10 mois! »_

_Borné, il ne céda pas._

_« C'est 10 mois trop tôt… Tu le sais. Et de toute manière, tu n'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser la Magie comme tu le désires avant d'être majeure. Je t'ai déjà expliqué les règles de notre Monde. »_

_« Mais Papy… »_

_Il se leva et se détourna de moi, impassible._

_« C'est un non, Serena, et il est définitif. » _

_« Pffft… »_

_Je relevai mon menton d'un air faussement fier et fit mine de l'ignorer. J'eus du mal à ne pas tiquer lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, un demi-sourire affiché sur son visage._

_« Allons, tu peux bien pardonner le vieil homme que je suis… »_

_J'en oubliais momentanément mes intentions et m'exclamai : _

_« N'importe quoi! T'es pas vieux! » _

_« Si j'étais un Moldu, je peux t'assurer que j'aurai actuellement l'air totalement différent »_

_J'insistai :_

_« Je m'en fiche, je t'aimerai quand même, même si tu es tout ridé… » _

_Il éclata de rire, une lueur chaleureuse résidant au sein de ses iris. Instantanément, je me sentis fondre et me laissai emporter dans un véritable fou rire libérateur. _

_Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par un bruit d'explosion provenant de la cheminée. Je fis volte face et retins un hoquet de frayeur lorsqu'un visage se forma dans les braises. Je jetai un regard en biais à mon grand-père qui n'était pas le moins surpris du monde par ce genre d'intervention, et en déduis que je pouvais me détendre. Je pris néanmoins garde de rester suffisamment à distance et sursautai lorsque la voix de la femme résonna dans la pièce._

_« Mr le Directeur, pardonnez mon intrusion, mais nous avons un problème au château. Sachez que je suis vraiment gênée de demander votre aide alors que les cours ne commenceront que dans quelques mois, mais vous êtes le seul que j'ai réussi à contacter jusqu'à maintenant, et je suis épuisée... » _

_Il hocha sa main._

_« Ne vous en faites pas, Septima. Il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité de cette Ecole, il est donc naturel que vous m'ayez contacté… Retournez là-bas, je vous rejoins dès que possible. »_

_Je les regardai à tour de rôle, intriguée, et fis un bond lorsque le visage de la sorcière disparut, comme engloutit par les flammes. Je déglutis, déstabilisée par ce revirement de situation. Timidement, je demandai : _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est grave, tu crois? Est-ce que je peux venir? » _

_Il se tendit légèrement puis refusa net._

_« Je suis navré, Serena, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener. Je ne suis pas sur que la situation soit sans danger et je ne désire pas prendre de risque. Je sais que tu peux me comprendre… »_

_Légèrement blessée, je montai d'un ton :_

_« Mais personne ne peut me voir, de toute façon! Qu'est-ce que ça change? »_

_« C'est justement parce que tu es invisible aux yeux des autres que tu seras en sécurité, ici. » _

_Je déviai mon regard, agacée._

_« Si déjà tu ne veux pas lever le sortilège de Fidelitas avant mes 11 ans, pourquoi je ne peux pas profiter de ma situation? »_

_« A Poudlard, n'importe quel sortilège peut te toucher. Un objet ensorcelé peut te nuire, même si les autres ne te voient pas… Ta situation te protège peut-être du reste du monde, mais pas de la Magie en elle-même. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »_

_J'hochai silencieusement la tête mais continuai cependant :_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être protégée, d'abord? »_

_Il soupira et me força à m'assoir à ses côtés. Je l'écoutai avec une attention grandissante._

_« Je suis pressé, donc je vais devoir faire court… Mais promis, à mon retour, je t'expliquerai tout en détails. »_

_Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis reprit : _

_« Pour résumer, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui a désormais mal tourné… Très mal tourné. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il me considère comme un obstacle à son ascension… Etant directement liée à moi, ma famille serait une cible de choix. Tes parents en sont la preuve… »_

_Je déglutis difficilement, me remémorant le jour où j'avais appris la vérité. Il poursuivit, sa voix devenant un murmure : _

_« Nous étions tous trois conscients que tu serais un nom supplémentaire sur sa liste s'il venait à connaître ton existence… Tes parents refusaient de se soumettre à un tel sortilège. Ils désiraient se battre, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à les forcer. En revanche, tu venais tout juste de naître. Tu étais inoffensive, impuissante… Nous ne cherchions qu'à te protéger. Et je refuse de lever le sortilège tant que tu ne seras pas en mesure de te défendre. Tu ne commenceras à pratiquer la magie que lorsque tu entreras à Poudlard, l'an prochain. D'ici là, ta sécurité passe avant tout. »_

_Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. J'arrivai à le comprendre… en partie. Il me tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant et me sourit faiblement. _

_« C'est pour ton bien, je t'assure. » _

_Je fis la moue, confuse, et le laissai me prendre dans ses bras sans rechigner. _

_« Je sais que c'est un peu dur à assimiler… On en reparlera à mon retour, d'accord? »_

_A contrecœur, j'acceptai._

_« D'accord… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant? »_

_« J'ai quelque chose qui saura t'occuper, je pense… »_

_L'air clairement amusé, il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et me le tendit. Il était emballé dans un papier brillant et tape-à-l'œil qui me donnait à lui seul envie d'ouvrir le présent. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »_

_« J'avais prévu de te l'offrir pour Noël, mais comme tu as été sage, considère ceci comme un gage de mon affection. »_

_Sournoise, je lui demandai d'un air faussement vexé : _

_« ça veut dire que je n'aurais rien à Noël? »_

_Il me fit un clin d'œil amical._

_« Certainement pas. J'aurai simplement besoin de te trouver un plus gros cadeau, d'ici là »_

_Rouge de plaisir, je le pris dans mes bras._

_« Merci, merci, merci! T'es vraiment le meilleur! » _

_Il rosit légèrement, clairement touché par ma remarque, et me serra doucement le bras._

_« Je reviens très vite… »_

_Il fit demi-tour et entra dans la cheminée. Avec un air béat, je l'observai prendre de la poudre de Cheminette et la jeter dans le feu. Il s'exclama d'une voix forte : _

_« Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur! »_

_J'eus tout juste le temps de lui faire un signe de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse, me laissant seule avec mon cadeau. Toute contente, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé sur lequel j'avais été assise précédemment et ouvris avec avidité le paquet. Des étoiles dans les yeux, je sortis avec délicatesse l'objet de son emballage et le laissai tomber dans ma paume. _

_Je fixai avec fierté le S gravé sur le devant du médaillon et m'émerveillai lorsque je réussis à l'ouvrir. Amusée par la photo animée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Heureuse, j'attachai le bijou autour de mon cou et me précipitai vers le miroir accroché dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. _

_Ravie, je restai là, à contempler mon reflet. Frôlant ma nouvelle trouvaille du bout des doigts, j'adressai un clin d'œil à mon double et éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire. La photo ne faisait pas que me divertir, elle me rassurait. Un peu comme s'il était toujours prêt de moi… _

_Plongée dans ma bulle, je virevoltai maladroitement devant la glace, bien contente que personne ne puisse me voir. Ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que j'adoptais quand j'avais de la compagnie, c'était certain. Mais comme j'étais seule… _

_« Seule? Dis donc, tes pensées débordent, ma mignonne. » _

_Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge et je fis volte face. Horrifiée, je réalisai que la porte d'entrée était ouverte, une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenant dans son embrasure. Lorsque l'inconnu ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour entrer à sa guise et qu'il pointa sa baguette sur moi, je poussai un cri strident._

_« C'est pas possible! Tu peux pas me voir! » _

_Il ricana._

_« Oh? Explique-moi cet étrange phénomène, dans ce cas… Peut-être ai-je un don pour voir les choses invisibles? »_

_Je reculai vivement, paniquée. Sur la défensive, je ripostai, tout en bégayant : _

_« Tu… Tu dis.. N… n'importe quoi… Tu peux pas me voir… » _

_Clairement agacé, il esquissa un pas dans ma direction, menaçant. _

_« Oh que si, je le peux. Et je le dois à ce cher Evan Rosier… »_

_Un éclat de folie luisit dans ses prunelles et il sembla se délecter de ses paroles :_

_« Nous avons attendu si longtemps… Guettant durant 5 pénibles années le moment propice pour révéler cette information au Maître et remonter dans son estime… »_

_Cherchant à gagner du temps comme je le pouvais, je tentai de jouer les intéressées : _

_« Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit toute de suite? »_

_Il me jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux. _

_« Tu vas mourir d'ici quelques minutes, de toute manière, et comme tu es si jeune… Considère mes explications comme ta récompense. » _

_Emporté par la satisfaction de sa victoire, l'homme se perdit dans un discours passionné, et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers la cheminée : _

_« Lorsque Rosier a découvert ton existence, c'était comme si l'occasion de se racheter de ses erreurs lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'argent… Nous étions fourrés dans le même pétrin, lui et moi. Il m'a donc fait part de son secret. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne rien révéler au Maître avant d'être sûr que le moment soit idéal et nous ferait bénéficier des plus grands avantages. Et quelle meilleure occasion que le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres désigne et récompense ses plus fidèles partisans? Tous les 5 ans, le Maître choisit ceux qui restent et ceux qui mourront de sa main. Un véritable chamboulement de la hiérarchie… Il ignore encore aujourd'hui que nous lui avons caché ton existence durant tout ce temps. »_

_Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'adressa à moi sans vraiment attendre de réponse : _

_« Le plan idéal, ne penses-tu pas? »_

_Je restai silencieuse, n'ayant de toute manière absolument rien suivi à son raisonnement, et commençai à m'agiter, nerveuse. Il avait clairement finit ce qu'il avait à dire…_

_« Et comment, que j'ai terminé. » _

_Il releva sa baguette et son visage se fit dur. _

_« Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer d'enfant, mais disons que tu es une exception… »_

_Je joignis mes mains devant moi en un signe de prière et le suppliai : _

_« S'il te plait… Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne t'embêterai pas, c'est juré. »_

_Son regard se voila._

_« Inutile de jouer les martyrs. J'ai reçu un ordre, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »_

_Sans le réaliser, je me laissai tomber à ses pieds et m'agrippai désespérément au bas de sa robe._

_« S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas mourir. Je n'ai même pas encore fait de magie. Je suis jamais allée à l'Ecole… S'il te plait. »_

_Je n'aurais su dire si ce n'était que mon imagination, mais son regard sembla s'adoucir. Folle d'inquiétude, je m'acharnai : _

_« Je veux pas mourir. Pas déjà… J'ai que 10 ans, moi! » _

_Il tenta de se dégager mais je restai accrochée de toute mes forces à ses vêtements. Désespérée, je m'époumonai : _

_« PITIE! »_

_Il cessa soudainement toute résistance, comme si mon cri l'avait giflé au passage. Je relevai mes yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Timidement, je fis une dernière tentative : _

_« Je suis sure que tu es gentil, en fait. Tu ne veux pas me tuer… »_

_Il me lança un regard vide et resta quelques instants silencieux. Je sentis mon cœur se contracter douloureusement lorsqu'il me releva soudainement. Ebahie, je le regardai pointer sa baguette vers le sol. _

_« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais? »_

_« Tais toi, je me concentre. »_

_Je refermai ma bouche et patientai, attentive. Une fumée noire sortit du bout de sa baguette et glissa vers le sol, avant de se condenser progressivement pour prendre la forme d'une silhouette humaine de petite taille. Stupéfaite, je vis les contours de son visage se préciser. La fumée devenait chaire, le sort devenait réalité. Une boule dans le ventre, je réalisai avec horreur qu'une copie de moi-même était en train de se former. Lorsque même les vêtements que je portais furent soigneusement imités, l'homme releva sa baguette, essoufflé. Je le dévisageai, bouche bée, et il me répondit par un petit sourire mesquin._

_« La magie noire t'aura sauvée, petite… Je me demande si tu t'en rends compte… »_

_J'ignorai sa remarque, bien trop déstabilisée par mon double qui était allongé sur le sol, pâle et inerte. Totalement perdue, je ne luttai pas lorsqu'il attrapa ma main et me tira vers la sortie. Ce ne fut que lorsque je passai le seuil de la porte que je repris contenance. Je résistai, les pieds fermement cloués au sol. Le sorcier me jeta un regard noir._

_« Si déjà je te sauve la vie, tu pourrais au moins te résigner à me suivre. »_

_Bornée, je rétorquai : _

_« Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Je reste ici! »_

_Il ouvrit sa bouche comme pour riposter mais fut interrompu par un hurlement déchirant qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison. Reconnaissant instantanément sa voix, je fis volte face, prête à retourner prêt de lui. Le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche pour l'appeler n'avait malheureusement pas été suffisant. Un sortilège me frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. _

_« Oubliettes! »_

_Je battis des paupières avec lenteur, ma vue soudainement brouillée, et je me sentis sombrer, un chuchotement résonnant à mes oreilles._

_« C'est pour ton bien, petite. Appartenir à la famille Dumbledore causerait ta perte. Oublie tout, ça vaudra mieux. Oublie ce monde… Oublie qui tu es… Et sois heureuse. » _

* * *

- Alors, cette fois-ci, qu'en est-il?

Son timbre sec et désagréable m'arracha une grimace. Le retour avec la réalité était bien trop brutal pour que je puisse réfléchir de façon correcte. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser quelques secondes de répits? Mes souvenirs étaient déjà assez durs à digérer comme ça, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser souffler?

- J'attends.

J'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains et soufflai avec difficulté :

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute manière? Me souvenir ne veut pas dire que je vais redevenir comme j'étais ces deux dernières années.

- C'est pourtant ce que pense le Maître. Du moins en partie.

Sa révélation me fit le même effet que si un bloc de glace m'était tombé sur le sommet du crâne. Je relevai brusquement la tête, effarée, et l'aperçus adossé contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Il répondit d'une voix monocorde, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait fermement.

- Ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières années était certes à cause de l'influence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sur toi, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il ne cacha pas son sourire.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je me crispai, agacée par son attitude, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je savais très bien que je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Il poursuivit avec une certaine avidité qui me mit mal à l'aise :

- Inversons les rôles… Potter, par exemple, se fait posséder à ta place. Je peux t'assurer avec une quasi certitude que la situation aurait été totalement différente.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Il se redressa et s'avança vers moi, me faisant désagréablement penser à un prédateur. J'évitai son regard par automatisme et fixai avec une attention feinte le vase qui se trouvait exposé dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je me perdis dans la contemplation de la tapisserie. Il me chuchota avec délectation :

- La différence entre Potter et toi est pourtant évidente. Potter est un Saint, il ne peut pas faire de magie noire. Alors que toi… Ton cœur l'accueille sans lutter.

Je niai :

- C'est faux. N'importe qui est capable de lancer l'un des 3 Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Il sourit, clairement amusé par mon incompréhension.

- Qui a dit que je parlais de ça? Je te parle de _vraie _magie noire, ma chère. Celle qui dépasse l'entendement et que même le temps ne peut contrer. Celle qui permet de rendre possible l'irréalisable et qui défit les lois de la nature… Celle que seules les personnes fondamentalement mauvaises ou en passe de le devenir peuvent utiliser.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour montrer sa supériorité.

- Des personnes comme moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien évidemment… Et _toi. _

Mon visage se décomposa. Ce qu'il racontait n'avait strictement aucun sens à mes yeux.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise!

- Mais tu le seras au bout du compte. C'est du moins ce que le Maître croit…

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi.

- Absurde, n'est-ce pas? Cela a bien évidemment été une véritable surprise pour nous tous… Et facilite amplement la tâche qui te sera confiée.

Je tiquai.

- Quelle tâche?

Son regard se fit dur et il ignora ma question.

- Assez bavardé pour aujourd'hui, il est temps d'avancer. Espérons que cette fois sera la bonne... Si tu ne t'es pas souvenue de la moindre petite chose de ton séjour avec nous d'ici ce soir, je suis un homme mort.

Il s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La mine clairement frustrée, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, furieux.

- C'est pour quoi, cette fois? Je suis occup…

Il s'interrompit, le teint soudainement cadavérique. Je me décalai légèrement afin de vérifier l'identité du nouvel arrivant mais n'en eus pas besoin. Le mangemort plongea vers le sol pour s'agenouiller mais dans sa précipitation, il termina sa course face contre terre. Son « _Maître… _» quasiment inaudible me parvint néanmoins et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter lorsque le mage franchit le seuil.

Il ne se soucia pas de son partisan et posa directement ses yeux sur moi, me paralysant de terreur. Je me liquéfiai lorsqu'il me salua calmement.

- Serena.

Je restai silencieuse, incapable de m'adresser à lui et n'en ayant de toute manière aucune envie.

- Je pourrais presque être vexé…

Je me redressai, droite comme un pique, sur le qui-vive. Mon angoisse l'amusait de toute évidence toujours autant et, même si c'était frustrant, j'étais loin de m'en faire pour ça. Les révélations du mangemort me restaient en travers de la gorge.

- Celles concernant ta capacité à maitriser la magie noire?

La curiosité m'empêcha de l'ignorer et j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Tu n'as pas à te poser de questions. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Un cœur pur ne peut pratiquer de véritable magie noire…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Mon cœur est pur!

Son sourire grandissant lui donna un air plus dangereux encore :

- C'est ce que tu aimerais croire. Mais ces deux dernières années prouvent le contraire : tu finiras exactement là où je prévois que tu seras… Tu deviendras exactement comme ce que tu espères pour le moment ne jamais être. Et, si on y pense, tu l'as déjà été… Tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu te souviendras. Tu finiras par réaliser ce que tu es réellement.

- Vous vous trompez. Je me souviendrai, et ça n'aura strictement aucun effet. Parce que je sais que mon attitude n'était pas volontaire, et quoi que vous disiez, je ne croirai pas vos mensonges.

Une lueur démentielle passa dans ses iris rouge sang et je regrettai soudainement d'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet :

- Continue d'être aussi entêtée si ça te chante, j'ai tout un tas de méthodes à tester sur toi. Si je peux te briser en chemin, ça ne m'en fera que d'avantage plaisir… Au final, tu exécuteras mes ordres, et tu ne peux rien faire contre.

Sa voix se fit murmure, mais la menace pesant sur ses paroles n'en était pas moins forte :

- Mais si par malheur il s'avère que tu luttes jusqu'au bout... Tu trouveras la mort.


	12. Face Cachée

**Chapitre 12**** - **_Face Cachée_

* * *

**« L'oubli est un gigantesque océan sur lequel navigue un seul navire, qui est la mémoire » **

- _A. Nothomb_

* * *

Tombant une énième fois à genoux contre le sol, mes cheveux cachant mon visage blême des yeux de mon bourreau, j'autorisais finalement la douleur à s'emparer de mes traits. A ce stade, je n'étais plus en mesure de rester impassible : s'il continuait à me faire subir le _Doloris _à ce rythme, le mangemort causerait ma mort avant même d'avoir pu achever sa mission. Malgré le nombre incalculable de tentatives, seuls des morceaux de mon enfance m'étaient revenus et malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de moi. Déglutissant avec appréhension, je relevai timidement la tête, serrant les dents avec force pour tenter de ne pas me laisser submerger par la souffrance de mon corps engourdi.

Je croisai le regard assassin du partisan et restai muette. Je n'avais plus le courage de lui révéler, qu'une fois encore, il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. Je m'appuyai sur mes paumes pour prendre une position moins soumise, mais je n'étais désormais guère plus souple qu'une vulgaire planche de bois. A contrecœur, je restai à genoux.

Je sursautai lorsque ses hurlements brisèrent le silence.

- Encore? Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je n'en ai que faire de ta stupide enfance?

Je ne lui répondis pas. C'était inutile.

- Je te préviens… Cette fois tu as intérêt à faire un effort. Si tu cessais de lutter mentalement, je suis sûr que nous n'en serions pas là. Alors ouvre un peu ton esprit, ou je te tue de mes mains à ton prochain réveil.

La menace était claire, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'inquiéter d'avantage. L'état d'angoisse dans lequel je me trouvais depuis le début de cette journée était constant et à son paroxysme. Je fermai mes yeux, préférant faire front plutôt qu'appréhender. C'était moins douloureux, finalement.

Je me sentis basculer sur le côté et, une ultime fois, je priais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à celle que j'avais été ces années passées. Je priais. Et, pourtant, la curiosité se faisait plus forte. Inconsciemment.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je ne fis plus qu'une avec celle que j'avais voulu ne jamais connaitre.

* * *

_Le cœur battant d'excitation face à une nouvelle expérience, des larmes de joie pure coulant sur mes joues, je pointai ma baguette sur une vieille femme qui sanglotait, des mèches grises rebelles s'échappant de son chignon défait. Son air habituellement strict et confiant s'était transformé en terreur brute, son corps agité de soubresauts paniqués. Jamais elle n'avait parue aussi faible. Aussi… accessible. _

_Un rire satisfait s'échappa de mes lèvres et je commençai à m'agiter, impatiente. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur et il répondit à ma question muette d'une voix posée : _

_- C'est juste étonnant de voir qu'une petite femme comme toi puisse posséder une envie si démesurée de meurtre… _

_Je me rembrunis, vexée._

_- Le pouvoir n'est pas proportionnel à la taille, Lestrange. Il suffit de regarder ta femme. _

_Il m'accorda un hochement de tête visiblement amusé. _

_- Excellent argument, je dois dire. _

_J'interrompis la conversation en changeant de sujet, tapotant nerveusement du pied contre le sol. _

_- Alors, je peux y aller?_

_Il ricana tout en haussant les épaules. _

_- Si tu ne veux pas attendre le Maître, fais comme bon te semble. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre près de moi si tu es sévèrement punie… _

_Je fis une moue agacée et détournai la tête pour lui montrer que je lui en voulais de ne pas être de mon côté. Sans vraiment le réaliser, je fis tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts dans un automatisme qui n'était pas mien et reportai mon attention sur la silhouette échevelée qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Avec un petit sourire, je m'adressai à elle : _

_- Pourquoi semblez-vous si inquiète? Je pensais pourtant que vous me considériez comme votre fille? Je n'invente rien, vous l'avez dit vous-même…_

_Elle releva vers moi ses yeux exorbités et bégaya : _

_- Tu n'es pas celle que j'ai connu… Tu… Tu as changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé… Mais ce n'est pas toi. Ouvre les yeux, je… Je t'en prie!_

_J'haussai mes sourcils, faisant mine d'être étonnée et m'offusquai : _

_- Ne faites pas comme si vous me connaissiez. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ne savez rien de mon monde… Vous n'êtes rien, comparé à nous! Estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir le privilège de me servir à quelque chose. _

_Un couinement mi-inquiet mi-indigné lui échappa et cela ne fit que renforcer mon sentiment d'impatience. C'était la première fois que le Maître me faisait pratiquer le sortilège de la Mort sur un être humain, et j'avais droit à une victime digne de ce nom. La personne idéale pour tirer un trait sur mon passé indigne de Moldue. Ces quelques années à l'orphelinat qui ne causaient que du tort à ma réputation… Je devais m'en débarrasser. Définitivement. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa sans bruit à côté de moi, mais je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir sa présence. Relevant le menton avec fierté, je tentai : _

_- Puis-je, Maître? _

_Il tendit sa main aux doigts squelettiques et hocha sa tête avec contentement. _

_- Je t'en prie. Fais-moi voir si tu as retenu la leçon. _

_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, légèrement plus nerveuse qu'auparavant. C'était un test, bien évidemment. Sauf que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. _

_L'adrénaline s'empara bientôt de moi et je relevai mon arme d'un geste vif et confiant. Le moment était venu. _

_- Avada Kedav… _

_J'hoquetai, les larmes de la vieille femme me paralysant brusquement. Je me plongeai un instant dans le bleu de ses yeux, et sentis mon cœur se contracter. J'ouvris ma bouche, comme pour réessayer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je tournai vivement la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et terrorisée, m'inclinai plus bas que terre. _

_- Je… Je suis désolée… Je vais recommencer… Pardonnez-moi, Maître. _

_Avec stupéfaction, je sentis sa poigne autour de mon bras pour m'aider à me relever. Je croisai ses iris couleur de feu et me pétrifiai sous la dureté de son regard. D'une voix sèche, il persiffla : _

_- Souviens-toi que j'exerce peut-être une influence mentale sur toi pour accélérer les choses, mais je te laisse une certaine liberté. J'essaye de te convaincre que la magie noire surpasse tout autre forme de magie, mais c'est toi-même qui a décidé de pratiquer aujourd'hui sur une Moldue. Je t'ai simplement donné l'autorisation… _

_Il acheva dans un murmure envoutant._

_- Souviens-toi bien que celle qui m'en a fait la demande au premier abord, c'est toi, Serena. _

_Je baissai mes yeux, légèrement confuse. D'une façon quasiment inaudible, je lui demandai : _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre, exactement?_

_Il sourit. _

_- Que tu n'as aucunement besoin de douter. Si tu veux la tuer, tue la. Cette sorte de conscience qui te retient n'est que ton propre passé. Tu es aussi réelle qu'avant. C'est ce que tu es. Ce que tu seras toujours. Tu as gouté à la magie noire, et tu es captivée… Je t'ai simplement aidé à la connaitre plus tôt. J'ai simplement forcé ton intérêt initial, un peu comme moi à mes débuts. Le reste n'est dû qu'à toi. Et toi seule. _

_Je soupirai, quelque peu chamboulée, mais néanmoins plus rassurée. Il avait raison, je le sentais bien. Quelque part, malgré l'étrangeté de ses paroles, une petite partie prenait tout son sens. J'aimais la magie noire… Même si une petite voix tout au fond de moi me dictait le contraire, même si j'avais un infime pressentiment que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, je ne pouvais résister. Elle était tel un poison coulant dans mes veines, une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Tout était si simple, avec elle. Si puissant. Si beau. Celle que j'avais été voulait peut-être lutter jusqu'au bout, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de laisser cette partie de moi reprendre le contrôle. Aucune. _

_Le visage détendu, je relevai mon arme vers ma cible et souris. Pourquoi lutter? _

_Dans un souffle, je celai son destin. Mon destin. _

_- Avada Kedavra! _

_Le rayon émeraude, étincelant, magnifique mais terrifiant, heurta la Directrice en pleine poitrine. Un hoquet surpris lui échappa et elle se figea, les yeux grand ouverts. Son corps tomba au sol comme une vulgaire masse difforme et le silence revint. Je la fixai quelques instants, réprimant l'once de regret résidant au fond de mon cœur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mien. Plus vraiment. _

* * *

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es souvenu de ta première sucette, ou je t'arrache les yeux…

Allongée sur le côté, j'avais les chaussures de Malefoy père dans mon champ de vision, mais je ne réalisai pas vraiment sa présence. Je restai immobile, les battements de mon cœur résonnant désagréablement à mes oreilles. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et retins tant bien que mal mon envie de m'enfuir en courant vers le mur opposé et de me défenestrer. Sans le réaliser, les mots franchirent mes lèvres.

- Je l'ai tuée…

- Pardon?

Je n'entendis pas sa voix, seuls mes propres paroles m'atteignaient encore. Perdue dans une pseudo-folie, je soufflai :

- Elle est… Elle est morte à cause de moi.

Le sorcier blond s'accroupit à côté de moi mais je ne le remarquai pas. D'une voix brisée, je continuai :

- J'étais une… une véritable meurtrière…

Le partisan ricana et leva son poing en signe de victoire.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Je commençai à perdre patience. Relève-toi, je dois voir si cela nous sera bénéfique ou non.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, il m'attrapa le bras et tira dessus si violemment que j'atterris à genoux. Menaçant, il commanda :

- Relève-toi. On dirait une vraie loque!

Agacé, il me secoua avec force. Au bout de quelques secondes, je fus forcée de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je posai mes yeux sur son visage déformé par la frustration et, sans prévenir, je le suppliai :

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Un rictus méprisant s'empara de ses lèvres. Il caressa son avant-bras avec avidité, comme si l'envie d'appeler son Maître le démangeait.

- Cela dépend. Raconte-moi, et je te dirai ce que je sais.

- J'étais totalement possédée, je n'avais aucun contrôle, pas vrai? Il a tout inventé… C'est lui qui m'a forcé à tuer. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais…

Il m'interrompit d'une voix neutre, si bien que je ne pus dire s'il mentait ou non.

- Erreur. D'après ce que j'en sais, le Maître a influencé ton esprit au départ, pour que tu deviennes un peu comme lui. C'est-à-dire que tu sois attirée par la magie noire, qui t'était alors inconnue. Que tu penses un peu plus à tes propres intérêts qu'à ceux des autres… Le reste vient de toi. Tu t'es plongée toute seule dans cette pratique. Tu as demandé maintes fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres de te livrer un peu de son savoir… Tu étais celle qui voulait s'entraîner avec acharnement et monter les échelons. Toi seule a voulu remonter dans son estime. Il ne t'en demandait pas tant, au départ. Tout s'est passé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Au-delà même de ses attentes.

Je l'écoutais avec une attention bien réelle.

- Tu l'as comblé, Serena. Durant deux ans, tu as évolué dans le sens qu'il souhaitait, et même mieux que ça. Ton intérêt pour la magie noire devait remonter bien plus loin que le premier jour de ta possession, bien plus loin…

La gorge serrée, je ne pouvais empêcher une certaine phrase de faire écho dans ma tête.

_« La magie noire t'aura sauvée, petite… Je me demande si tu t'en rends compte… »_

Un élan d'affection m'avait submergée à ce moment-là. Je n'avais alors aucune expérience, et ne savais rien de cette forme de magie. Je savais juste qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Naïvement, j'avais été plutôt reconnaissante. Était-ce dû à cela? Une minuscule brèche enfouie jusque là qui avait ouvert la porte à cet étrange venin…

- A quoi songes-tu? Exprime-toi, que je sache si cette séance a finalement été fructueuse.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Il fronça ses sourcils, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse en soupirant. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et resta, à ma plus grande surprise, silencieux.

Sans me relever, je me laissai engloutir par mes interrogations. Mon cerveau devint un véritable champ de bataille, et malgré son ardeur, je n'arrivais pas à trancher.

J'avais été si sure de moi, pensant que tout ce que j'avais fait n'était dû qu'à lui. Alors qu'à présent… Jamais je n'avais été aussi incertaine. Le Mangemort n'avait-il pas raison? N'y avait-il pas en moi une part qui désirait s'aventurer sur un chemin plus sombre et tumultueux? Une envie cachée… Que j'avais seulement découverte aujourd'hui.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me recroquevillai. Était-ce son plan? Me faire douter… Ou bien disait-il la vérité et souhaitait-il simplement récupérer la fidèle efficace que je semblais avoir été?

Je ne me retins pas et, avec mes dernières forces, je repris appui sur mes deux jambes. Je plongeai un regard implorant dans celui, légèrement désarçonné, du partisan. Tremblante, ma question sous-entendait un véritable appel à l'aide.

- Qui suis-je?

* * *

Lucius avait maintenu sa position inclinée toute la durée de son discours et, même celui-ci terminé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas autorisé à se relever. Réprimant une grimace et massant discrètement sa nuque rigide, il attendait que le mage ait une réaction. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le sorcier semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions et le Mangemort ne tenait plus debout, sa position à angle droit menaçant de le faire tomber tête la première. Déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible, Malefoy senior tenta de changer légèrement de position.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque son Maître se releva et reprit instantanément sa position initiale, baissant même d'avantage sa tête.

- Maître…

- Dis-moi, Lucius, penses-tu que les choses se feront d'elles même ou devrais-je intervenir?

Lucius resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non relever les yeux. Parler au sol serrait considéré comme un manque de respect… Le regarder dans les yeux, une tentative bien outrageante. Le cœur battant d'appréhension, il opta pour une position intermédiaire et fixa un point au dessus de l'épaule de son Maître.

- Si elle reprendra toute seule sa place à vos côtés?

Il hocha la tête.

- J'en… J'en doute fort, Mon Seigneur.

Une lueur démoniaque passa dans ses iris rouge sang et Lucius devint blême.

- Je veux dire… Elle semble perdue, Maître. Peut-être faudrait-il trouver un moyen de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur…

Le Lord ricana, sa voix se faisant plus menaçante.

- Et bien, fais-moi donc part de ton idée lumineuse, Lucius. Si tu me le proposes, je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchit au plan parfait?

Le concerné frissonna malgré lui et fit son possible pour ne pas perdre contenance. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, son débit de paroles diminua considérablement :

- Je me disais que…

Il se frotta le menton d'un air distrait, cherchant une solution.

- Peut-être serait-il plus sage de… De…

Il se mordit la lèvre, à court d'idée. Voyant le Maître s'impatienter, la peur lui fit mentionner la première chose lui passant par le tête.

- Mon fils!

- Pardon?

- Utiliser… mon fils.

Les yeux légèrement exorbités, il tenta par hasard :

- L'utiliser pour… Amadouer la fille.

Le mage éclata de rire, tout en passant ses doigts squelettiques sur son front.

- Amadouer? Et comment un sorcier aussi jeune et inexpérimenté pourrait-il se charger d'une telle mission?

Son sang affluant comme jamais, il proposa, conscient de l'absurdité de sa proposition :

- Maître… Les jeunes, de nos jours, se laissent souvent influencer par… par… le sexe opposé, disons. Et je pensais que, peut-être… Elle se laisserait plus facilement convaincre que sa place est ici, si quelqu'un d'autre le lui disait. Quelqu'un… De son âge. Bien sûr, ce serait progressif et peut-être un peu long… Mais il vaut mieux cela que de la voir se retourner contre nous.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'expression du Lord. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il n'était pas furieux. Ni hilare. Plutôt… Perplexe. Timidement, il appela :

- Maître?

- Ton idée est intéressante.

Le Mangemort cligna stupidement des paupières, désarçonné par une telle tournure.

- V… Vraiment?

- Vraiment. Un seul point me dérange, cependant.

Il s'inclina d'avantage.

- Lequel, si je puis me permettre?

- Ton fils ne connait rien à la magie noire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit suffisamment expérimenté en la matière pour être convainquant. L'objectif est de la rallier à notre cause… Je ne désire pas utiliser un tel ignorant.

Lucius se crispa à l'entente de cette insulte mais resta silencieux. Il devait encaisser, comme toujours.

Il se creusa les méninges, mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne connaissait aucun Mangemort qui soit à la fois jeune et plongé jusqu'au coude dans la magie noire…

- Maître… Que comptez-vous faire, dans ce cas?

- Trouver quelqu'un d'autre, bien évidemment.

Il riposta :

- Mais Maître… Personne…

Le mage leva sa main pour l'interrompre, un sourire de pure sadisme sur le visage.

- Ne dit pas de sottises, Lucius. Bien sur que j'ai quelqu'un à ma disposition.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux. Etonné, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa soumission :

- Quelqu'un, Maître? Mais… Qui?

- Moi.

Le sorcier blond le dévisagea, les yeux exorbités.

- P… P… Pardon?

Voldemort répéta d'un ton parfaitement calme :

- Moi.

- Mais…

Le Lord l'interrompit une nouvelle fois et lui ordonna sèchement :

- Prépare moi un bain, Lucius. Je me charge du reste.

Il lui tourna le dos, mais il était facile de deviner qu'il souriait.

- Il est temps pour moi de me réconcilier avec le passé… Momentanément, bien sûr.

* * *

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et personne n'était venu me confronter. Mon corps avait pu se reposer un minimum, et c'était une sensation vraiment agréable… Par chance, j'avais su contenir ma curiosité et mes questions le temps d'une sieste plus que nécessaire, et je me sentais un brin plus vivante qu'auparavant.

Je savais pertinemment que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil plein d'espoir à la poignée, comme si je m'attendais à la voir tourner et que surgisse soudainement mon sauveur. Quand au visage dudit sauveur, j'autorisais mon imagination à le forger de toute pièce. Fixant la porte, je voyais parfois se former les yeux pétillants de malice de mon grand-père. D'autres fois, c'était le sourire moqueur de Fred qui me parvenait. Ou le visage bienveillant de Mme Weasley… La mine déterminée de Ginny… Un séduisant inconnu aux yeux de braise...

Je clignai des yeux, un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Mon imagination s'avérait plutôt réconfortante… Le garçon à la peau pale et aux cheveux noirs de jais dégageait un charme envoutant que je ne pensais pas mon cerveau capable d'inventer.

- Bonsoir.

Je fixai l'illusion quelques secondes, crédule.

Lorsque le nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avec un petit sourire, je bondis du lit. Totalement déstabilisée, je bégayai :

- Mais… Tu… Tu es… Réel?

Sans se départir de son sourire, il se moqua ouvertement de moi :

- Que pensais-tu que je sois? Un mirage?

Il ricana légèrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que je te ferais un tel effet, mais c'est plutôt plaisant à entendre.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, je virai au rouge pétant. Je gardai néanmoins assez de bon sens pour l'interroger :

- Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Son regard se fit menaçant.

- Tu es bien trop méfiante.

Je me crispai légèrement, déstabilisée par cette attaque indirecte, mais pas suffisamment pour me laisser totalement impressionner. La journée avait été chargée d'émotion, et il en fallait plus ce soir pour m'atteindre pleinement. Je ripostai :

- Vu ce qu'on me fait subir, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois là pour me faire de cadeau… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il s'adossa contre le mur dans une posture décontractée et confiante qui me mit mal à l'aise, puis se frotta négligemment le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Après quelques secondes, il me révéla, le visage un peu crispé :

- De la compagnie, voilà ce que je cherche.

Je le fixai sans ciller, avant d'argumenter :

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis sûre que tu es un mangemort. Tu fais partie du plan, toi aussi. Quel qu'il soit.

Il haussa ses sourcils, lui donnant un air surpris.

- Le plan? Quel plan?

J'ignorai sa question et insistai, bornée :

- Qui es-tu?

Il sourit d'une façon étrange, presque forcée.

- Une âme en peine.

Je tiquai, ma curiosité attisée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me redressai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il baissa sa tête dans ce que je considérais comme une tentative pour cacher ses émotions. Il souffla :

- La solitude. Tu sais ce que c'est?

Je restai silencieuse, attendant que la vérité se révèle d'elle-même. Sans prévenir, il souleva la manche de sa robe et me dévoila son avant-bras.

- Tu crois peut-être que les Mangemorts veulent tous être livrés à eux-mêmes? Tu crois peut-être que, parce que je suis tenté par la magie noire, je ne veux pas être…

Sa voix se fit sèche, mais je prêtais d'avantage attention à ses paroles.

_- …aimé? _

Il hocha sa tête en direction de mon propre bras.

- Tu es marquée toi aussi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne cherches pas à être entourée? Nous avons sans doute le même âge, toi et moi… Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Je viens tout juste d'arriver ici, et je ne savais pas trop où aller. Le hasard m'a amené ici, et j'espérais vraiment que…

Il s'interrompit, tête baissée. Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant légèrement coupable. En cet instant, mes doutes s'évaporèrent. Etais-je réelle? Celle que j'avais été était-elle réelle? Laquelle me correspondait vraiment? Tout ça n'avait d'importance.

Je savais que j'avais envie de l'aider. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Timidement, je tentai :

- Je peux peut-être y remédier. Ta solitude, je veux dire.

Il releva ses yeux sombres vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire que j'aurais presque pu ne pas remarquer. Quelque chose en lui me rebutait et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui tendre la main.

Je n'aurais su dire s'il était sincère.

Je n'aurais su dire si moi-même je l'étais.

Malgré tout, quelque chose me poussait vers lui, plus que ma méfiance m'en éloignait.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra avec animation. Je souris :

- Serena, enchantée.

Sa poigne se resserra légèrement.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il sourit à son tour, lui donnant un air quelque peu hautain.

- Je m'appelle Christian.

Il me relâcha et, dans un murmure, déclara :

- Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi.


	13. Ténébreuse Illusion

_Je n'avais pas prévu de poster ce chapitre aussi rapidement, mais vu que l'envie était présente, j'en profite._

_En espérant que ça compensera un peu mon mois d'inactivité ^^. Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**** - **_Ténébreuse Illusion_

* * *

**« Le bonheur n'est pas une expérience, c'est un souvenir » **

- _O. Levant_

* * *

_- Laisse toi tenter, Serena… Juste un tout petit essai, et tu auras enfin ta réponse._

Je louchai légèrement en direction de Christian qui, le visage impassible, me tendait ma baguette tout en désignant d'un mouvement de tête une petite masse reposant contre le carrelage. Légèrement méfiante, je l'interrogeai tout en la saisissant du bout des doigts :

- Comment as-tu pu la récupérer? Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'en servir tant que je ne prêterais pas allégeance à votre _si merveilleux _Maître…

Le jeune sorcier se crispa nettement et me fusilla du regard. Tout en évitant ma question, il tendit sa main vers l'objet.

- Oublie ça. Si tu ne la veux pas, je peux la reprendre.

Sur le qui-vive, je reculai.

Je secouai vivement ma tête pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais plus l'intention de m'en séparer. La serrant contre mon cœur, je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement tandis qu'un fourmillement familier remontait le long de mon bras, me reconnectant avec ma partenaire.

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, il semblait profondément ennuyé. Presque frustré.

J'esquissai un mouvement vers lui mais suspendis mon geste lorsqu'il insista une nouvelle fois, tout en pointant du doigt l'oiseau mort qui reposait contre le sol :

- Vas-y, essaie. Nous verrons bien si tu continues à croire que la magie noire n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je me tendis.

- Qui te dit que c'est ce que je crois?

Il ricana tout en conservant une mine parfaitement sérieuse.

- Les Mangemorts parlent entre eux, tu sais. De vrais moulins à paroles… En seulement quelques heures j'ai été mis au courant de l'intégralité de ta _passionnante_ histoire.

Je me crispai d'avantage à l'entente de son ton menaçant. Sur l'instant, il ne me paraissait plus tellement fiable. Bornée, je refusai sa demande et m'éloignai de quelques pas.

- Je ne toucherai pas à cet oiseau. Tu crois peut-être que sa mort n'est pas suffisante? Tu ne veux pas, qu'en plus, je lui déchire les entrailles?

Ses éclats de rire me prirent par surprise. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air apparemment amusé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que j'allais te demander…

Surprise, je l'interrogeai du regard. Il m'expliqua calmement :

- Ton erreur est de croire que la magie noire se résume au meurtre. Elle est bien plus que ça… Pourtant, tu avais l'air de comprendre ça ces dernières années, d'après ce que j'ai entendu sur toi.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée par la mention subite et sous-entendue de mes actions passées. Je me rembrunis :

- Ce n'était pas moi. Pas vraiment.

- Mais en partie quand même.

J'ignorai sa remarque, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais je préférais rester muette plutôt que de l'admettre. J'espérais simplement, qu'avec le temps, je finirais par trouver quelle période de ma vie avait été la plus proche de ce que j'étais réellement.

- Tu es confuse.

Inconsciemment, j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Chamboulée, je l'écoutai retracer avec une précision étonnante tout ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit :

- Tu te souviens avoir aimé la magie noire… Mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, car tu penses que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Pourtant, au fond, tu sais pertinemment que tout ne découle pas de ta possession. Car si cela avait été le cas, tu ne seras pas allée aussi loin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait simplement prévu de t'entrainer un peu à pratiquer les sortilèges impardonnables et la magie noire de base. Toi seule a désiré aller plus loin… Passer au niveau supérieur.

Il sourit.

- Le Maître n'avait pas prévu une telle chose. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin… Tu as forgé toi-même celle que tu es devenue. Et tu as uniquement du mal à y croire parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Dans tous les cas, avec l'aide de la potion, tout te sera revenu d'ici quelques semaines. Et tu comprendras bien mieux que tout était réel.

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage, lui donnant un air légèrement plus malveillant. Il tendit sa main vers l'oiseau.

- Si tu as besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, écoute mon conseil. Pratique un sort de magie noire. _Un seul_. Et alors, si vraiment tu me dis que n'as pas aimé, je n'essayerai plus de te convaincre.

Il recula vers le mur pour me laisser suffisamment d'espace. Le cœur battant, la tentation s'emparant de mes sens, j'hésitai. Il soulevait un point intéressant…

La gorge serrée, je relevai ma baguette vers le petit être inanimé. Les jambes tremblantes, je me tournai vers Christian qui fixait désormais le sol avec un intérêt feint. Il reporta son attention sur moi :

- Un problème?

- Je ne sais pas… Quel sort jeter.

Il se redressa, imperturbable et s'avança vers moi. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, si bien qu'il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Je restai immobile tandis qu'il me contournait. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ferme les yeux.

Je voulus me retourner mais il m'attrapa le bras.

- Ferme tes yeux et concentre-toi. Il te manque des souvenirs, mais la connaissance est toujours là. Détends-toi… Et tu trouveras instinctivement un sortilège que tu as déjà pratiqué.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui obéis. Je sentis sa poigne se desserrer, et je me détendis. Je respirai profondément pour ralentir ma fréquence cardiaque et tentai de vider mon esprit. Oublier les soucis, les questions sans réponse… Ne chercher rien d'autre qu'un sortilège que je pourrais utiliser…

Le déclic se fit instantanément. J'ouvris mes yeux et, comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude, je soufflai avec détermination :

- _Resurecto. _

Je battis des paupières tandis qu'un rayon blanc aux reflets argentés se dirigeait vers le volatile. Tel un automate, je fis un pas en direction de l'animal, désormais entouré d'un halo éblouissant. Avec la sensation nette que mon cœur se trouvait désormais au niveau de ma gorge, j'étouffai un cri surpris lorsque l'oiseau ouvrit son bec pour émettre un sifflement mélodieux et qu'il se redressa avec une vigueur étonnante.

Eberluée, je trébuchai en arrière lorsqu'il prit son envol. Ma fréquence cardiaque montant en flèche, je suivais des yeux le moineau qui parcourait joyeusement la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je réalisai que Christian, resté silencieux, me regardait avec un air supérieur. Je m'offusquai :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Sa posture elle-même retranscrivait une évidente confiance en soi.

- Avoue-le.

Je tournai ma tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je fixai le mur avec tant d'attention que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait désormais en face de moi.

- Contrer les lois de la nature… Défier le destin… Tu as adoré jeter ce sort. Insuffler la vie, rendre son âme à un être normalement depuis longtemps perdu… Cette puissance, cette maîtrise… C'est grisant, pas vrai?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour nier l'évidence, mais à quoi bon ajouter un autre mensonge à cette liste d'incertitudes qui peuplaient déjà mon existence?

Voyant que je n'étais pas prête à lui accorder le mérite d'avoir raison sur toute la ligne, Christian insista :

- Arrête de te mentir. Tu es peut-être arrivée ici contre ton gré, mais tu as fini par réaliser que c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment. Pourquoi te voiler la face de la sorte? Tu ne feras que te compliquer d'avantage la vie!

Blessée, je soufflai :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment. Je ne sais plus…

Le sorcier se fit brusquement violent. Il m'attrapa par les épaules, m'arrachant un hoquet surpris.

Sèchement, il persiffla :

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, tu peux pas retourner à ton ancienne vie. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ressentirais un manque, et tu le sais très bien. C'est _trop tard. _

Ses prunelles luisaient d'un éclat étrangement familier qui me donna la chaire de poule. Je me dégageai vivement, incapable de rester près de lui plus longtemps. Sans même le réaliser, je me déchainai :

- Fiche-moi la paix! Je ferai de toute manière ce que je veux, et tu n'as aucun droit de m'en empêcher!

Son regard s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas. Son timbre devint légèrement rauque et un rictus carnassier déforma momentanément son visage habituellement charmant :

- Oh, vraiment?

L'air un peu sauvage, il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et ricana doucement.

- Ne te confronte pas à plus puissant que toi, Serena. Tu en paierais le prix…

Je m'indignai :

- Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la chance d'étudier depuis mes 11 ans comme tout le monde, mais je sais me défendre.

Il sembla intéressé. Sans se départir de son sourire, il commença à tourner autour de moi. Instantanément, mon malaise resurgit. Je déglutis faiblement :

- Arrête-ça, tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

Il s'arrêta en face de moi et frôla mon bras de ses doigts longs et fins. Je frissonnai.

- Et pourtant tu trembles… Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as froid, je ne te croirais pas.

- Je…

Je m'interrompis, paralysée par l'éclat rouge résidant au sein de ses iris. Envahie par l'horrible impression de me retrouver face à la Mort en personne, je réprimai difficilement mon envie d'appeler du secours. De toute manière, je savais pertinemment que personne ne viendrait.

Rassemblant ma dernière once de courage, je répliquai :

- Tu es vraiment lunatique. Toi qui disait chercher de la compagnie…

Il haussa ses épaules et toute la tension régnant dans la chambre chuta brusquement.

- ça n'empêche pas d'être sincère avec ladite compagnie. Je ne fais que te dire la vérité, tu sais.

- On aurait dit des menaces.

Son sourire s'évapora et il releva son menton avec une certaine fierté.

- Disons plutôt un avertissement. Tu devrais être honorée… Tu auras au moins eu la chance d'avoir été prévenue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

- Ton Maître serait sans doute ravi d'apprendre que tu es aussi confiant. Penses-tu également le surpasser, lui?

Son aura changea si brusquement que j'en restai muette. Christian arborait désormais un air satisfait. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et me toisa de ses yeux sombres :

- Tu reconnais la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à ce que je vois… Tu n'es peut-être pas irrécupérable, finalement.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Non, je… Ce n'est pas…

- Oh, c'est _exactement _ce que tu voulais dire.

J'hochai négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune sorcier commença à fredonner :

_- Mensonge, mensonge, quand tu nous tiens… _

Frustrée, je désignai la porte du doigt sans le regarder.

- Sors d'ici. Je ne veux pas de ta compagnie. Tu es aussi tordu que les autres.

Surprise, je le vis se diriger vers la sortie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, franchit le seuil puis pivota vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je suis peut-être comme les autres, mais ne va pas dire que tu n'es pas comme nous. Au final, ton âme sera aussi noire que la mienne…

Il se retourna vers le couloir, ses derniers mots faisant écho jusqu'à moi.

- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, et tu le sais. J'ai vu la façon dont tes yeux brillaient lorsque tu as redonné la vie à cet oiseau. Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas à cause de la bonté de ton action. Car il n'y en a pas. C'était contre nature, et c'est ce qui t'a plu.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il ajouta :

- Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux venant de ta part. Je pensais que tu serais la mieux placée pour me comprendre, pas que tu me rejetterais à la moindre petite faute. Je suis peut-être _lunatique_, comme tu dis, mais j'étais sincère quand je disais que je ne voulais pas être seul.

Il claqua violemment la porte, me laissant avec pour seule compagnie le moineau qui s'était perché au dessus de l'armoire et qui sifflotait joyeusement. Confuse, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de culpabilité.

* * *

- Alors, une quelconque évolution?

Lucius s'agenouilla en face du fauteuil de son Maître et s'expliqua :

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait retrouvé la quasi-totalité de sa mémoire, Mon Seigneur… Néanmoins, elle semble se sentir moins coupable que les premières fois. Je pense, Maître, que plus le temps passe, plus elle se trouve encline à accepter ce qu'elle est devenue à vos côtés.

Le Lord se redressa, les yeux brillants.

- Est-elle apte à retourner dans mes rangs?

Le Mangemort se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Il murmura faiblement :

- Je… Je n'en suis pas sur.

Voldemort se releva si vivement que Lucius se projeta en arrière par peur de se faire frapper. Par chance, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard furieux de la part de son Maître. Soulagé, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- En revanche… elle a mentionné votre nom. Enfin, pas vraiment le _votre_, mais…

Intrigué, le sorcier à la peau blafarde pencha sa tête en avant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que tu parles de _Christian_ ?

Lucius hocha vivement la tête et s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit?

Le partisan ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- Elle m'a demandé s'il ne lui serait pas possible d'avoir une conversation avec lui… Elle aurait apparemment _des choses à dire. _

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui ôta soudainement tout sourire de la bouche de Malefoy senior.

- Quelle naïveté… J'en étais sûr.

Il passa ses longs doigts sur son crane chauve, comme pour ébouriffer des cheveux inexistants, puis ordonna à son partisan :

- Prépare moi le bain, et n'oublie pas d'y ajouter la potion. Il semblerait que je me doive de porter mon masque plus longtemps… Il va falloir que je fasse avancer les choses.

- Maître, si cela prend trop de temps, peut-être pourriez-vous aband…

Le sorcier se révolta, sa main squelettique fendant l'air pour atterrir sur la joue de Malefoy.

- Tais-toi! Je n'ai pas perdu deux années pour finir par échouer! Elle tuera Dumbledore de ses mains, je ne désire pas d'autre alternative… Ce vieux fou n'osera pas l'attaquer, ce sera plus simple… Et je veux le voir payer pour s'être opposé à moi. Je veux voir toute sa souffrance se peindre sur son visage dans ses derniers instants… Je veux qu'il voit sa petite-fille adorée sombrer dans les ténèbres et qu'il quitte ce monde en sachant qu'il ne pourra plus la sauver. Je veux qu'il vive ses dernières secondes dans un état de pure agonie!

Lucius se recroquevilla, se frottant sa joue douloureuse et demanda timidement :

- Mais Maître… Si elle faillit à sa mission…

- Alors je la torturerai sous les yeux de son cher grand-père… Puis je la tuerai, avant de me charger de lui. L'alternative est plus simple et moins divertissante, mais je saurai m'en contenter.

Il inspira profondément et ferma ses yeux. Son murmure, bien que faible, restait menaçant :

- Dans les deux cas, je serai gagnant. Et il sera une bonne fois pour toute écarté de mon chemin…

* * *

Allongée sur le lit que je considérais désormais comme mien, j'observais d'un air amusé le moineau qui virevoltait au dessus de ma tête. Etrangement, personne ne m'avait empêché de le garder, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Sa présence donnait un tantinet de vie à cette pièce, et c'était assez agréable.

Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que, à chaque fois que je regardais le volatile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer le sort que je lui avais jeté. Et de ma dernière confrontation avec Christian…

Je soupirai. Je n'avais même pas prit le temps d'apprendre à le connaître que, déjà, je l'avais rejeté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regretter. La solitude me pesait progressivement et je m'ennuyai fermement.

Je ne cherchais plus vraiment à trouver d'issue.

Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de me torturer l'esprit avec mes questions.

Plus que mes doutes, c'était l'inactivité qui me rendait folle.

J'avais certes ma baguette, mais aucun livre à ma disposition. Et, même si je me souvenais désormais de tous les sorts que j'avais pratiqué depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais aucune cible, aucun objet ou aucun être pour m'exercer.

Il restait le moineau, certes, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre ma seule compagnie. De plus, il était d'un blanc qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la chouette qui m'avait été offerte. Elle me manquait, comme tous les autres… Mais je m'étais fait une raison.

Rongée par l'ennui, je pivotai et donnai un violent coup de pied dans la table de chevet pour exprimer ma frustration. Je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche lorsque je réalisai qu'elle était en train de tomber à la renverse. Le temps de trouver ma baguette, elle s'était déjà écrasée contre le sol.

Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le père Malefoy. Furieux, il pointa vers moi un doigt accusateur :

- Par Salazar! C'est la deuxième fois que tu détruis du mobilier! Tu sais un peu ce que les objets coutent, dans ce manoir?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse :

- Non? Alors ne touche plus à rien!

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua d'une voix légèrement hystérique :

- Nous sommes déjà assez occupés comme ça, alors ne me complique la tâche… Tiens toi tranquille. Ou je jure que je recommence nos petites séances quotidiennes au lieu d'attendre sagement que ta fichue mémoire te revienne en rêve. Compris?

J'acquiesçai tranquillement. Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre hors de lui. J'eus néanmoins le cran de l'interroger :

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de demander à Chri…

- Oh, ferme-là! Tu peux me demander autant de fois que tu le veux, la réponse restera la même. Il viendra te voir quand il aura le temps.

- Vous parlez de moi? Continuez surtout, je suis bien curieux…

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Alors qu'un petit sourire timide apparaissait sur mon visage, celui du Mangemort se décomposa. Je jetai un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son teint livide.

Légèrement tremblant, le sorcier blond semblait animé d'un étrange tic nerveux faisant remonter le coin de sa bouche.

- M… M… M…

Le regard de Christian se fit dur.

- Le Maître t'appelle, Lucius. Il est au deuxième étage, je crois bien…

- Oh, euh… Très bien…

Il le pressa :

- File!

Les yeux exorbités, le fidèle se précipita vers la sortie et s'éloigna dans le couloir sans se retourner. Christian s'avança et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le bord du lit. Il me fit un petit sourire :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me parler?

Gênée, ne sachant vraiment par où commencer, je me mis machinalement à jouer avec mon médaillon. L'once de regret que je ressentais habituellement en faisant ce geste ne vint pas, j'étais bien trop focalisée sur mes paroles.

- Et bien… Oui. Je voulais…

Il acheva ma phrase à ma place :

- …T'excuser?

Je confirmai, la gorge sèche :

- C'est ça. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote.

Son rire me fit relever les yeux vers lui. En voyant sa mine amusée, je m'autorisai un sourire soulagé. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Tu n'es pas une idiote. Tu étais à bout… Et j'étais en faute, moi aussi. Je crois que nous étions tout simplement un peu perdu, toi et moi.

Je me détendis et tentai, pleine d'espoir :

- J'en déduis que tu n'es plus… disons… fâché contre moi?

Il me répondit tout en fixant le moineau des yeux :

- Je ne l'ai jamais été. Frustré, peut-être. Légèrement déçu… Mais pas fâché.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et m'adressa un sourire charmeur :

- Comment le pourrais-je? Une belle jeune femme comme toi…

Je le fixai quelques instants, ébahie, avant de m'empourprer violemment. Déstabilisée, je toussotai pour cacher mon embarras et levai les yeux vers le plafond.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'oses plus me regarder dans les yeux? Je risquerais d'être vexé…

Ravalant ma gêne du mieux que je pouvais, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. D'une voix pas vraiment confiante, je lui assurai :

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ricana :

- Tu parles. Tes joues sont plus rouges qu'un Souaffle…

Je tiquai :

- Un _quoi?_

Il me dévisagea de longues secondes, clairement surpris, puis une lueur de compréhension traversa ses prunelles. Un rictus moqueur s'empara de ses lèvres :

- J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas… _éduquée._

Je le fusillai du regard, vexée.

- Merci…

Il éclata de rire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà légèrement ébouriffés.

- Je plaisante, bien sûr.

- Evidemment…

Mon ton avait été accusateur, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Finalement, mes rires firent bientôt écho aux siens et je me détendis totalement.

En cet instant, je sentis une partie de moi se libérer de ses chaines.

- Ta compagnie n'est pas désagréable, finalement.

Il afficha une expression victorieuse.

- Je savais que tu allais m'apprécier…

* * *

- Et pour les Oreilles à Rallonge, c'est combien?

- 20 Mornilles la paire. Mais comme tu es charmante, je pourrais te les laisser à 15.

Derrière le comptoir de la boutique qu'il dirigeait avec son frère jumeau, Fred envoya un clin d'œil taquin à sa cliente qui ne tarda pas à rosir de plaisir. La jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés appréciait clairement les avances du rouquin et ne se priva pas pour le lui faire comprendre.

Un petit sourire sensuel aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :

- 10 Mornilles, et je veux bien passer la soirée en ta compagnie.

Il sourit :

- ça marche. Repasse un peu avant la fermeture, on ira prendre un verre.

Le jeune femme paya son article et sortit de la boutique, non sans se retourner. Fred, l'air amusé, déposa les pièces dans la caisse, avant de faire quelques pas entre deux rayons en s'étirant. Au détour d'une étagère, il rentra droit dans son frère.

- George, mince! Tu pourrais faire attention!

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir :

- Je t'ai vu, frangin…

Fred haussa ses sourcils et demanda innocemment :

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Le rouquin croisa ses bras sur son torse :

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Fred! Je parle de ton flirt avec la cliente… C'est juste quoi… La _dixième, _aujourd'hui?

Son frère lui tapa amicalement dans le bras.

- Enfin, Georgie, si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

Son jumeau l'interrompit brusquement, furieux.

- Arrête. Arrête de _mentir_, maintenant. Je te connais comme ma poche, Fred, et ce n'est pas ton genre. Ça fait des mois que ça dure, et je ne peux plus te regarder faire n'importe quoi sans réagir.

Fred lui sourit :

- N'importe quoi? Je profite de la vie! Et tu devrais en faire autant, tu sais. Tu as mauvaise mine!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis le contourna.

- Reste ici, je n'ai pas finis de parler!

Le rouquin se figea et, sans se retourner, déclara d'une voix morne :

- Je pense que tu m'as assez fait la morale pour aujourd'hui, George.

Ce dernier attrapa son frère par l'épaule et la serra avec force. Celui-ci se crispa mais resta immobile.

- Retourne toi, Fred. Regarde-moi.

Sa voix se fit plus douce :

- Regarde-moi, Freddie… Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien.

Voyant que son jumeau n'était pas décidé à changer de posture, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à pivoter. George soupira :

- Relève ta tête…

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il insista :

- Fred… S'il te plait. Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi, tu sais. Je te comprends mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même…

Il ancra finalement son regard dans celui de son frère.

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, les yeux légèrement brillants, il était évident que Fred se retenait. Le cœur douloureux, George ne pouvait que partager les émotions de son jumeau. D'une voix émue, tout en le prenant dans ses bras, il souffla :

- Oh, Freddie… Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais…

- Pleurer parce qu'une fille me largue, je peux le comprendre… Mais elle voulait rester avec moi, George… Je le _sais_. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça?

Il passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de Fred et soupira :

- Parce qu'elle te manque…

Le rouquin releva sa tête :

- On doit la retrouver, frangin. On le _doit. _

George se détacha de lui :

- Dumbledore fait tout pour la retrouver. Nous savons tous qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'y être parvenu.

Il sourit :

- Et tu le connais… Il parvient toujours à ses fins.


	14. Doux Mensonges

**Chapitre 14**** - **_Doux Mensonges_

* * *

**« Un souvenir heureux est peut-être, sur Terre, plus vrai que le bonheur » **

- _A. de Musset_

* * *

_- N'aie pas peur._

La voix de Christian avait quelque chose d'envoutant. De rassurant, même. Son timbre hypnotique parvenait toujours à me convaincre dans les moments de doute, chassant mes démons intérieurs… Toujours. Sauf aujourd'hui. Poussant un hurlement aigu à en faire pâlir plus d'un, je sautai à pieds joints sur mon lit. Effarée, je le fixai désormais comme s'il était mon pire ennemi.

- Tu es complètement fou! Vire moi cette chose de là tout de suite!

Il éclata de rire et s'adossa contre le mur, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas décidé à m'aider. Les bras croisés, sa jambe droite repliée, il attendait clairement que je me débrouille toute seule. Et, de toute évidence, il se délectait de mon inaptitude à agir.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite Acromentule, enfin…

Voyant l'énorme araignée se diriger silencieusement vers moi, je poussai un second cri à m'en déchirer les tympans.

- Pitié! Je _hais_ les araignées…

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Dis plutôt qu'elles t'effraient au plus haut point.

Les yeux écarquillés, le teint très probablement fantomatique, je le suppliai :

- D'accord, d'accord, je l'admets! J'ai la phobie de ces choses-là… Alors aide-moi, s'il te plait!

Je manquai de tomber de mon refuge lorsque l'Acromentule tendit l'une de ses longues pattes poilues vers ma jambe. A deux doigts de fondre en larmes, je cherchai du regard un endroit plus haut placé qui pourrait me servir d'abris. Se moquant ouvertement de mon attitude, Christian jeta un objet vers moi. Je clignai des yeux en reconnaissant ma baguette. Je lui assenai un regard assassin.

- Tu me l'avais prise? _Traitre! _

Je grimaçai de terreur lorsque je sentis la patte du monstre frôler ma cheville. Désespérée, je m'écriai :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant?

Remarquant l'expression avide qui trônait sur son visage, je me pétrifiai. J'avais l'étrange sensation de savoir exactement ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche…

- C'est très simple. Tue-la.

- Mais…

- Ou tu peux attendre qu'elle monte sur toi, moi ça me va très bien.

Je m'indignai :

_- Et ça t'arracherait une jambe de m'aider? _

Il haussa ses épaules, et retourna ses poches pour me dévoiler leur contenu. Avec un air faussement navré, il me répondit :

- Désolé, je ne trouve pas ma baguette.

Prise d'un accès de folie, je commençai à hurler :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Elle va me dévorer! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?

Il soupira tout en hochant sa tête de droite à gauche, comme si ma réaction l'exaspérait :

- Ne sois pas si réticente, Serena. Utilise l'_Avada Kedavra_, et le problème est résolu.

Je lui répondis d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

- Ce n'est pas une vulgaire araignée. Elle est énorme! Le Ministère la considère comme dotée d'une intelligence proche de la notre… La tuer reviendrait presque à…

Il acheva :

- …tuer un homme. Exact. Ça te pose un problème?

Si j'avais eu l'intention de lui rétorquer quelque chose, je l'avais oublié. L'Acromentule avait réussi à se hisser sur le lit et s'apprêtait à monter sur ma jambe. Sans réfléchir, je dégainai mon arme vers elle. Serrant si fort sur ma baguette qu'elle aurait presque pu se briser en deux, j'ouvrai finalement ma bouche.

Tandis que mon propre visage se reflétait dans ses 4 paires d'yeux globuleux, des flashs de toutes les fois où j'avais pratiqué le sortilège de la Mort me parvinrent.

_Hommes. Femmes. Sorciers. Moldus. Sang-Mêlés. _

Qu'était un vulgaire animal, après tout ce que j'avais déjà pu faire?

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche par automatisme. Sous l'effet de la violence du sortilège, le cadavre de l'Acromentule fut projeté contre le mur et le bruit sourd qu'elle produisit en retombant contre le sol me sortit de ma torpeur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je prenais pleinement conscience de la situation : Je l'avais tuée. Et j'en éprouvais une immense satisfaction…

Légèrement tremblante, je sautai au sol. Ignorant du mieux que je le pouvais le corps inerte de la monstrueuse bête, je vrillai mon regard sur Christian qui me jaugeait d'un air hautain. Son attitude désinvolte provoqua instantanément une vague de fureur en moi et dans un réflexe involontaire, ma baguette se leva vers lui. Je la pointai entre ses deux yeux et, sans pouvoir me retenir, je persifflai :

- Tu es vraiment _misérable_, Christian. Ma mort t'aurait-elle apportée tant de contentement que tu ne daignes même pas bouger le petit doigt? Ou bien était-ce uniquement pour me faire jeter l'_Avada Kedavra_?

Il me sourit méchamment et se redressa sans prendre garde à mon arme pointée sur lui. Bientôt, son embout se retrouva plaqué sur son front.

- C'était simplement pour que tu apprennes à devenir indépendante. Comment veux-tu survivre dans notre Monde si tu n'as pas un minimum de capacités?

Il resta quelques instants immobile, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. L'intensité de son regard me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je me calmai instantanément.

- Laisse-moi te donner un entrainement digne de ce nom…

Il tendit ses doigts vers ma baguette et, craignant qu'il ne tente de me l'arracher, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais, sa main termina sa course sur la mienne. Je lui jetai un regard soupçonneux mais ne tentai pas de résister lorsque sa poigne se resserra. Avec lenteur, il força ma main à s'éloigner de son visage et, étonnement, la dirigea vers son cœur.

Taquin, il souffla :

- Leçon numéro 1 : _toujours_ viser le cœur.

J'ouvris ma bouche mais restai silencieuse. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ses paroles possédaient un double sens? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il ajouta dans un murmure :

- Quant à la façon de t'y prendre… La magie n'est pas forcément nécessaire.

Avec une expression charmeuse sur son visage, il utilisa son autre main pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Pétrifiée, je ne pouvais que le laisser faire. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues lorsqu'il acheva :

- Ta présence suffit.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre dans un geste sensuel, son regard de braise plus brulant que jamais.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir…

Je ne me rendis compte que j'avais involontairement abaissé mon arme que lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement dans ma direction pour réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je battis des paupières, totalement chamboulée par la tournure des évènements. Ses derniers mots eurent au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur :

- …je dirais que le sortilège commence _déjà _à faire effet.

Le cœur battant, je cherchai mentalement une issue. S'il avait voulu me rendre mal à l'aise, il remportait la victoire haut la main. S'il était sincère…

- Je _suis _sincère.

Je me tendis, méfiante. Il éclata de rire, son visage n'exprimant plus aucune émotion :

- Leçon numéro 2 : toujours rester imperturbable face à l'ennemi…

Il s'éloigna brusquement de moi.

- Je ne suis pas legilimens, Serena. Il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il se trame dans ton esprit. Tu devrais apprendre à mieux te maîtriser…

Je m'indignai, rouge de honte :

- Tu t'es moqué de moi, c'est ça? Tu aurais pu choisir d'autres exemples pour me faire retenir tes fameuses _leçons_…

Il me fit un clin d'œil, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- Exemples, certes. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de mensonges.

Il ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, il déclara :

- Tu m'intrigues, Serena… Mais tu peux le prendre comme tu veux.

* * *

- Ron, appelle tes frères et ta sœur, s'il-te-plait. Le dîner va être servi…

Le concerné leva son pouce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- A vos ordres, chef!

Le rouquin fila dans les escaliers tandis que Mme Weasley, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres mais l'air plus fatiguée que jamais, s'épongeait le front avec une serviette bien fraiche. Son mari, qui lisait comme à son habitude la Gazette dans son fauteuil favoris, lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Molly, ma chérie… Je crois que tu ne devrais pas autant te surmener.

Elle hocha négativement sa tête et reposa la serviette, avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Arthur. Il faut bien que nous continuions à vivre comme nous le faisions.

Le sorcier roux replia son journal et le lança sur la table. Il se redressa et regarda affectueusement son épouse.

- Alors abandonne les recherches… Tu ne peux pas continuer à ce rythme.

Bornée, Molly se détourna et posa un regard vide sur le journal, dont les gros titres restaient identiques au fil des mois.

_« Les mystérieuses démission et disparition d'Albus Dumbledore » _

Son cœur se serra : le directeur était devenu presque fou au bout de quelques semaines de recherches infructueuses et avait ultimement abandonné toute responsabilité envers Poudlard afin de se consacrer pleinement à un voyage désespéré autour du monde. Elle soupira :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, sans notre aide, Dumbledore ne la retrouvera jamais. Il ne peut pas parcourir le monde entier de lui-même… Cela lui prendrait bien trop de temps et tu le sais.

Arthur se leva brusquement, son expression subitement furieuse. Il attrapa le bras de la sorcière pour la forcer à le regarder en face.

- Je m'en sortais déjà très bien avant que tu ne me rejoignes la semaine dernière, Molly... Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner. Nous avons déjà eu assez de mal comme cela à forcer les enfants à rester ici. S'il voit que tu participes toi aussi, nous n'aurons plus aucune autorité sur Fred… Tu sais comment il est. Tu sais qu'il est instable, toujours à deux doigts de quitter la maison… Tu dois rester. Et lui faire croire que les recherches avancent très bien sans lui.

Elle soupira tristement :

- Il n'est pas idiot, Arthur. Cela fait deux ans, maintenant.

- C'est pour son bien.

La voix de George résonna dans le couloir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Je te préviens, maman… S'il y a _encore _des choux de Bruxelles, je fais une grève de la faim!

Molly sourit.

- C'est bon pour la santé, mon chéri.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai…

Il arriva dans le salon, penaud.

- Avoue-le. Tu ne m'aimes pas… Tu essayes de me tuer avec tes choux empoisonnés!

La mère Weasley leva ses yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas si dégoutant…

Il fit la moue.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que Fred, alors tu fais toujours ce qu'il préfère!

Le concerné apparut derrière son frère, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il tapa son jumeau dans le dos, et lui pinça affectueusement la joue.

- Ne fais pas ton difficile, frangin et estime-toi heureux…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Elle aurait pu te tuer à coups de pelle.

- Fred, arrête tes bêtises!

Elle pivota vers George et, comme à son habitude, finit par s'adoucir.

- Très bien… Demain, je te promets de te faire ce que tu veux. Satisfait?

Son visage s'illumina et il leva son poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

- Super! On pourra _enfin _manger de la glace toute la journée! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

Molly le fusilla du regard mais son sourire ne mentait pas.

- George!

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles, ton frère et toi.

Les deux rouquins, bras-dessus bras-dessous, déclarèrent d'une même voix :

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, pas vrai?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ses yeux brillants valaient toutes les paroles du monde.

* * *

Veillant à ce que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive pas, Ron glissa silencieusement son bras vers les cuisses de poulet. Un ricanement lui fit relever les yeux : sa petite sœur avait bien évidemment remarqué son manège. Elle savait pertinemment que ses frères ne résistaient pas à l'appel enivrant des délicieux plats de Mme Weasley. Malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière finit également par s'en rendre compte. Sa voix claqua :

- Ron! Ça suffit, maintenant. Tu en es à ta troisième portion…

Son regard se vrilla sur la main tendue de George.

- Pas touche! Mange plutôt tes choux.

Fred lui tira la langue, moqueur. Molly s'en aperçut sans problème et lui prit son assiette :

- Quant à toi, tu as bien assez mangé comme ça.

- Mais maman…

- C'est non, Fred.

Le sorcier se renfrogna et son jumeau en profita pour lui tirer la langue à son tour. Les deux frères se confrontèrent gentiment du regard tandis que Mme Weasley s'en prenait désormais à son mari, qui s'était silencieusement resservit.

- Arthur!

Adoptant un regard de chien battu, le sorcier argumenta :

- Ma chérie, c'est pour reprendre des forces…

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel mais resta silencieuse. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il rentrait chaque jour à bout de forces en raison de son travail et des recherches qu'il effectuait pour Dumbledore, elle ne trouvait donc rien à redire.

La fin du repas se déroula dans un silence reposant. La table avait été disposée dans le jardin et leur permettait donc de profiter d'une douce brise et de l'astre lunaire. Les enfants Weasley s'échangeaient des regards amusés et amicaux tandis qu'Arthur terminait son assiette sous l'œil bienveillant de sa femme. Tout aurait presque pu être parfait…

Un hululement soudain les firent sursauter de concert et tous pivotèrent en direction de la source de ce bruit inattendu. Ginny fut la première à réagir et se leva brusquement de table, un doigt pointé vers le ciel.

- Du courrier!

Un immense hibou grand-duc s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse, ses yeux ambrés luisant dans l'obscurité. La benjamine Weasley se précipita, la main tendue, et attrapa de justesse le morceau de parchemin scellé que l'animal avait lâché. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit par automatisme.

- D… Dumbledore…

Les Weasley se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Molly demanda d'une voix faible :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, ma chérie?

Ginny releva vers eux un regard douloureux.

- C'est le sceau de Dumbledore…

Tous restèrent immobiles, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Doute. Appréhension. Impatience. Mais peur, également. Peur d'une trop cruelle vérité.

D'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ou, au contraire, de l'absence d'information.

Peut-être était-il temps d'abandonner? Peut-être était-il trop tard pour la retrouver?

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas survécu? Tant de questions… Une seule réponse.

La gorge nouée, Ginny rassembla son courage et déplia le morceau de parchemin. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le contenu de la lettre, attisant plus que jamais la curiosité des membres de sa famille. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour parsemer de larmes le parchemin, ses reniflements remplaçant progressivement le silence.

D'une voix blanche, Fred fut le premier à se prononcer :

- Ginny… Dis-nous.

Il s'était avancé vers elle et était arrivé à sa hauteur. Sa sœur lui tendit la lettre sans le regarder. Tremblant d'appréhension, le rouquin se mordit la lèvre et baissa ses yeux vers l'écriture soignée de l'ex-Directeur. Court et concis, le message était porteur de son profond désespoir.

_Toujours aucune trace. Aucune piste. _

_Je commence à perdre espoir de la revoir un jour…_

* * *

_« Hé, du calme! C'est Fred! » _

_« Je suis vraiment désolée… J'avais oublié que je me trouvais ici… Je ne voulais pas… »_

_« …m'assassiner avec ton coussin? » _

Emmitouflée dans mes draps, je me retournai, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de plonger mon visage dans l'énorme oreiller qui m'avait tenu compagnie la nuit durant. Perdue dans le monde des songes, je savourais mes derniers instants en compagnie du rouquin.

_« C'est uniquement dû à mon imagination tordue ou bien tu me soufflais sur le visage? »_

Ce souvenir était si vivace, si intense, que j'en avais presque l'impression de ressentir à nouveau une légère brise se lover contre ma nuque. Ne voulant mettre fin à mon voyage imaginaire, je restai allongée sur le ventre, détendue.

Je sentis une main glisser dans mes cheveux pour dégager ma nuque et fronçai mes sourcils, déstabilisée par cette intervention inattendue. Alors qu'un souffle rauque et une odeur alcoolisée parvenaient jusqu'à moi, mon cœur rata un battement et j'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, frappée de plein fouet par la réalité.

Je n'étais _pas _au Terrier. Et ce n'était _pas_ Fred qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit...

Je me redressai brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant avec horreur la silhouette noire et massive qui me faisait face, sa main toujours tendue vers moi. Je ne parvenais à distinguer précisément ses traits, mais je pouvais facilement remarquer qu'il me souriait. Mon estomac se retourna : ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'une personne saine d'esprit ferait. Ses lèvres se tordaient en un rictus malveillant qui sous-entendait clairement ses intentions méprisantes.

Je me débarrassai de mes couvertures d'un mouvement sec et plongeai vers ma commode, sur laquelle trônait ma baguette. Tandis que mes doigts l'agrippaient désespérément, l'inconnu encercla ma cheville d'une poigne forte et sans douceur. Sur le qui-vive, je lui assenai un coup de pied approximatif, priant pour qu'il atteigne son visage à l'expression dégoutante. Je n'eus pas cette chance : mon pied fouetta l'air tandis qu'il esquivait sans effort mon attaque, attrapant par la même occasion mon autre jambe.

Subitement paniquée, des dizaines de scénarios peu plaisants me traversant l'esprit, je poussai un cri strident. J'avais beau savoir que Malefoy senior, siégeant dans la chambre d'à côté, ne me viendrait jamais en aide, je ne pouvais retenir mes appels.

- Aidez-moi! Quelqu'un! S'il vous plait!

Je me pétrifiai de terreur lorsque l'homme persiffla d'une voix tremblante d'impatience et de sadisme :

- Personne ne viendra t'aider, ma mignonne. Tu n'es pas assez importante pour eux, tu comprends?

Je me crispai à l'entente de ses intonations menaçantes et fis mine de me sentir plus confiante que je ne l'étais réellement :

- Vous croyez peut-être m'effrayer, avec vos airs de brute?

Il éclata d'un rire froid et désagréable qui me donna la nausée. Légèrement tremblante, je resserrai mes doigts autour de ma baguette et le menaçai directement :

- Je sais me défendre. Et vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner de moi, avant d'en subir les conséquences!

Son fou rire redoubla d'intensité et l'angoisse vint bientôt remplacer la dernière once de courage qu'il me restait. Il m'attrapa la gorge de l'une de ses massives mains et resserra sa prise. Je commençai à suffoquer.

- L… Lâchez-moi.

- Ou sinon _quoi? _Que feras-tu, dis-moi? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu n'es pas assez forte!

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et monta sur le lit à côté de moi. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, je le vis approcher son visage du mien, dévoilant finalement ses traits peu gracieux. Je déglutis difficilement, sa paume compressant violemment ma pomme d'Adam. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, ne me dégoutant que d'avantage, et je recommençai à me débattre. L'air clairement maitre de la situation, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien.

Blême d'effroi, je m'immobilisai et louchai légèrement en raison de sa dérangeante proximité. Ses paroles me retournèrent :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais relativement… _sensible_ à ce genre d'avances forcées.

Je ne répondis pas, ma tête me tournant légèrement.

- Il semblerait que tu ais déjà, disons, _franchis une étape _avec notre Maître?

Je clignai nerveusement des yeux mais restai silencieuse. Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit.

- D'après mes sources, tu n'as pas été capable de lutter bien longtemps… Seras-tu aussi docile avec moi?

Je me raidis face à sa confession indirecte. Mon esprit tout entier se laissant guider par la peur et le désir de survie, je crachai :

- Vous pouvez rêver. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire!

Il ricana tout en reniflant méprisamment :

- Vraiment? Et que feras-tu, dis moi? Tu n'es qu'un petit bout de femme avec aucune connaissance!

L'insulte combinée à la situation désagréable dans laquelle je me trouvais provoqua en moi une sensation indescriptible. A la fois folle d'inquiétude et rongée par la colère, je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme et lui lançai mon regard le plus menaçant :

- Essayez de me toucher et je vous arracherai les yeux…

Il afficha quelques secondes une mine surprise et relâcha ma gorge, sans doute inconsciemment. Je profitai de cet instant d'inattention et de la faible distance nous séparant pour envoyer ma tête se cogner violemment contre la sienne. Poussant un cri de douleur et de fureur, il fut contraint à se détacher de moi. Ignorant mon propre mal de tête, je bondis du lit et brandis ma baguette vers l'agresseur, animée par un étrange mélange d'émotions.

Le cœur battant à haute fréquence, je serrai mes dents.

- Sortez d'ici si vous ne voulez pas le regretter.

L'homme se redressa, sa main gauche plaquée contre son front douloureux, l'autre tendue vers moi. Il contourna le lit, le visage déformé par la colère, et s'avança jusqu'à moi. Par réflexe, je reculai et terminai ma course dos contre le mur. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à environ deux mètres de moi, je m'écriai :

- Ne bougez pas, où je _jure _de vous faire mal!

Clairement amusé, il ne prit pas compte de mes menaces et haussa ses épaules tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Comme si tu en étais capable! Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, j'en suis sur. Tu n'es qu'une petite peureuse…

Il me fixa quelques instants dans les yeux d'un air supérieur et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me révolter. Mon dégout et ma colère fusionnèrent en un véritable brasier. La sensation de m'être transformée en volcan, de la lave coulant dans mes veines, je fronçai les sourcils et adoptai un regard dur et froid. Je lui accordai un sourire méprisant, ma baguette pointée vers son cœur.

- Vous allez payer. Faites un seul pas de plus, et je ne vous garantis pas de sortir d'ici vivant.

Le sorcier ne se laissa pas démonter et me fit un clin d'œil pervers. Tandis qu'il se jetait sur moi et que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée, j'hurlai de toutes mes forces :

- _Avada Kedavra! _

Le rayon émeraude fusa à toute vitesse et heurta l'agresseur en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier se pétrifia en plein mouvement, son expression surprise à jamais gravée sur son visage, et son corps inerte retomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd qui me retourna l'estomac. D'un seul coup, toute la tension s'évapora.

La baguette toujours levée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je fixai le défunt avec des yeux ronds. La gorge sèche, la vision légèrement embuée, j'esquissai un pas dans sa direction, ne parvenant à croire ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Etourdie, je tombai à genoux à côté de lui, livide.

- Serena, que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée?

Christian se laissa tomber à mes côtés, mais je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du cadavre étalé sur le sol de ma chambre. Cet homme qui m'avait attaqué… Cet homme que j'avais menacé… Cet homme…

…Que j'avais tué.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Christian m'attrapa par les épaules que je réalisai que j'étais déjà en train de pleurer. Culpabilité? Soulagement? Satisfaction? Probablement un peu des trois, si j'y réfléchissais…

Le jeune sorcier me força à lever les yeux vers lui et me fit un faible sourire.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. _Il le méritait. _

Sans attendre ma réaction, il me prit dans ses bras. Légèrement surprise par cette démonstration d'affection, j'eus un mouvement de recul, mais la force avec laquelle il me retenait était telle que nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce. Avec un petit soupir, je décidai de finalement m'abandonner à cette étreinte étrange mais réconfortante. La voix de Christian, comme à son habitude, mit fin à mes doutes :

- Tu n'étais pas en tort, tu sais. C'est parfois la seule issue. Souviens-toi bien de ça, Serena…

Il acheva dans un murmure envoutant :

- L'_Avada Kedavra _peut aussi être légitime…


	15. Liaison Dangereuse

**Chapitre 15**** - **_Liaison Dangereuse_

* * *

**« C'est la mémoire qui fait toute la profondeur de l'homme »**

_- C. Péguy_

* * *

Un mélange de fascination et d'angoisse submergeait tout mon corps, lui offrant une conscience propre dont je n'avais plus aucune maitrise. J'esquissai involontairement un pas en avant, me rapprochant un peu plus de Christian qui me tendait sa paume ouverte sur laquelle reposait une chose que j'avais du mal à identifier.

Je clignai des yeux, comme si ma vue me faisait défaut et que ce geste transformerait l'inconnu en quelque chose qui serait à la portée de ma connaissance. La gorge sèche, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de ce qui se trouvait au cœur de la main du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier me décocha un sourire victorieux :

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne lui répondis pas, intriguée, et me rapprochai d'avantage. J'observai avec stupeur la créature qui, malgré son corps frêle et étrangement semblable à celui de l'homme, dévoilait une fourrure noire et épaisse, ainsi que deux rangées de dents pointues et étincelantes qui semblaient aussi petites que dangereuses. J'hoquetai lorsque celle-ci bondit en agitant ses ailes et trébuchai en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, je soufflai d'un ton inquiet et méfiant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois? L'Acromentule m'avait suffit, tu sais…

Christian resserra ses doigts autour du corps fin de la créature qui riposta d'un petit cru aigu qu'il ignora royalement, puis prit un air plus sérieux :

- C'est un Doxy.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'animal qui, le teint blême, suffoquait rageusement sous la poigne du sorcier. Ce dernier, se rendant sans doute compte de ma réticence à rester près du Doxy, s'approcha de moi avec une satisfaction grandissante. Je tentai de garder un visage impassible.

- Pourquoi l'amènes-tu ici? Vu son apparence, je suppose que ce n'est pas mon nouvel animal de compagnie…

Il ricana.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, les Doxy sont _sauvages_. Dans tous les sens du terme, bien sûr.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le concerné vrilla sur moi ses minuscules yeux noirs et m'accorda un sourire carnassier. Je me crispaiface au danger que représentait la petite créature aux aspects de fée monstrueuse et posai un regard meurtrier sur Christian.

- Dans ce cas, sors-le d'ici.

Il hocha sa tête de droite à gauche sans se départir de son sourire.

- Certainement pas. Il nous sera très utile pour ta leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je l'interrogeai d'une voix pleine d'un espoir que je ne pus cacher :

- Tu as l'intention de m'apprendre de nouvelles choses?

- Tout à fait.

Je me rembrunis.

- Qui t'a donné la permission? D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour être aussi disponible? Tu es toujours avec moi… Je ne vois plus Malefoy, ou aucun autre mangemort à part toi. Et je pensais…

Je me raclai silencieusement la gorge.

- …qu'_il _viendrait, lui aussi. Pour me torturer, me tuer, et je te passe toutes les alternatives… Comment se fait-il que je n'entende plus parler de lui?

Une lueur d'animosité passa dans son regard au moment même où j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Je sentais parfaitement la tension monter mais je maintins la connexion entre nous, en quête de réponses. En une fraction de seconde, il se détendit.

- Il s'avère que j'ai quelques… _privilèges_ au sein de notre groupe. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux t'assurer qu'il a d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper de toi. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra à toi tant que tu ne te seras pas débarrassée de tes doutes.

Sa voix se fit plus sèche et plus menaçante :

- Il te reconnaitra uniquement lorsque tu lui prêteras allégeance. En attendant, tu n'es _rien _pour lui. Rien du tout.

Je détournai mon regard, presque blessée par le sens de ses mots. Sans vraiment le réaliser, je ripostai :

- J'ai tout de même du mérite, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais douée ces deux dernières années… Et je le redeviens!

Son visage s'illumina si subitement que c'en était presque effrayant. Serrant le Doxy si fort que la créature en perdit conscience, il éclata d'un rire aux intonations hystériques. J'inclinai ma tête en une interrogation muette, essayant de comprendre son attitude qui me paraissait déplacée. Conservant sa mine victorieuse, il jubila :

- Dois-je comprendre que tu cherches la reconnaissance du Maître?

Je me pétrifiai.

- Je… Non.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu t'es trahie.

La bouche entrouverte, le cœur pulsant violemment, je restai aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Mes propres mots m'avaient semblé si naturels… Ma frustration si puissante, inévitable. Était-cela? Une quête de reconnaissance? Etais-je vraiment en train de rechercher l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres? C'était absurde. Et en même temps tellement logique…

Je m'humectai les lèvres, la gorge sèche et une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. Je relevai la tête vers Christian, perdue. Le sorcier laissa le Doxy inerte tomber au sol et s'avança vers moi pour m'attraper par les épaules. Charmeur et envoutant, il plongea ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes.

Comme à son habitude, il n'eut aucun mal à me rassurer : ses paroles fondaient sur moi avec aisance, prenant possession de ma raison. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il se prenait. Il m'était simplement… impossible d'y résister.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est _normal_. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi.

Je tendis une oreille attentive tandis qu'il débutait son récit hypnotique.

- J'étais comme toi, au début. La magie noire m'intriguait, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était mal. Elle m'intéressait, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu me raconter à son sujet et a finit par m'obséder. Plus on me l'interdisait, plus j'aspirais à l'apprendre et l'utiliser… Puis, un jour, je me suis lancé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que tout n'était que mensonge. La magie noire n'est pas forcément mauvaise… C'est simplement ce que les gens qui ne la connaissent pas en disent. Ils ne savent pas _vraiment_ ce que c'est. Ils craignent simplement ce qu'ils ne maitrisent pas, et tentent d'en éloigner les autres par peur de se faire surpasser.

L'intérêt que j'éprouvais face à sa tirade était désormais évident.

- Il s'agit simplement de _leur _définition du Mal. Mais que sont le Bien et le Mal, de toute manière? Ce ne sont que des mots. Une action n'est pas forcément bonne ou mauvaise… C'est simplement une question de choix pour s'adapter à la situation. De quelle droit une personne peut-elle juger ce que chacun fait?

Je battis des paupières, troublée et légèrement confuse. Sa façon de parler avait en général tendance à me faire perdre le fil et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Réfléchis. C'est comme si tu utilisais une _mauvaise _méthode pour faire le _bien _de quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas, définir l'action de départ comme bonne ou mauvaise relève simplement du point de vue… Tu ne peux pas faire de généralité.

Il haussa ses épaules.

- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est beaucoup plus simple que de t'imposer des restrictions établies par d'autres. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

Je déglutis, à la fois passionnée par son point de vue et le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait parlé avec une confiance en lui telle qu'il n'était pas même permit de douter. J'hochai doucement ma tête :

- Si… Je suppose.

- Ne suppose pas. J'ai raison.

Ne me laissant pas le temps d'approfondir la question, il pointa le Doxy du doigt avec un rictus étrange.

- Il serait peut-être temps de voir si tu maîtrises toujours l'_Imperium_…

Ses iris prirent une couleur grenat :

- Inutile de préciser que tu n'as pas le choix… Tu te doutes bien que le Doxy ne sera plus contrôlable lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, et ses morsures sont venimeuses.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en sortant ma baguette de la poche droite de mon jean désormais usagé sur les bords. Christian n'avait pas besoin de trouver d'argument : j'avais envie d'essayer.

Et tant pis pour les restrictions.

* * *

_Je sentais ma peau se gorger de soleil et le vent se glisser dans mes cheveux, mes pores respiraient enfin, caressés par une brise agréable. Tout mon corps reprenait vie, en harmonie parfaite avec la nature. Je gambadais pieds nus dans les hautes herbes, savourant avec un plaisir grandissant les chatouillis contre mes chevilles. _

_Je m'arrêtai avant d'éclater de rire en levant les bras vers le ciel, puis fermai mes yeux. Je tournai sur moi-même, appréciant chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, sans jamais vouloir m'arrêter. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais heureuse. Libre. _

_- M'attendais-tu?_

_Je me retournai, les lèvres étirées en un sourire éclatant. Le cœur battant la chamade d'une façon que j'avais pourtant rarement connue, je croisai les yeux sombres mais séduisants de Christian. La pâleur de sa peau était accentuée par la lumière du jour, mais il n'en était que plus charmant. Un charme hypnotique et irrésistible… Il tendit sa main vers moi tandis que je confirmai ses interrogations d'un hochement de tête. Les joues légèrement colorées, je déposai ma main dans la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. _

_Dans un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant mais plutôt d'un accord commun, nous marchâmes quelques minutes, observant le paysage avec intérêt. Je jetai furtivement un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Je détournai le regard, gênée, comprenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de mon petit manège. _

_- Tu peux continuer, si tu veux. C'est plutôt flatteur, je dois dire. _

_Embarrassée, je reportai mon attention sur mes pieds, mais Christian n'avait pas l'air prêt à laisser tomber. Il stoppa sa marche sans relâcher ma main, ce qui me força à l'imiter. Je lui adressai un regard surpris et son sourire s'agrandit face à mon désarrois. Sa main libre vint effleurer ma joue en un geste doux mais explicite. _

_- D'ailleurs, je suis comme toi. Je t'observe lorsque tu n'y prêtes pas attention… _

_Un petit sourire timide et incontrôlable naquit sur mon visage. Je voulus lui répondre mais il se penchait déjà vers moi, affichant une expression presque avide qui m'ôta instantanément toute envie de rire. Je me crispai d'avantage lorsque une bourrasque bien trop froide s'éleva, m'arrachant une poignée de frissons. Subitement méfiante, je tentai de me dégager mais sa poigne de fer m'en empêchait. Paniquée, je murmurai :_

_- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait. _

_Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'avantage. Alors que nos nez se touchaient presque, il rouvrit ses yeux, dévoilant deux prunelles ambrées virant vers le rouge. Son regard flamboyait… Je laissai échapper un cri strident et le repoussai de toutes mes forces, sans succès. Impuissante, j'assistai à son horrible transformation. _

_Si ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain, ce n'était rien comparé à son visage : désormais blafard, il arborait deux fentes en son milieu, remplaçant son nez autrefois lisse et fin. Ses traits séduisants devinrent terrifiants, lui donnant une apparence reptilienne. Ses doigts s'allongèrent et s'affinèrent, ne laissant bientôt plus que la peau sur les os. Ses intonations n'avaient plus rien de ce qu'elles étaient._

_- Tu es déjà mienne, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. _

_Horrifiée, je fixai l'homme devenu monstre. Le rêve devenu cauchemar…_

J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, faisant face au plafond obscur de ma chambre. Le cœur toujours battant, je me redressai pour prendre une position assise, me débarrassai de mes draps d'un geste et pris ma tête entre mes mains, nauséeuse. Et dire que j'avais été déçue de mon habitude récente à faire des rêves sans aucun sens… Ils étaient préférables, finalement.

Je me massai les tempes du bout des doigts tout en soupirant. Tout cela était ridicule… Mon esprit était-il si tordu qu'il puisse me faire faire un parallèle entre deux êtres que tout opposait? Enfin, _presque _tout, du moins. Il était vrai que Christian était plus passionné que jamais par la magie noire et que le meurtre et la souffrance ne l'offusquaient pas le moins du monde… De là à les mettre en relation de la sorte, c'était de la pure folie.

On toqua à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Mettant brusquement fin à mes réflexions, le principal concerné s'engagea dans la pièce, tout sourire et me fit un signe amical de la main. Je lançai un regard anxieux vers mon réveil. _Quatre heures._

Je m'offusquai :

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères commencer mon entrainement plus tôt? Je te préviens, je ne bouge pas d'ici avant huit heures…

Christian s'assit au bord de mon lit sans se départir de sa bonne humeur évidente. Par réflexe, je mis d'avantage de distance entre nous et reculai légèrement. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste?

J'ignorai sa question :

- Pourquoi es-tu là?

Il me défia quelques instants du regard, comme s'il ne voulait lâcher prise, puis son expression méfiante changea du tout au tout. Son visage s'illumina :

- Je voulais te voir. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au matin.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit puis se referma. Tiraillée entre contentement et méfiance, je gardai le silence durant de longues secondes. Je savais qu'il était stupide de se laisser influencer de la sorte par un simple songe, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, mon esprit avait voulu m'avertir. Me faire prendre conscience de ce que mes yeux n'avaient voulu voir…

Je déglutis silencieusement et lui souris à mon tour.

- Je suis flattée.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se voila. Il sembla presque énervé.

- Je m'attendais à une réaction plus animée… Tu n'as pas l'air ravie.

Mon sourire devait probablement lui paraître faux, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'haussai les épaules et tentai de me détendre :

- La fatigue, je suppose. Ne m'en veux pas, je suis vraiment contente de te voir…

Un éclair menaçant traversa ses prunelles et je me raidis. Maintenant que mon esprit avait établit un lien entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je regardais Christian, mais je le regardais _lui _également. D'un coup, la ressemblance cachée me sembla évidente.

Je détournai légèrement la tête mais vis néanmoins le sorcier crisper ses poings, comme pour se retenir de m'asséner une gifle.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend? Tu n'es pas comme cela, d'habitude!

Sa voix devint brusquement sifflante :

- Et _regarde moi quand je te parle!_

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sang affluant jusque dans mes orteils, je sentis mes doigts me démanger dans l'urgence d'attraper ma baguette. Je n'en fis rien : si je me trompais et qu'il s'agissait d'une simple saute d'humeur, Christian ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je préférais attendre d'avoir toute ma tête en ma possession avant de sauter sur une conclusion désastreuse. Et puis, quelle était la probabilité que rêve et réalité coïncident? J'essayai de le calmer en lui tapotant l'épaule d'une main affectueuse :

- Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis simplement un peu déboussolée. Il est encore très tôt et je manque de sommeil… Ne vois pas de problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

Les petites rides de frustration qui s'étalaient entre ses sourcils disparurent et il se détendit. Sans me sourire toutefois, il s'adressa à moi d'une voix plus tendre :

- ça te dérange si je reste ici jusqu'à l'aube?

J'hochai la tête tout en tapotant le lit à côté de moi. Sans échanger la moindre parole, nous nous allongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je cessai cette stupide contemplation. Je n'arrivais plus à m'endormir et cela commençait vraiment à me frustrer. Soupirant silencieusement, je tournai doucement la tête vers Christian. Mon cœur se contracta lorsque je réalisai qu'il me fixait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson angoissé.

_Je t'observe lorsque tu n'y prêtes pas attention…_

* * *

Les quelques heures nous séparant du début d'une nouvelle journée m'avaient semblées durer une éternité. Depuis que Christian était arrivé, je n'avais plus fermé l'œil. C'est à peine si j'avais osé bouger ou le regarder, déstabilisée à l'idée de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard.

J'étais sans doute devenue légèrement paranoïaque avec tout ce qui était arrivé…

Après un long détour dans la salle de bain qui était raccordée à la chambre, je retournai dans la pièce et m'assis sur le lit afin d'attendre son retour. Je tendis la main tout en souriant et notai avec satisfaction que le moineau n'avait désormais plus peur de moi. Il s'accrocha joyeusement à mon pouce et je rosis de plaisir. De ma main libre, je fis apparaître un sac de graines adaptées et en pris une petite poignée qu'il n'hésita pas à engloutir.

Lorsqu'il regagna le sommet de l'armoire qu'il avait élu comme son domicile, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Christian presque normal. Si seulement je pouvais éviter de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres par la même occasion, cela me simplifierait considérablement les choses…

Ses lèvres étaient tirées en un rictus faussement amical que je ne manquai pas de remarquer. Je m'assénai une gifle mentale pour me ressaisir. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve… _Et pourtant, le doute m'envahissait. Le sorcier sentait parfaitement un changement dans mon attitude et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Il arriva à mon niveau et je me relevai sans un bruit. Je le regardai bien dans les yeux afin de dissiper sa méfiance qui ne m'apportait rien de bon et sortis ma baguette. Je lui demandai d'une voix mi-enjouée mi-hésitante :

- Alors, qu'avons-nous de prévu pour aujourd'hui?

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Une petite _sortie. _

Je me figeai. Avais-je bien entendu?

- Tu veux dire…

- …que nous allons élargir notre champ de bataille. Il est temps pour toi de prendre l'air, de voir d'autres horizons que les quatre coins de cette chambre, tu ne crois pas?

J'en restai sans voix. C'était une option que j'avais toujours cru inenvisageable et le fait qu'on me la propose me mettait mal à l'aise. On m'accordait un privilège que je n'aurais pas cru possible, cela nécessitait forcément un retour de ma part, quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Pas le moins rassurée du monde, j'attendis l'une de ses fameuses remarques qui avaient le don de me persuader. Il ne se fit pas attendre :

- Tu sais bien que tu ne crains rien avec moi. Cela te fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis sûr.

Il me tendit sa main, confiant. J'observai avec stupéfaction ses doigts tendus et, durant l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de les voir s'allonger monstrueusement. Je battis des paupières, chassant l'horrible illusion et attrapai sa main, ma fréquence cardiaque montant en flèche. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était à cause du contact chaleureux auquel j'avais quelques fois aspiré… Ou si c'était l'étrange impression de déjà-vu qui m'assaillait. Je chassai mes pensées d'un mouvement de tête et le suivis dans un silence familier.

Nous parcourûmes de nombreux couloirs, descendîmes multitudes d'escaliers, passâmes devant des dizaines de tableaux sublimes et, pourtant, mon attention toute entière était portée vers Christian. Par le passé, mon attitude aurait probablement retranscrit une douce fascination. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Peut-être était-ce du à mon imagination, une inquiétude sans fondement, le trop plein d'émotions… Peut-être que tout était dans ma tête et que j'étais en train de faire une énorme erreur qui me couterait mon amitié avec lui, mais mes doutes étaient trop grands, mes pensées trop présentes.

Mon instinct me criait de fuir, de m'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvais malgré tout pas m'y résoudre, ce qui me mettait dans une position bancale. Entre mon désir de rester proche et de m'ouvrir à tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, ou mon souhait de m'en écarter, de tout rejeter… Je ne pouvais choisir. Je ne pouvais baser une décision sur une simple impression.

- Tu sembles encore plus troublée que cette nuit, que t'arrive-t-il?

Sa voix m'éjecta de mes pensées et je pris enfin conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

L'étendue verte semblait s'étaler jusqu'à l'horizon, les brins d'herbes taquinaient la peau de mes jambes dénudées et le soleil brillait, envoyant ses rayons se lover contre mon visage, diffusant une chaleur agréable. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et je plaquai une main contre ma bouche.

La coïncidence aurait pu en être véritablement une. Sauf que les deux paysages étaient bien trop identiques, le contexte bien trop familier… Instinctivement, je dégainai mon arme et la pointai vers Christian qui haussa ses sourcils, visiblement surpris par mon agressivité.

- Un problème? Est-ce que cela ne te plait pas?

J'ignorai sa question et soufflai d'une voix rageuse :

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Il tiqua.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Je n'en crus pas un mot. J'agitai mon arme sous son nez, pressée.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes exactement dans le même endroit que celui de mon rêve? Tu vas aussi te transformer sous mes yeux?

Son air supérieur disparut instantanément. Il répéta sèchement :

- _Transformer? _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

J'inspirai doucement pour me calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour faire une crise de nerfs.

- Ne joue pas les innocents. Dis-moi tout, maintenant!

Son regard s'assombrit et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses iris. L'instant d'après, son allure changea du tout au tout. Il pointa sa baguette vers moi si vivement que j'en sursautai, surprise, mais sans relâcher la mienne. Il serra ses dents et persiffla d'une voix qui n'était pas vraiment sienne :

- Il faut croire que la tendance de la famille Dumbledore à se voir dotée de dons spéciaux a sauté une génération… Contrairement à tes déchets de parents, il semblerait que tu aies tout de même une utilité.

Ses prunelles luisirent dangereusement alors qu'il murmurait :

- Petite peste… Tu ne pouvais pas hériter de la même chose que ce vieux fou? Tu es obligée de me mettre les bâtons dans les roues avec ton satané rêve prémonitoire!

Je me pétrifiai. _Prémonitoire. Dans ce cas… _

Je n'eus pas besoin d'achever cette pensée que, déjà, elle prenait vie devant mes yeux. La scène était si semblable à celle de mon rêve que j'eus l'impression d'avoir affaire à un retour dans le temps. Mon cœur se serra et, très légèrement, se déchira. Blessé.

Dans un souffle, je lui reprochai :

- _Traitre. _

Le Lord m'assena un sourire sadique.

- Christian, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Qu'importe? Dans les deux cas, _tu es déjà mienne, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._


	16. Sombre Désir

**Chapitre 16**** - **_Sombre Désir_

* * *

**« La vie serait impossible si l'on se souvenait. Le tout est de choisir ce que l'on doit oublier. » **

_- Martin du Guard_

* * *

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il fit glisser l'embout de sa baguette contre ma joue. Incapable de me détourner, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, cruels et incandescents, m'efforçant de garder une posture digne et confiante. Etrangement, je sentais qu'il n'allait pas mettre un terme à ma vie, ce qui me facilitait considérablement la tache.

Si la tension était palpable, aucun de nous ne semblait prêt à briser le silence pesant qui nous entourait. Lorsque son arme vint descendre le long de ma gorge en signe de menace, je ne tressaillis pas et conservai un air de défi. Je ne voulais pas lui accorder la satisfaction de me voir en position de faiblesse et comptai bien le lui faire comprendre. Je relevai le menton et lui souris méchamment :

- Pourquoi perdre tout ce temps à me mentir? Vous n'aviez que ça à faire?

Sans répondre à ma question, il abaissa sa baguette. Mon masque de fierté s'évapora lorsque sa main vint à son tour prendre place contre ma joue. Un petit couinement surpris m'échappa : habituellement glacés, ses doigts qui n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'aucune douceur s'étaient tendrement plaqués contre ma peau, diffusant une chaleur agréable qui me rendait nostalgique.

Je levai mon bras pour l'éloigner de moi mais ne pus aller au bout de mon geste. Pétrifiée, j'observai passivement les iris ambrés du sorcier virer au noir. Je battis des paupières, déstabilisée.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Le reste de ma question se coinça dans ma gorge. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque le visage souriant de Christian m'apparut. Je me révoltai, tout en me dégageant vivement :

- Vous vous moquez de moi!

Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et se détourna de moi. Les joues rosies par la colère, l'habitude prit contrôle sur moi et je l'attrapai par la manche pour le retenir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je le tutoyai :

- Arrête ça, tu veux? J'en ai assez de ton stupide jeu de rôle!

Il se retourna pour poser sur moi un regard confiant qui m'était désormais familier. Je sentis mon cœur se contracter douloureusement et je tournai la tête, le visage brulant de honte. Agacée par mon incapacité temporaire à assimiler le fait que Christian n'existait pas, je me mordis la lèvre tout en me giflant mentalement. Je devais me ressaisir tant que j'en avais encore l'occasion.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui envoyer en pleine figure tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais sa voix, aux intonations envoutantes, me prit par surprise.

- Je t'interromps tout de suite, avant que tu ne fasses une énorme erreur.

Je le fixai sans ciller, les sourcils froncés. Sans s'éloigner de moi, il s'expliqua, ses lèvres tendues en un demi-sourire :

- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mon regard s'assombrit :

- Je l'avais compris.

La pression de sa main se fit caresse. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à un air plus sérieux.

- Mais je suis _également_ Christian.

Un semblant d'étonnement sur mon visage, j'éclatai froidement de rire et le repoussai d'un geste sec. Je m'efforçai de m'adresser à lui comme s'il ne possédait pas son apparence si troublante :

- Je ne vous crois plus, laissez tomber.

Son visage désormais dénué de toute expression, aussi froid et impassible qu'une statue de pierre, il soupira tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Ne te méprend pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que te mentir, Serena. Si je suis toujours en face de toi en cet instant, c'est uniquement pour te faire ouvrir les yeux.

Méfiante, je l'encourageai à poursuivre ses explications.

- Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps avec toi pour te manipuler. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais _envie. _

Je ne cachai pas mon sourire ironique.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais avaler ça?

Le visage subitement éteint, il baissa sa tête. Dans un souffle, il affirma :

- C'est la vérité. Sans cette apparence, j'aurais été incapable de t'approcher de la sorte…

J'hochai la tête.

- Cela va sans dire.

Il m'interrompit, relevant le menton avec dignité.

- Je ne pouvais pas te faire face avec un tel visage, alors j'ai utilisé une potion pour pouvoir reprendre à ma guise l'apparence dont je disposais durant ma jeunesse.

Il pointa un doigt vers lui-même.

- Ceci _est _mon véritable visage. Seul mon nom était un mensonge.

Je me crispai et lui lançai un regard accusateur.

- Ainsi que tout le reste. Tout ce que vous avez fait. Tout ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Tu te trompes.

Je détournai le regard, le cœur battant subitement à tout rompre. Je me maudissais intérieurement pour le doute qui commençait à naitre en moi. Plus à l'aise, le mage s'autorisa un pas dans ma direction, réduisant la distance à laquelle je l'avais contraint en le repoussant.

Il me sourit tristement.

- Christian n'est qu'une partie de moi que je ne pouvais révéler, Serena. Tu es la seule à avoir été témoin de ma véritable personnalité.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je reportai mon attention sur lui, incapable d'ignorer ses paroles. Il poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus douce :

- Je suis un _leader_, un symbole de puissance… Je ne peux dévoiler aux yeux de mes fidèles ce que je suis. Je ne peux que leur montrer cette part de moi-même qui règne sur les Ténèbres, cette partie imbattable et terrifiante. Pourquoi leur montrer mon visage humain, quand la peur qu'ils éprouvent face à celui que j'arbore habituellement les rend aussi dociles? Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir à quelle point mon apparence peut tout changer.

Je toussotai pour gagner du temps et éviter de répondre. Il ne m'attendit pas et se justifia d'avantage :

- J'ai finis par prendre conscience de tout le mal que je t'avais fait, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Lorsque j'ai vu à quel point tu m'acceptais sous ma nouvelle apparence, il était déjà trop tard pour que je puisse reculer. Et tout s'est enchainé…

Mon cœur rata un battement et je frissonnai lorsqu'il attrapa mon bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Instinctivement, je retins ma respiration. Il sourit :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'intriguerais à ce point, tu sais.

Je restai silencieuse, voulant lui faire comprendre que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui pardonner pour autant. Il sembla saisir le message.

- Je sais que je t'ai blessée. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir. J'aurais du venir dès le départ pour m'expliquer, mais je savais que tu me rejetterais… Je ne pouvais courir ce risque parce que...

Je déglutis, livide, la tête me tournant légèrement. La situation commençait à me faire perdre les pédales.

- …Je tiens à toi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

J'hochai négativement la tête tout en m'accrochant à lui pour ne pas chanceler. Les yeux clos, je persifflai :

- Vous mentez.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

- Plus jamais, je te le jure.

J'entrouvris mes paupières. Je ne pouvais pas rester aussi vulnérable. Ignorant mes vertiges, je le relâchai et reculai d'un pas, m'ôtant à son étreinte. Sur le qui-vive, j'argumentai d'une voix sèche :

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens! Et même si c'était vrai… Même si ça l'était…

Je repris mon souffle, furieuse contre moi-même.

- …ça ne changerait pas le fait que je vous méprise.

- Certes, mais tu m'appréciais lorsque j'étais Christian. Je crois qu'on peut trouver un compromis.

Choquée, j'en retrouvais mes esprits, mes doigts se resserrant avec force autour de ma baguette que j'avais temporairement oubliée. Il esquissa un mouvement vers moi mais je levai ma main tout en protestant :

- Restez où vous êtes, je vous défends de m'approcher!

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, cela me met mal à l'aise.

J'en restai coite. Il laissa sa baguette tomber dans les hautes herbes et haussa ses épaules.

- Tu vois? Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Toujours sur mes gardes, je lui rappelai :

- Vous l'avez pointée sur moi, pourtant, lorsque j'ai réduit votre couverture à néant. Vous m'avez immédiatement insultée lorsque vous avez compris que j'avais découvert votre identité.

- Je me sentais menacé.

Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui :

- Foutaises! Je ne vous crois plus.

Les traits de son visage impassible se tendirent en une grimace agacée. Je sentis qu'il perdait progressivement patience.

- Ne sois pas si têtue! Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes?

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous jouez avec moi depuis le début.

- C'est uniquement ce que cela semble être. Ce n'est pas le cas! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour passer du temps avec toi.

Il fit la moue tout en me jetant un regard abattu. Mon souffle se coupa un instant et je baissai mes yeux vers le sol, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps. Ma fréquence cardiaque si haute que j'avais la sensation d'être à deux doigts d'exploser, je soupirai tout en passant une main sur mon front brulant. Je n'étais pas fiévreuse, mais mes émotions débordaient, enflammant mon corps.

Je ne tiendrais plus bien longtemps…

J'usai de ma dernière once de courage pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant avec avidité une lueur qui pourrait m'aider à trancher. Quelque chose de doux… Ou au contraire, une étincelle meurtrière qui me ferait comprendre qu'il se moquait de moi.

Si j'avais cru pouvoir détecter quoi que ce soit, je m'étais lamentablement trompée. Son visage tout entier laissait transparaitre tristesse et douleur face à ma méfiance, mais ses yeux restaient inexpressifs. Il comprit apparemment mon raisonnement, car il ne manqua pas de se défendre :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher quelque mensonge que ce soit chez moi. Tu es celle qui nie la vérité depuis le début, Serena.

Surprise, je cessai mon débat intérieur. Il avait attisé ma curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Il revint à mon niveau et je ne l'en empêchai pas. Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de mieux me comprendre, puis ricana :

- Tu ne me méprises pas, en réalité. Souviens-toi, tu as toi-même sous-entendu que tu cherchais la reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me figeai, horrifiée.

- Non, c'est faux! Je… ça n'a rien à voir. Le problème n'est pas là.

Il leva ses mains, tout sourire :

- Et où est-il, dans ce cas? Exprime-toi. Peut-être comprendrai-je enfin pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me résister.

Le visage fermé, je murmurai d'une façon quasi inaudible :

- Christian n'était qu'un personnage inventé. Vous deviez bien rire derrière mon dos tout le long… ça vous amuse de me faire apprécier quelqu'un qui n'existe pas? Si je ne l'avais pas découvert, qu'auriez-vous fait? Vous auriez attendu que je finisse par tomber amoureuse d'une illusion? C'était ça, votre plan? Pour qui vous vous pre…

- Arrête!

Je m'interrompis en sursautant. Les échos de son cri résonnaient toujours à mes oreilles lorsqu'il poursuivit d'une voix hachée :

- Arrête ça. Arrête de lutter! Tu ne t'en feras que d'avantage de mal. Tu sais pertinemment que ta place est avec moi. _Tu m'aimes! _

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

- _Pardon? _Vous plaisantez!

Sans doute à son insu, ses prunelles prirent une couleur grenat. Il crispa ses poings tout en s'époumonant :

- Tu aimes Christian, ça revient au même! Je peux effacer la partie de moi qui t'effraie, si tu le souhaites.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, je le regardai désormais comme si j'avais affaire à un demeuré.

- C'est ridicule!

Il m'attrapa le poignet avec tant de force que j'eus un mouvement de recul qui n'aboutit pas. Le visage blême, les yeux écarquillés, il semblait presque fou.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Reste. Les Ténèbres sont faites pour toi, tu n'as plus ta place avec ton ancienne famille. _Nous _sommes les seuls sur qui tu peux compter, dorénavant. C'est ici que tu veux être, pas dans une stupide maison en ruines où l'on ne t'apprendra rien! Tu désires exercer de grandes choses, réaliser l'impossible… Ne le nie pas, ce serait inutile. Je peux t'offrir tellement plus.

Il insista et me secoua légèrement.

- Je peux exaucer ton souhait… Une magie sans limite. Des connaissances sans fin. _Christian. _Je peux tout te donner si tu choisis de me prêter allégeance éternelle. Tu as le pouvoir à portée de main, Serena. Cesse de lutter, maintenant, et embrasse ta destinée.

J'étais restée silencieuse tout le long de sa tirade mais, durant ce temps, la balance avait choisi quel côté pesait le plus dans mon âme. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était le meilleur choix, et si je ne le regretterai pas, mais c'était impossible pour moi de tirer une croix dessus. Au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison à mon sujet, même si je ne l'admettais pas.

J'inspirai lentement, retrouvant peu à peu mon calme. Il me relâcha finalement et, sans un mot, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il savait que les secondes qui s'écouleraient à partir de cet instant seraient décisives.

Finalement, je m'avouai vaincue. Je demandai cependant une ultime fois :

- Christian est-il réel? Représente-t-il vraiment une partie de vous que vous ne vouliez pas reconnaitre?

Il hocha tranquillement la tête et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de soulagement. Ce dernier était peut-être un mensonge, après tout… Mais, au final, je préférais vivre une délicieuse illusion qu'une dure réalité. Peut-être étais-je égoïste. Lâche. Trop naïve. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Plus après tout ça…

Le mage arborait désormais une expression victorieuse. Il me tendit sa main.

- Viens, nous avons un programme de prévu. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, puis les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir :

- Qu'en est-il de cette fameuse _reconnaissance_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Il haussa ses sourcils. Je précisai :

- Vous aviez dit que je n'étais rien tant que je ne vous aurais pas prêté allégeance… Suis-je d'une quelconque importance, désormais?

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles et plaquai une main contre mes lèvres, horrifiée par mon attitude. Il éclata de rire et je baissai la tête, honteuse. Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il m'attrapa délicatement le menton pour me faire relever les yeux vers lui. Il chuchota, charmeur :

- Tu l'étais déjà, Serena. Depuis le début.

* * *

- _Par Salazar! _Cette petite insolente va finir par me rendre dingue!

Son poing s'abattit sur la table avec tant de force que cette dernière craqua légèrement. Lucius, qui était le seul au courant du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bondit de sa chaise lorsque le Lord vrilla sur lui ses prunelles rouge sang.

- M… Maître… N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez? Lui faire croire que Christian est réel et…

- Je n'en ai que faire, elle me doit tout de même le respect! Cela fait plus de deux mois qu'elle connait mon identité et elle me traite comme son ami, c'est insupportable!

Le fidèle perdit toutes ses couleurs et osa timidement lui révéler :

- Mon Seigneur… Vous l'avez habituée à agir de la sorte. Vous ne pouvez pas déjà lui demander de vous appeler _« Maître »_, ce serait trop précipité… Vous devez progressivement regagner sa confi…

Il l'interrompit, agacé :

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Lucius. J'essayerai de me maitriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tué ce vieux fou, mais après ça, elle m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Même si ses capacités me seraient très utiles, je ne veux pas avoir une sorcière rebelle sur mon chemin. Si elle finit par me résister, je la tuerai. Du moins, si je n'ai pas besoin de le faire lors de notre ultime confrontation avec Dumbledore…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Je suis sur que vos efforts aboutiront. Tout se passera comme prévu.

Le sorcier frotta son menton distraitement.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrais pas provoquer la rencontre plus tôt, avant que cette fille ne change d'avis et ne se retourne contre moi. Connaissant Dumbledore, il finira par la retrouver. Devrais-je attendre cette opportunité ou précipiter les choses?

- Etes-vous sur qu'elle soit prête, Maître?

Le mage soupira tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains aux longs doigts squelettiques.

- Si j'avais su que tout ça prendrait autant de temps, j'aurais cherché une autre alternative. Je ne peux plus supporter ces mièvreries, c'est répugnant! Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Cela voudrait dire que tous mes efforts n'auront servi à rien.

Le sorcier blond hocha sa tête avec précipitation.

- Vous avez tant de courage, Maître! Vous vous efforcez de continuer jusqu'au bout, sans jamais faillir. Je vous admire tant!

Voldemort lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui fit blêmir le mangemort. Il sourit :

- Tu me resteras éternellement fidèle, n'est-ce pas, Lucius?

Le concerné déglutit difficilement et acquiesça timidement.

- Oui, Maître. Je resterai à jamais à vos côtés.

- Bien. Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident…

Lucius renifla nerveusement.

- …Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, lorsque viendra le prochain bouleversement de la hiérarchie, d'ici quelques mois.

Le père Malefoy vit trouble, subitement rouge.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire…

- Je sais que tu rêves d'être au sommet, Lucius. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

Le concerné se leva précipitamment et plongea vers le sol, où il atterrit à genoux.

- Oh, Maître! Merci… Merci infiniment!

- Il reste une condition.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez!

Voldemort se pencha en avant et lui fit signe d'approcher. A contrecœur, le sorcier releva sa tête et tendit une oreille attentive.

- Je veux que tu sortes du manoir dimanche soir. Cela me laissera un peu de temps, et…

Le partisan s'enflamma :

- Mais cela briserait la protection, Maître! Nous nous ferions repérer!

- Je sais. C'est exactement ce que je veux.

- Maître…

- Ma décision est prise.

Menaçant, il murmura les mots suivants avec délectation :

- Laisse-toi attraper par Dumbledore et guide-le jusqu'ici.

Il se redressa, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai assez attendu. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans d'avantage de précision, il se releva. Tremblant, Lucius demanda :

- Maître, où allez-vous? Vous n'avez pas terminé votre…

Il agita sa main.

- Je n'ai plus d'appétit. Je préfère accélérer les choses avec… _Serena. _Il est temps qu'elle saisisse l'ampleur des conséquences de son choix.

* * *

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, s'efforçant de sourire amicalement. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Allongée dans son lit, Serena était emmitouflée dans ses draps vert pâle, le visage paisible, la respiration lente. Son sourire disparut : la sorcière endormie, il n'avait plus besoin de feindre la générosité. Les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés en une expression hargneuse, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et s'arrêta à côté du lit de sorte à la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et avança sa main sans bruit jusqu'à sa gorge, qu'il effleura doucement. Il murmura :

- Il me serait si simple de te tuer dans l'instant…

Serena ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, le prenant par surprise. Il sursauta, la main toujours tendue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il sourit avec précipitation, et posa un doigt sur son cou.

- Tu vois? Tu es bien trop exposée. N'as-tu donc aucune expérience? Tu devrais d'avantage te préoccuper de ta sécurité.

Il prit un air amusé.

- Souviens-toi bien de ce que je viens de t'apprendre. L'effet de surprise t'aidera surement à mieux te remémorer ce petit… _incident. _

Elle semblait choquée, ses yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte. Elle aurait presque pu dégager un charme innocent en cet instant, si ce n'était pour ses iris clairs qui lui rappelaient avec dégout ceux du vieux fou.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais il est déjà très tard et c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu devrais manger quelque chose pour prendre des forces.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'ai quelques sorts à t'apprendre qui te raviront, j'en suis persuadé.

Son visage s'illumina et, finalement, elle lui décocha un petit sourire tout en bondissant du lit avec bonne humeur. Sans prévenir, il fondit sur elle et l'enlaça avec force. Il devait être sûr qu'elle soit totalement influencée par lui…

Il fit son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement et adopta un timbre doucereux qui lui donna la nausée.

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître inimaginable, connaissant mon identité… Mais je dois savoir.

Il la sentit frémir entre ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Il poursuivit tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Je dois savoir si… tu es prête à m'accepter pour ce que je suis. Je garderai une apparence humaine, bien évidemment, mais pour le reste… m'accepteras-tu, Serena? Me laisseras-tu prendre soin de toi?

Elle frissonna.

- Tu as tué mes parents.

- Je sais, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je m'en voulais… Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu changer à ce point. Mais je reste le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne peux changer ce fait. Je ne peux effacer mes envies qui, d'ailleurs, sont les mêmes que les tiennes.

Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel en grimaçant, mais sa tête était enfouie contre son torse, elle était donc incapable de s'en rendre compte. Il fit mine de soupirer.

- Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi, tu le sais. Dis-moi que tu ne me rejetteras pas.

Sa langue lui paraissait engourdie, comme paralysée par un poison sucré écœurant. Il s'efforça cependant à poursuivre :

- Dis-moi que tu tiens à moi, malgré ce que je suis. Je t'en prie.

Elle ne bougeait plus et il savait qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Il imagina avec satisfaction le véritable champ de bataille qu'était devenu son esprit et se réjouit d'avantage lorsqu'elle lui répondit enfin, reprenant les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé quelques semaines plus tôt :

- Je tiens à toi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Elle ne releva pas sa tête et resta blottie contre lui. Victorieux, il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire et contrôla tant bien que mal ses intonations.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux… Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me fais confiance, maintenant?

- Oui.

- Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi… Et même si je dois mentir au reste du monde, tu sauras toujours la vérité. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu me croiras, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je te croirai.

Elle était légèrement hésitante, mais il savait qu'elle voulait d'avantage croire en lui que lutter. Elle n'avait plus la volonté nécessaire pour cela. Elle avait besoin d'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour survivre, même s'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

- Bien.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux et toussa légèrement pour faire passer inaperçus les battements accélérés de son cœur.

- Dans ce cas, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose que j'ai appris il y a peu. Cela risque de fortement te déplaire.

Elle releva sa tête et il s'empressa de prendre un air dramatique.

- Je suis vraiment navré, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer.

Curieuse, elle l'encouragea :

- Dis-le moi. Quoi que ce soit, je pense pouvoir encaisser.

Il sa racla la gorge, comme s'il était gêné, et détourna légèrement la tête, essuyant une larme invisible sur sa joue.

- Nous pensions tous que Dumbledore n'était jamais parti à ta recherche. C'est pour cette raison que je te disais que ta place était avec nous… Nous savions qu'il t'avait lâchement abandonné.

Une lueur attristée passa dans le regard de Serena. Il avoua :

- Il s'avère que nous nous trompions. Il est effectivement à ta recherche. Simplement, ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu espères. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a eu vent de tes… activités, disons. Ton intérêt pour la magie noire, en somme.

Il acheva d'une voix grave :

- Il cherche à t'éliminer, Serena.


	17. Double Confrontation

**Chapitre 17**** - **_Double confrontation_

* * *

**« La mémoire est l'ennemie presque irréconciliable du jugement. » **_- Fontenelle_

* * *

Je jetai un regard oblique au sorcier, penché sur un immense chaudron qui prenait tant de place qu'il m'était presque impossible de circuler librement dans la chambre. Avec son apparence actuelle, j'avais tendance à oublier le passé, ignorer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Une partie de moi préférait mettre tous ces mauvais souvenirs de côté et profiter de l'instant présent, aussi insensé soit-il. Une autre, plus réaliste, mais également plus minime, maudissait ma lâcheté.

La plupart du temps, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ma vie actuelle ne nécessitait pas que je me préoccupe d'avoir raison ou tort. Je faisais ce que je désirais, ce à quoi j'aspirais. Et je m'en portais bien mieux, isolée ainsi dans le monde que je me construisais.

Il se redressa et écarta du bout des doigts les mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai.

- Tu sauras la préparer seule, à l'avenir?

J'acquiesçai vivement, satisfaite, tout en prélevant un échantillon qui me servirait de référence pour mes futures préparations. Je rebouchai le petit flacon et le déposai avec prudence sur le bureau. Le temps de me retourner, il avait fait disparaître tout le matériel. Il ne restait plus que lui au centre de la pièce, le visage figé.

J'arquai l'un de mes sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas?

Une bouffée de colère me submergea, puissante et incontrôlable. Je crispai mes poings et niai, sur la défensive :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Je me détournai de lui et m'avançai vers la porte, sans un regard pour lui. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ce genre de conversation. Pas encore… Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, je lui demandai :

- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne un peu l'air, n'est-ce pas?

Alors que mes doigts allaient se poser sur la poignée, je me sentis partir en arrière. En un battement de cil, je me retrouvai à l'opposé de la pièce, plaquée contre le mur, les poignets encerclés. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il me refusait mon droit de sortie.

Furieuse, je lui assénai sans réfléchir un violent coup de pied dans le tibia pour le forcer à me relâcher. Mon geste eut l'effet escompté… Si ce n'était pour l'accès de rage qui menaçait d'envahir le sorcier qui me faisait face, j'aurais presque pu me sentir satisfaite.

Horrifiée, je me précipitai vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Je lui tendis ma main mais il la repoussa violemment, se remettant debout de lui-même. Il me fusilla du regard, et m'avertit d'une voix sèche qui me glaça jusqu'au sang :

- Ne refais _jamais _ça, c'est bien compris?

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, j'hochai vivement la tête. J'avais beau l'apprécier, quand il se mettait en colère, il m'était difficile de garder mon sang froid. Dans ces moments-là, il perdait généralement tout contrôle, ses prunelles virant inéluctablement au rouge. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle et je fus contrainte à détourner mon regard, ne pouvant me résoudre à lui faire face dans ces conditions.

Je restai cependant à ma place, attendant que sa respiration saccadée se fasse plus calme. La rapidité avec laquelle il reprit ses émotions me déconcerta. En quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina et il m'accorda un sourire navré.

- Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas du…

Je soupirai, à la fois soulagée de voir qu'il s'était ressaisit, mais également le cœur lourd d'appréhension. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrai plus échapper bien longtemps au sujet de conversation qu'il désirait aborder.

Je levai ma main et l'agitai avec animation, comme si je chassais l'air de ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Ce n'est rien, oubli ça. Je vais faire un tour…

Il refusa avec fermeté, tout en me forçant à relever les yeux.

- Certainement pas. Nous devons en discuter, Serena. Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu penses de tout ça.

Le cœur battant douloureusement, je sifflai entre mes dents :

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il insista, encadrant mon visage de ses mains avec douceur :

- Parle-moi. Je sais que tu en as besoin.

Je l'observai attentivement, fascinée. Comment un être dégageant un charme tel que le sien pouvait-il avoir l'air si monstrueux en réalité? Comment avait-il pu se plonger à ce point dans la magie noire jusqu'à voir ses traits séduisants s'enlaidir de la sorte? Il était certes plus impressionnant, mais se sacrifier ainsi pour obtenir obéissance et fidélité de la part de sorciers qui lui étaient de toute manière inférieurs, c'était plutôt triste à voir.

Il me sourit, clairement conscient de mes pensées.

- Je sais que je suis bien mieux ainsi, mais que veux-tu?

Je tiquai.

- _Bien mieux? _Tu es loin du compte…

Son sourire disparut et il me relâcha. Il semblait outré, voire légèrement vexé, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui en faire la remarque. Il me coupa sèchement :

- Revenons-en au sujet précédent.

Paniquée, je cherchai en vain une échappatoire. Une fois consciente que je n'avais plus aucun moyen de m'esquiver, je sentis mon cœur partir à la dérive. J'inspirai avec difficulté et me préparai psychologiquement à la question qui allait bientôt fuser. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à ignorer ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Dumbledore? Pourquoi évites-tu le sujet?

Instantanément, je vis rouge. Ce ne fut que lorsque les mots franchirent mes lèvres que je réalisai que je m'étais apprêtée à crier :

- Parce que c'est ignoble! Parce que tout ça n'a aucun sens et que je ne veux _pas_ y croire!

Il me contourna pour accéder au bureau et attrapa la fiole que j'y avais déposée entre son pouce et son index. Il la leva devant lui et proposa :

- Pourquoi ne pas tester cette potion sur lui, dans ce cas? Tu serais fixée.

Je battis des paupières, confuse. Il insista, confiant :

- C'est du Veritaserum… Aucun sorcier ne peut résister à ses effets.

D'une voix blanche, je soufflai :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il reposa le flacon, ses gestes trahissant son agacement. Il prit appui contre le mur, profondément ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ça?

Je lui répondis sans hésitation.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Il éclata d'un rire dédaigneux.

- Tu as peur de la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Tu préfères encore vivre dans le mensonge plutôt que de souffrir.

Blessée par le ton qu'il avait employé, j'allai m'assoir sur le lit de sorte à ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Je lui reprochai :

- Je ne suis pas un livre que tu peux feuilleter à ta guise. Alors cesse d'entrer dans ma tête.

Je l'entendis s'approcher.

- Au moins tu en as conscience.

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement en grinçant, me signalant qu'il était monté sur le lit. Je restai silencieuse, malgré notre proximité. Ses capacités en Legilimancie pouvaient être impressionnantes, mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour une petite démonstration…

Lorsque son bras vint encadrer mes épaules, ma volonté de rester passive en prit un coup. Je fronçai mes sourcils et ignorai le plus possible son autre main venue jouer avec la pointe de mes cheveux. S'il croyait m'amadouer…

- Tu sais que tu ne résisteras pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois peut-être que je suis aussi facile?

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Tu vois? En quelques secondes, j'ai pu briser le silence dans lequel tu t'étais murée.

Je ronchonnai :

- Nous ne sommes même pas sur un pied d'égalité, c'est de la triche.

Il se détacha de moi pour s'assoir à mes côtés. Il pointa un doigt moqueur dans ma direction :

- Tu dis peut-être ça mais je sais que tu te sens protégée avec moi et que tu apprécies cette sensation…

Je m'offusquai :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Vraiment? Retournons à des sujets plus sérieux, dans ce cas…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter. D'un petit coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la potion qui se trouvait sur le bureau et la fit se matérialiser de force dans ma main. Par réflexe, je serrai mes doigts autour du flacon et observai avec attention le liquide translucide et brillant qu'il contenait, fascinée par ses reflets bleutés qui n'auraient pas du être présents.

La réponse fusa avant même que je n'aie l'occasion de poser la question.

- J'ai personnellement modifié le Veritaserum pour simplifier son utilisation. En temps normal, la potion nécessite une administration orale, alors que celle-ci dégage un fort parfum qui agit sur quiconque le respire.

Ses explications achevèrent de me convaincre :

- Il te serait tellement simple de découvrir la vérité, Serena… Il te suffirait de lancer le flacon avec suffisamment de force et de précision pour que celui-ci se brise aux pieds de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver. Ce serait rapide et sans contrainte. Pourquoi te priver?

Il était désormais si prêt de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Sans quitter le Veritaserum des yeux, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule qu'il m'offrait et soufflai, non sans mal :

- Très bien. Je le ferai, juste pour être sure.

Je fermai mes yeux, bercée par son timbre hypnotique :

- C'est une sage décision.

* * *

Une douleur lancinante dans mon avant-bras me réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ouvris mes yeux avec peine et jetai un vague coup d'œil à la Marque qui arborait désormais une couleur rouge foncée. Je profitai de ma solitude pour me plaindre à voix haute :

- C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, cette fois?

Je sautai du lit avec empressement, me prenant les pieds dans le tapis au passage, encore à moitié endormie. Je soupirai tout en trottinant vers la salle de bain, où j'avais laissé ma baguette la veille. Je l'attrapai maladroitement et utilisai le premier sort me passant par l'esprit pour me donner une allure plus convenable. Une fois prête, je trainai des pieds jusqu'à la sortie.

Depuis quelques jours, j'étais obligée de participer à toutes les réunions, même si celles-ci se déroulaient à des heures aberrantes. La Marque des Ténèbres faisait office de signal : le rendez-vous était d'une importance proportionnelle à l'intensité de la douleur. En sachant que j'avais été aussi violemment tirée de mon sommeil, j'en déduisis que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Arrivée dans le couloir, je m'efforçai d'accélérer la cadence et partis au pas de course.

Arrivée devant la porte du salon, je m'immobilisai, le poing tendu, le cœur battant, un vrombissement étrange au sein de mon crâne. Je chancelai légèrement et fermai mes yeux pour éviter de me laisser avoir par l'un des vertiges dont j'avais l'habitude depuis mon premier rêve prémonitoire.

Un timbre familier résonna à mes oreilles.

_Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie! Tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de m'attaquer à toi, Serena._

J'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains et poussai un gémissement douloureux.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te donne ma parole._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à cette étrange transe. Je sursautai et pivotai vers le nouvel arrivant, livide. Je n'eus pas le temps de cacher ma surprise. Il arborait son apparence terrifiante habituelle, et je ne m'y étais pas préparée. Je lui décochai un petit sourire d'excuse qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Il posa sa main fine sur la poignée et l'enclencha. Il me fit signe de passer et je m'exécutai sans un mot, intriguée par son comportement. Les réunions ne se passaient généralement pas de cette façon… J'entrai dans la pièce et m'arrêtai net. Je me retournai vers lui pour lui demander :

- Où sont les autres?

- Ils n'ont pas été appelés.

Je fronçai mes sourcils, subitement méfiante.

- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple réunion?

Il hocha la tête, une lueur d'animosité dans ses prunelles couleur grenat.

- Réunion, certes. Disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une… _réunion de famille. _

Le timbre familier que j'avais entendu plus tôt me revint en mémoire et je me raidis. Je bégayai, paniquée :

- Ne me dis pas… Qu'il… Qu'il est… ici?

Il confirma mes craintes :

- L'un de mes fidèles a affirmé l'avoir vu entrer dans notre périmètre sécurisé. Il ne devrait pas tarder à trouver le manoir.

Sans pouvoir maîtriser mes tremblements, je reculai de quelques pas.

- Pas déjà! Je ne suis pas prête... Si ce que tu dis est vrai, s'il cherche à m'éliminer à cause de ce que je suis, à cause de qui je suis devenue… Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Dis-lui que… Que je me suis enfuie. Ça vaudra mieux.

Il refusa fermement, le doigt pointé derrière moi.

- C'est trop tard. Je peux entendre son esprit à quelques mètres de là. Il vient d'arriver.

Je vis trouble. Sans réfléchir, je sortis ma baguette et pivotai vers la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque la poignée tourna, ma respiration se bloqua et mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent de plus belle. Instinctivement, je me déplaçai de sorte à me retrouver derrière le Lord.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Lucius Malefoy au visage décomposé, ses cheveux désormais ternes lui retombant devant le visage, une immense entaille traversant ce dernier. Il s'écroula au sol sans plus de cérémonie, dévoilant son bourreau qui se tenait derrière lui.

Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. En une fraction de seconde, son expression changea du tout au tout, passant d'une détermination sans nom à un profond soulagement, auquel s'ajoutait une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir. J'en restai pétrifiée.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'atteignait avec peine, mais je pus néanmoins comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il leva ses bras vers le ciel, feignant une joie démesurée :

- Dumbledore, mais quelle _charmante_ surprise! Depuis le temps que nous t'attendions, je me suis permis de croire que tu t'étais perdu en cours de route…

Le concerné n'en attendit pas moins pour s'avancer vers nous, une aura destructrice l'entourant. Il détacha ses yeux de moi, m'autorisant enfin à reprendre mon souffle, et vrilla un regard assassin sur le mage. Sa main retenait désormais sa baguette avec tant de force qu'elle en tremblait. La douceur habituelle de sa voix avait disparut.

- Comment as-tu osé, Tom? Comment as-tu pu croire que je te laisserai t'en tirer après m'avoir volé ce qui m'était le plus cher?

Me sentant directement visée, je stoppai ma contemplation du carrelage et relevai le menton. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi. Sans prévenir, les deux sorciers levèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement. Je sursautai, prise par surprise, et relevai la mienne par réflexe, la pointant vaguement entre eux deux. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas, bien trop occupés à se défier l'un l'autre.

Dumbledore s'avança d'un pas dans ma direction tout en gardant ses prunelles fixées sur Voldemort. Il cracha d'un ton venimeux qui me déstabilisa :

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer ces deux dernières années, mais je te _jure _que si tu l'as touchée…

Le Lord éclata d'un rire froid :

- Ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour elle, Dumbledore. Nous avons tout découvert de ton petit jeu.

Le vieux sorcier sembla désarçonné. Je sentis ma fréquence cardiaque monter en flèche et plongeai ma main libre dans la poche de ma robe pour effleurer la potion du bout des doigts. Devrais-je le faire tant qu'il était occupé à se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Devrais-je attendre?

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

- Ne fais pas semblant…

J'attrapai la fiole et la sortis sans bruit de mon vêtement, tandis que le mage continuait d'une voix trainante, cherchant sans doute à gagner du temps.

- …Je sais pertinemment que tu cherches à détruire ta petite-fille, maintenant qu'elle est de mon côté.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je piétinai nerveusement contre le sol, hésitante. Si j'attendais d'avantage, il serait trop tard. Je pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde et, au moment même où il tourna sa tête vers moi, j'envoyai le flacon se briser contre le sol. Voldemort recula d'un pas pour éviter les effets du filtre et je l'imitai. L'espace d'une seconde, je pus lire dans les yeux de mon grand-père toute sa surprise et son incompréhension.

Je déglutis faiblement. Était-il si bon acteur? C'était ce que nous allions voir…

Il chancela légèrement et son regard se troubla. Je tournai la tête vers mon voisin qui m'encouragea d'un sourire étrange, puis décidai de faire face à la situation que j'avais tenté d'éviter. Une fois certaine qu'il avait respiré toutes les volutes parfumées qui s'étaient échappées, je m'approchai doucement de lui. Ses yeux clairs et attristés lui donnaient désormais un air profondément troublé. Il me demanda avec empressement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Serena? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Je levai ma main pour l'interrompre et soufflai faiblement :

- Du Veritaserum. Parce que j'estime avoir le droit à la vérité.

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Du Verit…?

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase, bien trop empressée. Si j'avais eu peur, cette période était révolue : le besoin de savoir se faisait désormais si fort que j'en frissonnais.

- Cherches-tu à me tuer?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Choqué, il eut du mal à trouver ses mots :

- P… Pardon? Pourquoi me demandes-tu…

Un voile étrange vint bientôt recouvrir ses iris et il cessa de parler. A bout de nerfs, je me laissai emporter par mes questions, des larmes de rages s'écoulant sur mes joues :

- Répond! Est-ce que tu veux m'éliminer? Est-ce parce que je suis douée pour la magie noire? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas essayer de me comprendre? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas simplement cherché à me retrouver et m'accepter pour ce que je suis? Pourquoi as-tu à ce point changé? Dis-moi que je me trompe! _Parle! _

Les secondes défilèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante et je me retrouvai bientôt à sangloter. Sans prévenir, je me précipitai vers lui et l'attrapai par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Mais dis quelque chose, enfin!

Un sourire malveillant vint bientôt étirer ses lèvres et je stoppai instantanément mon attaque. Je le relâchai, ayant du mal à trouver de lien entre ce genre d'expression et celui qu'il était. Les deux n'allaient pourtant pas ensemble… C'était du moins ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide :

- C'est exact. Je suis navré Serena, mais tu dois mourir… Les pratiquants de magie noire ne peuvent survivre. Ils mèneront notre monde à sa perte. Et si je te laisse vivre, tu participeras activement à sa destruction. Je ne peux t'accepter telle que tu es. Tu n'es plus ma petite-fille… Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai tant chérie.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, et je reculai, choquée. Je cessai de pleurer, bien trop chamboulée pour continuer à verser quelque larme que ce soit. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et me détournai légèrement, le regard vague, tandis que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna dans mon dos :

- Le Veritaserum a parlé, Dumbledore… Croyais-tu t'en tirer à si bon compte?

Le concerné plaqua une main contre sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Ainsi, la potion ne faisait déjà plus effet…

Effaré, le vieux sorcier brandit sa baguette vers le mage.

- Tom! Comment oses-tu ainsi la liguer contre moi? Que recherches-tu, exactement?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si j'avais trouvé quelconque réconfort dans le mensonge, celui-ci faisait exception. Quelle déception…

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de mon arme, submergée par un chagrin que je tentai de contrôler, mais je fus incapable de me contenir. Détruite par ma douleur, rongée par ma haine, je poussai un cri d'agonie qui eut le mérite de distraire les deux sorciers. Le visage blême, je pointai ma baguette sur celui qui avait autrefois été ma seule famille. Les traits tirés, je persifflai :

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Je te croyais meilleur que ça!

Surpris par mon intervention, il sursauta. Les yeux ronds, il agita vivement sa main.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te donne ma parole._

Je ne manquai pas de noter qu'il s'agissait de phrases que j'avais entendues il y avait de cela quelques minutes. J'hochai lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège! Je ne te laisserai pas mettre un terme à ma vie!

Emportée par l'instant, j'agitai ma baguette dont l'embout s'illumina légèrement. Voldemort, qui était pourtant resté relativement silencieux, glissa jusqu'à moi et m'attrapa fermement les épaules. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, il va te prendre par surprise… Elimine-le avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

Je respirai fortement, essoufflée par un trop plein d'émotions. Une nouvelle vague douloureuse m'engloutit lorsqu'une larme perla au coin de ses yeux bleus si semblables aux miens. Ayant probablement entendu les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se défendit avec acharnement :

_- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie! Tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de m'attaquer à toi, Serena._

Je soupirai. Si mon don consistait uniquement à me faire revivre des éléments déplaisants, je préférais encore ne pas en avoir du tout…

Comme pour me contredire, un nouveau grésillement se logea dans mes oreilles. Paniquée à l'idée de perdre conscience ou d'être absente trop longtemps en cet instant critique, je m'accrochai à la robe du mage, qui s'avérait être le plus proche de moi. Je chancelai et ma main glissa, ma peau entrant en contact avec la sienne, provoquant un flash désarçonnant.

_Une violente gifle fit partir ma tête sur le côté. Sa voix faussement mielleuse me retourna l'estomac et ses doigts squelettiques agrippant ma gorge me donnèrent la nausée._

_- Tu n'es qu'une gamine indisciplinée! Je vais te faire comprendre la véritable définition du mot obéissance, tu vas voir… _

_Il me repoussa sans aucune douceur et je tombai contre le parquet, m'écorchant les coudes et les genoux au passage. Alors que je me retournai avec peine, je reçu un Doloris en pleine poitrine._

_- Souffre! Souffre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, si tu ne décides pas d'être plus coopérative! _

Je rouvris brusquement mes yeux et repoussai le mage en hurlant. Mon cœur cognant violemment contre mes côtes, je réprimai mon envie de vomir et reculai précipitamment. Les deux sorciers me regardaient désormais avec un étonnement non feint.

Mon corps était si brulant que j'avais l'impression d'être de la lave en fusion. J'accordai un regard peiné à mon grand-père, dont le visage déconfit lui donnait quelques années de plus :

- Répond-moi en toute franchise… La potion que je viens de lancer, était-ce du Veritaserum?

Il eut tout juste le temps de me confirmer mes doutes en hochant la tête avant que nous soyons tous trois emportés dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Les sorts fusèrent entre les deux ennemis, et j'esquivai tant bien que mal ceux qui ricochaient vers moi. Ils allaient désormais si vite qu'il m'était presque impossible de suivre.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne lui serais d'aucune aide, si je m'interposais_. _Je commençai donc à prier intérieurement pour que la chance soit de son côté.

Celui qui m'avait trahi devait payer…

Avec sa vie, si c'était possible.


	18. Triste Vérité

**Chapitre 18**** - **_Triste Vérité_

* * *

**« Rien n'imprime si vivement quelque chose à notre souvenance que le désir de l'oublier. » **

_- Montaigne_

* * *

Je levai mon bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la chaleur étouffante que dégageait le cercle de flammes qui s'était matérialisé autour des deux sorciers. J'étais désormais incapable de m'immiscer dans leur bataille acharnée sous peine de me brûler dans d'atroces souffrances. Je suivais néanmoins leur altercation avec une attention et une inquiétude grandissantes, mon cœur ratant un battement à chaque fois que l'un d'eux tombait à terre.

Leur rapidité était telle que je n'arrivais jamais à les différencier, et je n'avais aucune idée du côté en faveur d'une victoire potentielle. Un tel spectacle était à la fois terrifiant et impressionnant… Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute été fascinée.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et l'un des deux combattants fut projeté en arrière avec force. Lorsqu'il retomba à terre avec fracas, je sursautai, le souffle coupé, les deux mains jointes en signe de prière.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas lui! Pitié!_

Je n'eus pas suffisamment de temps pour le vérifier car, déjà, il se relevait et revenait à la charge contre son agresseur. Un cri horrifié m'échappa lorsqu'un Serpent géant, visiblement constitué intégralement de fumée, s'échappa du bout de sa baguette, prenant littéralement vie devant mes yeux.

Constatant que le gigantesque reptile, désormais réel de toutes parts, pouvait glisser dans le feu à sa guise, et qu'il s'était apparemment mit en tête que j'étais son nouveau déjeuner, je poussai un hurlement tout en reculant précipitamment. Malgré les sortilèges qui fusaient et ricochaient, malgré les ricanements, les cris de douleur, les bruits de porcelaine brisée, j'entendis clairement mon grand-père se révolter.

- Arrête-ça tout de suite! Pourquoi te ne diriges pas ton serpent sur moi? Pourquoi elle?

Le reptile posa sur moi ses yeux jaunes et répugnants, puis commença à glisser dans ma direction. Je levai ma baguette d'une main si tremblante que j'étais sans doute incapable de viser correctement, tout en tendant l'oreille. J'espérai stupidement entendre quelque chose de rassurant, mais j'eus droit à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'attendais. A cet instant précis, la voix du Lord m'écœura comme jamais.

- J'avais prévu de te faire souffrir d'une autre façon, Dumbledore, mais comme ta petite-fille a eu le bon sens de réduire mon plan à néant, je me vois obligé de choisir la seconde alternative... Regarde la mourir sous tes yeux! Reçois ton châtiment pour t'être opposé à moi!

Un haut-le-cœur me submergea. Ainsi je n'avais été qu'une vulgaire marionnette, un simple pion dans son jeu? J'avais été manipulée depuis le début, même si je m'étais convaincue du contraire. Il m'avait totalement bernée et j'avais été à deux doigts de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent.

Il avait tout prévu, depuis le jour où nos deux esprits s'étaient connectés… Et moi, ravie de pouvoir me raccrocher à ce qu'il disait, j'avais joyeusement accepté sa confession, en allant même jusqu'à m'attacher à un monstre tel que lui. Le contexte m'en empêchait, mais je me serrais fait une joie de me donner une petite correction. Je me dégoutais…

Ignorant ma rancune envers moi-même ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait nuire à ma concentration, je me focalisai sur les mouvements rapides mais silencieux du serpent. Animée par une poussée d'adrénaline, je me jetai sur le côté au moment même où il se décidait à m'attaquer, roulant maladroitement au sol, mais avec suffisamment d'efficacité pour réussir à l'éviter. Je me relevai avec précipitation et pointai ma baguette devant moi.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte, mes sens contrôlés par mon désir de survie, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde et criai la formule :

- _Avada Kedavra! _

Le jet de lumière fusa avec suffisamment de précision pour atteindre la tête du reptile, mais mes émotions m'empêchaient de totalement en maîtriser la puissance. Du sang gicla de l'œil droit de la créature, mais il ne tomba pas raide mort comme je l'aurais voulu.

Un couinement craintif m'échappa et je partis en courant vers le mur opposé, évitant le cercle de flammes qui ne cessait d'augmenter de volume. Une pierre se matérialisa soudainement devant moi, mais je ne fus pas assez agile pour l'éviter. Je m'étalais de tout mon long en maudissant l'auteur du sortilège, dont l'identité me paraissait désormais évidente.

- Laisse-là tranquille! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras!

- Tu ne pourras la sauver que lorsque tu m'auras achevé, Dumbledore… Ce qui est bien dommage pour toi, car cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

Il ne lui laissa aucun répit et l'attaqua à coup de Doloris que le vieux sorcier esquivait avec une aisance décroissante, déconcentré.

Je tournai ma tête, toujours au sol, pour évaluer la distance à laquelle se trouvait mon agresseur. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je réalisai que sa tête ensanglantée se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de moi. J'en manquai de tomber dans les pommes.

Livide, je me retournai sur le dos et bombardai le reptile avec tous les sorts de magie noire que j'avais en ma possession. Mes connaissances en magie traditionnelle ne dépassant pas le niveau d'un simple sortilège de lévitation, je n'eus pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

Par chance, ils s'avéraient relativement efficaces et le serpent battit légèrement en retraite. J'en profitai pour me remettre sur pieds et jeter un coup d'œil vers le duel qui semblait sans fin. Un bruit d'os brisé me renversa et je chancelai légèrement, la tête tournante, espérant que mon imagination était simplement tordue et que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je croyais…

Un cri de douleur me prouva le contraire et je plaquai une main sur ma bouche lorsque la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva :

- Admet ta défaite, et peut-être serais-je en mesure d'accorder une mort moins douloureuse à la prunelle de tes yeux, qu'en penses-tu?

Je doutais qu'il soit sincère. Et, pour une fois, j'avais parfaitement raison : mes quelques secondes d'inattention avaient suffit à la créature pour se remettre d'aplomb. Au moment où je tournai ma tête dans sa direction, ses crochets s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de mon bras, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

- Serena, non!

Les yeux exorbités, paniquée et pas vraiment consciente du fait qu'il était trop tard, je profitai de la proximité de la bête pour lui flanquer ma baguette contre son front. Rageuse, je crachai :

- Crève, saleté!

Je lançai une seconde fois le sortilège de la Mort, atteignant cette fois-ci parfaitement ma cible. Le Serpent fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur avec tant de violence qu'il en fissura une bonne partie au passage. Alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur mon visage, je tombai à genoux, la vision trouble. Ma baguette m'échappa et roula au sol.

Je battis des paupières avec difficulté, envahie par un froid intense. Comme si mon sang devenait glace, paralysant progressivement mon corps, mes mouvements se firent saccadés, et je n'eus pas les moyens de me relever. Les sons autour de moi s'évanouirent. Les battements de mon cœur, qui avaient pourtant atteint une fréquence maximale, devinrent lents et laborieux.

J'ouvris ma bouche et inspirai désespérément, à la recherche d'un air qui se faisait rare. Je me sentis à peine basculer sur le côté et toucher le carrelage, ma peau n'étant plus réceptrice aux sensations. Mes autres sens s'éteignirent également, ne laissant à ma portée qu'un monde ou tout se faisait noir et silencieux.

* * *

Négligemment étalé sur le sofa, Fred sirotait un jus de citrouille sous l'œil méfiant de sa mère, qui redoutait que son fils y ait dissimulé une autre mixture sans son accord. Les deux Weasley se confrontèrent longuement du regard, avant que le plus jeune finisse par craquer. Tout sourire, il lui tendit son verre :

- Tu veux goûter? Je t'assure que c'est uniquement de la citrouille et quelques glaçons. 100% naturel, 0% de Whisky-Pur-Feu, juré!

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Ai-je parlé de Whisky, mon chéri?

Le concerné se redressa lentement, posa sa boisson sur la table et croisa ses mains devant lui, l'air faussement sérieux.

- Maman, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose… Passé un certain âge, un sorcier devient majeur et est parfaitement en droit d'agir à l'encontre de l'autorité de ses par…

Un exemplaire de la Gazette vint lui taper sur la tête.

- Fred! J'avais dit _aucune boisson alcoolisée en dehors des fêtes! _

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu peux bien faire une petite exception pour ton fils adoré, non?

Molly lui arracha des mains le verre qu'il était en train de reprendre et hocha la tête avec animation, ses joues se colorant de rouge comme à chaque fois qu'elle réprimandait l'un de ses enfants.

- C'est hors de question! Même ton père respecte mon avis sur la question.

- C'est ce que tu crois! Devine qui j'ai vu avec une bouteille d'Hydromel dimanche dernier?

Le principal concerné, qui avait de toute évidence le pire timing au monde, rentra du travail au même instant. Il sortit de la cheminée en époussetant sa robe, puis releva un visage serein mais fatigué vers sa femme.

- Bonsoir, ma chérie!

Elle ne lui répondit pas, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sentant l'orage arriver, Arthur se précipita sans plus de cérémonie vers les escaliers, tout en justifiant son comportement par un _trop-plein de travail qui lui nécessitait une reprise immédiate._

Alors qu'elle partit à sa poursuite, le verre de Fred toujours en main, celui-ci s'écria :

- Maman! Je t'ai fourni une information confidentielle, tu peux pas me rendre mon Whis… mon jus, en échange?

Elle disparut sans lui donner de réponse. Tout en ronchonnant, il se laissa retomber, les bras croisés, une moue frustrée sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa au vol l'exemplaire du Journal qui l'avait agressé et qui continuait de planer dans les airs, puis le déplia pour entamer sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'accumulation de faits inintéressants l'avait assommé, il décida de se rendre à l'étage pour rejoindre son frère jumeau.

Ils avaient tous deux prit un jour de congé pour aider leur mère qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les tâches quotidiennes s'accumulaient et espéraient également pouvoir discuter plus librement, la Boutique n'étant pas vraiment le lieu le plus favorable à leurs conversations personnelles.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il croisa le regard de George et lui sourit.

- J'inspectai les lieux, par précaution.

Son frère lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules, amusé.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois armé?

- Qui sait? Tu as peut-être changé de vocation.

Fred alla s'assoir sur l'un des deux lits qui occupaient la pièce et fixa quelques secondes ses pieds. Son jumeau ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, l'air subitement plus sérieux.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle?

Il acquiesça, profondément troublé.

- Je sais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas nous inquiéter inutilement pour le moment, mais je n'arrête pas d'imaginer une multitude de scénarios plus terribles les uns que les autres.

George lui serra affectueusement l'épaule et hocha la tête.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'y pense. Et c'est vrai que c'est étrange de ne plus entendre parler de Tu-Sais-Qui. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie, ce n'est pas normal.

- On dirait qu'il prépare quelque chose…

Il soupira.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai la ferme impression que tout ça concerne Dumbledore. Tu te souviens ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a dit le jour où il l'a emmenée et que nous ne pouvions plus bouger?

George proposa :

- _La prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouvera face à toi, ce sera pour te tuer._

Fred hocha sa tête, jouant du bout des doigts avec le bouton de sa chemise qui ne tenait plus que par un fil.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, même si je ne t'en avais pas parlé…

Il poursuivit d'une voix beaucoup plus hésitante :

- Tu crois qu'il essaie de la monter contre lui? Qu'il va les forcer à se revoir pour s'entretuer, ou quelque chose de ce genre là?

Son jumeau se frotta le menton d'un air distrait.

- C'est tordu…

- …mais probable.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il utilise comme… comme…

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Son frère compléta :

- …comme moyens?

- Oui.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pouvait fournir à Fred de réponse qu'il serait capable d'encaisser. Car Merlin savait à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se montrer cruel avec ses victimes…

Par chance, son silence ne fut pas interprété : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une Ginny échevelée, le regard un peu fou. A bout de souffle, elle leur fit signe de venir dans le couloir où s'étaient réunis les autres Weasley. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent, intrigués par l'expression qu'arborait leur petite sœur. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour fournir des explications et débuta sans attendre :

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le jardin.

Elle leva un rouleau de parchemin qui n'était plus scellé.

- Il était probablement là depuis un peu moment. Quelques heures, ou quelques jours. Le hibou de Dumbledore a du le laisser tomber.

Elle ajouta d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

- Je l'ai ouvert, et…

Les rouquins se penchèrent tous en avant pour apercevoir le message que contenait la lettre.

_J'ai la ferme conviction de savoir où elle se trouve._

_Restez chez vous dans les jours qui suivent, si vous le pouvez. _

_J'aurais probablement besoin de votre aide, si j'ai raison. _

Fred leva son poing vers le ciel en poussant un cri de victoire si sonore que le reste de la famille sursauta. Sans même attendre de savoir si son jumeau avait eu le temps de lire, il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Elle est surement en vie, George!

Son frère resserra son étreinte, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas, Freddie. Tout va bientôt s'arranger, tu verras.

Les reniflements de Mme Weasley emplirent bientôt le couloir et son mari s'empressa de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Profitant de l'hystérie générale, il proposa d'un ton détaché :

- Chérie, à propos de ma collection de bouteilles d'Hydromel…

Molly lui répondit par un éclat de rire soulagé.

- Prend-en autant que tu veux, Arthur! Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

_« Ramenez-moi à la vie. »_

_Ces mots sortaient invariablement de ma bouche, même si le monde entier ne pouvait les entendre. Perdue dans une illusion, un songe, un mirage peut-être, je me sentais incomplète. Ma vie n'avait pas eu le sens escompté, et je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle soit abrégée de la sorte avant que j'aie pu accomplir quoi que ce soit. _

_Me promenant au gré de mes pensées, je me laissai flotter dans les airs. Je jetai un œil autour de moi et les ténèbres s'étalaient à perte de vue, encore et toujours, accentuant ma solitude. Si j'entendais ma propre voix lorsque je m'exprimais, si je sentais mon corps se mouvoir, un semblant de brise contre ma peau, j'évoluais dans le néant. _

_Était-ce un monde intermédiaire? Était-ce une prison pour les personnes comme moi qui, malgré leurs débuts attrayants, avaient fini par se plonger dans l'obscurité d'une magie méconnue? _

_Je soupirai, errant sans but mais avec quantité de regrets. Allait-on me sortir d'ici ou passerai-je une éternité à chercher un moyen de m'échapper? Si c'était une punition pour ma naïveté, peut-être l'avais-je méritée… _

_Désespérée, je suppliai une nouvelle fois._

_« Ramenez-moi à la vie. »_

_Le silence me répondit et je me noyai dans le vide, poignardée de toutes parts par une angoisse grandissante. Je versai quelques larmes invisibles que je n'eus pas le luxe de pouvoir essuyer et laissai ma faible estime de moi-même m'étrangler. _

_J'étais furieuse contre moi-même. Enragée par mes souvenirs qui, même dans la mort, me poursuivaient sans relâche. Ma mémoire, que j'avais tant cherché à retrouver et qui m'avait été si précieuse, devenait désormais mon plus grand fardeau. Plus que de recouvrer ma vie passée, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose. Oublier. _

_Mes prières ne furent malheureusement pas exaucées. D'ailleurs, personne ne se trouvait là pour ne serait-ce que les écouter. J'étais seule, peut-être à tout jamais… La perspective était loin d'être réjouissante. Pire encore, elle me terrorisait. J'avais la sensation d'être au cœur d'un cauchemar dont je ne pouvais plus me réveiller et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir garder la raison dans ces conditions. Mais même dans la folie et l'hystérie, je serai et resterai abandonnée de tous. _

_Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? La magie noire? Christian? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Tout cela était-il la cause d'un tel châtiment? Pour quelle raison n'aurais-je pas droit à la rédemption? Alors que d'autres tuaient par plaisir, je ne faisais que me défendre. Alors que d'autres usaient de magie noire pour détruire des vies, des familles, j'étais fascinée par l'accumulation de connaissances rares et addictives. _

_Je n'avais rien fait de suffisamment grave pour mériter de me retrouver ainsi. J'avais simplement vécu ma vie comme je l'entendais, me raccrochant à mes désirs pour éviter de penser à un passé trop douloureux. J'avais certes été lâche et égoïste, mais qui ne le deviendrait pas, alors qu'un trou béant s'ouvre sous ses pieds? Une personne censée y plongerait-elle de son plein gré, sachant que la misère les y attend? _

_Mon esprit reposait désormais dans un précipice sans fond. Mon appel à l'aide résonna sans plus jamais s'arrêter, les échos se multipliant indéfiniment, m'étouffant d'avantage._

_« Ramenez-moi à la vie, pitié! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me laissez pas ici! »_

_Tétanisée, je commençai à hurler. _

* * *

Le visage plein d'écorchures et de bleus, d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux, sa longue barbe légèrement brulée, Dumbledore s'éloignait du manoir avec lenteur, le corps inerte de Serena dans ses bras. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, le vieux sorcier semblait extenué, mais ne supportait pas d'avoir sa petite-fille loin de lui. Il rassemblait donc ses dernières forces pour la tenir contre lui. Il baissa ses yeux vers son visage pâle mais serein et ne put retenir son sanglot. Il lui murmura d'une voix hachée :

- Je te ramènerai, Serena, je te le jure. Ce n'est pas un simple venin qui te séparera de moi. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps de te retrouver pour déjà te perdre…

Il toussa, sa gorge sèche, puis continua de s'adresser à elle. Il était certain que, quelque part, elle pouvait entendre ses paroles.

- Nous allons transplaner chez les Weasley, et nous allons nous occuper de toi. J'ai juste besoin que tu me promettes une chose. Une seule, et tout ira bien.

Il renifla, incapable de contenir son chagrin.

- _Tu dois te battre. _Il faut que tu le fasses, ou bien je serai incapable de te sauver… Promet-moi que tu lutteras jusqu'au bout. N'abandonne jamais. Jamais!

Une larme atterrit sur le front de la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse qui avait principalement pour but de le rassurer lui-même et se dire que tout n'était pas perdu, puis il transplana vers une destination moins dangereuse.

Il atterrit à quelques mètres du Terrier, anéantit. Ses forces le quittèrent et il tomba à genoux, Serena toujours dans ses bras. Il poussa un cri déchirant :

- Venez m'aider, nous sommes ici!

Il toussa une nouvelle fois, encore sous l'emprise de l'un des sortilèges du mage noir. Il attrapa avec difficulté sa baguette et amplifia magiquement sa voix.

- AIDEZ-MOI!

Il la relâcha et s'écroula à terre, toujours conscient mais incapable de bouger, la sorcière allongée à côté de lui. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, tant la fatigue le menaçait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'en avait pas le droit : chaque seconde comptait. Il devait trouver un antidote le plus rapidement possible, où il serait trop tard pour inverser le cours des choses.

Des cris se firent bientôt entendre et il se força à relever légèrement la tête. Il s'agrippa à la veste d'Arthur qui, par chance, se trouvait être le plus proche. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour le supplier :

- J'ai une écaille… poche de ma robe… Trouvez Professeur Rogue… Demandez-lui… L'antidote… pour ce genre de morsure… Vite…

Sa bouche se referma et il tomba dans l'inconscience, laissant le destin de sa famille entre les mains d'un autre.


	19. Cercle Vicieux

**Chapitre 19**** - **_Cercle Vicieux_

* * *

**« C'est un bonheur plutôt qu'un art de savoir oublier. » **_- B. Gracian_

* * *

_« Sortez-moi de là… »_

_Je me recroquevillai en position fœtale et plaquai mes mains contre mes oreilles pour atténuer les sons qui m'entouraient. Si le silence m'avait effrayé, j'aurais en cet instant tout donné pour qu'il me revienne. Tout, autour de moi, était assourdissant. Des voix sorties tout droit de mes souvenirs résonnaient, me rappelant avec horreur tout ce que j'avais vécu. _

_J'étais bombardée de flash-back douloureux, comme si ma mémoire se vengeait de moi. Une partie de mon passé me hantait. L'autre me rendait nostalgique… Un mélange d'émotions s'abattait sur moi, tandis que les échos se rapprochaient. _

_« Un bonbon au citron? Tenez, prenez-en un. Ils sont délicieux. Je suis sûr que vous en oublierez tous vos soucis. »_

_Je sentis une larme glisser contre ma peau._

_« Ma petite-fille… Ma pauvre petite-fille… »_

_Je me remémorais parfaitement sa main caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Son timbre doux et rassurant, lorsqu'il m'avait serré dans ses bras, réalisant pleinement que j'étais toujours en vie. _

_« Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment une taille de mannequin, et comme tu es relativement petite… Faut nous excuser, c'était le seul qui t'allait. » _

_Le sourire moqueur de Fred lorsque j'avais réalisé que je portais un pyjama ridicule me revenait avec une précision désarmante. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon esprit, agissant désormais à sa guise, classant et ramenant à la surface des fragments de mon existence. _

_« Tu comptes sortir comme ça? »_

_« Comment ça? »_

_« Oh, je ne sais pas… Si tu aimes les pyjama à nounours, pourquoi pas… » _

_Un sourire triste sur mes lèvres, je me laissai emporter par le flot de mes souvenirs, incapable de lutter._

_« Voldemort! C'est qui, ce connard, que je lui fasse la peau? » _

_Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir ce qu'il se passerait…_

_« Dis donc, tu es sacrément rouge… Tu as trop chaud? Je te tiens ta serviette, si tu veux. » _

_Ces gens que j'allais rencontrer…_

_« Je vous présente Serena, alias Je-ne-sais-absolument-pas-tenir-sur-un-balais-et-c'est-pas-grave-parce-que-le-quidditch-c'est-nul. Hermione, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, non? »_

_Ces gens que j'allais apprécier…_

_« Disons que la possession est un peu un sujet qui me touche directement, moi aussi. »_

_« Quand je repense à ce que j'ai vécu… Comment pourrais-je te laisser seule? » _

_Des amitiés naissantes…_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui embrassait un Weasley dans le couloir, l'autre jour. »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui lançait des regards langoureux à un Weasley pendant le repas, l'autre jour. » _

_« Les filles… Tu sais jamais si elles se battent ou s'amusent… » _

_Mais également un ennemi que je n'avais pas été en mesure de combattre._

_« Ce que tu vois autour de toi… N'est-ce pas l'un de tes plus profonds désirs? Tu souhaiterais ardemment que ta petite famille soit au complet… Mais ce genre de vie t'est inaccessible, est-ce que je me trompe? »_

_Des découvertes qui m'auront couté bien cher…_

_« La magie noire t'aura sauvée, petite… Je me demande si tu t'en rends compte… »_

…_malgré le combat que j'avais tenté de mener._

_« Un cœur pur ne peut pratiquer de véritable magie noire… »_

_« Mon cœur est pur! » _

_« C'est ce que tu aimerais croire. Mais ces deux dernières années prouvent le contraire : tu finiras exactement là où je prévois que tu seras… » _

_Tout avait été terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Je m'étais confrontée à un maître dans l'art de la manipulation…_

_« Serena, enchantée. » _

_« Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Christian. » _

…_et avais vu mes envies, mes objectifs changer progressivement._

_« Contrer les lois de la nature… Défier le destin… Tu as adoré jeter ce sort. Insuffler la vie, rendre son âme à un être normalement depuis longtemps perdu… Cette puissance, cette maîtrise… C'est grisant, pas vrai? »_

_« C'était contre nature, et c'est ce qui t'a plu. »_

…_Il avait joué avec ma vie. Et continuait de le faire dans la Mort._

_« Tu m'intrigues, Serena… Mais tu peux le prendre comme tu veux. » _

_Les images se mélangèrent et se confondirent, donnant un ensemble sans aucun sens. Ma vie toute entière défila devant mes yeux et je sentis progressivement ma respiration devenir plus laborieuse. Mon corps, qui autrefois flottait dans un espace inconnu, chuta soudainement. _

_J'usai inconsciemment de mes dernières réserves d'oxygène pour pousser un cri alarmant, jusqu'à ce que j'heurte violemment le sol. Grimaçant de douleur et cherchant désespérément de l'air, je levai ma main vers un ciel inexistant, avant de la laisser mollement retomber, sombrant d'avantage dans le Noir._

* * *

Arthur, qui retenait Dumbledore du mieux qu'il le pouvait, jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa femme, qui était désormais pale comme un linge. Il lui tendit l'écaille qui avait été mentionnée et lui ordonna d'une voix forte destinée à la sortir de sa torpeur :

- Molly, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Va chercher le professeur Rogue. Les enfants et moi nous occuperons du reste.

Le menton tremblant, elle s'élança sans un mot vers le Terrier dont la porte était restée ouverte, tant les sorciers étaient sortis de la demeure avec empressement. Le père Weasley, dont le dos le faisait terriblement souffrir, appela son plus jeune fils pour lui donner un coup de main, tandis que les jumeaux et Ginny, qui étaient arrivés légèrement plus tard, s'étaient agenouillés à côté de Serena. La benjamine de la famille ne put empêcher sa question de franchir ses lèvres :

- Elle n'est quand même pas…?

George secoua la tête et attrapa la jeune rouquine par les épaules avec fermeté.

- Dumbledore a mentionné un empoisonnement. Mais nous devons agir le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, tu m'entends?

La sorcière acquiesça silencieusement et essuya rapidement ses yeux rougis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui ne pipait mot, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte. Il tendait une main tremblante vers la victime, mais s'était immobilisé, comme si le contact avec sa peau lui serait nocif. Son jumeau n'attendit pas un instant pour lui attraper le bras de force et le relever. Il lui asséna un regard dur et sérieux.

- Je te comprends, Fred, mais il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses!

Il ajouta sèchement, conscient que le rouquin avait besoin d'entendre la réalité pour se remettre de ses émotions :

- Nous devons l'emmener à l'intérieur _tout de suite_ ou bien elle mourra avant même d'avoir atteint la maison!

Ses paroles n'auraient pas été moins efficaces qu'un violent coup de batte : Fred sembla reprendre vie, son regard vague devenant brulant de détermination. Sans un mot, il pivota vers Serena et la souleva avec empressement. Comme si sa peur lui donnait des ailes, il se précipita vers le Terrier, la sorcière dans ses bras, et disparut à l'intérieur.

Il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le sofa et dégagea son visage, écartant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Si l'on ignorait la pâleur de sa peau, on aurait presque pu la croire endormie…

Il se retourna et croisa le regard meurtris de Dumbledore, que M. Weasley avait aidé à s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils disponibles. Le vieux sorcier avait rapidement reprit conscience mais était au bout du rouleau, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Son visage fatigué retranscrivait parfaitement le fait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le cœur du rouquin se contracta douloureusement à cette vision : tout cela donnait la ferme impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un séjour en Enfer.

Arthur vint serrer affectueusement l'épaule de son fils. Avec un faible sourire, il lui assura :

- Tout ira bien. Nous allons trouver un antidote, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Tu penses que maman le trouvera à temps?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les flammes de la cheminée s'élevèrent, laissant apparaitre deux silhouettes. Molly s'empressa de laisser passer le Maître des potions et expliqua à son mari :

- Je lui ai tout raconté. Il a quelques breuvages qui devraient faire l'affaire.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rogue qui sortait précipitamment une série de fioles colorées des poches de sa robe. Dumbledore voulut se lever pour l'aider mais il fut contraint à se rassoir dans un râle douloureux, impuissant. Le professeur attrapa la potion la plus proche et déboucha le flacon, tout en se dirigeant vers le sofa où reposait Serena. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et, de sa main libre, lui ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis fit glisser quelques gouttes de l'antidote sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, il entendit les respirations se couper. Lui-même sentit sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter considérablement, comme lorsqu'il testait une nouvelle de ses inventions. Tous les breuvages avaient personnellement été préparés par lui et conservés avec soin dans une armoire verrouillée… Ils lui étaient précieux, et leur efficacité se devait d'être prouvée. Il ne tolérait aucun échec.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il grimaça, agacé par la résistance de la sorcière face à ce qu'il considérait comme une préparation parfaite. D'une voix monotone, il déclara :

- Mes antidotes sont suffisamment puissants pour développer leurs effets en moins d'une minute… Je suis navré, mais celui-ci n'est pas le bon.

Son second choix se porta sur une mixture ambrée qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie un certain nombre de fois, même quand tout espoir semblait perdu. Il était presque impossible qu'elle n'ait aucun effet… Pourtant, au bout de deux minutes, Serena ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Rogue tapa du poing contre le sofa tout en poussant un cri rageur.

- Enfin, c'est insensé! Quel genre de venin peut être aussi coriace?

Il attrapa une troisième fiole et la déboucha avec hargne, les traits tirés en une expression colérique. Il versa la moitié du liquide bleuté dans la bouche de la jeune femme, tout en persifflant :

- A ce stade, la quantité n'est même plus un problème…

A nouveau, elle ne se réveilla pas. Le professeur, commençant légèrement à paniquer, plaqua sa main contre son pouls et soupira, songeur.

- Elle est toujours en vie, pourtant. C'est théoriquement impossible qu'aucun antidote ne fasse effet. Je lui ai administré mes filtres les plus puissants!

Il se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées, entrainant un silence total dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous pensez qu'elle n'a plus envie de continuer?

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit pas, le regard triste. Rogue insista :

- Vous savez pertinemment que même le meilleur antidote au monde ne sert strictement à rien si la victime se laisse partir.

Il lui répondit d'un murmure faible et quasiment inaudible :

- J'en suis conscient, Severus… Mais continuez, je vous en prie…

Rogue acquiesça sans bruit et prit entre ses doigts sa dernière préparation. Il précisa, mal à l'aise :

- Sachez que si celle-ci ne marche pas, je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle.

Molly serrait désormais le bras d'Arthur avec tant de force que celui-ci se serait sans doute mit à hurler si le contexte avait été différent. Il sourit affectueusement à sa femme pour la rassurer, mais celle-ci ne semblait plus capable de se maîtriser. Elle chuchota, déchirée :

- Qu'allons-nous faire si elle ne survit pas, Arthur? Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il… le supporter?

Il lui murmura à l'oreille pour éviter de se faire entendre par leurs enfants :

- Tout n'est pas perdu, ma chérie. Il reste un dernier antidote.

- Mais s'il ne marche pas…

- C'est impensable. Je suis sur qu'elle se bat, où qu'elle soit.

- Et si elle n'avait plus la volonté nécessaire? Qui sait ce qu'elle a subit ces dernières années?

Il ne lui répondit pas, les yeux soudainement écarquillés. Rogue venait tout juste d'offrir à Serena un liquide améthyste qu'elle lui avait recraché à la figure. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants de potion, le professeur jura.

- Par Merlin! Vous auriez pu ouvrir vos yeux directement, au lieu de prendre votre temps!

* * *

Je plaquai une main contre ma gorge en grimaçant et relevai légèrement la tête, faisant face à un homme que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui m'insultait de tout son soûl. Totalement perdue, je le regardai passivement, cherchant dans mes souvenirs ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire le tri car, en une fraction de seconde, je repérai un intrus aux prunelles d'un bleu familier qui se relevait avec peine de son fauteuil, le menton tremblant. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Alors que ses iris s'illuminaient, pétillants de malice comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, un chagrin incommensurable naquit en moi. Si je m'étais attendue à ressentir bonheur et soulagement, il s'y ajoutait également une peine foudroyante, déchirant mon âme en milles morceaux. Brisée par une agonie dont les origines m'étaient partiellement obscures, je lui souris tristement et esquissai un pas dans sa direction. Il n'en attendit pas moins pour se précipiter à mon encontre, comme si sa fatigue avait été neutralisée par ma seule présence.

Il me serra avec une force étonnante dans ses bras, ce contact chaleureux gonflant d'avantage mon cœur de douleur. Je lui rendis son étreinte, redoublant de prudence face à son corps affaiblit, et reniflai sans retenue. Sans réfléchir, je me confondis en excuses d'une voix hachée :

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… Je te promets que jamais, _jamais_, je n'aurais levé ma baguette sur toi dans d'autres circonstances!

En guise de réponse, sa main vint caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Il soupira contre ma joue.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Je le sentis resserrer sa prise et me rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Serena. L'important est que tu sois en vie. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je relevai timidement la tête, ne me souciant plus de cacher mes yeux brillants de larmes, et touchai avec précaution la partie de sa longue barbe qui avait perdue de sa blancheur. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

- Je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner si tu n'avais pas survécu, toi aussi.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Ne commence pas à dire que tout est de ta faute, ou je vais _sérieusement_ me fâcher.

Un faible éclat de rire m'échappa mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à se coincer dans ma gorge. Molly, qui se trouvait à quelques pas seulement, fondit en larmes, nous éjectant brutalement de notre bulle. Je tournai la tête vers elle et me figeai, réalisant pleinement la signification de sa présence. J'avais été si obnubilée par mon grand-père que j'avais fait fi du reste, malgré moi.

Tel un automate, je balayai la pièce du regard avec lenteur, m'attardant sur chaque visage qui me faisait face, reconnaissant les personnes qui avaient prit et conservé une importante place dans mon cœur. Lorsque de petits points noirs vinrent parasiter mon champ de vision, je réalisai que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je repris mon souffle avant de leur sourire timidement, ne sachant quelle était l'attitude que j'étais censée adopter. Par chance, Mme Weasley vint à mon secours, mettant fin à mon débat intérieur. Elle fondit sur moi avec un immense sourire, les bras écartés en signe d'accueil.

J'acceptai volontiers son étreinte, touchée. Bientôt, le reste de la famille vint également à mon encontre et je les enlaçai tour à tour. Je m'attardai nettement lorsque Ginny vint à moi, la mine déconfite. Elle me sauta au cou, me prenant par surprise, et commença à s'agiter. Elle s'agrippa à mon gilet avec force, le teint virant progressivement au rouge écrevisse, témoignant d'une profonde colère.

- Cette _enflure_ mériterait que je lui enfonce un pétard dans la gorge!

Ne pouvant chasser cette vision dérangeante de mon esprit, je m'autorisai un sourire amusé. Nous échangeâmes notre satisfaction de nous revoir par un regard lourd de sens et elle se consentit finalement à s'écarter, soulagée et plus joyeuse. Lorsque la dernière personne qui ne m'avait pas encore adressée la parole se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers moi, je m'immobilisai.

Fred s'arrêta à mon niveau, les yeux légèrement agrandis, comme s'il était étonné de me revoir. Si j'avais été nettement chamboulée et gênée de me retrouver face aux Weasley, ce n'était rien comparé à mon angoisse actuelle. L'avoir ainsi prêt de moi me semblait irréel, comme une récompense que je n'avais pas méritée. Des mois durant, je m'étais persuadée que mon chemin s'était définitivement éloigné de celui de cette famille, et c'était sans nul doute la perspective d'être séparée de lui en particulier qui m'avait fait le plus de mal.

Puis ma vie avait été chamboulée par l'arrivée de Christian. Je m'étais faite à cette idée, et mon cœur avait alors entamé une guérison lente et progressive, mais à ce jour inachevée. Le problème résidait dans le fait que tout ce processus était basé sur un mensonge initial, et que je me retrouvais désormais dans une situation que je n'avais plus cru possible. La gorge sèche, je m'efforçai de lui sourire normalement, cachant mon malaise. Sans succès...

Feindre les habitudes passées n'était pas dans mes capacités. Si une partie de moi conservait sa personnalité, l'autre avait subit nombre de bouleversements : je ne pouvais effacer qui j'étais devenue, encore moins faire semblant d'être totalement restée celle que j'étais. Je cherchais actuellement un compromis entre les deux, et ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de faire l'impasse. Si la grande majorité de mon cœur désirait ardemment s'élancer vers le rouquin, pleurer dans ses bras à chaudes larmes et lui prouver d'un baiser que mes sentiments étaient toujours présents, l'autre part me le défendait, accrochée à un passé auquel les Weasley n'avaient pas participé. Cette partie, qui me dégoutait, mais qui se souvenait…

Qui se souvenait de sentiments à l'encontre d'une illusion, d'un mensonge… Qui se souvenait d'une entité inventée de toutes pièces. Qui se souvenait d'un être inexistant. Un fantôme. Un rôle. Un vulgaire moyen de persuasion. Cette portion de mon âme que je maudissais et qui, malgré tout, se remémorait son nom. _Christian. _

Tourmentée et tiraillée entre deux désirs contradictoires, j'éclatai en sanglots à l'instant même ou le fils Weasley se décidait à m'enlacer tendrement. Je me laissai emporter dans cette étreinte dont j'avais si longtemps rêvé et enfouis ma tête contre son épaule, savourant une chaleur bien réelle. Pas de mensonge. Pas d'illusion. Simplement un cœur à découvert.

Inconsciente du fait que mes mots n'auraient aucun sens pour eux, je soufflai, déchirée par ma culpabilité :

- Je suis tellement désolée… Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance.

Après de longues secondes, Fred se détacha de moi et m'adressa un regard mi-bouleversé mi-interrogateur. Je savais que le reste de la famille, ainsi que mon grand-père, devaient probablement arborer le même genre d'expression. Je poursuivis d'une petite voix :

- Tout aurait pu être différent, si je ne m'étais pas laissée berner.

Le rouquin m'attrapa par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je tressaillis, ne m'étant pas attendue à une réaction si rapide. Il me répondit avec fermeté :

- Tu étais possédée, nous en avons tous été témoins. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années n'est pas de ta faute. Heureusement que ton état d'inconscience suite à la morsure a permis de rompre le lien ou bien nous aurions eu de sérieux problèmes…

Je détournai mon regard, les joues brulantes de honte. Accablée, je m'adressai d'une voix forte pour que tous les gens présents me comprennent :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je suis coupable, moi aussi.

Dumbledore, qui était momentanément retourné s'assoir le temps que je reprenne contact avec les autres, se releva fébrilement. Il boita légèrement jusqu'à moi et je m'empressai de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il baissa sa tête et me dévisagea un instant, avant de froncer ses sourcils avec mécontentement.

- Tom est le seul coupable, dans cette histoire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends?

A la fois touchée et agacée par son infaillible confiance en moi, je me révoltai.

- Mais arrêtez de croire que je suis uniquement une victime!

Il se figea, clairement troublé par ma rébellion. Je me détachai de lui et m'expliquai, emportée par ma tirade :

- Il m'a possédé au départ, _c'est vrai_. Il m'a manipulé, _je l'admets_. C'est en partie de sa faute, _j'en suis consciente_. Mais nous n'en serions pas arrivés au même point si j'avais été différente. La conclusion n'aurait pas été la même si le point de départ avait été autre. Ce n'est pas cette fichue possession qui est à l'origine de tout, c'est moi_. _Moi et mes… intérêts. S'ils n'avaient pas été présents, je me serais mieux battue. Je ne me serais pas laissée tenter, et quantités de choses ne seraient jamais arrivées. Je serai sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est, mais tu n'aurais pas autant souffert à cause de moi. Et qui sait ce qu'il se passera dans le futur? Tu souffriras peut-être d'avantage!

Le teint livide, l'ex-Directeur était déconcerté. Il chancela légèrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin? De quels _intérêts _parles-tu?

Ils étaient désormais tous suspendus à mes lèvres. J'étais pourtant incapable de formuler la réponse. Si j'associais les mots _magie_ et _noire_ devant eux, qu'arriverait-il? J'avais laissé ma frustration prendre le contrôle sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il était néanmoins trop tard pour reculer. Je ne pouvais pas rester silencieuse, on m'arracherait de toute manière les mots de la bouche… Je déglutis silencieusement, refoulant avec peine les larmes rageuses qui menaçaient de se former dans mes yeux. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la mine déconfite de Fred et je sentis un petit bout de ma culpabilité doubler de volume.

Un bruit me fit sursauter. Je me retournai vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs que j'avais ignoré plus tôt et que j'avais malencontreusement oublié… Il riva sur moi un regard dur mais avec une lueur que j'interprétai comme compréhensive. Un rictus sur ses lèvres, il décréta :

- Cela me parait pourtant évident, Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre dire, et je sens tout de suite la similitude entre nous. Vous qui m'avez côtoyé des années durant, je suis sur que vous vous en rendez compte.

Le vieux sorcier resta silencieux, mais l'étincelle étrange qui résidait dans ses prunelles prouvait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, tout en tentant de retarder le moment où il serait obligé de l'admettre. L'homme s'avança d'un pas lent vers moi, tout en précisant d'une voix faussement indifférente :

- Tu as en toi cette vulnérabilité qui, plutôt que de lutter, te mène à désirer ce qu'on peut t'offrir. Ce que _lui _a promit de t'offrir. Ces connaissances ignorées de tous, mais que tu souhaiterais maîtriser. Cette pratique rare et d'une puissance inégalable à laquelle tu aspires car elle te fait te sentir plus vivante, d'avantage protégée. Est-ce que je me trompe?

J'en restai sans voix. Comment avait-il pu ainsi retranscrire parfaitement ce que je ressentais? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de si bien me comprendre? Intriguée, j'hochai la tête par automatisme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche que je réalisai que ma réaction déclencherait la révélation de mon secret. Il annonça faiblement :

- La magie noire. Une véritable drogue…

Il sourit.

- Il vous faudra bien du courage pour vous désintoxiquer, croyez-en ma parole de connaisseur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'inclina légèrement pour nous saluer.

- Dumbledore, au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt.

Il partit d'un pas rapide vers la cheminée et disparut dans une trainée de flammes vertes, nous laissant dans un silence pesant et désagréable. Les yeux toujours écarquillés à cause de la surprise que j'avais éprouvée lorsque les mots fatidiques étaient sortis de sa bouche, je plongeai par réflexe ma main dans ma poche, touchant ma baguette du bout des doigts. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je priai mentalement pour ne pas subir une attaque massive, et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon grand-père.

Celui-ci ne tenait presque plus debout et du se laisser tomber sur la surface libre la plus proche. Mon sang affluant dans tout mon corps, je regardai le sol. Je ne voulais pas être témoin de leur réaction. Essuyant rageusement la larme qui s'était échappée de sa prison et qui courrait rejoindre mon menton, je soupirai.

- C'est tout à fait normal que vous soyez déçus ou en colère, que vous me détestiez ou que vous vous sentiez trahis, mais tout ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, je n'ai pas pu résister. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sans doute fait en sorte que je réalise cet intérêt que je portais au fond de moi, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a insufflé. Il était déjà présent. Bien sûr, sans lui, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais réalisé et tout aurait pu être différent… Mais vous comprenez maintenant qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir un rôle dans cette histoire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez… Mais je ne peux plus changer ce que je suis devenue. Je ne peux pas retourner au jour où nos esprits se sont connectés pour la première fois et effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite… Il m'a changé. Mais il n'y serait pas parvenu seul.

Je tournai la tête vers mon grand-père, qui ne me regardait désormais plus dans les yeux. Je lui expliquai :

- Le jour où tu m'as retrouvée morte… Il s'agissait en faite d'une copie créée par un Mangemort pour te faire croire, ainsi qu'à son Maître, qu'il m'avait bel et bien tuée. Même s'il a provoqué mon amnésie par la suite pour m'envoyer à l'orphelinat moldu et assurer ma sureté, il a sauvé ma vie. La magie noire m'a sauvée la vie. J'étais jeune, insouciante, je n'y comprenais rien. Mais je lui étais redevable. Je ressentais une inclinaison vers cette magie si étrange… Je suppose que tout est parti de là.

Il ne répondit pas. Je toussai légèrement, la gorge irritée par mon long discours.

- Ensuite _il _est intervenu. Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais ça.

Je lançai un regard triste à Ginny, qui me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, j'_aime _ça. Et vous pouvez me haïr si vous le souhaitez, ça n'y changera rien. Malgré le mal que ça me fait, malgré que je souhaiterais plus que tout que vous m'acceptiez telle que je suis, ça ne changerait rien… C'est ce que je suis, désormais. Et la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y changera rien. Parce que je ne la pratiquerai plus jamais pour lui, mais uniquement pour m…

- Il n'est pas mort.

Je m'interrompis. La révélation me passa au travers, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Je me tournai vers mon grand-père et haussai mes sourcils.

- Pardon?

- Il est toujours en vie, Serena.


	20. Tendre Promesse

**Chapitre 20** - _Tendre Promesse_

* * *

**« Les bons souvenirs durent longtemps, les mauvais plus encore. » **(Proverbe Tchèque)

* * *

_- Il est toujours en vie, Serena._

Mes espoirs s'envolèrent. Le poids de cette révélation écrasa le peu de confiance qu'il me restait et un frisson désagréable remonta le long de mon dos, me donnant l'impression que la température venait de chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse. En moins d'une seconde, toute l'angoisse que j'avais accumulée déferla en moi et transperça mon corps telle une lame aiguisée.

Blême, je bégayai :

- Mais je croyais que… que tu… que tu l'avais vaincu?

Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front.

- C'est le cas mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Pas vraiment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pincer violemment le bras pour me prouver que je ne nageais pas en plein cauchemar. Le tremblement de ma voix ne passa pas inaperçu :

- Que s'est-il passé?

Il ferma ses yeux, comme si la scène se déroulait à nouveau derrière ses paupières closes.

- Nous étions d'une puissance quasiment égale. Plus le temps passait, plus nous nous épuisions mutuellement. A peu de choses près, nous nous serions entretués. Mais il a finit par me provoquer en cherchant à te faire du mal. Lorsque tu t'es écroulée, je n'ai pas pu… Me contrôler. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, et j'ai eu recours à la seule arme que je m'étais pourtant défendu d'utiliser.

Buvant ses paroles, je restai suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de ses explications, priant pour que celles-ci éclairent mes pensées obscures. Il répondit à la question que nous nous posions tous :

- Il s'avère que je possède une sorte de… don. J'en ignore les origines, de la simple chance je présume, mais j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il n'était pas de ceux dont on peut user sans en subir les conséquences.

La gorge sèche, je remis mentalement à plus tard la discussion sur mon propre pouvoir, et le questionnai :

- De quel don s'agit-il?

Il soupira longuement puis avoua d'une voix grave :

- Je peux détruire une enveloppe corporelle d'un simple toucher.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. S'il m'avait paru puissant par le passé, ce n'était rien comparé à l'impression qu'il me donnait aujourd'hui. Admirative, je soufflai :

- Mais c'est fantastique!

Il hocha sa tête de droite à gauche et posa sur moi un regard mitigé.

- C'est également ce que je pensais, durant ma jeunesse. J'ai malheureusement découvert qu'il était bien loin d'être aussi extraordinaire et menaçant qu'il n'y parait. Je m'en étais inconsciemment servi pour me défendre, il y a de nombreuses années. Je me suis retrouvé hanté durant une longue période…

Je sursautai. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Molly plaquer une main contre sa bouche.

_- _Hanté? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Mon don me permet de détruire une enveloppe charnelle, mais il renforce également l'esprit de la victime. Celle-ci a beau être immatérielle, elle est toujours capable d'interagir à sa façon avec notre monde. Celui que j'avais accidentellement détruit est rapidement revenu. Il se montrait à moi sous forme de spectre, ou prenait la forme d'un murmure me réveillant au milieu de la nuit…

Une lueur attristée passa dans ses yeux. Je me figeai, horrifiée par sa révélation.

- Il a fait de mon adolescence un enfer mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Nous n'étions que deux jeunes sorciers insouciants se battant pour de vulgaires broutilles… et j'avais fait disparaitre son corps sans même m'en rendre compte. Finalement, il a du se lasser, car je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Depuis, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser.

D'une voix brisée, il acheva :

- Lorsque ma main a touché celle de Tom et que j'ai sentis le pouvoir monter en moi, il était déjà trop tard. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je faisais, et j'avais encore moins pensé aux conséquences désastreuses que tout cela engendrerait. Je suis navré…

Sous le choc, je m'agrippai au rebord de la cheminée. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je sentis la fréquence des battements de mon cœur augmenter considérablement, signe que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser. Que le corps de Voldemort ait été détruit était sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. Que son esprit fortifié soit toujours dans la nature était loin d'être aussi réjouissant.

Vidée, je murmurai :

- Il se vengera. J'ignore comment, mais si nous ne faisons rien, il reviendra.

Je relevai vers les autres un regard déterminé et cachai la terreur que j'éprouvais réellement.

- Vous pouvez me détester, mais je ferai tout de même ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. Il m'a enseigné une magie qui vous répugne peut-être, mais je m'en servirai pour vous défendre et vous prouverai qu'elle est loin d'être une malédiction.

Je crispai mes poings, envahie par le besoin de me justifier et de leur faire comprendre mon point de vue.

- Pour le moment, je ne sais peut-être pas comment m'y prendre pour la diriger à l'encontre d'une entité sans corps, mais je peux vous assurer qu'utilisée correctement, c'est un véritable cadeau. Et vous vous en voudrez pour m'avoir jugé aussi vite!

On m'attrapa soudainement le poignet. Je croisai le regard de Fred.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de tous nous assoir et de discuter tranquillement. Vous-Savez-Qui attendra.

A contrecœur, je me dégageai. Sans le regarder, je ripostai :

- A quoi bon? Je préfère encore faire le point tout seule que de voir vos visages déçus à chaque mot que je prononce.

Son timbre sec me déstabilisa. Le voir ainsi se révolter m'impressionnait, même si je ne le montrais pas.

- _Faire le point? _Sur quoi, exactement? Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé plus en détails, et je suis sur que nous comprendrons.

Mon estomac se retourna et je fus prise d'un accès de panique qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Ah non, certainement pas!

Il me sourit étrangement, ses yeux reflétant une confiance évidente.

- Je le savais. Il y a des choses que tu ne nous dis pas, et je suis prêt à parier que, malgré ce que tu racontes, c'est entièrement de sa faute si tu en es arrivée là.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit d'un ton détaché :

- Cessons de mentir… Nous avons tous en nous une attirance pour ce que nous ne possédons pas, mais nous n'y prêtons pas d'attention car nous savons que ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Tu es simplement comme certains autres Mangemorts qui se sont engagés auprès de lui car ils se sont fait manipuler. Tu l'as dit toi-même, que tu _n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance_.

Il ajouta d'une voix dont les intonations coléreuses étaient facilement perceptibles :

- Tu t'es laissée convaincre par ce monstre… Je ne sais pas comment, mais te connaissant, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte, alors raconte-nous.

J'eus la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Dumbledore acquiesça avec sagesse et je ne pus réprimer la bouffée de joie qui venait de naître en moi. Je croisai son regard bleu ciel et compris instantanément qu'au bout du compte, il me pardonnerait.

Hésitante, je soupirai. Leur raconter m'aiderait certainement à leur faire comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là, et sans doute l'accepteraient-ils… Mais mentionner Christian, mentionner le fait que j'avais été jusqu'à l'apprécier et être attirée par lui…

Rouge de honte et de colère envers moi-même, je débutai mon récit, les mains tremblantes. J'eus un mal fou à raconter les évènements dans l'ordre chronologique. Mélangeant maladroitement ce qu'il s'était passé les deux premières années, alors que j'étais influencée par la possession, et les mois qui avaient suivis, ainsi que les souvenirs d'enfance que j'avais recouvert, je parvins néanmoins à conserver une certaine logique.

Je perdis totalement la notion du temps, mais ma voix déraillante m'indiqua que j'avais longuement parlé. Une bonne heure, si ce n'était plus… Je m'interrompis finalement, essoufflée par ma tirade. J'avais gardé la tête baissée tout le long, inquiète à l'idée de les voir se révolter contre moi.

Je relevai doucement le menton, captant le regard de la benjamine de la famille. Les yeux écarquillés, rouge de colère, elle se leva brusquement :

- Quel _enfoiré! _Rien que d'entendre ta façon de le raconter, on comprend tout de suite qu'il t'a tellement manipulé que tu ne sais même plus où tu en es!

Je clignai des yeux, intriguée par sa réflexion. Je m'étais plutôt attendue à ce que leur fureur soit dirigée directement contre moi.

Dumbledore, le teint plus livide que précédemment, fronça ses sourcils, perplexe.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée… Comment a-t-il pu seulement _envisager _de te faire tomber amoureuse de lui?

Je m'étranglai. Mes explications se firent plus maladroites tant l'emploi d'un tel mot m'avait désarçonnée.

- Non, pas _amoureuse. _Je ne l'étais pas. Pas Encore, du moins. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai découvert la vérité avant d'en arriver à ce stade, et…

Je m'interrompis pour jeter un regard oblique à Fred. Le rouquin fulminait, sa respiration désormais si forte que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge lorsqu'il donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse.

- Je le savais… Je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien! Réfléchis un peu, Serena.

Je me crispai à l'entente de mon prénom et mon regard devint fuyant.

- Il te mentait déjà au départ, lorsqu'il te possédait encore. Quoi? _Tu as décidé toi-même de monter les échelons? _Ne me fais rire! _Toi-même a décidé de pratiquer sur des Moldus? _C'est n'importe quoi! Il te manipulait déjà lorsqu'il avait le contrôle sur toi, il t'a totalement embrouillée!

Une culpabilité destructrice m'envahit. Je m'en étais voulue dès l'instant où j'avais découvert que tout n'était que mensonges, mais les paroles du fils Weasley ne renforçaient que d'avantage ce mépris envers moi-même.

- Je suis même sur que ton _intérêt initial _avait disparu, depuis le temps. S'il ne t'avait pas forcé de la sorte à l'utiliser, tu n'aurais actuellement plus aucune envie de pratiquer la magie noire, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Il t'utilise depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré!

J'argumentai :

- J'en suis consciente, mais…

Il m'interrompit, sous l'emprise d'une colère dont j'ignorais l'origine.

- Mais _rien du tout. _Tu ne réalises même pas que tu crois toujours à certains de ses mensonges. Tu mélanges totalement fiction et réalité. Tu as adopté une personnalité qu'il t'a forgé de toutes parts, et tu continues de te laisser avoir, même lorsqu'il n'est pas là!

Son jumeau, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, vint confirmer l'hypothèse de son frère.

- Fred a raison, ça me parait évident. Tu ne le réalises pas car tu es l'objet de la manipulation, mais d'un point de vue extérieur… Rien n'était vrai. Après tout ça, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu laisses définitivement tomber la magie noire, mais il faut que tu réalises que son affirmation n'était que du vent. Ta place est avec nous, pas dans les Ténèbres. Professeur Dumbledore?

Le concerné hocha la tête et se leva pour venir s'assoir sur la sofa à côté de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et l'agrippa avec douceur mais fermeté, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Face à ce geste familier, je me détendis légèrement et inspirai profondément afin de me calmer encore plus rapidement.

Il me sourit tristement :

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses le point en quelques heures… Il te faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais sache que je serai là, que je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour que tu puisses retrouver ton identité.

Abasourdie par ce que je considérais presque comme une insulte, je me révoltai sans toutefois hausser le ton :

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon identité. C'est ce que je suis.

Il soupira tout en remontant sur son nez ses lunettes aux verres brisés.

- C'est ce que tu _crois _être. Tu confonds les deux.

La voix de Ron résonna, presque amusée, coupant notre dialogue.

- Je crois que je commence à avoir mal à la tête, moi…

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire et oubliai momentanément ce débat sur ma propre personne. La tension de la pièce chuta sensiblement et j'adoptai une position plus décontractée. Ginny vint s'assoir à ma gauche, à l'opposé de Dumbledore, et me tapa amicalement dans le dos. D'une voix rassurante, elle affirma :

- On ne te laissera pas tomber. Cela me parait évident que tu n'es pas une _véritable _Mangemorte. Tu as même dit que tu étais prête à tout pour nous défendre, et cela implique forcément de te battre contre lui… En ce qui me concerne, je suis prête à t'accepter comme tu es actuellement.

Elle sourit.

- En revanche, compte sur moi pour te faire changer d'avis. Après avoir accumulé quelques connaissances sur la magie de base, tu comprendras mieux qu'elle possède également un certain charme. Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer!

Je tiquai. Je doutais fortement pouvoir retrouver la passion dévorante que j'éprouvais à chaque fois qu'il m'apprenait un sortilège, mais je voulais bien essayer. Après tout, on m'accordait une chance que je serais folle de refuser…

Sans nous laisser le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions, Arthur, qui était pourtant resté silencieux, se leva et tapa fortement dans ses mains pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

- Bon, tout le monde au lit! Nous poursuivrons la discussion demain. Vous-Savez-Qui ne risque pas de se prononcer aussi rapidement, et nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour nous remettre les idées en place.

Il posa un regard bienveillant sur l'ex-Directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je vous déconseille de rentrer chez vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de rester seul. Et Serena a toujours sa place chez nous, bien évidemment.

Mon sourire fut presque imperceptible. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant pour pallier à mon manque d'expression et il hocha sa tête : mes remerciements étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui.

* * *

Molly me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais partagé avec Hermione après mon arrivée et désigna mon lit d'un signe de la main. Avec un faible sourire, elle m'avoua que, malgré ma longue absence, les membres de la famille s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas l'occuper jusqu'à mon retour. Je la remerciai, gênée.

Elle s'était murée dans un silence parfait dès l'instant où je m'étais décidée à leur avouer ce que j'avais vécu et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant. Le revirement de situation me mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que je sentais qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible.

Je cachai mon désarroi et la vouvoyai, incapable de m'adresser à elle comme je l'avais toujours fait. Le sentiment d'être une étrangère à leurs yeux était bien trop grand.

- Mme Weasley, si ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir et ce n'est pas parce que vos enfants m'acceptent que je vais m'imposer.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Pourtant, aucune parole n'en sortit. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer son malaise en ma présence. C'était tout naturel de rester méfiant face à une personne ayant passé la majorité de son temps libre en compagnie d'un mage noir. Je n'avais pas spécialement fait mes preuves, il était donc normal qu'elle soit si hésitante.

Bien décidée à lui faciliter la tache, j'insistai vivement :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de contester votre autorité alors si vous désirez mon départ, je suis prête à vous l'accorder.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Instantanément, je regrettai mes paroles.

- Tu fais erreur, Serena. Je n'ai strictement rien contre toi. Simplement, tout ça est trop…

Je complétai amèrement :

- …dur à digérer.

Elle acquiesça, l'air abattue.

- Je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour panser nos blessures respectives. Ce sera sans doute laborieux, mais tout redeviendra comme avant, au bout du compte. J'en suis persuadée.

Je détournai mon regard.

- Une fois l'esprit de Voldemort neutralisé, oui, probablement.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence qui retranscrivait parfaitement ses craintes intérieures. Tout comme moi, elle savait que cette perspective était des plus complexes. L'angoisse gonfla nos cœur à l'unisson et nous échangeâmes un mince sourire en guise d'au revoir. Prolonger cette conversation n'aboutirait à rien, hormis nous empêcher de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans la pièce.

Subitement, je pris conscience de mon épuisement et je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Couchée sur le ventre, je plaquai ma joue contre l'oreiller et mes paupières se fermèrent instantanément. Je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures tant la fatigue menaçait de m'emporter. Un hululement à proximité me fit rouvrir péniblement les yeux et j'étouffai un cri de joie lorsqu'une minuscule chouette blanche vint se poser sur le rebord de la commode, ses yeux ambrés grand ouverts.

Les joues rouges tant j'avais de la peine à contenir mes émotions, je tendis la main vers la petite boule de plumes pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Par chance, j'avais le bras suffisamment long pour ne pas être obligée de me lever, et je terminai nos retrouvailles dans les bras plus qu'accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

Une pression sur mon épaule m'arracha à ma sieste dépourvue de songes et je poussai un soupir rageur tout en envoyant mon coussin valser à travers la pièce. L'esprit embrouillé, je protestai sans réfléchir :

- Laisse-moi un peu tranquille avec tes satanés entraînements, je suis épuisée…

Le silence me répondit. Alerte, paniquée à l'idée d'une nouvelle attaque, je me redressai avec fougue. Lorsque je croisai le regard stupéfait de la mère Weasley, les récents évènement me revinrent en mémoire. Mon cœur se gonfla de soulagement, mais pas suffisamment pour me faire ignorer le douloureux pincement qu'il subissait. Chassant cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau, je m'empressai de m'excuser :

- Je suis désolée, je pensais…

- …que tu étais toujours là-bas, je sais. C'est compréhensible.

Elle baissa sa tête et cela me frustra de ne pouvoir en deviner la raison. Gêne, colère, culpabilité, tristesse… Tout était possible, et pas forcément de manière individuelle.

Elle releva brusquement son menton et me décocha un sourire ravissant. J'en restai pantoise.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi, tu devrais essayer de te lever et de reprendre des forces. Tu as dormi une journée entière, et ce n'est pas bon de rester l'estomac vide.

J'acceptai l'invitation de bon cœur et me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour en sortir une tenue au hasard. Je filai me préparer et m'attardai longuement dans la salle de bain, assaillie par des souvenirs plus qu'appréciables. Le bruit du jet d'eau étouffait mon rire, mais mon sourire ne mentait pas.

Une fois prête, je sortis de la pièce d'un pas léger et rentrai droit dans un obstacle. Je relevai la tête et mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Je vois que tu as toujours tendance à t'aventurer par ici en même temps que moi.

Fred haussa ses épaules, l'air faussement désintéressé.

- J'avais pourtant pensé que c'était toi, qui me suivait. Qui sait? Tu attendais peut-être mon arrivée derrière la porte…

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répliquer mais me désistai au dernier moment. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il m'avait été beaucoup plus facile de lui faire face que précédemment. Le contexte, sans doute.

Interprétant mon silence soudain comme alarmant, il changea de sujet :

- Viens avec moi, nous devons descendre. Dumbledore ne veut pas toucher à son assiette tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vu saine et sauve. A croire que tu t'es envolée durant la nuit…

Un sourire incontrôlable naquit sur mon visage. Malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier l'affection qu'on éprouvait à mon égard. Je fixai intensément la main tendue du rouquin et, ignorant les interdictions que me murmurait une partie de moi-même, je l'attrapai sans hésitation.

Je fis un pas en avant pour rejoindre les autres mais sa poigne me retint en arrière.

- Serena, accorde-moi juste une minute, s'il-te-plait.

Son timbre était chaleureux mais hésitant. Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner ce qui allait suivre. Je balayai nerveusement le couloir du regard. Lorsque la pression de ses doigts se fit plus grande, je tournai la tête vers lui sans le vouloir. Il me sourit tristement, arrachant à mon cœur quelques battements irréguliers :

- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'espoir pour pouvoir continuer.

Je me crispai légèrement et tentai vainement de l'arrêter :

- Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit…

Il m'interrompit avec tant de fermeté que je ne pus que lui obéir. Je le fixai avec une impatience et une inquiétude croissantes.

- Laisse-moi simplement m'expliquer. Je ne te demande pas de réponse si tu ne le souhaites pas, juste une oreille attentive.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. La conversation risquait fortement de me mettre mal à l'aise mais il valait mieux se dévoiler une bonne fois pour toute afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Je l'invitai à commencer.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu nous as raconté à propos de tes interactions avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Christian, notamment…

Ma respiration se bloqua.

- …Et je sais que, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, tu auras besoin de temps pour totalement t'en remettre. Je sais également que je ne suis pas en mesure de te demander aussi rapidement de retourner à mes côtés. Il faudrait déjà que tu en aies envie, et rien ne serait moins sur.

Je virai au cramoisi, incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage. Fred m'avait désormais relâché la main et triturait nerveusement ses boutons de manchette. Il poursuivit, le regard fuyant :

- De toute manière, même si c'était le cas, ce serait progressif. Et peut-être n'as-tu pas envie de te lancer dans quelque relation que ce soit après tout ça. Ce serait parfaitement compréhensible.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la tête de George au détour du couloir. Sa présence me gêna d'avantage, mais son jumeau ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il acheva d'une voix rauque :

- Tu es probablement confuse, et je ne vais pas en profiter pour te forcer à te retourner vers moi. J'attendrai que tu sois prête à ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau et, si l'occasion se présente, si jamais tu as conservé un semblant de sentiment à mon égard, sache que je t'accueillerai avec plaisir. Si jamais tu te sens capable de t'investir pour poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé, tu sauras que je n'attends que ça.

Un élancement douloureux traversa mon cœur. Un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres, il me révéla :

- J'ai conservé avec soin le souvenir que j'avais de toi, car je savais que tu allais nous revenir. Malgré les changements qui ont eu lieu, je sais que tout ce que j'appréciais en toi n'a pas disparu. Je le sens. C'est peut-être idiot de se baser sur une impression, mais peu importe. Je tiens toujours à toi et, si tu le souhaites, je patienterai.

Ma réponse aurait pu être aussi longue que son discours, l'effet aurait sans doute été moindre face à celui provoqué par ma réaction actuelle. J'étais certainement égoïste de lui imposer une telle chose, mais il avait été le premier à le proposer et je ne pouvais de toute manière pas tirer de trait sur ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui… Sans réfléchir, je lui demandai avec un espoir non feint :

- Tu serais vraiment prêt à me laisser un peu de temps? Tu me le promets?

Son visage tout entier s'illumina et je devinai sans problème les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

- Je t'en donne ma parole.

Son expression se fit amusée.

- Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de deux ans, alors un petit délai supplémentaire ne me découragera pas aussi facilement. Je peux me montrer relativement obstiné, tu sais.

Je lui souris affectueusement.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.


	21. Avenir Incertain

**Chapitre 21**** - **_Avenir Incertain_

* * *

**« La mémoire est la sentinelle de l'esprit. » **_- Shakespeare_

* * *

**Certains éléments de la saga n'ont pas été pris en compte ou modifiés pour la rédaction de ce chapitre**

Je saluai tout le monde d'un petit signe de tête embarrassé avant d'aller m'assoir à côté de mon grand-père. Inquiète, je lui attrapai la main et la serrai avec force. Il avait l'air tout aussi épuisé que la dernière fois, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher. Les larges cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et même s'il m'accordait un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, je ne me laissai pas avoir. Resserrant d'avantage ses doigts, j'attrapai un petit pain de ma main libre pour le déposer dans son assiette.

Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant et je sus que je lui avais fait plaisir. Pour l'encourager à reprendre des forces, je remplis également mon assiette de tout ce que je pouvais trouver et commençai à manger avec un appétit malheureusement feint. Je lui souris tout en lui lançant un regard encourageant et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il s'exécuta à son tour. Il prit une bouchée de la délicieuse préparation de Mme Weasley et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

Je jetai un regard en biais au plus jeune fils Weasley qui regardait l'ex-Directeur avec une admiration évidente et en oubliait momentanément son petit-déjeuner. Sa sœur lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour le sortir de sa rêverie, puis le foudroya du regard. Je ne pus que remarquer la ressemblance entre la jeune femme et sa mère et je dus me concentrer sur la mastication de mon propre petit pain pour cacher mon sourire.

Les jumeaux s'étaient placés en bout de table et ne tardèrent pas à recommencer leurs chamailleries habituelles. George sirota une gorgée de son jus avant de se retourner vers son frère, moqueur. Il hocha la tête dans ma direction avant de déclarer :

- Je t'ai vu dans le couloir, frangin.

Fred haussa ses épaules et adopta volontairement une expression mystérieuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il posa une main sur le front de George et fit mine de lui prendre la température. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda :

- Aurais-tu des visions? Remarque, vue ta tendance à voler dans la réserve d'Hydromel de Papa…

Le rouquin lui lança un regard faussement assassin et vola le petit pain qui trônait dans l'assiette de son frère.

- ça t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi. Tu peux nier tant que tu veux, mais je te connais, Freddie.

Le concerné devint plus sérieux et acquiesça.

- C'est vrai, tu me connais mieux que ta poche.

George se pencha à l'oreille de son frère. Sans doute volontairement, son jumeau répéta à voix haute ce qu'il avait dit, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si j'ai pu recoller les morceaux avec Serena? Mais tu es un petit curieux, George!

Je m'étranglai avec mon verre d'eau. Dumbledore s'empressa de ma tapoter dans le dos et je me ressaisis, écarlate. Amusé, le vieux sorcier semblait reprendre progressivement vie. Le regard plus animé, il entama un second petit pain et adressa un hochement de tête à Molly pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le trouvait excellent. La mère Weasley rosit de plaisir avant de retourner dans la cuisine d'un pas léger.

Je me focalisai sur mon verre désormais vide et le fis légèrement tourner dans ma main. Distraite, j'en observai l'étrange matière qui me renvoyait mon propre reflet. Je fronçai mes sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec mon image, j'en étais persuadée. Ne me souciant pas d'avoir l'air d'une idiote avec un verre près de mon nez, je le rapprochai pour tenter de mieux distinguer mes traits.

Un éclat rouge sang passa dans les yeux de mon double. Je lâchai le verre en poussant un cri horrifié. Par chance, il était suffisamment consistant et près de la table pour ne pas se briser. Il roula jusqu'à l'assiette de Ginny et se cala contre elle. J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et d'une main tremblante, je le repris entre mes doigts.

Je battis des paupières, confuse. Mon reflet avait disparu.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Je relevai un visage mortifié vers mon grand-père. L'intensité de son regard me désarçonna et je restai silencieuse, cherchant avec soin une explication digne de ce nom que je pourrais lui fournir. Peut-être tout cela n'avait-il été que le fruit de mon imagination? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était évident que je ne resterai pas sans séquelles. Mon cerveau me faisait probablement voir des choses.

Je déglutis et hochai la main avec empressement, un pale sourire sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai cru voir une araignée dans mon verre, je suis désolée… C'est ridicule, mais j'ai une peur bleue de ces bestioles.

_Ce n'est qu'une petite Acromentule, enfin. _

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser le souvenir qui venait de surgir dans mon esprit et repris tranquillement place devant mon assiette. Je retins avec peine mes tremblements et respirai le plus silencieusement possible. Au bout de quelques instants, doutes et tensions s'en allèrent, et tout le monde recommença calmement à manger.

Je me forçai à avaler un nouveau morceau pour éviter toute suspicion et répondis avec un semblant de bonne humeur au sourire amical du plus jeune fils Weasley. Il me révéla avec une certaine gêne :

- Je te comprends, moi aussi elles me fichent le trouille. Et tout ça à cause de Fred!

Il fusilla son frère du regard et j'haussai mes sourcils. Il m'expliqua avec animation comment le jumeau avait transformé son ours en peluche en araignée velue alors qu'il était tout petit. Je m'étranglai, horrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver avec ce genre de créature dans les bras.

- Je compatis.

La voix de Fred résonna.

- Mais tu m'apprécies quand même, pas vrai?

Penaud, il me fit un regard de petit chiot. George leva les yeux au ciel mais ne parvint pas à cacher son amusement. Je souris et, oubliant momentanément ce qu'il venait de se passer, je lui assurai :

- Bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le bout de ses oreilles virant au rouge, je toussotai et détournai le regard. Je le posai sur la première chose qui entrait dans mon champ de vision. De ma place, je parvenais à apercevoir un bout du salon, notamment celui où se trouvait la cheminée. Je me perdis dans la contemplation des flammes artificielles…

Bientôt, d'étranges flash m'assaillirent.

_Tu es déjà mienne et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. _

Je crispai mes poings, tentant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es ailleurs depuis un moment.

Instinctivement, je mentis :

- Je pensais à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Tout ce qu'on a vécu…

Il soupira tristement.

- Tout s'arrangera. Une fois cette guerre terminée, le cours de nos vies reprendra.

Je me levai brusquement, ma chaise raclant contre le sol.

- Et _comment_, dis-moi? Comment allons-nous mener cette bataille si nous ne pouvons même pas le voir? S'il vient à nous sous forme d'esprit, que pouvons-nous faire?

Il baissa sa tête.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas de solution pour le moment.

Agacée, je me rassis et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Mon cerveau carburant comme jamais auparavant, je cherchais avec avidité une mince lueur d'espoir qui nous sauverait tous… Au bout d'un moment durant lequel personne n'avait osé prendre la parole, le déclic se fit.

Je relevai brusquement ma tête vers Ron. Le rouquin sursauta légèrement. Je pointai un doigt vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Harry! Ton ami… N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu face à l'Avada Kedavra? Qu'il était l'Elu. Il serait capable de détruire l'esprit de Voldemort, pas vrai?

Le sorcier se rembrunit et hocha gravement la tête. Mes espoirs s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Je l'avais dit pour embêter Harry. En réalité, c'est une simple rumeur échafaudée par les journalistes. Il a survécu, certes, mais il ne peut rien contre lui.

Un gout amer se déposa sur ma langue. Le gout de ma propre frustration.

Je soufflai :

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ron se tortilla légèrement sur son siège.

- Tu sais que ses parents ont été tués.

J'acquiesçai.

- Le père d'Harry faisait partie de la Résistance, à l'époque. Il était l'un des meilleurs combattants et donnait tout pour assurer un avenir à sa femme et à son fils. Tu-Sais-Qui a décidé de s'en occuper personnellement. Lorsqu'il est arrivé et qu'il a découvert qu'il avait eu un enfant, il a voulu se charger de lui en premier. Sans doute pour s'amuser un peu avant de lui ôter la vie. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa femme intervienne…

Le teint blême, il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante :

- La mère d'Harry s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver. Le pouvoir de l'amour dont elle avait fait preuve à cet instant a rendu Harry intouchable. Après avoir tué son père, Voldemort est parti mais s'est juré de revenir prendre sa vengeance sur le _Survivant. _Les journalistes ont bien sur enjolivé l'histoire et affirmé qu'il était devenu l'ennemi numéro 1 du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui donnant le nom d'Elu.

Il lança un regard en biais à Dumbledore.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas Harry le premier sur sa liste, pas plus qu'il n'est le plus apte à détruire Tu-Sais-Qui. Je crois que tu l'as bien compris, maintenant…

Je restai silencieuse. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement contre mes côtes et ma tête devenait pesante. Si mon grand-père était le seul à posséder suffisamment de puissance pour se confronter au mage et qu'il avait gâché sa dernière chance, que nous restait-il?

_Rien du tout._

Je relevai brusquement ma tête.

- Pardon?

Je rencontrai une marée de regards surpris. Ginny affirma :

- Nous n'avons rien dit.

Je me raidis, subitement angoissée. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre, je devais jouer cartes sur table. J'avouai sans hésitation :

- Je possède un don, moi aussi. Je fais des rêves prémonitoires, ou j'ai des visions, ça dépend.

Dumbledore se leva brusquement. Je relevai timidement la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Je pensais que le moment n'était pas approprié. De plus, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui. Il ne vient pas toujours quand ça m'arrange…

Il se rassit et croisa ses mains devant lui, ses coudes sur la table.

- J'aurais du me douter que je n'étais pas le dernier de la lignée.

Je l'interrogeai :

- Le dernier de la lignée? Comment ça?

- Mes parents, grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents possédaient eux aussi un pouvoir spécifique ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation d'une baguette. Etant donné que ta mère n'a pas hérité de cette particularité, je pensais que tout cela s'était arrêté avec moi.

_Il faut croire que la tendance de la famille Dumbledore à se voir dôtée de dons spéciaux a sauté une génération… _

L'information transita jusqu'à moi.

- Voldemort était au courant! Comment a-t-il pu se laisser avoir, dans ce cas?

Sa mine attristée me fit réaliser à quel point je venais tout juste de surestimer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Coupable, je baissai les yeux.

- Désolée. A force d'avoir été témoin de ce qu'il sait faire, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il est possible qu'il se fasse également piéger.

_- Piéger_ n'est pas le mot adéquat. Tout comme moi, il était persuadé que jamais je n'aurais recourt à ce genre de pratique. Je l'ai fait inconsciemment, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas pu le prévoir.

Accablée, je passai ma main sur mon visage pour cacher les larmes rageuses qui se formaient contre ma cornée. Les yeux clos, je lui demandai, même si la réponse me paraissait évidente :

- Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen pour nous débarrasser de lui?

- Non, aucun.

Je relevai la tête et me révoltai, quitte à révéler mes joues inondées :

- J'avais dit que je vous protégerai, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air! Je suis sure que la magie noire peut…

- Arrête, Serena. Arrête de croire que cette forme de magie est toute puissante. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas, mais elle a ses limites, elle aussi. Certes pas autant que la magie de base, mais ne croit pas qu'elle saura contenir un esprit comme celui de Voldemort. Si c'était le cas, jamais il n'aurait prit le risque de te l'enseigner, et tu le sais.

Il avait raison, bien évidemment, mais comment admettre que la dernière solution qui me restait ne valait rien? Que, finalement, je n'avais pas les moyens de tenir ma promesse? Le summum de la puissance ne résidait pas dans la magie noire elle-même, mais plutôt dans le fait de l'associer à un sorcier tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et même mes facilités dans le domaine ne pourraient rien contre lui.

Ma déception s'afficha sur mon visage. Poussant un profond soupir, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de mon bras.

Allait-il continuer à gâcher mon existence encore longtemps?

_Oh oui, toujours et à jamais…_

Je me redressai si vite que la tête me tourna. Je balayai la pièce du regard, cherchant en vain une explication à la voix que j'entendais. C'était inutile. Ses intonations familières me firent comprendre que mon cerveau n'était pas le coupable, mais que j'étais bel et bien dans une situation délicate.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à prévenir les autres, le monde autour de moi se brouilla. Les silhouettes se firent imprécises, ma vision globale devint floue. Mon cœur rata un battement et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front lorsque je réalisai que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

_Croyais-tu vraiment que tu étais immunisée contre la possession, charmante Serena?_

Je poussai un cri qui ne résonna que mentalement, pendant que mes lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire navré. J'entendis ma propre voix :

- Je crois que tout ça est un peu trop dur à encaisser. Je viens seulement de revenir et… J'ai besoin d'être seule un petit moment. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Vous me comprenez, j'en suis sure…

Mon corps se leva, mes jambes m'emmenèrent dans un coin plus isolé de la maison.

_C'est impossible! Vous n'étiez plus capable de m'atteindre! _

_Certes, mais ce cher Albus Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de conférer une force plus importante à mon esprit. Que veux-tu? Je parviens toujours à mes fins. _

J'aurais voulu m'enfuir en courant. Ou peut-être m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur…

_L'erreur de ce vieux fou vient de te voler toute liberté, mais à la vue de tes pensées macabres, j'en déduis que tu l'as compris. _

_Vous n'arriverez à rien. Ils comprendront assez vite que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. _

_Le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, nous serons déjà loin. _

Si ma fréquence cardiaque n'était pas modérée par un autre que moi, mon cœur aurait sans doute exprimé ma surprise par une brève accélération.

_Loin? Comment ça? Vous n'allez quand même pas…_

…_t'emmener avec moi? Bien sûr que si. Tu peux faire tes adieux à la vie que tu t'étais imaginée. _

Au lieu de chercher à en savoir plus, je posai la question qui me taraudait le plus.

_Pourquoi moi? Cela m'aurait semblé plus logique si vous aviez directement possédé mon grand-père. Si vous voulez hanter quelqu'un pour vous venger, pourquoi perdre votre temps avec moi?_

Ses éclats de rire résonnèrent dans mon crâne.

_Te hanter? D'où te vient cette idée farfelue, dis moi? Je récupère simplement ce qui est déjà à moi. Mon corps. Et toi. Bien sur tu me serviras à récupérer le premier… Une fois chose faite, je regagnerai mon enveloppe et renaîtrai. Quant à toi, tu continueras à me servir. Pas de ton plein gré, bien évidemment. _

Je ne trouvai pas la force de lui répondre. J'écoutais simplement ce qu'un avenir cruel me réservait.

_Je te posséderai jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier soupir. Considère ceci comme une punition pour m'avoir trahi. _

Je me révoltai, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que cela ne servait à rien.

_C'est vous qui m'avez menti. Le principal traitre, c'est vous! _

_Allons bon, que croyais-tu? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue : tu étais bien plus intéressante lorsque tu étais sous ma possession. Je te modelais à ma façon, tu accomplissais tout ce que je désirai… Durant deux années, tu étais parfaite._

Sa façon d'associer mon corps à un vulgaire pantin me répugna.

_Vous m'écœurez. _

_Seul ton esprit l'est. Ton corps est à moi et je peux le forcer à m'apprécier… Avec le temps, ton âme suivra. Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. Exactement comme je l'ai fais près de trois ans auparavant._

_Je lutterai._

_Inutile. Ma force est telle qu'il ne me faudra que très peu de temps pour avoir une emprise totale sur toi. Mais je me contenterai de ton enveloppe le temps d'effectuer le rituel. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

_Rituel?_

_Pour récupérer mon corps, petite sotte! _

_Vous ne pouvez pas, il a été détruit! _

_Ne me sous-estime pas, Serena. Tu es pourtant la mieux placée pour savoir que j'obtiens tout ce que je désire. _

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, mais mes lèvres restèrent obstinément scellées. Fred me lança un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir?

- Je réfléchissais.

_Ce petit morveux intervient toujours lorsqu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. _

_Il vous percera à jour, comme toujours. _

_Attend un peu de voir à quel point j'ai appris à te connaître, Serena. Je sais t'imiter mieux que personne. _

Ma main vint essuyer une fausse larme contre ma joue.

- Désolée, Fred, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il attrapa ma main.

- Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter, pas vrai? Je n'ai pas été à ta place, mais je peux te comprendre. Alors n'hésite surtout pas à te confier à moi, d'accord?

Mon enveloppe lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Merci d'être là. Vraiment. Tu as toujours su me cerner, aussi étranges mes réactions puissent être…

- C'est parce que tu comptes pour moi.

_Répugnant… Et il est sincère, en plus. _

_C'est mieux que de baser une relation sur des mensonges._

_Tu es toujours blessée, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'avais ouvert ton cœur, après tout… _

_C'est du passé. _

_Vraiment? Quel dommage. En plus de te faire devenir un parfait petit soldat, j'aurais presque envie de te forcer à tomber amoureuse de moi. Définitivement. _

_Vous n'en tirerez aucun avantage._

_Tu es vraiment ignorante. La dernière fois que je t'ai possédé, je me suis contenté d'une obéissance totale et d'un certain dévouement… Je ne suis jamais allé au delà d'une simple admiration. Mais tout bien considéré, je serai tenté de rajouter une clause à notre contrat. _

_Contrat? Mais vous êtes le seul à bénéficier de cette situation, je n'ai aucun choix, aucune liberté. Je ne retire rien de tout ça! _

_Bien sur que si. Tu pratiqueras la magie noire. Tu retourneras à mes côtés. _

_Je n'ai pas envie de passer une seule seconde plus avec vous. _

_Tu recommences à te mentir._

_Vous recommencez à me manipuler. Allez au diable! _

_Quelle fougue… Je crois que je vais te remodeler tout en te laissant cet aspect de ta personnalité. Tu m'aimeras parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, mais tu me haïras également au fond de toi… Tu te tortureras l'esprit, cela me fera un divertissement supplémentaire. _

_Vous me prenez pour qui? Je ne suis pas un objet! _

_Si, tu m'appartiens. De toute manière, dès que la possession touchera ton esprit, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Je t'ôterai ce que je veux. T'ajouterai ce que je veux. Te modifierai comme je le souhaite. _

_Vous allez payer pour tout ça. _

_Cesse de me menacer sans le penser. Tu sais pertinemment que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Oublie tes espoirs ridicules et cesse de lutter, ce sera tellement plus simple. _

_Si vous croyez que je vais vous faire ce plaisir, vous rentrez droit dans le mur._

_Admets au moins que tu as plus de caractère grâce à moi. _

_Il en faut bien pour se défendre contre des abominations contre vous. _

_Quelle ironie. Toi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Christian… _

_Christian n'existe pas._

_Oh, vraiment?_

_Ça suffit, arrêtez! J'en ai plus qu'assez des mensonges. _

Je m'étais tellement laissée emportée dans notre conversation mentale que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais regagné ma chambre et m'étais assise sur le lit, fixant le mur sans objectif précis.

_Relâchez-moi. _

_C'est une supplication?_

_C'est un ordre. _

_Oh, tu m'impressionnes. Je n'ai peut être pas besoin de changer grand-chose à ton esprit, finalement. _

Je restai silencieuse. Je n'avais plus envie de continuer.

_Déjà lassée? Je commençai tout juste à me divertir… Et il faudra attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour pouvoir partir. _

Je tiquai.

_Allons-nous vraiment partir en toute discrétion?_

Je l'entendis ricaner.

_Je suppose que tu veux savoir si je compte t'emmener sans blesser tes précieux amis?_

_Pourquoi demander, vous le savez._

_Nous avons encore du temps devant nous, alors je vais exceptionnellement te répondre…_

Il ne se prononça qu'après de longues secondes.

_J'ai besoin que ton corps soit dans de parfaites conditions lors du rituel, je n'ai donc pas l'intention d'utiliser ta magie pour atteindre Dumbledore. En revanche, une fois mon corps récupéré et ta possession totalement achevée, c'est une autre histoire. Tu tueras pour moi, comme tu le faisais… Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait exception à la règle. Cependant, tu as de la chance, les Weasley ne m'intéressent pas pour le moment. Les tuer ne ferait que gâcher mon temps. _

_Qui vous dit que je n'arriverai jamais à reprendre le contrôle? La dernière fois, je me suis réveillée avant d'avoir pu tuer un enfant. L'action a du m'horrifier et m'a permis de me ressaisir. Me demander de tuer quelqu'un que j'aime aurait le même effet._

_Pas du tout. Te posséder m'a été tellement plus simple cette fois-ci. Tes pensées sont beaucoup plus fluides, ton corps n'oppose aucune résistance… _

Ses murmures me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Mon esprit a été renforcé par Dumbledore de telle sorte qu'une fois mon corps récupéré… Plus rien ne m'arrêtera. _


	22. Rituel Final

**Chapitre 22**** - **_Rituel (final)_

* * *

**« Plus que le souvenir, l'oubli serait ma délivrance. » **_- Serena_

* * *

Mes chaussures écrasaient les brindilles qui parsemaient le sol dans une suite de craquements sonores. L'astre lunaire éclairait partiellement le long chemin qui s'étendait devant moi, coincé entre deux rangées d'arbres, mais pas suffisamment pour me faire me sentir rassurée. La faible lumière diffusée par l'embout de ma baguette ne changeait pas grand-chose. Le fait que mon corps se mouvait de lui-même n'arrangeait rien et les murmures qui envahissaient mon crâne complétaient ce sinistre tableau. J'aurais voulu frissonner.

Je n'essayai même pas de lutter, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient de toute façon plus. Je continuai d'avancer, serrant avec force une petite fiole entre mes doigts. Celle-ci contenait quelques gouttes d'une substance rouge méconnaissable. Du _sang. _Le sang de mon propre grand-père que j'avais été dérobé durant la nuit, contre mon gré. Affaibli, son sommeil avait été si profond qu'il n'avait pas senti la minuscule coupure infligée par mon sortilège.

J'avais eu l'impression de lui voler une partie de sa vie, et de la mienne par la même occasion. Malgré mes réticences, je n'avais pas été en mesure d'empêcher Voldemort de récupérer ce qu'il désirait. Sans doute en avait-il besoin pour son rituel… L'idée me révulsait autant qu'elle me terrorisait. La végétation au sol devint soudainement plus dense, et les arbres s'espacèrent, laissant apparaitre une vaste étendue. Je paniquai mentalement. Un _cimetière_.

Mon corps continua d'avancer jusqu'à la tombe centrale et je levai ma baguette pour l'éclairer. Le nom _TOM JEDUSOR _y était gravé et je fis instantanément le lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont le prénom réel m'était heureusement connu. En revanche, je n'en savais pas suffisamment sur lui pour comprendre à qui j'avais réellement affaire.

_Serena, je te présente mon père. _

Si j'avais eu quelconque contrôle, je me serais sans doute sentie nauséeuse.

_Votre père? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me montrez ça?_

_Car nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour le rituel. _

_Mais il est… mort._

_Justement. Ce sont ses ossements qui me seront utiles. _

J'aurais voulu perdre conscience. Malheureusement, c'était un luxe que je ne pouvais me permettre.

_Du sang, des ossements, et puis quoi encore?_

_De la chair. _

_A ce stade, plus rien ne peut me surprendre._

_La tienne, en l'occurrence. _

J'étais écœurée. Si le rituel en lui-même n'avait rien de très ragoutant, sa façon de se servir de moi m'horripilait plus encore.

_J'aurais du m'en douter. Vous allez me tuer. _

_N'exagère pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de chair. Une petite portion suffira. _

Je ricanai mentalement. Mais, même dans mon esprit, mes intonations se faisaient hystériques.

_Un bras? Une jambe? Ma tête, peut-être?_

_Certainement pas, j'ai besoin que tu restes entière si je veux te reprendre dans mes rangs. Un lambeau de peau suffira. _

L'idée de m'arracher volontairement l'épiderme m'horrifia.

_Volontairement? Tu n'as pas le choix, tu le sais bien. _

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, je pointai ma baguette vers la tombe, faisant apparaitre un chaudron immense grâce à un sort que je ne connaissais pas. Lorsque le récipient, assez grand pour contenir un homme, se remplit d'eau et que des flammes se mirent à crépiter en dessous de lui, je commençai à paniquer. Bientôt, l'eau se mit à bouillir.

Mon enveloppe corporelle se détourna et posa ses yeux sur une masse allongée sinuant les brins d'herbe.

_Un serpent!_

_Voici Nagini. Tu ne l'as jamais vue auparavant car je ne l'emmenais pas avec moi lorsque j'allais te voir, mais sache qu'elle m'est particulièrement précieuse. Son venin, notamment, car il possède des propriétés rares. _

Je sentis que quelque chose clochait.

_Quel genre de propriétés? Je suppose que nous allons également l'utiliser…_

_C'est exact. Mais d'abord, choisis l'endroit qui te convient le mieux pour t'ôter la peau._

J'eus envie de vomir. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

_L'avant-bras, je suppose. _

_Très bien. Contrairement à ce que tu souhaites, je préfère que tu le fasses sur celui qui n'est pas marqué. _

_J'aurais du m'en douter._

_Maintenant, tend ton bras à Nagini. Je veux qu'elle te morde précisément à l'endroit que tu as choisis. _

_Vous avez perdu la tête! _

_Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en état de te torturer à coups de Doloris pour ton abus de langage… _

Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de riposter. Mon bras se tendit de lui-même, mes jambes se fléchirent et j'atterris à genoux dans l'herbe, juste en face du reptile. Le souvenir de ma dernière morsure me revint en mémoire.

_C'est différent. Tu n'en mourras pas, cette fois. _

_Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer? Pourquoi ne pas posséder un autre de vos serviteurs et revenir pour en finir avec nous?_

_Le contexte est différent. Tu n'es plus capable de résister à l'influence de mon esprit. De plus, tu étais la plus apte à obtenir ce sang dont j'avais besoin, et je me ferai une joie de t'obliger à tuer Dumbledore de tes mains, comme je l'avais prévu initialement. _

_J'aurais du y penser. _

Mes interrogations s'évanouirent : le serpent enfonça ses crochets dans ma peau. On m'autorisa à pousser un cri de douleur.

_Un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles. _

_Vous êtes dérangé!_

Je me dégageai finalement de l'emprise de la créature, qui repartit en glissant tranquillement.

_Maintenant fais ce que tu as à faire, nous avons assez discuté. _

Le bras engourdit à cause du venin, je me relevai et me positionnai en face du chaudron. Je matérialisai un poignard dans ma main et le levai. J'entendis ma propre voix scander :

_- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils…_

La tombe grinça et des volutes de poussières s'élevèrent dans les airs pour retomber avec délicatesse dans l'eau bouillante. Cette dernière prit rapidement une couleur argenté.

- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris à son insu, ressuscite celui qui le combat... _

Je versai sans le vouloir le contenu de la petite fiole dans l'étrange mixture qui vira à l'écarlate. Folle d'inquiétude, je ne pus empêcher les paroles suivantes de sortir de ma bouche :

- _Que la chair du serviteur, donnée involontairement, fasse revivre son maître. _

J'aurais souhaité fermer mes yeux, hurler, me détourner ou mieux, empêcher cet atroce sacrifice. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Je gardai mes yeux ouverts et fixai sans aucune émotion un acte qui me révulsa intérieurement. La lame s'abattit sur ma peau et trancha une partie de moi-même. En cet instant, je réalisai que la situation m'échappait et qu'il était trop tard pour espérer un miracle. Le bout d'épiderme tomba dans le chaudron dans un bruit qui m'aurait retourné l'estomac.

Le mélange bouillonnant se teinta d'un noir parfait. Je levai ma baguette, ignorant mon bras endoloris, et éteignis le feu. Je refroidis magiquement la préparation dont la surface devint lisse en quelques instants.

Au même moment, une étrange brise s'éleva et la pression dans mon crâne disparut. J'entendis toutefois sa voix résonner avec autant de clarté que précédemment.

_J'ai décidé de te rendre momentanément le contrôle._

Eberluée, je levai ma main devant moi et agitai mes doigts.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pour m'amuser. _

Mon timbre mental se fit cassant.

_Vous avez une autre surprise que vous me réservez?_

Il éclata d'un rire froid et cruel.

_Tu n'as encore rien vu, Serena. _

Chancelante, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe. Maintenant que j'étais retournée en possession de mon corps, je ressentais la douleur, l'angoisse et l'écœurement avec une intensité décuplée. Avide de retrouver l'usage de la parole, je communiquai avec le mage à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant?

_Te forcer à m'obéir de ton plein gré. J'en ai besoin pour la fin du rituel. _

Je ne soupirai pas, je n'avais plus assez de souffle. Le cœur battant, j'attendis qu'il abatte sa dernière carte.

_Monte dans le chaudron. _

Je m'étranglai.

- Pardon? Vous voulez que j'entre là-dedans?

_Fais ce que je te dis. _

- Hors de question. Je ne vais pas volontairement vous aider à ressusciter!

_Fais-le et je t'accorderai l'un de tes souhaits, dans la mesure du possible. _

Je me pétrifiai.

- Vous bluffez.

_Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le reste de ton existence sera plus agréable, si tu m'obéis. Je ne peux t'offrir la liberté mais j'exaucerai l'un de tes vœux, si tant est qu'il ne va pas à l'encontre de mes plans. Tu as tout à gagné._

- Oui, mais vous aussi. Vous allez renaître, et ce sera par ma faute.

_Très bien, refuse dans ce cas, j'ai une autre fidèle plus docile que toi qui remplit les critères requis. Quelque que soit ta décision, l'issue sera la même : je retrouverai mon corps et tu seras sous mon contrôle. Libre à toi de ne pas saisir cette chance. Je n'accorde jamais deux fois la même faveur… _

Il s'interrompit et j'en profitai pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Céder à la tentation en cet instant serait lâche et égoïste, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le don de faire ressortir ce que j'avais de mauvais en moi. J'avais peur, et même si ma fierté en prenait un coup, même si je tirais un trait définitif sur l'identité que j'aurais voulu avoir, j'acceptai.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander d'enlever mes vêtements, pas vrai?

S'il n'avait pas été immatériel, j'aurais juré qu'il venait de sourire.

_Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. _

Sans attendre d'avantage sous peine de risquer de changer d'avis, je me dirigeai d'un pas chancelant vers le grand chaudron. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et m'empêcha de respirer. J'enjambai le récipient et atterris les deux pieds dans le liquide qui remontait jusqu'à ma taille.

Le mage m'indiqua mentalement la seconde étape, et malgré mes protestations, je finis par m'exécuter. J'avais beau trouver tout cela ridicule, j'avais la terrifiante impression que cela allait marcher. D'une voix tremblante d'appréhension, je soufflai :

_- Que le c… corps de l'entichée, donnée en t… toute connaissance de cause, insuffle la vie… à celui qui le demande. _

J'inspirai un bon coup et me recroquevillai jusqu'à me retrouver entièrement recouverte par le liquide. Le cœur battant, je sentis la mixture autour de moi s'agiter. Derrière mes paupières closes, j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de bulles glissant contre mes bras et mes jambes nues, se lovant contre ma nuque ou dans le creux de mon oreille.

La sensation était des plus étranges, mais je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pouvais que deviner par l'intermédiaire de mes sens, et cela ne m'angoissait que d'avantage. Retenir ma respiration devint plus laborieux, mais je savais que je ne pouvais bouger tant qu'il ne me l'avait pas autorisé. De toute manière, l'idée de rester dans cette position et me noyer dans l'instant me devenait de plus en plus tentante.

Finalement, je lâchai prise. Impossible de tenir plus longtemps, j'ouvris grand ma bouche et laissai le liquide emplir mes poumons. Une main m'agrippa brusquement le poignet et tira dessus avec force, permettant à mon corps d'émerger. A moitié assommée, je chancelai et tombai contre quelque chose de relativement dur.

Etourdie, la vision encombrée, je sentis qu'on me sortait du chaudron pour m'allonger sur le sol. Je fermai mes yeux, accueillant l'inconscience à bras ouverts. Je n'avais pas envie d'être sauvée.

N'ayant plus la force de m'exprimer à voix haute, je le suppliai mentalement.

_Vous avez promis… Accordez moi mon souhait. Laissez-moi mourir._

_Certainement pas. _

_Vous pouvez tuer tout le monde vous-même. Vous trouverez d'autres âmes à torturer… Vous n'avez donc aucune parole? Laissez-moi partir. _

_Hors de question._

_Pourquoi? Allez vous amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre, par Merlin!_

Une douleur atroce envahit ma poitrine, je peinai à respirer, mais je ne recrachai pas l'eau qui m'encombrait les bronches.

_Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une sorcière qui dispose d'un tel talent pour la magie noire. Tu me seras très utile._

_Vous en avez des centaines à vos pieds. Une de plus ou de moins… _

_Je t'ai forgée de mes mains, tu m'appartiens. La différence est là. _

_Me faire souffrir vous apporte-t-il tant de satisfaction?_

_Plus que tu ne peux imaginer. _

J'eus la sensation de m'envoler progressivement, comme si je sentais mon âme s'arracher à mon corps.

_Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi. Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main._

Le choc fut brutal. Comme une connexion subitement rompue, le monde autour de moi s'évanoui puis revint aussitôt. Je battis des paupières et réalisai que j'étais en position assise. Furieuse, je compris qu'il avait repris le contrôle sur mon corps le temps de me sauver. Je me relevai, non sans difficulté.

- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas qu'on vous dise non…

Les sourcils froncés, je demandai :

- Pourquoi m'avoir redonné le contrôle?

- Afin de voir ta réaction.

Je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que la voix n'avait pas résonné au sein de mon crâne mais provenait de derrière moi. Mon cœur entama une chute libre qui me renversa. Pleine d'appréhension et d'angoisse, je pivotai avec lenteur vers lui. Je posai finalement les yeux sur lui.

Sous le choc, ma mâchoire se décrocha. Les yeux écarquillés, je reculai d'un pas.

- C'est une plaisanterie!

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir, pourtant.

Horrifiée, je sentis mon sang refluer de mon visage. Ma stupeur était telle que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je le fixai avec intensité, m'attendant à ce que ma vision change, que les choses se remettent en place comme elles étaient censées l'être… Je n'y parvins pas.

Son visage pale et fin aux traits charismatiques, ses prunelles sombres, son sourire charmeur… La copie même de Christian, un brin plus âgé, se tenait devant moi.

Ma nervosité me fit éclater d'un rire que je n'avais pas prévu.

- C'est ridicule! Vous vous moquez encore de moi, après tout ça?

Il me sourit.

- Je ne me moque pas. Mon ancien corps a été détruit, j'ai donc parfaitement le droit de choisir celui qui me plait. D'ailleurs, j'étais prêt à parier que tu serais plus encline à me suivre si je t'abordais avec cette apparence.

- De toute manière, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Pourquoi vous embêter avec un corps qui ne vous correspond pas?

Il haussa ses sourcils.

- Qui ne me correspond pas? Si je ne m'étais pas plongé dans la magie noire et que j'avais décidé, comme bon nombre de sorciers avant moi, de me faire vieillir plus lentement, je peux t'assurer que mon visage n'aurait pas été bien différent de celui-ci. Dumbledore a près de 120 ans et personne ne lui reproche de faire la moitié de son âge.

Il s'avança vers moi, le visage légèrement crispé.

- Le monde magique est ainsi. Les lois de la nature des Moldus sont différentes des nôtres, il va falloir t'y faire. Maintenant, viens.

Il me tendit sa main.

- Il est temps de partir.

Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à lui faire le plaisir d'obéir, il insista :

- Tu as le choix. Soit je t'y force, soit tu viens de ton plein gré. Je suis rarement aussi généreux, tu peux me croire. D'habitude, j'utilise la force sans me poser de questions. Tu devrais être flattée que je t'accorde un moment supplémentaire de lucidité avant de m'attaquer à ton esprit.

- Au final, l'issue sera la même. Je ne serai qu'un stupide pantin.

Il me sourit méchamment.

- Tu n'as pas tort. J'en déduis que tu préfères encore que je m'y mette tout de suite?

- Quant à laver totalement mon cerveau, autant le faire rapidement… Faites ce que vous avez à faire, le délai n'a plus aucune importance, désormais.

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers mon front, je le stoppai :

- Par contre, je veux d'abord savoir si vous pouvez m'accorder ce souhait qu'il me reste…

Les sourcils froncés mais un rictus aux lèvres, il hocha la tête avec intérêt.

- Que veux-tu?

J'inspirai longuement avant de révéler :

- Un baiser.

Il en perdit sa superbe. Pour la première fois, une expression réellement surprise vint s'afficher sur son visage. Je déglutis faiblement. Un moment d'inattention, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Méfiant, il me demanda :

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi?

J'hochai la tête de droite à gauche.

- Pas du tout. J'aimerais simplement prolonger l'illusion un petit moment…

- L'illusion? Christian, tu veux dire?

J'acquiesçai.

- Faites comme si vous étiez lui. Faites comme s'il existait réellement, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Avec mon apparence d'antan, jamais tu ne m'aurais demandé de t'embrasser.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'une telle chose ne m'apportera rien, pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Parce que je vous ai aidé. Et parce que vous aimez être au centre de tout. Le plus puissant, le plus craint, le plus admiré… L'amour vous écœure, mais vous n'avez rien contre l'attention d'une femme. Un simple geste comme celui là ne vous dérange pas, vous l'avez déjà fait pour me déstabiliser. Il n'y a pas grande différence.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans son regard ténébreux et, instantanément, je compris que je me devais agir vite. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ma demande était sincère ou non, je savais juste qu'elle m'était nécessaire pour dévier son attention du reste. Peut-être échouerai-je… Mais je me devais d'essayer. Une vie d'esclavage ne me tentait pas. La perspective de devoir tuer une personne à qui je tiens me répugnait. Et je préférais mourir avant d'avoir à subir tout cela.

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas conquérant et, lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'approcher de lui, je resserrai ma baguette entre mes doigts. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes mais je ne fermai pas mes yeux, attendant le moment propice. A ma plus grande surprise, il s'immobilisa, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais être suffisamment distrait pour te laisser le temps de te suicider? Ne me fais pas rire.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa mon poignet et le tordit violemment. Je poussai un cri en lâchant mon arme, des larmes de douleur naissant dans mes yeux. Je commençai à me débattre mais ne parvins pas à me dégager. Il perdit subitement patience et plaqua sa main contre mon front. Je me figeai, horrifiée. Il était trop tard…

Un grésillement étrange vint bourdonner dans mes oreilles, ma vue se troubla et je chancelai. Le mage me retint par la taille, sa voix résonnant dans mon esprit avec une intensité jamais atteinte auparavant.

_Tu feras tout ce que je te dis. Tu m'appelleras « Maître ». Tu me seras plus dévouée qu'aucune autre. _

Son timbre doucereux ne cacha pas ses véritables intentions : il s'agissait d'ordres.

_Tu n'hésiteras pas à tuer ou torturer pour moi, quelle que soit la personne. Quelle que soit mon attitude à ton égard, qu'elle soit ou non justifiée, tu l'accepteras sans broncher. _

Ses paroles étaient étrangement envoutantes…

_Tu utiliseras ta magie pour mon propre bénéfice. Tu me seras dévouée corps et âme… _

Il sourit et ajouta, sans scrupules :

…_mais tu seras toujours consciente de ta véritable personnalité et tu en souffriras à l'occasion. Toutefois, tu ne pourras jamais me désobéir. _

Sa voix s'évanouit, sa main s'éloigna de mon front, et je m'écroulai à genoux devant lui, confuse. Je battis des paupières, troublée, puis relevai la tête. Mon cœur rata un battement et, sans plus attendre, je m'inclinai.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, Maître.

_Insolence? Maître?_

Il se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas lent. Ne souhaitant pas provoquer sa colère, j'attrapai précipitamment ma baguette, me relevai, et courrai pour le rattraper.

Il me tendit son bras pour me permettre de transplaner avec lui. Flattée, je l'attrapai avec une légère hésitation. Lorsqu'il me lança un regard pénétrant, je baissai la tête.

- Merci, Maître. J'apprendrai à transplaner dès que possible pour ne pas vous encombrer.

Il sourit.

- Tu me seras toujours fidèle, n'est-ce pas, Serena?

- Toujours, Mon Seigneur.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait d'avoir gagné ce qu'il considérait comme un défi intéressant.

Sans un mot, je le laissai me diriger vers une nouvelle destination, laissant derrière moi une vie dont je n'aurais plus jamais conscience.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, je me retrouvai en face de l'adversaire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait prévu. Je le voyais sans vraiment le voir. Le confrontait sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. L'ordre avait été clair et concis : tuer Albus Dumbledore. Le nom m'était vaguement familier, mais je n'étais pas autorisée à m'en rappeler. J'attaquai avant qu'il n'ait pris conscience de ma situation.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Le rayon fusa et passa malencontreusement près de son oreille. Le regard déchirant qu'il m'adressa alors m'aurait presque arraché une larme, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit, c'était tout ce que je savais.

- Serena, arrête!

_Mon prénom_. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon prénom, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en formaliser. Il me l'interdisait. J'avais uniquement le droit d'obéir. Et il désirait la mort de cette personne. J'allais donc lui accorder.

Je lançai une seconde fois le sortilège mortel mais mon adversaire était suffisamment rapide pour l'éviter. En revanche, je constatai qu'il n'osait pas m'attaquer directement. C'était un avantage non négligeable.

- Ressaisis-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! Il te possède. Essaye de rompre le contact, je t'en supplie.

Je lui souris cruellement.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a intimé de ne pas vous croire. Vous devez être détruit.

Je relevai ma baguette. Au même moment, une larme roula le long de sa joue et vint glisser jusque dans sa barbe. J'éclatai de rire.

- Certaines personnes sont tellement sentimentales, c'est désespérant. Pleurer ne vous aidera pas à survivre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui lançai un Doloris qu'il esquiva avec agilité. Agacée, j'augmentai la fréquence de mes sortilèges et adoptai un rythme plus adéquat, espérant le fatiguer. Il se défendait brillamment, mais jamais il n'attaqua. Frustrée de constater que l'ennemi ne daignait même pas me considérer comme une menace potentielle, j'adoptai une tactique différente et feins l'épuisement de mon propre côté.

J'abaissai mon arme et me penchai légèrement en avant, la respiration faussement haletante. Du coin de l'œil, je réalisai qu'il avait également abaissé la sienne. Je retins mon sourire et plaquai ma main libre contre mon flanc gauche, donnant l'impression que j'étais victime d'un affreux point de côté. Je grimaçai et relevai ma tête. D'un ton doucereux, j'affirmai :

- Vous vous défendez avec bien trop d'aisance. J'abandonne.

Son regard troublé me fit comprendre qu'il venait tout juste de relâcher son attention. J'en profitai pour le déstabiliser d'avantage et lui révélai :

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me trouve ici. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit.

Une lueur attristée passa dans ses prunelles, et je retins un sourire victorieux. Il tendit sa main vers moi et s'avança d'un pas :

- Tu n'es pas toi-même, Serena. Viens avec moi, et je te promets que nous trouverons une solution.

Un élancement douloureux et bien réel traversa mon cœur, mais je l'ignorai. J'avais l'habitude de ressentir au fond de moi ces émotions contradictoires, mais je ne m'en formalisais jamais. Je savais qu'y prêter attention ne me ferait que d'avantage souffrir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait maintes fois conseillé de les chasser dans un coin de mon esprit et de ne plus y penser.

Mon visage se décomposa. Tentant de conserver cette expression, je soufflai :

- Puis-je vraiment y croire? Allez-vous m'aider?

Il hocha doucement sa tête et un pale sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il fit un nouveau pas dans ma direction.

- Je te le promets. Tu peux me faire confiance.

J'avançai timidement vers lui, ma main libre tendue vers la sienne. Une partie de moi se révoltait, outrée par mon plan machiavélique. Cette fraction de mon âme ne désirait pas tuer cet homme, et je le sentais bien. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Le reste de mon esprit aspirait à la destruction et la souffrance. A l'_obéissance_.

Alors que nos doigts se frôlaient, ma conscience me murmura quelque chose. Par erreur, sans doute, car une once de regret me submergea aussitôt. Presque imperceptible. Je la chassai mentalement avec une facilité déconcertante et utilisai l'information qui venait tout juste de m'être donnée :

- Attends, je… _Grand-père? _

Le vieil homme se figea.

- Tu te souviens de ça?

J'hochai vivement la tête et lui souris timidement. Son visage s'illumina et, pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie et de satisfaction. La joie, par contre, n'était pas vraiment mienne. Je la refoulai en aussi peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, savourant par avance ma victoire. Je plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille, ma baguette désormais dans son dos.

D'un petit mouvement de poignet, je dirigeai son embout vers lui alors qu'il sanglotait contre moi. L'espace de quelques secondes, je fus incapable de lancer le sortilège. Quelque chose me retenait, mais c'était inutile. J'avais toujours le dessus. _Toujours. _

Le sorcier me serra un peu plus fort et murmura d'une voix déchirée :

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais Tom te faire de mal.

Mon sourire passa inaperçu. Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui répondit sèchement :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'apporte bien plus que tout ce que vous pourrez jamais me donner.

Je le repoussai violemment en arrière et il tituba, désarçonné. Je n'attendis plus un seul instant.

_- Avada Kedavra! _

Le rayon lumineux, plus rapide que jamais, le heurta en pleine poitrine. Son visage se décomposa sous la surprise et ses yeux brillèrent de déception. Je sentis quelque chose en moi se briser et me submerger. Un cri déchirant que je n'avais pas voulu sorti de ma bouche et je tombai à genoux, la vue brouillée de larmes. Plus loin, le corps de l'ennemi tomba à terre.

Un silence assourdissant m'entoura, me laissant seule avec mes sanglots incontrôlés. Je pleurais, et j'ignorai pourquoi. Si le soulagement en avait été à l'origine, peut-être aurais-je compris. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un chagrin incommensurable envahissait tout mon corps, même si je le désirais pas. Cette étrange entité, cette _conscience _qui était toujours en désaccord avec moi et que j'avais toujours contenue sans peine, surgissait avec une force incroyable.

Ma main vint se poser contre mon cœur dans un geste involontaire et des paroles qui ne m'appartenaient pas sortirent de ma bouche :

- Je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais voulu mourir à ta place, mais même ça, on ne me l'autorise pas.

Je plaquai une main contre mes lèvres, horrifiée. Un bruit de transplanage à proximité m'éjecta de ma bulle et je tournai mes yeux rougis vers la haute silhouette qui venait tout juste d'apparaître à mes côtés.

- M… Maître.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu as fais du bon travail, Serena. Tu me combles.

Je reniflai et attrapai sans réfléchir l'une de ses manches.

- Maître, aidez-moi, je vous en prie!

Son regard s'assombrit.

- Qu'as-tu?

Je déglutis difficilement.

- L'entité… Elle a réussit à s'exprimer. Elle devient plus forte.

Il se crispa, clairement agacé.

- C'est un problème de taille, c'est vrai.

Je tirai sur sa manche.

- Maître, effacez-la. Je suis sure que vous en êtes capable.

Il sourit.

- Je le suis, en effet.

Je m'inclinai.

- Pitié, faites-moi cette faveur.

- J'avais pourtant dit que je voulais te la laisser. Je trouvais cela…

- …_amusant_. Je sais. Mais je suis moins efficace de la sorte. Et je sais au fond de moi que nous n'arriverons, au bout du compte, jamais à cohabiter.

Sa main vint caresser mes cheveux avec une douceur qui me paraissait pourtant dangereuse. Je ne bronchai cependant pas, fascinée, le cœur battant la chamade. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- J'avoue que si tu te retrouves dans cette position délicate, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai voulu vous garder toutes les deux. Toi, la Mangemorte parfaite, et elle… _Mon plus grand défi_.

Il ajouta :

- L'idée de vous avoir toutes les deux à portée de main au sein d'un même corps me paraissait très tentante, vois-tu.

J'acquiesçai, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de ses mots. Pour moi, j'étais simplement une sorcière avec un gros problème de conscience. Je ripostai :

- Mais vous allez devoir choisir. Vous le savez.

Il soupira.

- Serena, Serena… Qui t'a demandé d'avoir une telle force d'esprit?

J'haussai mes sourcils. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas à moi qu'il s'adressait. Il m'attrapa soudainement par les épaules, et je me raidis, impressionnée par son regard sérieux.

- Très bien. Je sais ce que je veux.

Un rictus méprisant déforma sa bouche.

- Je veux la _vraie_ Serena. Peu après notre rencontre, je lui avais promis que je lui ferai vivre un Enfer…

Son rictus s'agrandit.

- Et je suis un homme de parole.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il plaqua sa main contre mon front. Mes sens s'éteignirent.

_Ta vie était au creux de ma main depuis le début, Serena. Seul moi peux décider de ton destin. _


End file.
